All Is Well, Saeng
by Star12UC
Summary: Cek profile yaa...terimakasih :)
1. Chapter 1

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_-

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Dia adalah destinasi terbaik dunia ini . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun cukup deras pagi ini. Membuat matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya. Bulir-bulir air hujan telah membasahi bumi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Langit menangis, tiap tetes yang ditumpahkannya seolah menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam. Perlahan namun pasti, kesedihan itu tersampaikan ke dalam hati orang-orang yang mempunyai luka . . . luka dalam yang tidak ada obatnya . . .

Rumah itu, rumah yang dulunya penuh kehangatan . . . kini telah berubah menjadi saksi bisu setiap tetes air mata dan juga kepedihan. Bangunan mewah itu kini telah kehilangan aura bahagianya. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah rasa benci, rasa sakit, rasa sedih dan juga penyesalan.

Bukankah kematian itu takdir Tuhan? Lalu kenapa rasanya segala hal menjadi tidak adil dan menyakitkan? Salahkah? Bukan ini yang mereka harapkan, ini salah . . . bisakah waktu diulang? Dia hanya menginginkan satu kesempatan, bisakah?

" haah hujan lagi . . . " gumam seorang namjayang kini telah terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan dibukanya tirai biru muda yang menutupi jendelanya. Tangan namja itu terangkat untuk meraba kaca jendela yang kini tampak berembun karena hujan yang cukup deras di luar sana. Tubuh tinggi itu sedikit bergidik kedinginan ketika angin sedikit tertiup masuk melalui ventilasi yang ada.

" Kyu? . . . " namja itu menoleh ketika merasa ada suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, dia tersenyum melihat seorang wanita yang masih saja terlihat cantik diumurnya yang sudah tidak muda itu lagi. Wanita itu tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

" Umma . . . " Kyuhyun, namja itu. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sang Ibu lalu memeluknya erat. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang selalu bisa menenangkan perasaannya itu. Aroma tubuh yang kini telah menjadi candu untuknya.

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hm? " tanya wanita itu sambil mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan anaknya yang kini tumbuh cukup panjang hingga menutupi dahinya.

" Aniya . . . Umma, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? " Kyuhyun semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Dapat dirasakannya sang Ibu kini juga memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ingatlah kau tidak bersalah sama sekali dalam hal ini Kyu . . . " wanita itu mendorong tubuh anaknya pelan untuk melepas pelukan mereka, dia membawa Kyuhyun menatap matanya yang teduh. " Dengar Kyu . . . jika mereka menyalahkanmu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali " mata teduh itu menyelami iris kecoklatan putra bungsunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ibunya, yaah setidaknya ada sang Ibu di sini.

" Umma yang terbaik . . . " Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" Kau malaikat Kyu, mereka salah menilaimu . . . " ujar wanita yang lebih akrab dipanggil Nyonya Cho itu. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kini telah tertutup rapat dengan pandangan sayu. Mata teduh yang tadinya memperlihatkan kehangatan, kini tampak menciptakan krisal-kristal bening yang siap mengalir di pipiya.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu terasa sangat hampa, padahal ada empat orang di sana. Namun, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan piring sebagai tanda kalau orang yang duduk di sana tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian Hyung dan Appanya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, lalu beralih menatap sang Ibu yang duduk disebelahnya. Nyonya Cho hanya memberikan senyuman tipis untuknya.

" Aku selesai . . . " Kibum, putra kedua Nyonya dan Tuan Cho itu berdiri dari Cho menatap putranya itu lalu tersenyum.

" Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kibum-ah " ujar Tuan Cho singkat. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Ibunya.

" Aku pergi . . . " Kibum memandang sendu wajah Ibunya. Sementara itu, sang Ibu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Ingin rasanya mengecup dan memeluk wanita itu seperti biasa. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa benci dan amarahnya mengalahkan rasa rindu itu. Nyonya Cho bukannya tidak merindukan putranya, sebenarnya dia tengah mencoba mengembalikan lagi kehangatan ke dalam keluarga mereka. Dia kini tengah menunggu saat yang tepat.

" Hyung . . . hati-hati di jalan . . . " Kyuhyun buka suara, dia menatap kakaknya yang kini beralih menatapnya. Walaupun tatapan itu adalah tatapan tajam penuh kebencian, namun Kyuhyun bersyukur sang kakak masih bersedia bertatap muka dengannya. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang selalu menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

" Urus saja dirimu " tanggap Kibum singkat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman mewah mereka. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum miris karenanya. Entah sampai kapan Hyung dan Appanya itu bersikap dingin padanya. Bukankah semuanya sudah berlalu? Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di hati mereka untuk menerimanya. Bukan hanya mereka yang merasa kehilangan, dia juga. Tapi, kenapa semua ini seolah kesalahannya?

" Aku selesai Umma . . . " Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, mengecup pipi Ibunya lalu meraih ransel biru mudanya.

" Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu, di luar hujan . . . apa kau tidak ingin diantar? " Nyonya Cho berujar cemas. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang selalu berangkat sekolah dengan mobilnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih naik bus. Biasanya kakak beradik itu akan berangkat bersama, tapi kini telah banyak yang berubah.

" Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Jarak halte cukup dekat dari sini . . . " Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopi buatan Ibunya. " Appa, aku pergi . . . " ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hening .

Selalu seperti itu, Ayahnya tidak pernah mau membalas sapaannya. Tidak pernah lagi merangkul dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Semuanya telah berubah, ya . . . semuanya. Dia bagaikan berada di rumah orang lain, sudah tidak ada lagi kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan. Kejadian itu benar-benar merubah hidupnya dan merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera berangkat Kyu . . . " Nyonya Cho menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum menatap Ibunya, bersyukur semua terasa lebih baik jika ada sang Ibu untuknya.

" Ne Umma . . . Appa, annyeong . . . " Kyuhyun bergegas pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kini matanya kembali menyiratkan kepedihan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang menjalar ke hatinya.

Rintik hujan tidak membuat dia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Justru kini Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sejauh apapun dia mencoba mengingat kejadian itu, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang pasti mengenai alasan Ayah dan Kakaknya membencinya hingga seperti ini.

" Hari itu juga hujan bukan? " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun menengadah ke langit, membiarkan tetes air hujan membasahi wajah tampannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali memutar ulang apa yang menimpa dirinya dan Jung Soo, kakak sulungnya.

.

.

.

_**3 bulan yang lalu**__** . . .**_

" _Hyung . . . kau akan datang bukan? " Kyuhyun berujar lirih menatap kakaknya yang tampak sibuk dengan beberapa buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Keluarga Cho itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu saat ini, menikmati kebersamaan mereka._

" _Kyu . . . bisakah kita bicarakan itu nanti? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku " Jung Soo menjawab tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun kesal._

" _Yak ! Hyung ! kau kan sudah janji ! " Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan melipat tangannya di dada. Memasang wajah sekesal mungkin agar sang kakak beralih menatapnya._

" _Astaga, lihat wajahmu di cermin Kyu . . . pantaskah kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Berapa umurmu? " Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura prihatin. Dia tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun malah menambah intensitas kekesalannya dengan menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil._

" _Jangan tertawa Kibum-ah, lihat ! wajahnya jadi seperti balon sekarang . . . " Tuan Cho ikut-ikutan menggoda putra bungsunya itu dan tertawa ketika Kyuhyun mengempiskan pipinya lalu mendengus kepadanya._

" _Appa ! " Kyuhyun menatap sengit ayahnya, sementara sang ayah malah ber-tos dengan Kibum, kakaknya. Mereka tampak sangat senang mengganggu Kyuhyun._

" _Iisshh ! kekanakan ! " cibir Kyuhyun pada ayah dan kakaknya itu._

" _Kau yang kekanakan Kyu . . . " balas Kibum cepat._

" _Yak ! "_

" _Sudah-sudah . . . berhenti berdebat, kalian membuat Jung soo pusing . . . " Nyonya Cho yang dari tadi memilih diam, kini angkat bicara saat merasa anak sulungnya itu terganggu dengan perdebatan kecil adik dan ayahnya. Tuan Cho, Kibum dan Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jung Soo yang kini tengah memijat pelan pelipisnya, lalu ketiga orang itu hanya tersenyum canggung._

" _Mianhae Hyung . . . aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu konsentrasimu . . . " Kibum berujar lirih sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya._

" _Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing . . . " ujar Jung Soo sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Kyu . . . cepat minta maaf ! " Kibum melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantalan sofa. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal._

" _Tidak akan, sebelum Jung Soo-hyung berjanji datang melihat pertandinganku besok ! aku tidak akan bicara pada hyung ! " Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya, Jung Soo tersenyum simpul menghadapi tingkah kekanakan adik bungsunya itu._

" _Kyu . . . hyung harus kuliah besok . . . " Jung Soo mencoba memberi pengertian untuk adiknya itu._

" _Kuliah hyung lebih penting dari pada aku? " Kyuhyun berujar sendu, tidak terima jika dia dianggap tidak penting._

" _Aniya . . . bukan begitu Kyu, acara perlombaanmu di bukit bukan? Jika hyung kesana, mungkin baru akan sampai malam hari . . . jadi, sama saja hyung tidak akan bisa melihat pertandinganmu itu . . . kuliah hyung besok benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan Kyu . . . " Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan Jung Soo._

" _Mengertilah Kyu, ini semester terakhir Jung Soo-hyung. Wajar jika dia sangat sibuk bukan? Jangan kekanakan Kyu . . . lagi pula, bukankah aku akan ada di sana . . . " Kibum turun dari sofa dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia merangkul lembut bahu adiknya itu._

" _Arraseo . . . aku tidak akan memaksa hyung datang, terserah hyung sajalah . . . " Kyuhyun menepis lembut tangan Kibum dari bahunya dan berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Semua yang menyaksikan tingkahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala._

" _ckckck dia terlalu mirip denganmu . . . Keras kepala . . . " Nyonya Cho menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho tersenyum lembut menanggapi hal itu._

" _Kibum juga sama keras kepalanya denganku . . . " gumam Tuan Cho pelan, Nyonya Cho menatapnya lembut._

" _Kita bisa mengandalkan Jung Soo . . . " lanjut Tuan Cho. " Karena dia . . . satu-satunya yang tidak menuruni sifatku dan tidak mungkin menuruni sifatku . . ." Tuan Cho melirik Jung Soo yang tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya kemudian beralih menatap Kibum yang tengah serius memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jung Soo._

" _Kita sudah sering membicarakannya yeobo . . . Jangan dibahas lagi . . . " Nyonya Cho menggenggam jemari Tuan Cho erat._

" _Tentu saja, aku hanya merasa beruntung karena dia bisa ada bersama kita . . . Apa istilah yang tepat? Hmm mungkin, malaikat? Ya . . dia malaikat disini, aku selalu bisa mengandalkannya sedari dulu . . . Aku benar-benar melupakan kenyataan kalau dia sebenarnya bukan . . . "_

" _Sudah . . . kau terlalu banyak bicara malam ini . . . " Nyonya Cho cepat-cepat menginterupsi sebelum pembicaraan ini mengundang sesuatu yang buruk nantinya._

" _Hahahah maafkan aku, aku hanya sudah terlalu menyayanginya . . . Dia harapanku . . . kau tahu sendirikan yeobo? Hanya dia yang bisa tenang menghadapi apa pun ketika yang lain justru sudah gila . . . ckckck aku kagum padanya . . . anakmu dan dia . . . " tatapan Tuan Cho berubah sendu pada kalimat terakhirnya, Nyonya Cho menghela nafas._

" _Dia anakmu sekarang . . . Cukup itu yang kau pikirkan yeobo . . . " Nyonya Cho mengecup singkat pipi Tuan Cho sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya itu mungkin butuh pengertian saat ini._

" _Ya . . . Dia anakku . . . " gumam Tuan Cho lirih._

" _Appa . . . bisakah appa membantuku? Aku butuh referensi dibagian ini . . . otthe? " Jung Soo menunjukkan beberapa kertas tugasnya pada Tuan Cho dengan wajah tenangnya._

" _Baiklah, mari kita lihat . . . " Tuan Cho turun dari kursinya dan ikut bergabung dengan Jung Soo dan Kibum yang tampak penasaran dengan tugas-tugas sang kakak._

_._

_._

_._

" _Mereka sudah berangkat Umma? " Jung Soo yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Ibunya yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya._

" _Ne, Appamu sedang mengantar mereka . . . haah, kelihatannya Kyuhyun masih kesal padamu Jung Soo-ah. Bahkan saat Umma suruh berpamitan padamu saja dia tidak mau . . . " jawab Nyonya Cho yang baru saja melatakkan sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja._

" _Dia kekanakan Umma, berapa umurnya sekarang? Sampai kapan dia akan manja begitu? Ckckck benar-benar . . . " Jung Soo mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Sementara Nyonya Cho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan mengenai putra bungsu__n__ya yang berusia 17 tahun itu._

" _Mengertilah, dia sangat mengharapkan kau melihat permainan pianonya. Entahlah, dia bilang jika ada kau di sana maka dia akan menang . . . " Nyonya Cho tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Jung Soo yang masih sedikit basah._

" _Jika kuliahku selesai lebih awal, aku akan menyusul . . . " gumam Jung Soo sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. " Umma juga akan datangkan? "Jung Soo melirik Ibunya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya._

" _Umma tidak bisa, Umma harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantor . . . " balas Nyonya Cho lirih, tampak raut tidak enak dalam tatapan matanya._

" _Wae Umma? Apa ada masalah? " Jung Soo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Ibunya khawatir._

" _Kyuhyun . . . sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sering sakit, Umma sudah bicara padanya untuk mengurangi aktifitas agar dia tidak mudah lelah. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan Umma Jung Soo-ah . . . apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan itu yang membuat Umma semakin mengkhawatirkannya . . . " Nyonya Cho meremas kuat ujung bajunya, menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar._

" _Sssttt . . . semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun anak yang kuat. Buktinya, __dia __sudah__ hidup__ 17 tahun dan dia tampak sehat . . . kita tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam, dia Kyuhyun . . . anak Umma, adikku . . . dia namja yang kuat, ne? " Jung Soo memeluk Ibunya, mencoba mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun hatinya berkata lain. Jung Soo tahu apa yang Ibunya takutkan, diapun sama . . . mereka semua takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, mereka sangat menyayanginya._

" _Dia akan selalu bersama kitakan? Berjanjilah pada Umma kalau kau akan menjaganya Jung Soo-ah . . . " Nyonya Cho membalas pelukan anaknya itu erat._

" _Ne Umma, aku janji akan menjaganya dan dia akan selalu ada bersama kita. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindunginya. " Jung Soo tersenyum tulus, hatinya merasa yakin ketika mengucapkan janji itu. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu percaya diri._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesuai dengan perkiraan, kuliahnya selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Walaupun sudah sore, Jung Soo tampak sangat bersemangat. Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa pakaian dan berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Appanya yang saat ini ada di Mokpo. Pertandingan Kyuhyun memang sudah selesai, tapi tidak dengan kebersamaan mereka. Apalagi setelah dapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun menjadi juara dalam pertandingan Piano antar sekolah tingkat kota itu, Jung Soo semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. Appa mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur di sana sebentar, kebetulan ini akhir pekan dan mereka punya villa di daerah sana untuk menginap._

" _Jung Soo-ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berangkat besok saja? Sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan hujan, Umma khawatir . . . jalan ke bukit pasti akan licin nanti,lagi pula Kibum juga bilang agar kau datang besok saja bukan? " Jung Soo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibunya, dia mengerti kalau Ibunya sangat__ khawatir__._

" _Aku baik-baik saja Umma,Umma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ingin memberi Kyuhyun kejutan, dia sangat marah padaku sampai-sampai telfonku saja tidak mau diangkatnya . . . " Jung Soo menutup bagasi mobilnya setelah memastikan barang-barangnya sudah beres semua. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan Ummanya, wanita itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajah cemas yang membuat Jung Soo tidak enak._

" _Hati-hati ne? Umma benar-benar tidak tenang Jung Soo-ah, telfon Umma saat kau sudah sampai di sana ne? " Nyonya Cho memeluk putranya dengan erat, seolah-olah itulah terkhir kalinya dia dapat melakukannya. Jung Soo juga melakukan hal yang sama, dibalasnya pelukan itu tidak kalah erat. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling tersenyum tulus._

" _Aku pergi ne? Umma jaga diri, mungkin lusa kami akan pulang . . . jangan menonton sinetron membosankan hingga larut malam, makan teratur dan tidur yang cukup. Aku sangat menyayangi Umma . . . " Jung Soo mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya lalu memberi pelukan hangat sekali lagi. Setelahnya, dia berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

" _Ne . . . kau juga jaga diri, jaga adik-adikmu ne?" Nyonya Cho melambaikan tangannya, Jung Soo yang sudah berada di dalam mobil membalas lambaian tangan Ibunya itu._

" _Umma . . . Saranghae, jeongmal sarangahae . . . Umma yang terbaik. " setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jung Soo menutup kaca mobilnya. Mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalan kota Seoul yang mulai gelap, meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih setia dengan tatapan sendu yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh ada rasa khawatir yang sangat besar menghampiri hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

" _Hyung? Sungguh kau sudah di jalan? Aissh ! hujan sangat deras, apa kau baik-baik saja?__Kau benar-benar keras kepala ! " Kibum berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, tangan kirinya terulur untuk bermain di kaca jendela yang berembun sementara tangan kanannya masih setia memegang handphone. Vila mereka terasa sepi saat ini, sungguh Kibum merasa aneh._

" _Hahahaha, kenapa kau jadi begitu cerewet Kibum-ah? Tenanglah, hyung baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu khawatir ne? " suara Jung Soo yang tenang membuat Kibum mendecak sebal. Tidakkah kakaknya itu mengerti kalau dia begitu khawatir._

" _Hyung, jangan menelfon saat menyetir. . . ini berbahaya " ujar Kibum datar._

" _Aku menggunakan bluetooth Kibum-ah, tidak akan apa-apa . . . sama sekali tidak mengganggu " tanggap Jung Soo sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Haaah terserah hyung sajalah " Kibum menghela nafas panjang dan seterusnya tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Baik Kibum ataupun __J__ung Soo tidak ada yang berniat memutuskan sambungan telfon. Kibum menatap kosong derasnya hujan, pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat akan beberapa kenangan. Kebahagiaan saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya dan ketika dia mendapatkan seorang adik. Kibum tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu._

" _Hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan._

" _Ne? "_

" _Kita akan selalu bersamakan? " tanya Kibum tenang._

" _Hm? Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama . . . " jawab Jung Soo pasti._

" _Gumawo . . . Saranghae " ujar Kibum tulus, dia tersenyum senang._

" _Nado Saranghae . . . " balas Jung Soo lirih._

_JEDARR TRRR TARRR TARRR_

_Kibum tersentak kaget, reflek kakinya mundur beberapa langkah dari jendela. Jung Soo di seberang telfonpun juga sedikit terkejut mendengar suara petir yang cukup kuat itu._

" _Hyuung . . ." Kibum menoleh ke belakang saat merasa ada yang masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggilnya dengan suara lemah. Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya. Keringat dingin membasahi baju yang dikenakannya dan juga mengalir di dahi hingga sekitar lehernya. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus bahkan sesekali tercekat, membuatnya semakin pucat._

" _Kyu ! " Kibum menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja, membuat benda itu menghantam lantai dengan kuat hingga hancur. Sambungan telfonnya dengan Jung Soo terputus begitu saja._

" _Sa...kit hyung se...sak se...kali . . . " Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat lengan Kibum yang sudah merangkulnya. Kibum sedikit meringis sakit __akibat cengkramannya__, namun itu bukan masalah untuknya._

" _Appa ! " Kibum berteriak memanggil Tuan Cho yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun cemas, air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah. " Tenanglah Kyu ! jangan tidur ! Hyung akan marah padamu kalau kau sampai tidur !" Kibum sedikit berteriak saat Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _Hyung . . . " Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup matanya. Terakhir dilihatnya Kibum yang menangis sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap._

_Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah, sungguh dia tidak tahu apapun. Kyuhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah tangan hangat Nyonya Cho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Setelah itu, tatapan penuh kebencian Kibum, hyungnya. Selanjutnya, sikap Ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan juga Ibunya yang menjadi pendiam. Namun, jauh dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah . . ._

_**TBC~**_

Huuuhfff :(

Gimana? Gimana?

Adakah yang membaca? Huaaa jujur saja saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana Entah kenapa saya pengen mem-publish cerita ini . . . Saya penulis baru Mohon bantuannya . . .

Sebenarnya saya udah punya akun sebelumnya, jadi karena saya lupa passwordnya jadilah saya membuat akun baru dan untuk permulaan saya publish cerita Brothership dulu . . . Dan rencananya akan melanjutkan cerita saya yang terlantar di akun lama itu disini . . . Boleh dong ya? Heheheh

Semoga saya mendapat dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih *peluuukkk

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, saya bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi . . .

**Review, Ne? **

**Please, jangan jadi pengunjung tak berwujud(Sider) :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Saat merpati justru mengkhawatirkan bunga daripada telurnya, namun mirisnya hal itu tidak dapat disalahkan . . .**

_Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah, sungguh dia tidak tahu apapun. Kyuhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah tangan hangat Nyonya Cho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Setelah itu, tatapan penuh kebencian Kibum, hyungnya. Selanjutnya, sikap Ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan juga Ibunya yang menjadi pendiam. Namun, jauh dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah . . ._

**Selanjutnyaaa~**

" Kematianmu masih menjadi tanda tanya untukku Jung Soo-hyung " Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya yang sedikit basah karena dia menangis. Kemudian dengan cepat diusapnya pipinya dan kembali menatap langit, keningnya berkerut mendapati langit berubah warna menjadi hitam, bahkan tampak ukiran 'Kim Jong Won' di sana. Eh? Tunggu dulu, apa tadi itu dia baru saja berfikir lagit berubah hitam kelam dan mengukir nama sepupunya yang aneh itu? Benarkah?

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm? "

" Kyaaa ! " Kyuhyun terdorong sedikit kebelakang mendapati wajah seseorang terlalu dekat dengannya. Sementara orang itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa dengan wajah bodohnya. Sebut saja dia'Kim Jong won' atau lebih akrab disapa 'Yesung'. Dia maju beberapa langkah untuk kembali memayungi Kyuhyun yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah cukup basah itu. Oh, Kyuhyun sadar kalau langit tak pernah barubah segelap itu dan juga tak pernah mengukir nama seseorang. Ternyata itu hanyalah payung berwarna hitam milik Yesung, sepupunya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyu? Kenapa tidak segera barangkat sekolah hm? Kau mau membolos ya? " Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

" Aniya, mana mungkin aku membolos ! " jawab Kyuhyun sengit.

" Haaah sudahlah, masuk mobilku . . . kita berangkat bersama . . . " Yesung sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun agar menurut masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak melakukan penolakan yang berarti, dia memang merasa butuh tumpangan agar tidak terlambat hari ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah, Yesung sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. Yesung tampak sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa murid perempuan yang menyapanya. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum ketika beberapa kakak kelas ataupun adik kelas menyapanya. Sungguh menjadi tampan itu sebuah beban, pikirnya.

" Yesung hyung . . . " panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya.

" Ne? " sahut Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel berwarna silver di tangannya.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " ujar Kyuhyun serius.

" Tentu saja, ada apa? " Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali ke ponselnya.

" Hyung tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? " Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau juga berhenti. Yesung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, matanya menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

" Ini yang mengganggu pikiranmu dari tadi hm? " Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mananggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

" Hyung tahu bukan? Apa yang selama ini disembunyikan Umma dariku? Alasan Kibum hyung dan Appa membenciku, tentu hyung tahu itu bukan? " Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung, sedikit kecewa ketika Yesung menolak bertatapan mata dengannya.

" Kita bicarakan ini lain kali ne? Hyung masih ada pekerjaan, daaa " Yesung segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum miris. Semua orang selalu menghindari pertanyaan ini, apa susahnya menjawab? Dia hanya butuh jawaban.

" Kibum . . . " Kibum menoleh, ditatapnya Yesung datar. Sungguh tak ada semangat dalam matanya. Semuanya kosong, hampa dan tampak kelam. Yesung memaksakan seulas senyuman lalu merangkul Kibum dari samping. " Kau sudah makan? Apa kau tidur dengan baik? " ujar Yesung basa-basi.

" Katakan saja, apa maumu hyung? " tanggap Kibum _to the point_.

" Kau benar-benar berubah " Yesung melepas rangkulannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Kibum tersenyum meremehkan lalu ikut menatap kosong papan tulis yang kini dipenuhi coretan anak-anak kurang kerjaan." Jung Soo-hyung tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini " lanjut Yesung pelan, membuat mata Kibum menajam tanda tak suka.

" Dia yang membuatku seperti ini, ah bukan ! anak itu penyebabnya . . . " Kibum berujar sinis lalu melipat tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan sosok dingin tak berperasaan. Yesung menatapnya miris.

" Berhenti menyalahkannya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa " gumam Yesung lirih.

" Begitukah menurutmu? Dan juga, aku bingung . . . Umma macam apa yang sanggup mengorbankan putranya untuk kehidupan putranya yang lain? Dimana keadilan dalam hal ini? " Kibum kembali menatap Yesung tajam, meminta jawaban.

" Ummamu melakukan hal yang tepat, jika kau kembali berfikir . . . sebenarnya, tidak ada yang rugi dalam hal ini " balas Yesung sendu.

" Tidak ada? Hyungku meninggal dan kau bilang tidak ada yang rugi? Cih, otakmu sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih ternyata." Cibir Kibum sengit, membuat Yesung mati-matian menahan geram.

" Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal Kibum-ah " Yesung menepuk bahu Kibum sekilas lalu beranjak dari sana, menuju ruangan pribadinya karena dia memang guru disini. Meninggalkan Kibum yang sangat kesal padanya. Namun, dia mencoba mencerna beberapa kalimat dari Yesung yang menurutnya patut dipikirkan.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menghiasi rumah besar itu. Baik Nyonya ataupun Tuan Cho, tidak ada yang ingin bicara. Tuan Cho yang hari ini memang tidak bekerja tampak meghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton TV. Sementara Nyonya Cho hanya memperhatikan suaminya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Apakah benar-banar tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mengembalikan kehangatan di rumah ini? Dia sungguh merindukan saat-saat itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu? " Nyonya Cho berujar lirih, nada suaranya memperlihatkan keraguan. Tuan Cho meliriknya sebentar dengan tatapan dingin lalu kembali menatap televisi, walaupun sebenarnya sejak tadi dia tidak menaruh minat untuk menonton.

" Bisakah kau kembalikan putraku? Jika bisa, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu " gumam Tuan Cho meremehkan.

" Aku bukan Tuhan, aku juga kehilangan dia . . . dia anakku " balas Nyonya Cho pelan.

" Oh? Aku pikir hanya Kyuhyun anakmu . . . " Tuan Cho menatap sengit istrinya.

" Kenapa kau berubah? Aku butuh dukunganmu, bukan tekanan seperti ini. Jika kau berada di posisiku saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Nyonya Cho memelas.

" Aku tidak akan mengorbankan anakku, tidak akan pernah ! " jawab Tuan Cho percaya diri.

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu dan Jung Soo benar-benar sekarat saat itu. Keputusanku juga berdasarkan permintaan Jung Soo . . . " Nyonya Cho segera menghapus kasar setetes air mata yang sukses meluncur di pipinya.

" Dan kau menyetujuinya begitu saja hm? Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya yakin kalau dia masih bisa hidup, kau egois saat itu ! yang kau pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun sehingga kau tak merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita Jung Soo ! " Tuan Cho melempar remot TV yang dipengangnya ke atas meja. Membuat Nyonya Cho tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya lagi.

" Aku tahu . . . sungguh, aku tahu . . dia juga anakku. Justru karena aku tahu, aku tidak ingin dia merasakannya terlalu lama . . . kenapa kau menyalahkanku seperti ini? Kau sendiri tidak ada di sisiku saat itu ! " balas Nyonya Cho, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

" Dia harapanku, bahkan kami sudah merencanakan banyak hal setelah dia lulus dan melanjutkan perusahaan kita . . . tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau membuatnya pergi . . . aku kecewa padamu, aku memilihmu menjadi pendampingku karena aku pikir kau orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Ibu bagi anak-anakku. Ternyata aku salah, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik, kau tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang seimbang untuk mereka . . . Kau yang memintaku menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri dan lihat ! Di saat aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya kenapa justru kau yang tampak membeda-bedakan? Kau membuat kesalahan besar . . . " Tuan Cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghela nafas berat lalu masuk ke kamar Jung Soo yang kini berubah menjadi kamarnya. Sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu, Tuan Cho memang memutuskan menjaga jarak dengan istrinya. Dia benar-benar merasa kecewa dan hatinya begitu berat untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

Wanita itu menatap nanar pintu kayu yang menenggelamkan sosok pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Otaknya mencerna semua kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang suami. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba berfikir positif, namun hanya satu hal yang tertangkap oleh saraf otaknya. Pria yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi suaminya itu baru saja menyatakan sebuah penyesalan karena menikahi dirinya. Ya . . . penyesalan besar, sungguh dia merasa kalau takdir tengah mempermainkannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi kembali ditahannya, kini telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi putih yang mulus itu kembali. Nyonya Cho membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan isak tangisnya yang memaksa keluar. Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya, jantungnya seolah berontak ingin meledak. Ini di luar keinginannya, bukan dia yang mengatur kematian seseorang. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

" Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berpenampilan seperti itu Kyu? Kau tampak . . . aneh ! " seorang namja tinggi menatap tak suka pada temannya yang sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin toilet sekolah mereka. Yap, Kyuhyun tengah mematut diri di depan cermin saat ini. Berkali-kali membenarkan pakaian dan juga tatanan rambutnya. Terakhir, dia tersenyum manis dan membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya. Dia benar-benar tampak aneh -buruk- sekali dengan rambut belah tengah, baju kebesaran yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana gantungnya dan jangan lupakan kacamata super besar yang bertengger di wajahnya itu . . . benar-benar karya yang gagal. Tapi, ketahuilah kalau dia sengaja melakukan semua ini.

" Diamlah Changmin-ah, kau berisik ! " dengus Kyuhyun kesal dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Changmin, temannya itu.

" Yak ! untuk apa kau seperti ini hm? Berpenampilan bodoh dan pergi memata-matai Hyung-mu sendiri ! Aisshh ! aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan !" Changmin mendelik dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyum aneh dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran, lagi pula kali ini ada orang lain yang membuatku penasaran. Karena tak ada yang ingin memberitahukannya padaku maka aku harus berusaha sendiri, bukan begitu? " Kyuhyun menatap sendu Changmin, yang ditatap pun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tahu, temannya itu tahu sesuatu namun sepertinya memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat seperti yang lainnya.

" Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Kyu, telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu " Changmin berbalik, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

" Bahkan kau pun tahu, kenapa aku tidak? Haaah . . . " Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, menyandang ranselnya dan keluar dari toilet itu.

Sekolah sudah bubar setengah jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan sekolah yang telah sepenuhnya sepi. Dia tersenyum puas saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah lapangan. Kyuhyun mengamati pergerakan orang itu, mengikutinya diam-diam hingga seseorang itu berhenti mendadak membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru bersembunyi.

" Hei, kau belum pulang Kibum-ah? Piket kelas, eoh? " seseorang yang Kyuhyun ikuti tadi berseru keras pada seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Kibum, kakak Kyuhyun.

" Siwon-hyung . . . tidak, aku tidak piket. Hanya sedang mencari udara segar. Hyung mau pulang? Bagaimana hari ini? " Kibum tersenyum menatap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan senyum dingin yang biasanya dia tunjukkan. Dan Kyuhyun? Dia menghela nafas untuk itu, kakaknya dapat tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain tapi tidak padanya. Kyuhyun masih disana, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan mereka. Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk sekedar mengusir rasa iri yang masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dulu Kibum selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat itu, jujur saja kini dia merindukannya dengan sangat.

" Ne, aku mau pulang sekarang . . . tidak banyak yang sakit hari ini sehingga aku tak begitu sibuk. Menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan Kibum-ah, kau harus tahu itu . . . " Siwon tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang lucu.

" Hmm aku mengerti Hyung, jadi? kau benar-benar akan pulang atau kembali ke rumah sakit? " tanya Kibum sopan, sosok dihadapannya tampak berfikir sejenak. Niat Kibum memang untuk mengingatkan sekaligus menyindir halus Siwon, memperingatkannya akan posisinya sebagai dokter muda di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

" Hah, aku lebih baik kembali ke rumah sakit saja. Hari ini akan ada operasi lagi, setidaknya aku harus ada disana untuk mengawasi . . . " ujar Siwon tenang, menjadi dokter muda benar-benar menuntutnya untuk selalu sibuk. Kibum? Dia tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Siwon.

" Hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan, dia menatap Siwon sendu . . . sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tidak yakin untuk hal itu.

" Ne? Wae Kibum-ah? " Siwon maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan diri kepada Kibum yang saat itu berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya.

" Harusakah aku mengatakannya? Aku ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya . . ." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak sepertinya lebih menarik saat itu.

" Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah? Hyung tidak mengerti . . . " tanggap Siwon bingung, tampak Kibum menghela nafas sejenak.

" Kyuhyun . . . haruskah aku mengatakannya pada anak itu? " tanya Kibum sekali lagi, kali ini dia menatap dingin wajah siwon yang berubah terkejut. Siwon menelan ludah susah payah karenanya, apa jadinya jika kebenaran itu terungkap dengan cara yang salah nantinya? Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka tersakiti karenanya? Setidaknya hal itu lah yang ada dipikiran seorang Choi Siwon saat ini. Sementara itu, seseorang yang tengah mengintai mereka tampak sangat terkejut ketika namanya disebut. Dia benar-benar penasaran akan reaksi Siwon, seseorang yang selama ini dia ketahui sebagai teman baru Kibum sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Jung Soo meninggal dunia.

" Jangan Kibum-ah, kau tidak bisa seperti ini . . . " Siwon berujar pelan, dia tidak ingin Kibum keras kepala kali ini.

" Hyung . . . Jung Soo-hyung . . . aku benar-benar merindukannya " Kibum menghela nafas sekali lagi, membuat Siwon bergerak untuk memeluk sosok rapuh yang sudah dianggapnya seorang adik itu.

" Tenanglah . . . aku yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja jika kau bersedia membiarkan hatimu menerima kenyataan " nasehat Siwon lirih, mempererat pelukannya saat Kibum menggeleng kuat seakan menolak apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

" Anniya ! Tidak akan ! Kenapa harus Jung Soo-hyung? Dia terlalu berharga untuk pergi . . . kenapa Hyung? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, dia tidak menyayangiku ! Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, dia hanya memikirkan anak itu . . . padahal anak itu yang – "

" CUKUP Kibum-ah, Hyung mohon cukup . . ." Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Kibum yang mulai bergetar, dia tahu saat ini Kibum tengah menangis dan dia tidak suka itu.

" Aku benar-benar merindukannya Hyung . . . Aku merindukannya . . . " Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon, pelukan seorang kakak yang sudah lama dia rindukan, ya. . . Kibum rindu pada seseorang, seseorang yang berada jauh disana.

" Hyung tahu . . . Hyung tahu itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa mobil, hm? " Siwon mendorong pelan bahu Kibum, menghapus jejak air mata diwajah tampan itu dan membenarkan letak ranselnya.

" Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya . . . " ujar Kibum lagi, kali ini terdengar menyakinkan. Siwon terdiam, takut malah salah bicara dan terkesan memihak di mata Kibum nanti.

" Coba kau pikirkan lagi Kibum-ah, apa keuntungannya? Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu, bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya? Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan Kibum-ah, kita tunggu saat yang tepat ne? " Siwon mengusap pelan rambut Kibum, mencoba memberinya pengertian. Dia tahu, Kibum adalah anak yang baik, dia juga tahu sikap Kibum yang dingin hanyalah pelampiasan akan rasa kehilangannya saja. Hanya saja, sepertinya Kibum menutup hatinya untuk sekedar perduli.

" Cih, kau sama saja Hyung, selalu mementingkan anak itu . . . " Kibum menepis tangan Siwon, dia berbalik lalu dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dengan amarahnya. Siwon menghela nafas berat, selalu seperti ini jika mereka membahas ' kejadian itu '. Berakhir dengan Kibum yang marah dan kecewa saat lagi-lagi Siwon tampak memihak pada Kyuhyun, adiknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dugaannya benar. Seseorang yang dia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon, dokter yang berjaga di UKS mereka itu tahu sesuatu. Siwon memang telah lama menjadi dokter yang bertugas di sekolahnya, namun Siwon baru terlihat dekat dengan Kibum tiga bulan terakhir ini. Itu artinya semua ini berhubungan dan Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk menarik kesimpulan. Siwon yang seorang dokter, Jung Soo yang meninggal dan dirinya yang dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh Appanya juga Kibum, serta orang-orang disekitarnya yang seolah menghindar saat dia bertanya atau sekedar meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara mesin mobil Siwon terdengar olehnya.

" Sial ! Aku lupa pinjam mobil Changmin ! " rutuknya pada diri sendiri saat mobil Siwon melesat pergi. Dia menghela nafas, percakapan Kibum dan Siwon tadi benar-benar mengalihkan pikirannya. Baiklah, niat untuk menyelidiki seorang Choi Siwon hari ini dinyatakan GAGAL.

.

.

.

" Yesung-ah, ahjumma minta kau jaga Kyuhyun ne? " Nyonya Cho memeluk Yesung erat, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena terlalu sering merepotkan keponakannya itu.

" Ne ahjumma, tapi . . . Apa ahjumma yakin? Ini sama saja menyakiti Kyuhyun . . . " Nyonya Cho terdiam, ya dia tahu kalau yang dilakukannya saat ini sama saja dengan melarikan diri dan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ya,Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Karena saat ini Nyonya Cho akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh tanpa diketahui oleh suami dan anak-anaknya. Hanya Yesung satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya untuk merahasiakan tempat tersebut. Awalnya Yesung menolak membantu, namun setelah Nyonya Cho menyatakan maksud dan tujuannya akhirnya Yesung menurut dan turut ambil peran dalam hal ini nantinya.

" Ahjumma harus melakukannya Yesung-ah, ahjumma ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi . . . " lirih Nyonya Cho lembut, dia menatap Yesung yakin. Yesung mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjalankan perannya dengan baik mulai dari sekarang.

" Hati-hati ahjumma, telpon aku jika ahjumma sudah tiba disana, ne? " Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Yesung.

" Baiklah, ahjumma pergi ne? Jaga dirimu Yesung-ah . . . Dan, jaga mereka . . . "

" Tentu . . . " ujar Yesung pasti.

Nyonya Cho segera berbalik, menyeret koper coklat besarnya di lantai koridor apartement tempat tinggal Yesung. Dia sengaja datang menemui Yesung untuk berpamitan sekaligus meminta Yesung mengawasi Keluarganya, terutama Kyuhyun mereka. Yesung menghela nafas saat tubuh Nyonya Cho menghilang di balik lift. Dia sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing saat kembali teringat kalau dia kini megetahui sebuah rahasia, rahasia besar yang sejauh ini tersimpan dengan rapi.

" aku benar-benar bisa gila . . . " gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Haaaaaiii UC update kilat nih :D *lambai-lambaianarkis*

Berhubung UC lagi senang mendapat respon teman-teman sekalian yang mendukung UC, maka jadilah UC terlalu bersemangat dan cepat-cepat update wkwkwkwk~ :D

Review teman-teman benar-benar memotivasi UC gumawoo :* :* :*

Semakin banyak yang Review maka akan UC usahakan untuk update kilat XD *tebarjanjinihceritanya

Nah, disini UC gak kaget waktu teman-teman bisa nebak gitu ceritanya karena ini baru permulaan sajaaaa *evilsmirk* selanjutnya akan lebih menarik bagaikan magnet XD *apadeh

Nah, UC merasa udah deket aja gitu sama teman-teman semuanyaa, jadiii semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik

Oke, UC balas Review-nya disini aja yaaa . . .

**Cuttiekyu **: Hehehe :D Jung soo-oppa kecelakaan atau tidaknya sepertinya belum bisa UC jelaskan spesifik, tapi sepertinya begitu(?) kkkkk~ Mungkin setelah ini bakalan membingungkan lagi namun UC rasa chingu pasti mengerti . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? Salam hangat dari Kyuppa~

**Poppokyu** : Huaaaa Oppa *tarik-tarikbajuKyu* disuruh sakit aja tuh . . . hehehe :D sebenarnya UC juga gak tega buat kayak begini jadinya, tapi demi kelangsungan(?) FF ini, UC jadi tega(?) . . . Nah, ini udah dilanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? UC senang _ *ciumKyu-KyuciumChingu*

**Desviana407** : Tebakan Chingu bisa dibilang benar bisa juga tidak :D tapi Chingu bener deh kayaknya(?) XD . . . Neee ini udah dilanjut, kilat lagiii XD . . . Fb UC? Okeoke, ini dia : Azizah Shanfaks Remaiza . . . Twitter UC? : Star1312_UC *gakadayangtanya* hehehe :D . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? Salam hangat dari Kyuppa tercintaaa~

**Re Hyun Lyn** : hehehe :D kita main tebak-tebakan aja yuk XD kkkk~ . . . ini udah UC lanjuuut chinguuuu Gumawo udah Review UC sangat termotivasi Jeongmal Gumawo~

**Rini11888 **: Udah ketebak belum? Kkkk~ kita liat next chapter aja yaaa . . . iyaa udah UC lanjut ini . . . fighting! Ne! Gumawo udah memberi semangat . . . Gumawo udah review

**MingKyuMingKyu** : iyaaa chinguuu, ini udah UC lanjut dan semoga menikmati . . . Gumawo udah Review ne

**Chairun** : Iyaaa ini FF brothership yang lagi-lagi main cast-nya Kyuppa tercintaaa . . . ini udah UC lanjut ceritanyaaa, Gumawo udah Review ne UC sangat bersemangat jadinyaaa :D

**Dyayudya **: Iyaaa ini udah update kilat XD . . . Iya nih UC juga ngerasa kasihan gitu ama Kyuppa tapi harus tetap tega(?) agar FF ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya :D Gumawo semangat dan Review-nyaaa ikutin terus yaah

**Sfsclouds** : Hehehe :D UC gak mau jawab dulu, biarkan waktu yang mengungkapkannya chingu XD kkkk~ oiya, kalau boleh jujur, UC juga suka FF yg didalamnya Kyuppa kesiksaaa *dijewerOppa* Iyaaaa ini udah update kok berkat respon positif dari semuanya jugaaa Gumawo udah Review . . .

**Dianti Lestari** : Hehehe~ UC gak bisa kasih bocoran sekarang yaa :D gak tau deh Jung Soo-oppa meninggal atau gak-nya tapi, ikutin terus yaa . . . Gumawo udah Review chingu

Buat **vha chandra****, ****kyume****, ****meotmeot****, ****putri****, ****erka****, ****Dewiangel****, ****Nisa****, ****wanda****, ****Awaelfkyu13****, ****kyufiie99****, ****Guest, Sofiakyukyu** . . . UC minta maaf yaa gak bisa balasin satu per satu tapi UC benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah mau baca dan Review chingu semua udah buat UC semangat Gumawo~ Kalau ada yang belum UC sebutin, maafin yaaa~

Akhir kataaaa . . . . Gumawo yeorobun~ Ikuti terus yaa kelanjutannya ^_*

**Review, please . . . **

**Please, jangan jadi pengunjung tak berwujud(Sider) UC sedih jadinyaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**NB : Chapter ini mungkin penuh ama Flashback aja, Oiya . . . dilihat dari Review chapter 2 kemarin, kayaknya ada yang salah paham nih :D . . . Ada yang tebakannya benar, ada juga yang jauh meleset . . . Nah, ntar tanya-tanya aja ya kalau masih bingung, biar UC lurusin(?) kebingungan reader semua . . . Oiya, UC bukan penulis senior, UC emang suka nulis dari dulu . . . tapi ini pertama kalinya UC nge-publish cerita di akun khusus seperti ini . . . Jadi, singkatnya . . .UC adalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar kok . Mohon dukungannya ya, jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa . . **.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan Kota Seoul yang tampak sepi. Langit memang telah gelap sejak tadi dan dia baru sadar ketika Petugas Game Center menegurnya dan menanyakan apakah dia tidak ingin pulang karena hampir 6 jam dia berada disana namun dia hanya termenung memandangi aquarium besar yang terpajang cantik di tempat itu. Jika saja petugas Game Center itu lebih memperhatikan, sebenarnya yang dipandangi Kyuhyun bukanlah ikan-ikan yang ada di situ melainkah sebuah cincin perak berukir yang terselip di antara batu-batu kerikil warna-warni yang ada di dasar aquarium raksasa itu.

" Jung soo-hyung . . . " gumam Kyuhyun lirih ketika dia mengingat cincin tersebut, kemudian meraba lehernya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung putih yang mana disana tergantung sebuah cincin perak dengan bentuk yang sama persis.

" Cho Kibum . . ." lanjut Kyuhyun saat dia membaca deretan huruf yang ada di bagian dalam cincin itu.

" Dan . . . " Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara, mensejajarkan letak tangannya di samping bayangan bulan lalu tersenyum melihat sebuah cincin perak yang lagi-lagi berbentuk sama dengan yang ada di lehernya dan aquarium tadi tengah melingkar di jari kelingkingnya, kemudian dia pun berucap " Milikku, Cho Kyuhyun "

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**7 tahun yang lalu . . . **_

" _**Hyung . . . kita mau kemana? " tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun, Jung Soo tidak menjawab, dia tampak begitu semangat menarik-narik tangan adik kecilnya yang sudah menggerutu tidak jelas.**_

" _**Hyuuuuung . . . "**_

" _**Haaah . . . "**__** Jung soo**__** mendesah kecewa lalu**__** berhenti, dia membalik badannya dan melihat sosok adiknya yang lain tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Raut wajah Jung Soo malah berubah cemas dan Kyuhyun kecil menyadari itu. Sosok Kibum, adik kecilnya itu kini tampak berlari menghampiri Jung Soo yang **__**justru **__**menatapnya harap-harap cemas.**_

" _**Isshh Hyung jahat ! Kenapa jalan-jalan tidak ajak Kibum? Huuuh . . . " Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Jung Soo menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis.**_

" _**Akan Hyung ajak tapi ada syaratnya, otthe? " Jung Soo tersenyum puas saat Kibum menatapnya penuh curiga.**_

" _**Hyung mau menyuruh Kibummie tutup mulut ne? " tanya Kibum yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari Jung Soo.**_

" _**Iisshh Hyung pasti mau menemui seseorang yang Hyung sebut 'Malaikat Merpati' itu kan? " balas Kibum sengit seolah tidak suka.**_

" _**Ne . . . wae? Keberatan hm? " tanya Jung Soo lembut.**_

" _**Aku tidak suka, Hyung akan lupa padaku jika sudah bertemu dengannya " tukas Kibum sengit.**_

" _**Hahaha masih ingat yang waktu itu Kibum-ah? Hyung minta maaf ne? Hyung hanya terbawa suasana hingga lupa kalau ada dirimu bersama kami disitu " ujar Jung Soo memberikan tatapan teduh menandakan dia menyesal. Ya, hari itu dia pergi menemui seseorang yang disebutnya 'Malaikat Merpati' bersama Kibum. Ketika telah bertemu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, hingga baik dirinya maupun 'Malaikat Merpati' itu sama sekali tidak manyadari kehadiran Kibum yang mulai menatap mereka berdua penuh tanya, 'Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saling mengenal bisa seakrab ini', batin Kibum saat itu.**_

" _**Tentu saja aku ingat ! itu pertama kalinya Hyung tidak menganggap kehadiranku. Dan itu dikarenakan seseorang yang sangat aneh, mana ada seorang anak berusia 18 tahun memakai jubah dan juga masker penutup wajah kemana-mana. Apa dia fikir dia itu artis sehingga perlu menutupi wajahnya seperti itu, huuuuhh benar-benar anak yang malang . . . mungkin dia penyakitan Hyung**__**, jadi hyung harus menjauh darinya**__** " Kibum menghela nafasnya sinis, merasa benar dengan argumentnya.**_

" _**Aigooo kau mulai banyak bicara Kibummie . . . ckckck dasar anak Appa ! " balas Jung Soo penuh penekanan, dia tampak kesal mendengar penuturan Kibum yang begitu frontal.**_

" _**Hyuuuung ! aku anak Umma ! " protes Kibum tidak terima. Jung Soo memeletkan lidahnya untuk membalas protesan Kibum, membuat Kibum geram dan menghentak kesal.**_

" _**Hyung, siapa itu 'Malaikat Merpati' ? " Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan Jung Soo dan Kibum.**_

" _**Orang aneh Kyu ! Dia suka pakai jubah panjang dan juga menutup wajahnya hingga yang terlihat hanya matanya saja ! Dia orang aneh yang mungkin saja terjangkit penyakit mematikan ! " ujar Kibum sinis. Jung Soo terbengong menatap Kibum, dia tidak mengira Kibum sangat tidak menyukai 'Malaikat Merpati'-nya itu.**_

" _**Kibum-ah . . . " panggil Jung Soo pelan, Kibum menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun dibalas Jung Soo dengan tatapan teduh seolah memohon.**_

" _**Jebal Kibummie . . . jangan seperti ini saeng, Hyung benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu bersikap angkuh seperti ini. Ini benar-benar bukan dirimu . . . Jebal, dia seseorang yang sama pentingnya denganmu dan juga Kyuhyun, jadi tolong pahami Hyung ne? Kenapa kau sangat membencinya? " tanya Jung Soo lirih. Kibum terenyuh melihat tatapan memelas kakaknya itu.**_

" _**Dia . . . dia . . . dia akan merebut Hyung dariku . . . " jawab Kibum terbata, dia takut Jung Soo menganggap alasannya mengada-ngada. Tapi, sungguh dia benar-benar berfikir kalau Jung Soo akan meninggalkan mereka jika Jung Soo tetap bertemu dengan 'Malaikat Merpati' nya itu.**_

" _**Mwo? Aigo, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu hm? Hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian " ujar Jung Soo setengah terkejut mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.**_

" _**Hyung, aku tahu dia siapa . . . " lirih Kibum pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun. Seketika Jung Soo terdiam karenanya. " karena aku tahu, maka aku khawatir . . . " lanjut Kibum kemudian.**_

" _**Kau tahu dari mana Kibum-ah? Apa Umma atau Appa yang memberitahumu hm? " Jung Soo maju beberapa langkah, diusapnya perlahan rambut tebal Kibum. Berusaha bersikap sewajar yang dia bisa.**_

" _**Anniya, siapa yang tidak tahu jika melihat kedekatan kalian . . . Hyung dan dia 'seperti' saudara saja jika sudah bertemu, berpelukan, tertawa, saling mengejek, marah dan bahkan cara kalian merajuk pun sudah sama . . . Jangan fikir aku tidak memperhatikannya Hyung " ujar Kibum sinis pada akhirnya.**_

" _**Hm? Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah? Hyung tidak mengerti . . . "**_

" _**Hyung menganggap dia seperti menganggap aku dan Kyunnie,**__** benar kan? **__** Hyung menyayangi dia seperti menyayanyi aku dan Kyunnie . . . Dan aku tidak suka itu ! Hyung itu milikku dan juga Kyunnie ! Hyung tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain selain aku dan Kyunnie ! " teriak Kibum yang sudah mulai terbawa emosi. Jung Soo menatapnya heran kemudian menampilkan senyum manisnya. Dipeluknya Kibum lembut.**__** Sedikit lega saat tahu kalau Kibum sama sekali 'tidak tahu' apapun.**_

" _**Hyung hanya menyayangi **__**'**__**adik-adik**__**'**__** hyung, apa itu salah hm? " bisik Jung Soo pelan.**_

" _**Dia bukan adik Hyung ! " bantah Kibum cepat.**_

" _**Dia **__**'**__**sama seperti kalian**__**'**__** . . . Dia juga penting bagi Hyung, Kibummie harus mengerti . . . Akan ada saatnya Kibummie tahu hal yang saat ini belum Kibum tahu . . . " Jung Soo menghela nafas, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar pada mereka.**_

" _**Aigoo . . . Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Kyunnie? " tanya jung Soo sambil terkikik kecil.**_

" _**Anniya, Kyu **__**capek**__** . . . kapan kita pulang Hyung? " rengek Kyuhyun kemudian. Ternyata mendengarkan perdebatan Kibum dan Jung Soo membuat dia jenuh dan bosan.**_

" _**Pulang? Anniya, kita akan bertemu dengan teman Hyung dulu dan setelah itu kita pulang, ne? " tawar Jung Soo, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Hyungnya itu memang tidak akan bisa dibantah.**_

" _**Kenapa Kyunnie harus ikut? " tanya Kibum kemudian.**_

" _**Karena Hyung akan mengenalkannya pada Fishy . . . nah, karena Kibummie ada disini jadi Kibummie juga harus ikut ! " paksa Jung Soo yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kedua adiknya. Kibum benar-benar hendak protes saat mendengar nama satu orang lagi dalam kalimat hyungnya tadi, sayangnya Jung Soo tak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu.**_

_**Jung Soo membawa kedua adiknya ke sebuah Game Center yang ada di dekat Sekolahnya. Game Center terbesar yang ada saat itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang ketika sadar kemana Sang Kakak membawa mereka dan senyum langsung terkembang di wajah mereka. Jung Soo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut, dia tersenyum melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri orang itu.**_

" _**Sudah lama menunggu hm? " tanya Jung Soo tampak senang.**_

" _**Aku hampir **__**jamuran**__** disini . . . " jawab orang itu**__** bercanda**__**. Dia melirik Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang Jung Soo lalu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya.**_

" _**Dia Kyuhyun, benar? " tanya orang itu pada Jung Soo, Jung Soo mengangguk membenarkan.**_

" _**Haii Kyuhyun-ah, aku Star . . . panggil aku Hyung, ne? " perintah orang itu yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun namun dia mengangguk saja. Salahkan sifat alaminya yang cenderung tidak perduli.**_

" _**Annyong Kibummie . . . " sapa Star pada Kibum yang memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Jung Soo dan Star saling melirik kemudian tersenyum maklum. Kibum terkadang memang berlebihan dan mereka mengerti itu.**_

" _**Kenapa hyung memakai masker seperti itu? " pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Star tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.**_

" _**Hyung sedang **__**'**__**bersembunyi**__**' agar orang-orang tidak terkejut saat melihat hyung dan Jung Soo berjalan 'bersama'**__** . . . " jawab Star sambil melirik Jung Soo, Jung Soo tertawa dibuatnya.**__** Kyuhyun menyerngit heran sementara Kibum hanya memutar matanya malas, jawaban yang sama ketika dia pertama kali bertanya hal seperti itu dulu dan tetap saja dia tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.**_

" _**Mata Hyung dan Jung Soo-Hyung sama . . . " ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.**_

" _**oohh, ne? Hahaha benarkah? " Star tertawa hambar, dia kembali melirik Jung Soo seolah meminta pertolongan.**_

" _**Oh ya, dimana Fishy? Kau bilang akan membawanya juga . . . " ujar Jung Soo seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan hal itu sukses **__**gantian **__**membuat Kibum**__** yang**__** menyerngit heran. Baru saja **__**Kibum**__** ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya**__** " Kenapa mata kalian sama? Kenapa tidak menjawabnya?"**__**, **__**tiba-tiba **__**seseorang dengan sangat tidak elitnya menabraknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya terdorong lalu terjatuh.**_

_**BRUKK**_

_**Jung Soo dan Star menganga lebar melihat Kibum yang terjerembab dengan sangat tidak elitnya mencium lantai. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka sehingga setidaknya Kibum tidak perlu menangis karena malu. Jung Soo segera membantu adiknya itu berdiri sementara Kyuhyun hanya meringis seakan dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya benturan yang didapatkan oleh sang kakak.**_

" _**Aigoo Fishy ! apa yang kau lakukan ! " Star bergumam lirih melihat seseorang yang menjadi tersangka penabrak itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Fishy terdiam dengan wajah polosnya, dia menatap sang kakak seolah mengatakan ' Aku tidak melakukan apapun '. Star menggeleng, dia bisa tebak kalau sang adik tidak sadar**__** atau 'pura-pura' tidak sadar**__** sudah mencelakai orang lain.**_

" _**Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau tidak bisa lihat ini tempat umum ! kenapa berlari seperti itu he? " teriak Kibum marah, oh . . . sepertinya Mood-nya sangat buruk hari ini. Jung Soo dan Star lagi-lagi tercengang, ayolah . . . se**__**lama**__** ini Kibum terlihat Calm dan tak banyak perduli pada orang lain. Tapi, hari ini dia sangat sensitive sekali, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memang tak ambil pusing dan banyak diam.**_

" _**iisshh kau berisik " balas Fishy sekenanya membuat Kibum menggeram.**_

" _**Ikan busuk ! "**_

" _**Yak ! siapa yang kau panggil ikan ha? Dasar monster salju ! "**_

" _**Mwo? Yak ! Tuna kaleng ! "**_

" _**Ha? Es batu berjalan ! "**_

" _**MWO? Yak ! KAU . . . "**_

" _**WAEYO ! HA? "**_

" _**HENTIKAAAAN ! "**_

_**Kibum dan Fishy menunduk, oh bahkan Kyuhyun yang diam pun tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Jung soo dan Star berteriak begitu kuat hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di Game Center. Jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan saja Kibum dan Fishy yang tidak bisa didiamkan padahal Jung Soo dan Star sudah menepuk bahu mereka untuk melerai namun mereka sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu. Jung Soo menghela nafas bagitu pula dengan Star, kebiasaan yang **__**'**__**sama**__**'**__**,eoh? Entahlah.**_

" _**Mianhae atas keributan ini . . . mianhae . . . Mianhae . . . Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian. . . " Jung Soo membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang terganggu oleh keributan sang adik, begitu pula Star. Setelahnya orang-orang kembali acuh dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Sekali lagi, dua namja dengan status sebagai 'hyung' itu menghela nafas dan menatap sendu pada adik masing-masing. Mata Jung Soo menangkap wajah ketakutan Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun, dia tahu . . . ini pertama kalinya dia membentak sekeras itu.**_

" _**Kyu . . . " ujar Jung Soo pelan, Kyuhyun mundur lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kibum. Oh, lihat betapa shock-nya dia. Hati Jung Soo mencelos, dia menatap Star yang tengah menatap sendu Fishy-nya. Tampak Star tak bicara apapun dan Fishy hanya menunduk dalam diam seolah minta dikasihani.**_

" _**Fishy . . . " panggil Star pelan, Fishy mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu kembali menunduk-merasa bersalah-.**_

" _**Mianhae Hyung . . . " Oppss, Kibum dan Fishy mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan sinis kemudian kembali menunduk, Star menahan tawa dibuatnya. Jung Soo? Sepertinya dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kibum lagi, dia tampak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia berlindung dibalik Kibum. Kyuhyun**__** tampak **__** takut padanya sekarang, seharusnya dia ingat kalau adiknya itu mudah ketakutan dan yang lebih penting . . . seharusnya dia ingat kalau Kyuhyun punya penyakit jantung.**_

" _**Kyunnie . . . " panggil Jung Soo lirih sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Kibum melirik adiknya itu lalu tersenyum misterius.**_

" _**Kyu takut, eoh? Apa Jung Soo hyung begitu kasar, hm? Ckckck adik hyung yang malang . . . " Jung Soo tertegun mendengar panuturan Kibum. ' Kibum balas dendam sekarang ' batinnya. Tampak Kyuhyun hanya diam namun tangannya beralih memeluk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum puas, 'Jung Soo hyung akan memohon maaf padaku' teriaknya dalam hati. Jung Soo menatap Star dan Fishy bergantian, oh . . . dia meminta pertolongan pada dua bersaudara itu.**_

" _**Kyu . . . " panggil Star pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Star yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Baiklah, tatapan itu begitu lembut dan membuatnya cukup tenang. **__**'**__**Seper**__**t**__**i**__**'**__** mata Jung Soo hm? Dia merasa begitu.**_

" _**Ne . . . " cicit Kyuhyun lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.**_

" _**Gwenchana? " kali ini Fishy yang bersuara, haah anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Kibum itu tampak begitu berbinar menatap Kyuhyun.**_

" _**eumm . . . " Kyuhyun mengangguk namun tetap saja tak mau menatap Jung Soo yang ada di depannya. Mau tak mau Jung Soo menghela nafasnya kembali.**_

" _**Mianhae saeng . . . Kibummie, Mianhae ne? " Jung Soo manatap tajam pada Kibum, yang ditatap pun memberikan senyum lebar padanya. Ck, adiknya itu benar-benar evil tingkat dewa padahal dulu dia sama menggemaskannya seperti Kyuhyun saat ini.**_

" _**Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu . . . Kyunnie-aaa . . . . " Fishy mengapit lengan Kyuhyun erat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun segera menampilkan senyum gelinya. Pergerakan**__** itu membuat Kibum tak sengaja kembali terdorong. Tampaknya Fishy begitu tidak menyukai Kibum namun sangat menyukai Kyuhyun.**_

" _**Yak ! lepas ! dia adikku ! "**_

" _**Cukup Kibum-ah, berhenti berteriak . . . bukan ini tujuan hyung membawamu kemari " peringat Jung Soo, cukup untuk membuat Kibum diam walau adiknya itu masih menatap sinis pada Fishy.**_

" _**Kyuhyun, dia Fishy . . . adik hyung satu-satunya " ujar Star sambil tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada Fishy yang kini bergelayut di lengan kecilnya.**_

" _**Tangan adikku bisa putus jika kau merangkulnya seperti itu ! " celetuk Kibum tak senang. Jung Soo dan Star menggeleng karenanya. Ini sudah pertemuan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan sikap Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja bermulut pedas dan bermata tajam. Dia terlalu keras kepala dan yang paling Jung Soo takutkan adalah kekritisannya dalam berfikir, terlalu cerdas eoh? Tentu saja. Salah-salah berucap, Kibum akan memberondonginya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.**_

" _**Hyung kau berisik . . . " ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang sukses membuat Kibum tertohok dan yang lainnya menahan tawa kecuali Fishy yang terpingkal melihat wajah shock rivalnya.**_

" _**Kyunnie ! " protes Kibum yang hanya dijawab oleh dengusan malas Kyuhyun.**_

" _**Jadi . . . apa barang itu sudah selesai? " tanya Jung Soo pada Star, menengahi perdebatan sang adik yang mungkin akan berujung pada merajuknya Kibum dengan alasan ' Mengapa hyung tidak membelaku ? '**_

" _**Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk agar lebih leluasa bicara " Jung Soo mengangguk mendengar permintaan Star. Mereka menatap sekeliling, nyaris tak ada tempat untuk duduk disana.**_

" _**Hyung ! " teriak Fishy. Lihatlah, anak itu sudah lama menghilang dari sisi Hyungnya.**_

" _**Aigoo kapan dia berjalan kesana . . . " gerutu Star dan tertawa pelan akhirnya.**_

" _**Hyung kemarilah . . . " Fishy melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Star menatap Jung Soo meminta persetujuan dan tanpa menjawab, Jung Soo segera berjalan menghampiri anak kecil yang kelewat aktif itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnnya mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli dan segera menyusul hyung mereka.**_

_**Disinilah mereka, duduk melingkar di sebuah meja kecil dekat aquarium besar di Game Center ini. Jung Soo menunggu Star yang tengah meraba-raba saku jubahnya mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan disana. Sementara adik-adik mereka tampak menunggu dalam diam.**_

" _**Chaa~ ini dia . . . " Star mengeluarkan lima**__** kotak**__** dari sakunya**__** yang mana di dalam kotak itu terdapat**__** cincin perak,**__** dia**__** meletakkan kelima**__** kotak**__** cincin itu di atas meja. Jung Soo tersenyum puas, dia meneliti cincin perak itu satu per satu.**_

" _**Kibummie . . . ini milikmu . . . " Jung Soo menarik tangan Kibum dan segera memasangkan cincin perak itu ke jari manis adiknya.**_

" _**Yak Hyuung . . . Aku ini namja ! " protes Kibum yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jung Soo karena dia sudah sibuk memasangkan cincin lainnya ke jari Kyuhyun. Kibum mendengus, dia meneliti jari manisnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar tersenyum**__**,**__** ' keren ' gumamnya dalam hati.**_

" _**Nah . . . cincin ini sudah lama hyung pesan dan baru selesai kemarin. Di dalamnya ada ukiran nama kita masing-masing dan hanya ada lima di dunia . . . Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Itu karena cincin ini di desain oleh Jung Soo dan aku . . . Jika pun harus ada cincin yang sama, hanya aku, Jung Soo**__** dan orang yang membuatnya-lah**__** yang tahu **__**cincin**__** yang asli . . . " jelas Star panjang lebar dan dia tampak puas. Jung Soo tersenyum dan merangkulnya.**_

" _**Kau yang terbaik . . . Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu . . . " ujar Jung Soo tulus.**_

" _**Hyung . . . aku ingin lihat cincinmu ! " Kibum menarik tangan Jung Soo. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jung Soo terkejut. Jung Soo reflek menarik tangannya namun yang terjadi malah cincin itu berhasil di tarik Kibum dan terlempar entah kemana.**_

" _**Yak ! kibummie apa yang kau lakukan? " geram Jung Soo frustasi. Dia dan Star segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan tampak mulai merangkak di tengah keramaian untuk mencari cincin itu.**_

" _**Aiisshh ottokhe? " tanya Jung Soo entah pada siapa. Melihat hyung mereka kesulitan, Kyuhyun dan Fishy pun ikut membantu. Sementara Kibum? Anak itu memandangi hyungnya sebentar**__** lalu menggeleng prihatin,**__** kemudian**__** dia**__** berjalan begerapa langkah ke salah satu monitor yang menampilkan adegan berkelahi, bukan . . . Kibum bukannya ingin memainkan permainan itu, yang dilakukannya adalah berjongkok dan menyelipkan tangannya ke kolong benda tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil saat tangannya berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Kibum segera berdiri dan sedikit menepuk tangannya yang terkena debu.**_

" _**Hyung aku menem . . . . Park Jung Soo? " mata Kibum melebar, dia yakin kalau dia tidak mungkin salah baca. Di cincin itu terukir **__**'**__**Park Jung Soo**__**'**__** bukan **__**'**__**Cho Jung Soo**__**'**__**. Kibum menatap heran ke arah hyung-nya yang tampak masih sibuk mencari cincin yang kini ada di tangan Kibum.**_

" _**Wooaa Kibum sudah menemukannya . . . " suara Fishy menyadarkan mereka, saat itu juga tatapan bingung Kibum bertemu dengan mata Jung Soo yang entah kenapa tampak . . . Cemas? Mungkin.**_

" _**Hyung? Waeyo? " Kyuhyun berjalan ke dekat kakaknya, bermaksud mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Kibum karena sepertinya Hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.**_

" _**Kibum-ah . . . " panggil Jung Soo was-was, Kibum balas menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan selanjutnya . . . . .**_

" _**Hyuuung ! "**_

" _**Kibum ! "**_

_**Kyuhyun, Jung Soo, Star dan juga Fishy benar-benar kaget dibuatnya. Kibum baru saja melempar cincin Jung Soo yang ada di tangannya sehingga kini cincin itu sukses masuk dan tentunya tenggelam di dalam aquarium besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jung Soo menatap tidak percaya pada Kibum sementara sang adik hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.**_

" _**Kenapa hyung melemparnya? " tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan kamudian tanpa banyak bicara menarik lengan adiknya itu untuk keluar dari Game Center tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Kyuhyun dan seruan cemas Star maupun Fishy. Sementara Jung Soo hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah cincinnya yang kini telah berada di dalam aquarium bersama ikan-ikan besar disana.**__** Dia berhutang penjelasan pada adiknya itu. Dan cincinnya? Sepertinya tidak akan bisa diambil mengingat aquarium besar itu tidak mungkin dimasuki, tapi kalau nekat . . . dia mungkin harus benar-benar 'masuk' dan berenang disana. **_

_**Flashback END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC~**

Haiii, UC kembaliiii . . . .

Ini termasuk update asap atau kilat? XD

Nah, UC gak tau apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan reader atau justru menambah 'stok' pertanyaan reader :D

Hmm . . . UC nemu Typo(s) di chapter-chapter sebelumnya XD dan rasanya gak sempurna gitu, nyesek litanya, geram sendiri :D Tapi yaa karena UC sadar tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang sempurna maka UC merelakannya(?)

Rahasia-rahasia dalam cerita ini emang banyak bahkan UC sendiri sampai mutar otak mikirin ceritanyaaa XD tapi UC percaya kalau reader pada pintar-pintar dan dapat memaknai(?) semuanya :D

UC mau tanyaaaa, bagusnya Jung Soo-oppa dibuat meninggal atau gimana? Jawaban reader menentukan kelanjutan ceritanya Gumawo neee

Mari kita balas Review, yuuuuuuuk~

**Erka** : Nah, itu yang jadi bahan pikiran UC sekarang, haruskah Jung Soo-oppa UC buat meninggal atau tidak? :D . UC tunggu jawabannya yaaa, jawaban reader semua menentukan kelanjutan ceritaaa~ Gumawo udah review

**Nurul** : Iyaaa teka-tekinya banyak banget, UC aja sampai bingung sendiri*plak* XD . . . Cho eomma sedang pergi mencari sesuatu . . . Mungkin chapter ini bisa jadi pedoman(?) heheheh :D . . . Gumawo udah kasih semangat dan udah review

**Wanda** : Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu, bantuan(?) mungkin :D . . . Mungkin chapter ini bisa memberikan petunjuk XD . . . Gumawo udah review

**Dewiangel** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjut Gumawo udah review

**Lianpangestu** : Iyaaa ini udah dilanjuuuut termasuk lebih cepat dari pada kilat gak? XD Gumawo udah review yaaa

**Kiki** : Selamat datang buat Kiki Eh? UC emang bilang kalau Kyu bukan anak kandung? :O*kaget* kapan UC bilang begitu? Kayaknya Kiki salah paham deh :D . . . ini udah UC lanjut, menjawab sesuatu kah? Hehehehe Gumawo udah review

**Awaelfkyu13** : Hehehe :D pertanyaan chingu belum bisa UC jawab, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya nanti _ kkkkk~ Seiring chapter berjalan, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab Iyaaa ini cerita emang bikin nyesek XD di tambah banyak teka-teki . . . ini udah UC lanjuuut . . . Gumawo udah review

**Ameliachan** : Gumawo pujiannyaaa ini udah UC lanjut, semoga suka(?) . . .Gumawo udah review

**Kyufiie99** : Ini udah UC update semoga berkenan Gumawo udah review

**Re Hyun Lyn** : Yaaah kalau Siwon ngebiarin Kibum ngasih tahu ama Kyu, ntar Kyu-nya kasiaaan dong yaaa walaupun sejak awal udah kasiaaan XD kkkk~ Hmmm ada waktunya nanti Kyu bakalan tahu . . . Gumawo udah Review Iyaa ntar UC mampir kok ke FF chingu

**Sfsclouds** : Iyaaa Kyu gak tahu apapun, dia korban(?) dalam FF UC kali ini XD kkkk~ *mianhaeKyuppa* . . . ini udah UC lanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah review

**Dyayudya** : Wooooaaaa gumawo :D UC seneng dipuji XD kkkk~ Buat pertanyaan chingu tentang donor jantung itu, UC belum bisa jawab XD Cho eomma sedang pergi mencari sesuatu bantu doa aja biar ketemu*apadeh* hehehe tebakan chingu meleset ya? Hehehe :D Gumawo udah review

**Desviana407** : Apa yaaa rahasianya? Hehehe :D masalah Jung Soo dan tentang rahasia itu, UC belum bisa jawab sekarang Chingu penasaran? Sama, saya jugaa XD *plak* ini UC udah update, termasuk kilat atau asap? Iyaa, udah UC confirm kok Gumawo udah review salam kenal jugaa

**LautanBiru** : Anyyeong chingu, selamat datang hahaha :D Kibum jahatnya bentar kok dia sayang banget kok ama Kyu~ Ini udah UC lanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah review ikutin terus yaa FF ini . . .

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Kenapa Kyu yang tersakiti? UC juga gak tahu kenapa XD *plak* hehehe semua penyiksaan dalam FF ini hanya bersifat sementara kok Ini udah UC lanjut, Gumawo udah review

**Cuttiekyu** : Iyaa Cuma Kyu yang gak tahu apa-apa kasiaaan yaaa Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Gumawo udah review

**Dianti Lestari** : Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu chingu :D kita liat aja nanti yaaa . . . Ini udah UC lanjut chingu Gumawo udah review nee

**Rini11888** : Iyaaa Kyu gak tahu apa-apa disini, jantung Kyu? Hehehe :D kita liat chapter-chapter berikutnya ne? Gumawo udah review

**V****ha chandra**** : **Mianhae UC kemarin gak balas review-nya Ini udah UC lanjut yaaa Gumawo udah review dan ikutin terus yaa

**M****eotmeot**** : **heheheh :D UC gak tahu mau bilang apa . . . Cho eomma lagi mencari sesuatu ikutin aja yaaa, Gumawo udah review doa'in aja yang terbaik buat keluarga Cho kita . . .

UC minta maaf lagiii kalau ada yang gak tersebutkan di atas Mianhae~ Yang jelas, UC benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan reader semuaaa

Nahhhh Chinguuuu, UC pamiittt ne? Jangan lupa REVIEW*maksa*

Kalau banyak yang review, UC bisa aja Update BESOK _ heheheh~

Gumawo . . . SarangKYU~

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih **

Daaaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Saya sudah memutuskan bagaimana harus melanjutkan FF ini nantinya, apakah Jung Soo tetap dihadirkan atau tidak. Semua pertanyaan reader sudah ada jawabannya di tiap Chapter dan sebenarnya setiap Chapter sudah menjelaskan banyak hal jika reader teliti saat membacanya :D Oiyaa, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan yang reader berikan untuk saya. Jujur saja, banyaknya review menjadi pedoman saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak nantinya. Kenapa? Karena menurut saya, review itu menunjukkan apakah cerita saya diinginkan atau tidak . . . Baiklah, terimakasih . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Chapter 4**

**Selanjutnya~**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan tak tenang, ini sudah malam dan rumahnya tampak gelap gulita seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Hal ini tentu membuatnya khawatir dan juga sedikit takut apalagi saat melihat tak ada satu pun mobil di garasi mereka. Kemana semua orang? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" Umma . . . Appa . . . Kibum-hyung? " seru Kyuhyun saat dia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci sama sekali. Tak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun meraba dinding, bermaksud menyalakan lampu.

_**C**__**ek**__**lek**_

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, rumahnya benar-benar berantakan. Kyuhyun melepas tas dan juga jas sekolahnya, menjatuhkan benda tersebut sembarangan. Banyak pecahan kaca, vas bunga bahkan guci-guci antic milik Umma-nya dimana-mana, jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat saat melihat foto keluarga mereka yang biasanya terpajang indah di ruang utama itu kini telah rusak dan sepertinya di sayat-sayat secara brutal menggunakan pisau atau benda tajam lain. Benda-benda di rumah ini sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi, rumahnya seakan baru saja dihantam badai atau semacamnya. Berbagai hal buruk mulai muncul dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

" Umma . . . " panggil Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah lemas, tangannya dingin dan gemetaran. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Kyuhyun menaiki tangga. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali melebar saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah berceceran di lantai. Anak berumur 17 tahun itu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, dia cukup dewasa untuk sekedar tahu situasi macam apa ini dan jenis cairan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Mata yang biasanya tampak teduh itu kini memerah dan cairan hangat keluar dari sana, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Nafasnya memburu karena sesak dan juga takut, takut akan apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mengikuti ceceran cairan yang di yakininya adalah darah itu. Jejak darah itu membawannya menuju kamar sang Appa-Kamar Jung Soo-. Dengan gemetaran dan sesekali sesenggukan, Kyuhyun meraih gang-gang pintu hingga kini tangannya ikut terkotori oleh cairan merah dengan bau yang sangat khas itu. Aliran air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan . . . entah hal buruk apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Ap...pa . . . Ap...pa . . . " Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memutar knop pintu. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dan berharap apa yang baru saja dia alami saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Tangan dingin itu membuka pintu, hawa dingin dan aura tak nyaman langsung menyapa tubuh pucat Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar melihat sesuatu di dalam sana, nafasnya semakin sesak. Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut, tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas hingga memutih. Tubuhnya meringkuk di depan pintu tanpa suara, dia meremas kuat rambutnya. Seolah tercekik, anak itu tak mampu bernafas . . . tubuh yang sudah gemetaran itu semakin pucat seperti mayat. Takut . . . hal itulah yang membuat anak itu seperti ini. Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkram kepalanya sendiri yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

" Hikss... Ap...pa . . . " dia terisak pelan, sangat pelan di tengah tubuhnya yang tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Anak itu terus saja menangis tanpa suara, meringkuk ketakutan dalam kamar sang Appa yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa-mungkin- di sisi tempat tidur dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Warna darah sangat kontras terlihat dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa dan sesak itu menghujam tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak sanggup bernafas dan setelah satu tarikan nafas yang panjang akhirnya semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

" Cho Kibum ! Cukup ! Aiisshh ! Kalau kau bukan temanku, sudah ku usir kau dari tadi ! Berapa umurmu hah? " Eunhyuk merebut gelas Wine dari tangan Kibum, pemuda tampan itu menatap geram temannya yang begitu keras kepala.

" Aku tidak akan mabuk semudah itu, kau tenang saja . . . " ujar Kibum santai. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang.

" Kka~ pulanglah . . . " Eunhyuk menyodorkan tas dan juga jas sekolah Kibum, mengusir temannya itu dengan cara yang halus. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kibum tak perduli, dia melipat tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

" Lima menit lagi . . . " tanggapnya sekilas.

" Kau sudah bilang seperti itu sejak sejam yang lalu . . . " Eunhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kibum. Saat ini mereka berada di Bar milik kakak Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat dekat Jung Soo, Kangin. Bar masih sepi karena memang belum waktunya untuk buka. Yang ada hanya para pelayan yang tengah berbenah. Kangin sendiri tengah berada di Busan, mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Saat ini Eunhyuk lah yang diminta untuk mengawasi.

" Aku tidak ingin pulang Hyuk-ah . . . ini melelahkan . . . Aku muak . . . " suara Kibum terdengar samar namun masih jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Eunhyuk.

" Jangan seperti ini . . . Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Kibum-ah . . . " nasehat Eunhyuk. Nasehat yang sama setiap harinya untuk temannya yang keras kepala itu.

" Haaaah . . . Aku merindukan hyung-ku . . . Jung Soo-hyung ku . . . " Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Apa yang mengganjal hatimu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku Kibummie . . . " Eunhyuk kembali merangkul pundak temannya itu, menyalurkan ketegaran untuknya. Kibum menggeleng, jujur saja . . . dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Drrrrttt Drrrtttt

Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan pada handphone Kibum yang bergetar di hadapan mereka. Kibum melirik sekilas dan mendengus kesal tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan masuk disana.

" Yesung-hyung? Angkatlah . . . siapa tahu penting . . . " Eunhyuk meraih handphone itu, menekan tombol hijau disana dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum mendelik protes. Mau tidak mau, Kibum menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

" Yeoboseo? " sahut Kibum malas-malasan, bahkan dia menutup matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" . . . . . "

" MWO? " Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya disertai suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf.

" . . . . . "

" Kau jangan bercanda hyung ! " Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap wajah heran Eunhyuk sekilas dengan ekspresi cemas yang sangat kentara.

" . . . . . "

" Aku kesana sekarang " Kibum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, meraih cepat jas dan tas sekolahnya. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berteriak khawatir memanggilnya, ayolah . . . anak itu baru saja minum-minum. Tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk, Eunhyuk menyambar kunci mobilnya sendiri dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, Jepang**

Keheningan tercipta di sebuah rumah megah, tampak banyak orang disana namun semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Orang-orang dengan seragam khas hitam-putih itu melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan bagiannya, tak terkecuali seorang namja tua yang statusnya adalah Kepala Pelayan itu. Dia tampak tengah berada di kamar salah satu anak dari Tuan Besar-nya, mengurusi segala keperluan anak-anak yang masih butuh bimbingan itu. Yaaahh . . . walaupun anak-anak itu selalu saja mengaku tidak butuh bantuan, tetapi tetap saja tidak menolak jika dia sudah turun tangan. Seperti sekarang . . .

" Tuan muda, saya diberi tahu kalau ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya mencari hyung Anda. Dia sempat datang kemari namun penjagaan yang ketat di luar sana berhasil mencegahnya masuk karena dia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya . . . Saat ini saya sedang menunggu hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh orang kita tentang siapa dia . . . " seorang namja yang tampak sudah berumur berujar sambil membantu seorang anak remaja yang di panggilnya 'Tuan Muda' tadi memakai jasnya.

" Hm? Mencari hyung? Apa dia cantik ahjusshi? " tanya Tuan Muda itu sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar di ruangan itu, sesekali membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Namja tua itu tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan anak berumur 18 tahun dihadapannya itu, dia maju untuk membantu merapikan dasi juga tatanan rambut Tuan Muda-nya itu.

" Cantik . . . " tanggap Tuan Kim, namja tua itu.

" Jeongmal? Jangan-jangan hyung punya pacar! " namja 18tahun itu berujar histeris, membuat Tuan Kim menahan tawa.

" Itu tidak mungkin Tuan Muda . . . " Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat namja yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu tengah berfantasi, entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

" ANDWE! Hyung tidak boleh menikaaahhh! " namja 18tahun itu berujar histeris dan segera menyambar handphone-nya yang berada tepat di atas tempat tidur. Tuan Kim hanya memperhatikan namja itu sambil tersenyum geli.

" Angkat hyung! Angkat ! " gumam namja itu sambil menggigit jemarinya geram.

'Yeoboseo?' sahut suara diseberang sana, dari suaranya dapat ditebak kalau namja itu baru bangun tidur.

" Hyung! Yak! Kenapa lama sekali?" namja itu menghentak kesal, membuat orang diseberang telepon menghela nafas.

" Kau tahu aku sedang tidur Hae-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa kesini untuk menemuiku, kenapa malah menelpon? Kamar kita bersebelahan Hae . . ." ujar sosok yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu malas-malasan.

" Aku tidak punya waktu! Aku harus les piano sekarang, jawab saja dengan jujur! Hyung sudah punya pacar?" namja muda yang kita tahu bernama Hae atau lebih tepatnya 'Park DongHae' itu tengah megerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Tuan Kim lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihatnya.

" Hyung? Yak! Hyung tidur lagi, eoh? Yak! Jawab aku! Aiiisssh dia mematikannya!"

" Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, aku disini . . ." seorang namja tampan masuk dengan sesukanya ke kamar sang adik, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Namja itu berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret-seret lalu tanpa izin membaringkan diri di kasur empuk milik sang adik. Donghae menatap hyung-nya dengan wajah bodohnya, sepertinya implusnya bereaksi lamban saat ini.

" Tuan Muda, anda harus segera berangkat jika tak ingin terlambat . . . Saya akan menyiapkan mobil . . ." Tuan Kim memilih keluar dari kamar tersebut, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk dua saudara itu berbicara.

" Kau mau diam saja? Jika ya, lebih baik keluar sana dan pergi les atau aku akan menelpon Appa dan Umma agar seluruh fasilitas yang kau miliki dicabut . . ." gumam namja yang kini tengah tiduran sambil menghadap pada adiknya yang tidak juga singkron dengan situasi.

" ahhh . . . Ikan beserta aquarium-aquarium-mu juga akan hyung singkirkan!" ancaman terakhir namja itu sukses membuat sosok Park DongHae tersentak.

" Yak! Mana boleh begituuu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu teuk-hyung . . . " Donghae segera naik ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong dan menatap manja pada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Teuk-hyung' itu.

" Kalau begitu ada apa? Kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku? Aku baru saja pulang kuliah Hae-ah . . ." tanya sosok Teuk-hyung atau lebih tepatnya 'Park Leeteuk' itu. Donghae menepuk keningnya, aksi refleks saat dia teringat sesuatu. Donghae memberikan tatapan serius untuk hyung-nya itu membuat Leeteuk menyerngit heran.

" Hyung punya pacar? Hyung mau menikah?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik sukses membuat Leeteuk terduduk dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan aneh.

" Aku? Menikah? Dengan siapa?" kali ini Donghae yang menyerngit bingung.

" Mana aku tahu! Ahjusshi bilang begituuu . . . " Donghae kesal sendiri saat sang kakak justru balik bertanya padanya.

" Tuan Muda, saya tidak pernah bilang seperti itu . . . " sosok Tuan Kim tiba-tiba masuk, sukses membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae tersentak kaget.

" Aigooo ahjusshi! Anda membuatku kaget!" hardik Donghae kesal, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul.

" hahaha maafkan saya Tuan Muda, saya hanya tidak ingin ada yang salah paham . . . Saya cuma bilang kalau ada wanita yang mencari Tuan Muda Leeteuk dan saya memang berpendapat kalau dia wanita yang cantik, hanya itu . . . Saya tidak pernah bilang kalau Tuan Muda Leeteuk punya pacar atau pun akan menikah . . . tamapaknya Tuan Muda Hae terlalu berfikir jauh . . ." jelas Tuan Kim panjang lebar. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sementara Leeteuk tampak menatap Tuan Kim serius.

" Siapa wanita itu ahjusshi?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Tuan Kim meraba saku jasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Leeteuk. Namja itu menerimanya lalu segera membukanya.

" Itu hasil penyelidikan dari orang kita Tuan Muda . . ." ujar Tuan Kim saat dia dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Leeteuk.

" Ini . . . Umma? " gumam Leeteuk lirih, dia sangat kaget namun jelas sekali terbesit kerinduan besar dalam nada suaranya. Dia menatap Tuan Kim dan namja tua itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

" Jadi? Apa yang harus saya kerjakan Tuan Muda?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Leeteuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hae tengah menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**At Seoul Hospital****, Korea Selatan**

Yesung duduk cemas di samping ranjang seseorang yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat bantu pernafasan juga alat medis lain yang tertempel di tubuhnya. Tubuh pucat itu dari tadi terus berkeringat, membuat Yesung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menunggu seseorang itu sadar.

" Hyung mohon Kyu . . . bangunlah . . ." hanya kalimat itu yang terus saja digumamkan Yesung sambil meremas pelan tangan dingin orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana hyung? " seseorang dengan pakaian dokter masuk dan ikut menatap cemas ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Siwonnie? " jawab Yesung pelan, Siwon-Dokter muda itu- merangkul bahu Yesung dan ikut menghela nafas.

" Yang terpenting dia harus sadar dulu dan setelah itu kita fikirkan kelanjutannya " Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung sekilas dan beralih menatap tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

" Aku rasa dia pingsan saat melihat ahjusshi, seharusnya dia tidak melihat hal-hal seperti ini . . . Dia masih kecil . . . " lanjut Siwon lirih, Yesung mengangguk setuju atas argumen Siwon. Beruntung Yesung datang di saat yang tepat. Yesung yang berencana ingin mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersama di apartemennya malah mendapati keadaan rumah keluarga Cho yang mengenaskan. Tak hanya disitu keterkejutannya, dia mendapati tubuh kaku Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak lagi bernyawa karena tubuh itu benar-benar dingin juga detak jantungnya terasa lemah. Selain itu, Tuan Cho juga sama kritisnya dan saat ini pun masih ditangani oleh para dokter. Sedikit saja dia terlambat datang, maka dua orang yang sama-sama dia sayangi itu pasti sudah benar-benar tak terselamatkan lagi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini . . . " Yesung bergumam pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan siap menangis.

" Ahjusshi mencoba bunuh diri . . . dia melukai dirinya sendiri . . . tampaknya dia begitu tertekan . . . " mata Siwon menatap sendu, keadaan keluarga itu benar-benar miris menurutnya.

" Kau sudah mengabari Kibummie, hyung? " tanya Siwon kemudian, Yesung mengangguk pelan.

" Sebaiknya aku melihat ahjusshi sekarang, apa aku bisa menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu? " Siwon mengangguk, diapun bertukar posisi dengan Yesung dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

" Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga dia Siwonnie . . . " pesan Yesung.

" Ne hyung, jangan khawatir . . . " Yesung tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi Tuan Cho. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Kibum berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit membuat banyak mata menatapnya heran. Eunhyuk juga masih setia mengikuti sahabatnya itu walaupun dia sendiri sudah was-was tak karuan begitu tahu yang di kunjungi Kibum adalah rumah sakit. Kibum memelankan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok yang dia kenal tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di depan UGD.

" Yesung-hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan, sungguh . . . air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang selama ini terlihat tajam itu.

" Kibummie . . . " Yesung berdiri dan langsung menarik sang adik ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Kibum menumpahkan air mata beserta keresahannya.

" Sssstttt uljima . . . Gwenchanaa Kibummie~ . . . " Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, perlahan Kibum membalas pelukan itu dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar kuat karena menangis. Dia tidak menyangka harus menginjakkan kaki lagi ke rumah sakit. Hal seperti ini kembali terulang, saat dulu Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun juga sekarat.

" Otthoke? Aku takut hyung . . . " Kibum bersuara lirih, Yesung sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sehingga dia hanya diam.

" Hyukkie . . . Kau disini? " Kibum melepas pelukannya dari Yesung dan melihat ke belakang. Ke arah sahabatnya yang tampak terdiam menatap mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang ada di dalam sana? " tanya Eunhyuk pelan, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

" Ahjusshi . . . Appa Kibum, Tuan Cho . . . " jawab Yesung pelan, Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sementara Eunhyuk tampak terkejut.

" Waeyo hyung? Apa yang terjadi? " Eunhyuk terlihat penasaran dan tak sabaran.

" Sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu nanti saja Eunhyuk-ah " Yesung mencoba memberi pengertian dan Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara, mereka duduk dalam dia da larut dalam pikiran serta kekhawatiran masing-masing.

" Hyung . . . dimana Umma? " Kibum yang pertama kali buka suara, dan mendengar pertanyaan itu Yesung terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memang telah menghubungi Nyonya Cho namun nomor handphone Nyonya Cho tidak lagi aktif.

" Hyung tidak tahu Kibummie . . . " yah, hanya itu yang dapat di katakan Yesung. Dia memang tidak tahu ada dimana Nyonya Cho saat ini. Kibum berjengit heran dibuatnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Umma-nya namun tangannya tak kunjung menekan tombil hijau disana. Yesung dan Eunhyuk paham kalau Kibum masih ragu dan canggung pada Ibunya itu sekarang.

" Tidak perlu Kibum-ah, hyung sudah mencoba menghubungi ahjumma tapi nomornya tidak aktif " ujar Yesung seadanya. Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali disertai hembusan nafas kuat.

" Bagaimana dengan . . . . K...k...kyu...hyun? " Yesung tersenyum samar, dia tahu kalau Kibum masih perduli pada dongsaeng kecil mereka itu. Yesung memang sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Kyuhyun pada Kibum karena takut Kibum bertambah cemas.

" Dia . . . "

" Yesung-hyung ! Cepat ikut aku ! " belum selesai Yesung bicara, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Siwon, kata-kata Yesung terputus begitu saja tergantikan oleh raut cemas yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

" Hyung ada apa? " Kibum menahan tangan Yesung yang sudah siap berlari menyusul Siwon.

" Nanti hyung jelaskan Kibummie, hyung harus pergi sekarang . . . tetaplah disini " Yesung melepas lembut cengkraman tangan Kibum di lengannya dan segera menyusul Siwon.

" Pergilah, aku akan berjaga disini . . . " Eunhyuk yang paham akan apa yang dipikirkan Kibum segera memberi solusi, Kibum mengangguk sekilas dan segera mengikuti Yesung.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Hallo . . . UC is back . . .

Sesuai janji, kalau review-nya banyak UC bakalan update cepat . . . Mau minta maaf juga karena UC sengaja untuk chapter ini gak terlalu panjang . . .

Ini masuk kategori apa? Kilat? Asap?

Hahahah :D UC mau tanya, apakah chapter ini memberi pencerahan(?) untuk semuanya? Adakah pertanyaan reader yang terjawab? Heheeh XD Atau lagi-lagi ada pertanyaan baru?

Mianhae kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) yaaa . . . UC juga berharap reader pada sabar dalam menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya nanti :D . . .

Balas review . . . Chaaa~

**Gyu1315** : Huaaaa chingu pintaaaarrr . . . tebakannya hampir bener, Cuma meleset dikit aja XD Gumawo udah baca, Gumawo udah review :D

**Sfsclouds** : Pertanyaan chingu tentang Cho eomma terjawabkah? Soal status Jung Soo anak siapa, coba deh di analisa lagi :D entar pasti dapat gambarannya(?) . . . Nah, sekarang UC udah mutusin kok Jung Soo-nya dibuat meninggal atau tidak . . . Gumawo buat semangat dan juga review-nya . . . UC sangat berterimakasih :D

**Dianti Lestari** : Apakah FF ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu tentang siapa 'Star' dan 'Fishy'? kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah bacaaa, Gumawo juga udah review :D

**Cuttiekyu** : Gak ngaco kok tebakannya :D Cuma bisa bilang 'Chingu pintaaarrr' hahahaha :D Gumawo buat review dan juga udah baca :D

**Dyayudya** : Tentang Jung Soo yang meninggal atau tidak sudah UC putuskan XD dan juga . . . apakah chapter ini menjelaskan sesuatu? Kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca dan udah review :D

**Awaelfkyu13** : Berimajinasi liar? Huaaa bahaya tuh XD kkkk~ Tentang Jung Soo sudah UC pikirkan dan masalah penyakit jantungnya Kyu jugaaa . . . Oiya, apakah chapter ini menjawab siapa itu Star dan Fishy? Ikutin terus ya kelanjutan cerita UC :D Gumawo udah kasi semangat dan juga udah review :D

**Dewiangel** : UC udah ngambil keputusan tentang Jung Soo :D Nah, apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu? Gumawo udah review dan baca :D

**LautanBiru** : Iyaaa ini udah lanjut kilat apa belum? XD Gumawo buar semangatnyaaa . . . Gumawo udah baca dan review cerita UC :D

**ChoYeonrin** : Haiii selamat datang . . . UC juga suka kalau ada FF yang nyiksa Kyu*plak* XD Gak apa-apa chingu, dibalik kesengsaraan itu nanti bakalan ada kebahagiaan :D Gumawo udah review dan baca :D

**Ameliachan** : UC ikut berdoa supaya reader bisa bersabar dan mengerti cerita yang berbelit ini :D Gumawo udah baca dan review XD

**Fuawaliyaah** : Soalnya kalau gak tbc ntar langsung tamat dong XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah baca dan review . . .

**Ghaida** : Haaiii selamat datang :D Belum ketinggalan kok, tentang Cho eomma kemana, udah terjawabkah? Tentang Jung Soo, akan dijawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D . . . Gumawo buat review, semangat dan juga kesediaan membacanya :D

**Yuu** : Ini udah UC lanjut chingu :D semoga berkenan yaa . . . Gumawo udah review dan baca cerita UC . . .

**Gnagyu** : Iyaa kasiaaan Kyu*pasangtampangpolos* Iyaaa ini udah dilanjut, semoga berkenan XD Gumawo udah review dan bacaaa :D

**Rini11888** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu? XD UC harap iyaa :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaaa :D

**Re Hyun Lyn** : Gumawo atas semangatnyaa :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Nurul** : Hahahah :D apakah pertanyaan chingu terjawab? Semoga dapat gambaran yaaa :D Iyaaa ini udah UC update XD Gumawo udah baca dan juga review :D

**Desviana407** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab kebingungan Chingu? Semoga iyaaa XD Gumawo udah review dan juga bacaa :D

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab kebingungan chingu? Jika belum, mungkin chapter selanjutnyaa XD hehehe . . . Gumawo udah review dan baca cerita UC yaa :D

**Rafarafafa** : Iyaa silahkan dibacaa, Gumawo udah tinggalin review buat UC :D

**Kiki** : Sudah lebih jelas belum? XD kkkk~ Ini udah UC lanjuut, Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Onchakyu **: Haaiii selamat dating :D Apakah chapter ini udah memberikan jawaban? Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, akan terjawab seiring chapter berjalan :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Moetmoet **: Apakah chapter ini memberikan jawaban pertanyaan chingu? XD hehehe :D Gumawo udah baca dan juga review nee :D

**Wanda **: Adakah pertanyaan yang terjawab? Kkkk~ :D Gumawo buat review, semangat dan juga udah baca cerita UC :D

**Erka** : heheeh :D Gumawo buat sarannya, UC sendiri udah ngambil keputusan untuk Jung Soo XD Gumawo udah review dan juga bacaa :D

**Vha Chandra** : Waaaahh chingu pintar XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah review dan juga udah baca cerita UC yaa :D

UC lagi-lagi mau minta maaf kalau ada yang gak tersebutkan di atas, Mianhae~ Yang jelas, UC benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan reader semuaaa Yaah walaupun lagi-lagi ada SIDER tapi gak apa-apa lah . . . Semoga SIDER tidak membuat UC malas nantinya XD

Nahhhh Chinguuuu, UC pamiittt ne? Jangan lupa REVIEW*maksa*

Kalau banyak yang review, UC seneeeng dan semangaaaattt jadinyaaa :D

Gumawo . . . SarangKYU~

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bertahan yaaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : UC harap chapter ini menjelaskan sesuatu XD Terus dukung UC ne? Review reader menentukan lanjut tidaknya cerita ini :D**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Chapter 5**

**Kyoto, Jepang**

" Umma, wae? Umma sudah janji padaku!" seorang manja tampak tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia memperlihatkan raut kecewa namun nada bicaranya lebih menunjukkan kalau dia sedang merengek(?) manja pada seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon itu.

'Aigooo . . . malam-malam menelpon Umma, bukannya menanyakan kabar Umma dan Appanya, anak ini malah merajuk seperti ini . . . ckckck lihat anak-mu ini yeobo . . . Dia tidak sayang lagi padakuu' terdengar suara yang tak kalah manja dari seberang telepon yang sekses membuat sang namja menghela nafasnya.

" Untuk apa aku tanyakan, umma dan appa pasti baik-baik saja . . . Isss kalian curang,, liburan tak mengajak aku dan hae . . . " ujar namja itu malas-malasan.

' hahahaha chagi, terkadang orang tua itu butuh waktu untuk berdua . . . Lalu? Dimana adik-mu yang manja itu?' seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'Umma' itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan anaknya.

" Umma lupa? Dia les piano malam ini . . . Yaaak Umma, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan . . ." lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana namun kali ini dibarengi dengan suara berat seorang namja.

' Siapa itu?'

' Anak-mu yang mengaku sudah dewasa tapi dari tadi dia terus saja merengek padaku . . .'

"Yak! Umma, aku memang sudah dewasa! Aiisshh . . . " namja itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, Umma-nya selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan 'wibawa'.

' Aigo aigoo, kau dengarkan yeobo . . . Dia mengaku dewasa tapi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Dia lagi-lagi merengek padakuu . . . hahahah'

' Sudah, jangan menggodanya terus nanti akan susah membujuknya jika dia sudah benar-benar merajuk . . .'

" Yakk! Appa! Aisssshh hentikan! Aku ingin bicara, bukannya bertele-tele seperti ini . . ." namja itu menghela nafas saat kedua orang tua-nya di seberang sana akhirnya diam bermaksud memberinya kesempatan.

" Kenapa Umma memberikan alamat kita? Umma lupa perjanjian yang kita buat saat memutuskan pindah? Wae? Kenapa Umma tidak menepati janji? Wae?" Leeteuk, namja itu. Dia menghela nafas saat sebuah kenangan terbesit dalam pikirannya, membuat matanya memerah karena ingin menangis.

' Teuki-ah . . . Umma tidak punya pilihan lain, sebaiknya kau dengarkan dulu 'Umma-mu' itu . . . Dia membutuhkanmu . . . Umma juga seorang wanita yang juga punya anak . . . Umma sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, jebal Teuki-ah . . . berikan dia kesempatan ne? lagi pula, kau tidak bisa terus hidup dengan rasa benci seperti ini chagi, berhenti menyalahkannya atas kematian 'Moon' . . .' yeoja di seberang telepon itu berujar selembut yang dia bisa, anaknya bukan tipe orang yang akan begitu saja melupakan sesuatu dengan mudah, sehingga yeoja itu harus benar-benar memberi pengertian secara perlahan.

" Moon tidak akan meninggal jika dia tidak memutuskan seperti itu . . ." Leeteuk berujar lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh kedua orang tua-nya, terdengar sang Appa menghela nafasnya.

' Star . . . Dengarkan Appa kali ini, temui 'Umma-mu' dan bicaralah padanya. Jika pun kau ingin marah maka tumpahkan semuanya, kau salah jika membiarkan semuanya berlarut seperti ini . . . Jika Moon ada disini, dia tidak akan setuju dengan sikapmu yang terkesan kekanakan seperti saat ini, Appa yakin itu . . .' suara berat namun penuh dengan wibawa itu membuat Leeteuk terdiam. Dia tahu kalau ini kekanakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sangat kecewa dan juga sedih.

" Arraseo . . ."

PIP. Sambungan telepon itu diputuskannya begitu saja, dia tidak marah . . . hanya saja, dia tidak ingin appa dan umma-nya mendengar dia menangis. Leeteuk meraih sebuah figura yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, dia menatap sosok dua anak kecil yang tengah membangun istana pasir mereka. Wajah dua anak itu jelas sekali mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah gambar yang ada di topi mereka. Bulan dan bintang.

" Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung-ah . . ."

.

.

.

**Flashback **

" **Umma, kenapa bulan lagi? Moon mau gambar merpati putih!" seorang anak berumur 5tahun itu protes pada Ibu-nya yang kini tampak sibuk membereskan beberapa barang juga makanan yang akan mereka bawa. Keluarga kecil itu akan pergi ke pantai hari ini.**

" **Waeyo chagi? Kau tidak suka topinya?" yeoja itu menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak yang kini justru menggembungkan pipinya lucu.**

" **Anniya! Moon mau gambar merpati!" ujar sang anak sambil menyodorkan topi yang ada di tangannya kepada sang Ibu.**

" **Aigoo . . . Oppa, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar? Bisa bawa Jung Soo kesana? Aku masih sibuk . . ." yeoja itu mengabaikan protesan anaknya dan justru memanggil seseorang untuk membawa anaknya itu.**

" **Heeiii Moon kemari, jangan ganggu Umma-mu . . . Waeyo? Ada apa hm?" seorang namja muncul sambil menggendong namja kecil yang seumuran dengan namja yang merajuk tadi. Namja itu menatap anaknya bergantian.**

" **Kau yang membelikan mereka topi ini Hyura-ah?" tanya namja itu pada yeoja tadi yang ternyata bernama Hyura.**

" **Ne oppa, waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa melirik pada namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu, dia tampak sibuk dengan tas-nya.**

" **Kenapa harus bulan dan bintang lagi?" tanya namja itu lagi.**

" **Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan pada Leeteuk . . . Dia yang bersikeras untuk membeli itu . . ." ucap yeoja itu singkat. Leeteuk yang berada dalam gendongan namja itu pun menunjukkan senyum malu-malu saat namanya disebut. Park Dong Hwa, namja yang dipanggil 'oppa' oleh Hyura tadi langsung menurunkan anaknya itu sehingga kini Star atau Leeteuk dan Moon atau Jung Soo berdiri bersebelahan. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri istrinya dan membantunya . . . yaah, menjadi suami yang baik untuk 'terakhir kalinya' bagi yeoja itu. Sementara itu . . .**

" **Kenapa bulan?" tanya Jung Soo tak sabaran.**

" **Karena aku bintang . . ." jawab Leeteuk polos, dia tak sadar kalau saudara-nya itu sudah menatapnya geram.**

" **Aku mau gambar merpati!" ujar Jung Soo penuh penekanan.**

" **Kalau kau merpati, lalu aku apa?" tanya Leeteuk lirih, suaranya terdengar serak. Anak itu tampak kecewa saat saudaranya justru terkesan tidak menyukai pilihannya.**

" **Kau . . . menangis,eoh?" Jung Soo melirik wajah Leeteuk yang menunduk.**

" **Kenapa hyung tidak mau jadi bulan? Kenapa selalu merpati? Hyung tidak mau bersamaku? Hiks…" mata Jung Soo melebar saat saudara-nya yang berstatus adik dengan jarak umur '5menit' itu justru menangis.**

" **Waeyo? Kenapa Star menangis? Aku salah, eoh?" tanya Jung Soo bingung.**

" **Hyung jahat! Aku sengaja memilih 'bulan' dan 'bintang' karena itu artinya 'hyung' dan 'aku' tapi hyung malah minta merpati, kalau hyung jadi merpati lalu aku apa? Huweeee hikss . . . Hyung tidak sayang aku . . ." Jung Soo cepat-cepat menarik adik-nya itu keluar rumah. Dia tidak mau dimarahi karena Umma-nya bisa saja berfikir dia yang sudah membuat adiknya itu menangis-walaupun memang benar begitu-.**

" **Ssstttt uljima, hyung minta maaf ne? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi . . ." tangan kecil Jung Soo menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi gempal adiknya, Leeteuk memang sedikit lebih gemuk dari pada dia dan itu yang jadi pembeda mereka selain gambar 'bulan' dan 'bintang' disetiap benda-benda yang mereka punya. **

" **Hyung jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, kalau hyung pergi nanti aku bagaimana? Bagaimana jadinya bintang tanpa bulan didekatnya? Hikss hikss kenapa ini harus jadi jalan-jalan terakhir kita? Aku tidak mau . . ." Leeteuk segera menerjang Jung Soo dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat, Jung Soo pun sudah ikut menangis karena mendengar penuturan polos adiknya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hanya bisa menjalani kenyataan kalau orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga.**

" **Karena itu, jangan menangis . . . Hyung tidak mau mengingat wajah jelekmu ini, hyung hanya ingin mengingat senyum dan suara tawamu . . . Uljima, ne?" Jung Soo menghapus air mata Leeteuk dengan lengan bajunya. Leeteuk pun melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat hyung-nya itu juga menangis.**

" **Dengar . . . Bulan dan Bintang itu selalu bersama . . . sekalipun nanti salah satu di antara mereka tidak terlihat, tapi semua orang di dunia ini tahu kalau bulan dan bintang itu selalu berdampingan. Karena itu, dimana pun kita nanti . . . percayalah kalau kita selalu terhubung satu sama lain . . ." Jung Soo tersenyum manis pada adiknya, sementara sang adik lagi-lagi mengalirkan air mata dan memeluknya kembali.**

" **Aku menyayangimu Moon . . ."**

" **Aku lebih menyayangimu Star . . ."**

" **Aku tidak percaya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut anak berumur 5tahun. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka walaupun mereka masih kecil . . ." gumam Dong Hwa pada Hyera yang ada di sampingnya. Hyera sudah meneteskan air mata saat melihat anak-anaknya itu begitu sedih.**

" **Ya oppa, aku hanya ingin mereka mengerti dan menghargai waktu yang mereka punya. Mungkin ini salah karena aku memaksakan mereka bersikap dewasa di umur semuda ini tapi aku tahu anak-anak kita terlampau pintar. Sekali pun kita tidak memberitahu, mereka pasti akan menyadarinya dengan cepat . . . Dan lebih baik kita yang menyampaikan agar mereka tidak terkejut nantinya" ujar Hyera, dia menatap Dong Hwa dengan tatapan berterimakasih.**

" **Aku harap kau hidup dengan bahagia nanti Kim Hyera" ujar Dong Hwa dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.**

" **Aku juga berharap kau hidup dengan bahagia nantinya, Park Dong Hwa-oppa" CUP. Hyera mengecup sekilas pipi 'suaminya' itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dong Hwa hanya tersenyum, pernikahan mereka bukanlah kesalahan akan tetapi memang harus di akhiri karena benar-benar tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang sebatas rasa sayang sebagai kakak-adik, tak lebih. Park Jung Soo dan Park Leeteuk, bukanlah buah 'cinta' mereka . . . Dua anak jenius itu adalah hasil 'kewajiban' seorang istri kepada suaminya, dan mereka juga bukan kesalahan. Mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Park Dong Hwa dan juga Kim Hyera. **

" **Ayo berangkat anak-anak . . ." suara Hyera membuyarkan lamunan Dong Hwa, dia tersenyum saat kedua jagoannya juga seorang yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus 'mantan istrinya' itu sudah masuk duluan ke dalam mobil.**

" **Oppa, ayo cepat!"**

" **Nee . . ."**

**Perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, sekalipun ada pihak ketiga yang tersakiti namun percayalah bahwa di balik semua hal yang terjadi pasti ada pelajaran yang dapat diambil darinya. Lebih baik mengakhiri dengan cepat saat sadar yang dilakukan itu sia-sia, dari pada terlambat dan mendatangkan penyesalan . . .**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Seoul Hospital, Korea Selatan **

Yesung sudah was-was saat Siwon tiba-tiba memanggilnya, dia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu sehingga wajah Siwon terlihat begitu khawatir. Yesung terus mengikuti Siwon hingga namja tegap berstatus dokter muda itu tampak masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Semantara Yesung menghela nafasnya sebentar dan setelahnya meraih gang-gang pintu dan memutarnya.

**Ceklek**

" Apa yang . . . astagaa Kyuhyun ! " Yesung tersentak kaget saat masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun . . . semaunya benar-benar berantakan, ada yang salah pada Kyuhyun mereka. Anak itu sudah bangun dan kini meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin yang terus membasahi pakaian rumah sakitnya. Matanya menatap was-was kesekelilingnya, memperhatikan setiap pergerakan orang-orang disekitarnya yang kini justru tengah menatapnya cemas.

" Dia mengamuk tadi, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya . . . yang pasti kami tidak bisa mendekat karena dia akan histeris dan melempar benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya . . . Padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar . . . " Siwon menjelaskan sekilas, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

" Tangannya terluka Siwonnie . . . " gumam Yesung pelan. Siwon tahu itu, saat ini Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat pecahan vas bunga yang sempat dilemparnya tadi, membuat tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia seolah menjadikan benda itu senjata untuk menjaga dirinya, namun malah tangannya sendiri yang terluka karenanya.

" Kita tidak bisa mendekat . . . Bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir dia akan semakin nekat " Siwon bertatapan dengan Yesung sekilas, dia terlalu panik untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

" Bagaimana ini hyung?" Tanya Siwon was-was.

" Aku harus bagaimana? " tanya Yesung balik, dia pun terlalu terkejut dan tidak bisa berfikir cepat. Siwon justru menggeleng, dia menghela nafas dan coba melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi . . .

" ANDWE ! Ja..ja..ngan men...dek...at ... hiks...hiks... um..ma...hyu...ng...ap...paa " cengkraman Kyuhyun pada beling di tangannya semakin kuat dan darah bahkan sudah mengotori selimut juga pakaiannya. Siwon semakin khawatir melihatnya, ini tidak bias dibiarkan, dia hendak melangkah lebih dekat lagi namun . . . .

" Cukup hyung ! Jangan melangkah lagi ! Dia ketakutan ! " Yesung, Siwon dan beberapa perawat yang ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh ke arah pintu tempat dimana seseorang yang berteriak tadi berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

" Kibummie . . . " Yesung dan Siwon sama-sama terkejut melihat Kibum ada disini. Kibum mengabaikan keterkejutan hyungnya itu dan melangkah masuk. Dia menatap Kyuhyun miris, adiknya itu tampak begitu menyedihkan.

" Kyu . . . " panggil Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah. Dia semakin menyeret tubuhnya menjauh hingga dia benar-benar tersudut ke dinding.

"ANDWE!...hiks...hiks...per...gi...per...gi...Um..maa...hyu...ng...Ap...paa...mian…mianhae….bu…kan…aa…kuu…hiks..bu…kan…aa…ku…aa…ku…ttii…dak…mung…kin…AAARRRHHGG!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan, wajahnya semakin pucat dan nafasnya tampak sesak. Air mata Kibum mengalir tanpa dia perintah.

" Kyu . . . ini hyung . . . Kibum-hyung . . . hyung-nya Kyunnie . . . " ujar Kibum selembut mungkin, mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia tidak akan mencelakai adiknya itu.

" Kk...Ki...bum...hyu...ng...hyu...ng...hyu...ng..." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh selidik dengan mata basahnya yang memerah. Kibum tersenyum lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan perlahan mulai melangkah mendekat.

" Gwenchna saeng . . . gwenchana . . . hyung ada disini . . . " perlahan namun pasti, Kibum berhasil mendekat walau Kyuhyun tetap tampak ketakutan, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang masih saja gemetaran terlebih ketika Kibum berhasil naik ke atas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak berteriak tapi dia masih menatap was-was kearah Kibum, sementara Siwon sudah mengisyaratkan agar mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyuntik Kyuhyun dengan obat penenang.

" Kyunniee-ah . . . Gwenchana saeng . . . Hyung ada disini . . . " Kibum terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu, saat ini dia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha menekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun hati-hati dan anak itu tampak terkejut.

"Hikksss….ja...ngan...sep…perti….ini…wae…ken…nap…pa…appa….ken..napa…aku…wae?" Kyuhyun menagis pilu dengan suara tersendat, Kibum menggenggam kuat tangan adiknya itu dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang lain, mencoba merenggangkan pegangan Kyuhyun dari pecahan vas yang ada di tangannya dan akhirnya Kibum berhasil mengambil alih tubuh sang adik. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh ringkih adiknya dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan adiknya merasa tenang dahulu. Kyuhyun masih gemetar hebat, dia mencengkram kuat lengan Kibum yang memeluknya hingga kini kemeja Kibum juga terkotori oleh darahnya.

" Uljima . . . hyung akan berada disini bersamamu Kyu . . . " Kibum mengecup lama kening Kyuhyun, hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia lakukan untuk adiknya itu saat dulu penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh atau saat Kyuhyun sulit tidur. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan tidak gemetaran lagi, matanya menatap wajah sendu Kibum yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kibum tersenyum lembut, tangannya terus tergerak membelai surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekat dan menatap Kibum meminta persetujuan dan Kibum mengangguk. Siwon menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum terus saja membisikkan kalimat sayang untuk adiknya itu. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun pun terlelap dalam dekapan Kibum. Yesung menghela nafas lega, begitu pula Kibum dan Siwon.

" Sebaiknya sekarang kita obati lukanya . . . " Siwon mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi basah oleh keringat. Kibum menatap sendu wajah terlelap adiknya, wajah itu tampak damai saat ini.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya hyung? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? " Kibum menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian meminta penjelasan.

" Haaah . . . Di lihat dari keadaannya, ku rasa Kyuhyun mengalami trauma hebat. Tapi, ini sedikit aneh . . . aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya, terlebih tadi dia sempat berteriak kalau dia bukan pembunuh . . . Untuk lebih jelasnya akan ku minta dokter yang ahli dalam bidang ini untuk memeriksanya nanti . . . " jawab Siwon seadanya.

" Pembunuh? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bisa trauma? Bukankah selama ini dia baik-baik saja? " suara Kibum bahkan ikut bergetar saat ini, Yesung menghela nafas beratnya.

" Tadi hyung menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar Appa-mu, dia sudah dalam kondisi yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang, dia nyaris tak bernafas Kibum-ah . . . Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . . . " Yesung menjelaskan kebenarannya namun sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Siwon. Sementara Kibum tersentak, apa mungkin penyakit adiknya kambuh lagi sehingga dia tidak bisa bernafas? Apakah itu mungkin? Tidak ! Kyuhyun sudah operasi dan sekarang seharusnya dia baik-baik saja bukan? Seharusnya . . . tidak lagi seperti ini . . . Apa Kyuhyun begitu tertekan hingga akhirnya seperti ini?

" Hikss Kyunnie-ah . . . Apa dia sakit lagi? Itu tidak mungkin . . . " satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir Kibum, membuat Yesung dan Siwon cemas.

" Tidak, sejauh pemeriksaanku hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan jantung Kyuhyun. Dia sudah baik-baik saja secara fisik . . . ini sejenis reaksi shock atau trauma, dulu aku sempat menengani pasien dengan kasus yang hampir sama . . . Tertekan, stress dan juga terkejut, semua hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat berfikir jernih dan kadang bisa lupa diri . . . " jelas Siwon singkat, Kibum mencerna semua kata-kata Siwon dalam diam. Kibum tahu, ini termasuk kesalahannya, adiknya seperti ini termasuk kesalahannya.

" Hikss mianhae Kyuhyunnie . . . Jeongmal mianhae saeng-ah . . . mianhae hyung, Jung Soo hyung . . . maafkan aku . . . hikss " Kibum mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, dia menangis mengingat segala perlakuannya. Adiknya itu masih muda dan tentu butuh kasih sayang, bukan tekanan dari mereka.

" Gwenchana saeng . . . Gwenchana . . . Dia pasti baik-baik saja setelah ini . . . " Yesung memijat pelan bahu Kibum, bermaksud menenangkan salah satu anggota keluarga yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. Mereka paham kalau Kibum khawatir saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

UC mau minta maaf, Karena UC sekarang lagi sakit, UC gak bisa balas review seperti biasanya . . . UC minta maaf buat para reader UC yaa . . . tapi, kalau UC cepet sembuhnya, ceritanya juga bakalan cepat di selesaikan . . . haah yang jelas, Update tidaknya UC juga tergantung pada reader semua . . . Karena itu, tinggalin jejak ne? XD Dan UC minta maaf kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) di Chapter ini :D . . . Gumawo . . .

Thanks to My Reader kerena sudah review, membaca dan juga memberi semangat serta senantiasa berfantasi sehingga cerita UC tersampaikan maknanya(?) :

**kyurie27****, ****gyu1315****, ****kYU kum****, ****dyayudya****, ****gnagyu****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, ****sfsclouds****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****Dianti Lestari****, ****lianpangestu****, ****Aisah92****, ****Rini11888****, ****Desviana407****, iesterlita, Nurul, ameliachan, rafarafafa, Dewiangel, ghaida, putri, Awaelfkyu13, kiki, Chiti, bella, erka, vha chandra, choyeonrin, onchakyu, d5, meotmeot, kyufiie99, wanda, Guest**

Dan jika lagi-lagi ada yang gak UC sebutin, UC benar-benar minta maaf . . . UC juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan XD

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bertahan yaaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	6. Chapter 6

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Aka nada sedikit Flashback disini, mungkin chapter ini membuat reader nantinya bertanya-tanya. Chapter ini berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya, semoga reader bisa memahami. Untuk yang bertanya di chapter berapa cerita ini akan tamat, UC juga belum tahu karena cerita masih tersimpan di otak UC dan belum selesai diketik XD . . . Buat reader baru, SELAMAT DATANG :D**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

Chapter 6

Selanjutnya~

" Appa mencoba bunuh diri . . . Umma menghilang . . . Kyu sekarang dalam keadaan yang buruk . . . Jung Soo-hyung sudah tidak ada lagi . . . Apa mereka sengaja melakukan ini padaku? Otthoke Hyukkie-ah? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana . . . " Kibum menangis tanpa suara sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur pulas di bawah pengaruh obat biusnya. Eunhyuk yang kini berada di sampingnya hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur temannya itu.

_**CEKLEK**_

" Kibum-ah . . . " Kibum dan Eunhyuk menoleh, dilihatnya Yesung masuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Waeyo hyung? " jawab Kibum lemah.

" Ahjusshi sudah sadar, dia ingin bertemu denganmu . . . " ujuar Yesung tenang, Kibum tersenyum lega dan mengangguk pelan.

" Aku titip Kyu, hyung . . . Hyukkie-ah, kau disini saja . . . " Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, mengecup sekilas kening Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawat adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, dari luar dia dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya terbaring lemah diranjangnya dengan alat bantu pernafasan di wajahnya. Kibum sempat mengupat, bagaimana mungkin sang Appa bisa-bisanya melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Walaupun gagal, tetap saja ini kesalahan. Kibum menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu, dia berusaha mengatur emosinya. Bagaimana pun sang Appa sedang dalam situasi yang buruk saat ini. Perlahan diputarnya knop pintu itu hingga orang yang ada di dalam sana melirik ke arahnya.

" Appa . . . " Kibum masuk dan segera memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya. Tuan Cho terenyum samar dibalik alat bantu pernafasannya. Dengan perlahan Kibum segera mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Tuan Cho.

" Gwenchana? " Tanya Kibum dengan suara bergetar, hampir menangis. Cukup sakit melihat Kyuhyun tampak begitu tertekan dan kini dia harus melihat sang Appa yang selama ini menjadi pelindung baginya justru terbaring seperti ini dengan sebuah alasan miris yang disebut percobaan BUNUH DIRI.

" Gwen…chan…na… " ujar Tuan Cho dengan suara seraknya. Kibum menatap Appa-nya prihatin, banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya namun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini malah akan membuat keadaan lebih rumit nantinya.

" Istirahatlah Appa, aku akan menemani Appa disini . . . " ujar Kibum, dia menggenggam tangan Tuan Cho dan mengusapnya lembut. Tuan Cho mengangguk lemah dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya memang butuh banyak istirahat saat ini..

.

.

.

" Bagaimana?" seorang namja berujar lirih dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Dia diam mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya.

"…"

" hahahaa tidak ku sangka anak itu begitu lemah . . . Kerja bagus, awasi dia terus . . . aku akan mengurus yang satu lagi . . ." namja itu tertawa mengerikan, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup tenang setelah membuat hidupku berantakan . . ." ujarnya lagi, kali ini tatapannya berubah sendu saat tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah figura yang terpajang di atas mejanya.

"…"

" Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menemui anak itu, tugasmu hanyalah mengabariku jika anak itu pulang ke rumahnya . . . " namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai mengerikan.

"…"

" Ya, bekerjalah dengan baik"

PIP. Sambungan telepon itu terputus, meninggalkan seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum sinis sambil menatap sebuah foto keluarga yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Namja itu kemudian meraih sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan . . .

TAP

Pisau itu sukses tertancap pada figura tersebut, menembus meja kayu itu. Namja itu bergumam lirih saat matanya menatap wajah seseorang yang ada dalam figura tersebut.

" Kau . . . Sebuah . . . Kesalahan . . . Cho KyuHyun . . . " ujarnya penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Sebuah pergerakan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yesung dari handphone-nya. Namja itu buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah sadarkan diri, tak lupa dia menekan tombol yang ada di sisi ranjang itu untuk memanggil dokter.

" Sudah bangun Kyu? " tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja berusia 17 tahun itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan perlahan namun pasti, tercipta lelehan air mata di pipi putihnya yang tampak lebih pucat. Yesung kaget dan menghampus lelehan air mata itu cepat.

" Waeyo Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun diam, tak merespon Yesung sedikitpun. Bahkan menatapnya pun tidak, matanya benar-benar kosong.

" Kyu? Hei? Kyu jawab hyung! " Yesung berujar frustasi. Dia terus saja menyeka lelehan air mata itu walaupun terus saja kembali mengalir dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah ekspresi datar Kyuhyun dan tatapan matanya yang tak dapat menggambarkan apapun.

" Kyu . . . jebal . . . bicaralah . . . jangan seperti ini . . . " Yesung mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuh itu lemas, bahkan Yesung merasa seolah tengah mengguncang tubuh seseorang yang tak bernyawa.

" Yak! CHO KYUHYUN! " Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, mencengkram bahunya hingga Kyuhyun setengah terduduk akibat tarikannya. Mata Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam namun kentara sekali telah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tetap seperti boneka, iris matanya kelam, memperlihatkan begitu banyak luka disana.

" Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?! " Siwon yang baru masuk bersama Hyukjae pun kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun. Yesung lemas, dia melepas pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap Siwon membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun. Dia menyerngit saat melihat wajah anak 17 tahun itu tampak begitu pilu. Siwon menatap Yesung namun niatnya ingin bertanya langsung hilang saat melihat tatapan miris yang Yesung tunjukkan.

" Ada apa hyung? " Hyukjae yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikanpun akhirnya bertanya saat orang-orang di ruangan ini hanya diam dan saling berpandangan. Dia berfikir, apakah dia telah melewatkan sesuatu padahal hanya keluar sebentar atas usulan Yesung agar mencari makanan untuk mereka. Namun hal itu terjawab saat dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

" Aigoo adik kecil nakal! Kau sudah sadar, eoh? " Hyukjae berujar semangat, senyumnya yang lebar berubah menjadi raut kebingungan yang membuatnya menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian meminta penjelasan.

" Ada apa dengannya hyung-ah? Kenapa dia seperti itu? " tanya Hyukjae mulai khawatir. Siwon menghela nafas dan mulai memeriksa keadaan fisik Kyuhyun dan Yesung membalikkan badannya, dia menangis sekarang. Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti akhirnya hanya memilih diam.

" Aku akan meminta dokter khusus untuk menanganinya, akan aku minta dia datang kemari secepatnya " ujar Siwon setelah memeriksa keadaan fisik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah lebih baik namun keadaan psikisnya yang malah bermasalah. Yesung mengangguk lemah sementara Hyukjae sibuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengajaknya bicara walaupun hanya lelehan air mata yang menjadi responnya.

" Hyung . . . percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja . . . " Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, setelahnya dia keluar dan tampak sibuk dengan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Yeoboseo . . . Hyung-ah . . . Bisa hyung datang dan membantuku, seseorang membutuhkan jasamu . . . Dan juga, tolong ajak Hangeng-gege karena aku membutuhkannya untuk menangani pasienku . . ."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

" **Sebaiknya aku melihat ahjusshi sekarang, apa aku bisa menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu? " Siwon mengangguk, diapun bertukar posisi dengan Yesung dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun.**

" **Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga dia Siwonnie . . . " pesan Yesung.**

" **Ne hyung, jangan khawatir . . . " Yesung tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi Tuan Cho.**** Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.**

" **Satu pergi . . . sial, apa dokter muda itu tak punya pekerjaan lain, kenapa dia harus di dalam sana!" geram seseorang itu sambil membenarkan posisi duduk dan juga topinya. Koran yang sedari tadi dijadikannya penutup wajah itu diturunkannya dan dia tampak tersenyum puas saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan handphone di tangannya, sepertinya dokter muda itu ada sedikit urusan. Namja itu menyeringai puas saat tubuh Siwon menghilang di ujung lorong. Dia segera berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa yang tengah melihatnya.**

" **Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali . . ." gumam namja itu lirih dan melangkah mantap memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.**

_**Ceklek**_

"**Ugghh . . ." namja itu menyerngit saat suara lenguhan menyambutnya namun raut wajahnya berubah menyeramkan saat melihat seseorang yang melenguh tadi. Namja yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada.**

" **Aigoo . . . kau sudar sadar?" Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung saat suara asing menyapa gendang telinganya, dia menolehkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan berdenyut ke arah suara itu. Lewat matanya yang masih membuka sayu itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang namja seumuran Appa-nya tengah berdiri begitu angkuh di sisinya.**

"**Apa kabarmu hm? Lama tak melihatmu dan aku jadi semakin tak sabar untuk 'bercerita' padamu Kyu . . ." ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Selain karena tubuhnya masih lemah, dia juga merasa tubuhnya begitu kaku, mungkin efek 'cukup' banyaknya alat medis yang menempel di tubuh kurusnya. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu banyak kebencian dan Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu.**

"**Ckckck kau penasaran aku siapa ya? Anggap saja aku ini seorang paman baik hati yang bersedia member tahumu sesuatu, bagaimana?" namja itu menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan duduk disana. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti sementara namja itu hanya tersenyum manis dibuat-buat.**

"**Apa kau tidak penasaran? Kenapa Appa dan hyung-mu begitu membencimu?" namja itu memberi jeda, dapat dilihatnya perubahan di wajah Kyuhyun. Anak itu menatapnya terkejut dan dia bersorak puas dalam hati.**

"**Semua orang merahasiakannya darimu eoh? Ckckck benar-benar anak yang malang . . ." lanjut namja itu. Kyuhyun menggeram, sedikit tak tahan dengan apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya.**

"**Kau . . . Pembunuh Cho Kyuhyun . . ." ujar namja itu penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun tersentak, dia melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada namja dihadapannya itu.**

"**Ck, jangan menatapku seperti itu . . . satu-satunya orang yang pantas mendapatkan tatapan menjijikkan itu adalah dirimu sendiri . . . Seharusnya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan, Ibu-mu pasti menyesal sudah melahirkanmu" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan melepas paksa semua peralatan medis yang ada di tubuhnya termasuk alat bantu pernafasannya.**

"**Ap…hahh…apa…mak..hahh…sudmuhh…." ujar Kyuhyun terengah-engah, sepertinya dia masih harus menyesuaikan paru-parunya untuk memasok oksigen.**

"**Aigoo . . . Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa . . . bahkan tentang dirimu sendiri . . . Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak tahu bukan jantung siapa yang kini ada dalam tubuhmu itu? Jamtung itu milik orang yang sangat dekat denganmu . . ." Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang, dia selama ini selalu berdoa agar apa yang dipikirkannya bukanlah suatu kebenaran. Dan kini, saat kebenaran mungkin saja dapat didengarnya dengan mudah, entah kenapa dia merasa takut untuk itu.**

"**Aaa…kku..tid…dakh..mau…tauhh…" dada Kyuhyun naik turun, dia mencengkram selimutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sesak yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghujamnya. Namja dihadapannya tersenyum sangat puas ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun berkeringat dan gemetaran. Dia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.**

"**Kau . . . yang . . . membuat . . . Jung Soo . . . mati . . .Kyuhyun-ah . . ."**

**DEG. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Benar. Dugaan yang selama ini ditepisnya ternyata benar, Jung Soo-lah yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.**

"**Kau yang membuatnya MATI . . . Kau yang MEMBUNUHNYA, kau yang menghilangkan senyum di wajah keluargamu, kau yang membuat semua kebahagiaan terenggut . . . Hanya karena seorang anak sepertimu, orang-orang disekitarmu menjadi tersakiti . . . Tidakkah kau sadar?! KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK DILAHIRKAN! KAU SEBUAH KESALAHAN! Kau-"**

_**Prangg!**_

"**AAARRRHHGG ! HENTIKAN! PERGI KAU! Ti…ddakk…mung…kin…aaa….kkuuhh…." Kyuhyun berteriak kencang setelah berhasil membuat namja di depannya terkejut akibat aksi tiba-tibanya melempar sebuah gelas yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya hingga dia harus menarik diri menjauh. Namja itu menatapnya terkejut, reaksi Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dari apa yang diharapkannya.**

" **Kau tahu Kyu? Orang-orang didekatmu tidak ada yang percaya padamu . . . Mereka diam-diam menatapmu dengan pandangan menjijikkan, mereka merahasiakan banyak hal darimu . . . Kau . . . satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa . . . Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka tidak pernah menganggapmu! Karena kau tidak pernah diharapkan!" ujar namja itu, dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun namun . . .**

_**Prangg!**_

" **Jjjjaaa….nnggaan….menn…dekatt…." lagi-lagi, tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan vas dan mengarahkan salah satu pecahan padanya, seolah menjadikan benda itu senjata. Namja itu tertegun sesaat ketika melihat darah menetes dari celah-celah pegangan Kyuhyun pada pecahan Vas ditangannya. Anak itu terengah-engah dan wajahnya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.**

" **Kenapa….kau harus begitu beruntung sekaligus menyedihkan disaat yang sama…." Ujar namja itu pelan. Setelahnya dia berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan anak itu menangis pilu dan juga mengamuk, semua perkataan namja itu terekam jelas diotaknya.**

"**Pembunuh"**

"**Mereka menatapmu jijik"**

"**Mereka tidak percaya padamu"**

"**Kau tidak diharapkan"**

"**Kau sebuah kesalahan"**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari terasa hangat pagi ini, membuat siapapun merasa segar dan bersemangat untuk beraktifitas. Namun berbeda dengan seorang namja yang tampak begitu kelelahan bahkan sepertinya kurang tidur. Hyukjae, namja itu. Dia berjalan lemas di koridor sekolahnya dan bahkan sesekali menguap lebar. Ya, dia sekolah pagi ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah bersikeras untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja dan tetap berada di rumah sakit. Namun, salahkan Kibum yang begitu tidak ingin masalahnya mengacaukan kehidupan orang lain sehingga dia memaksa Hyukjae untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa walau tidak ada dirinya.

" Yooo Hyuk-hyung!" tepukan keras di bahunya sukses membuat Hyukjae kaget setengah mati.

" Yak! Shim Changmin! Ku bunuh kau!" Hyukjae memasang tampang mengerikan namun Changmin mengabaikannya, dia hanya nyengir polos sambil membentuk sign V menggunakan jarinya.

" Salah hyung sendiri, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melamun he?" Changmin merangkul Hyukjae dan menarik namja yang masih kesal itu untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya.

" haaaah aku lelah dan mengantuk, tapi jauh dari semua itu aku justru tengah khawatir sekarang . . ." ujar Hyukjae malas-malasan. Changmin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham maksud pembicaraan Hyukjae.

" Hyung menjaga bar sampai tak tidur, eoh? Wae? Kau punya banyak asistent disana . . ." Changmin berujar santai sementara Hyukjae sudah menatapnya aneh.

" Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Hyukjae pada Changmin, namja terlampau tinggi itu lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya.

" Waeyo?" Changmin heran, kenapa orang di depannya ini suka sekali bertele-tele.

" Kau tidak tahu kalau Kyu dan Appa-nya masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, kali ini Changmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

" Nugu?"

" Cho Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya, Changmin-ah . . . " Hyukjae berujar penuh penekanan karena geram.

" MWO?"

.

.

.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun diam, sejak tadi dia mengajak adiknya itu bicara akan tetapi hanya air mata yang meresponnya hingga dia menyerah dan memilih diam saja. Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon, adiknya itu sepertinya mengalami trauma psikis hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Tangan Kibum tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, membersihkannya dari sisa air mata. Kyuhyun yang tidur jauh lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun-nya yang sadar tapi seolah tak punya jiwa.

" Kyu . . . Ada apa denganmu hm?" ujar Kibum sendu, lagi-lagi anak itu hanya diam dan setitik air mata kembali terlihat di sudut matanya. Kibum menghela nafas, perasaannya kacau dan dia terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

" Apa kau marah pada hyung dan Appa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun tetap diam.

" Apa kau marah karena Umma tidak ada disini? Percayalah, hyung sudah berusaha mencari Umma Kyu . . . Jebal, jangan seperti ini . . . Kau membuat hyung khawatir . . . Hyung tahu kau tidak bisu!" Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Matanya merah karena marah sekaligus sedih. Dan respon yang didapatnya lagi-lagi hanyalah aliran air mata.

" Kibum-ah . . ." Kibum menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dilihatnya Siwon masuk dengan dua orang namja yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Yesung. Kedua namja itu tersenyum saat melihat Kibum menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

" Kenalkan, ini Tan Hangeng . . ." namja yang diperkenalkan Siwon sebagai Tan Hangeng itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu Kibum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

" Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum singkat, dia beralih menatap seorang namja lagi. Merasa diperhatikan, namja yang justru terlihat cantik itu tersenyum remeh.

" Kim HeeChul, panggil aku 'hyung' . . . tanpa bantahan" ujar namja itu angkuh, Kibum mendelik tanda tak perduli.

" Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namja itu menatapnya sekilas lalu tampak malas-malasan menyambut uluran tangan Kibum.

" Heenim-ah, jangan seperti itu . . . bersikap manislah sedikit . . ." namja yang diketahui bernama Hangeng tadi tampak menegur namja tersebut. Namja yang bernama HeeChul itu mendengus malas. Siwon yang tampak sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya-memeriksa Kyuhyun- segera bergabung dan merangkul HeeChul.

" Hyung-ah, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun" ujar Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh.

" Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu Wonnie-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang . . . Aku sudah tidak sabaran, aku tunggu kau di luar . . . Hannie, aku pergi . . ." HeeChul keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun, dia hanya melirik tubuh terbaring Kyuhyun sekilas dan setelahnya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Heenim memang seperti itu . . . tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat perduli . . ." ujar Hangeng saat melihat Kibum menatap kepergian HeeChul dengan wajah tak suka.

" Siwon-hyung . . ." Kibum menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan.

" Haaah, ini Hankyung-gege . . . dia adalah orang yang aku percaya untuk menangani Kyuhyun . . . " pandangan ketiga namja itu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan mata, sepertinya anak itu sudah tertidur.

" Aku akan berusaha membantu, Wonnie sudah menjelaskan sedikit banyak mengenai keadaannya . . ." Hankyung tersenyum saat dilihatnya Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum berterimakasih.

.

.

.

" Jadi? Apa tujuanmu memanggilku?" tanya HeeChul pada Siwon. Kedua namja ini tengah berjalan menuju ruang pribadi Siwon.

" Aku ingin hyung menyelidiki seseorang . . ." ujar Siwon singkat, Heechul menatapnya sekilas kemudian memilih acuh. Toh, nanti dia juga akan diberitahu.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Oke, jika alurnya kecepatan atau pun bahasanya terkesan 'memaksa' , UC minta maaf karena otak UC sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk melanjutkannya . . . Selain karena UC masih sakit, UC juga lagi sibuk belajar karena senin udah UN . . . Semoga reader tercinta dapat memaklumi keterlambatan UC dalam update nantinya . . . Tapi percayalah . . . UC tidak akan membiarkan cerita ini terlantar begitu saja selama reader masih menginginkannya. Respon reader terhadap cerita UC yang nantinya akan terus menentukan kelanjutan cerita ini . . . Karena itu . . . Selalu tinggalkan jejak ne?

Thanks to my reader . . . Sekali lagi, karena kondisi UC yang tidak memungkinkan . . . Lagi-lagi UC gak bisa balas review seperti biasanya . . . Terimakasih sudah mendukung UC, baca cerita UC, Review cerita UC juga doa-in UC supaya cepat sembuh . . . UC bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian :D . . . UC juga minta maaf kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) di Chapter ini XD

Terimakasih UC tunjukkan kepada :

**Cho MeiHwa****, elfishy09, ****Dianti Lestari****, onchakyu, meotmeot, Guest, StarMoon, choyeonrin, vha chandra, ****gyu1315****, ****lianpangestu****, dini, kiki, wanda, ****cuttiekyu****, ****sfsclouds****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, Ms13, d5, Park Yong Ra, putri, ghaida, Dewiangel, Awaelfkyu13, Guest, Guest, Nurul, ****Aisah92****, ****gnagyu****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****, ****Desviana407****, ****Rini11888**

Dan jika lagi-lagi ada yang gak UC sebutin, UC benar-benar minta maaf . . . UC juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan XD

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini yaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	7. Chapter 7

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan?

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : UC berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang diberikan, jika FF ini membosankan maka UC minta maaf. UC hanyalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar . . . Semoga Chapter ini dapat menjelaskan sesuatu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan reader semua . . . Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bertahan mendukung UC sampai sekarang ini . . . Jeongmal Gumawo~ Oiya, Selamat datang untuk reader baru ^^**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 7

**Kyoto, Jepang**

Suasana di rumah megah itu tampak hening, yang terdengar hanyalah deru hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Seorang yeoja tampak duduk gelisah di ruang tamu rumah itu, sesekali dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian mendekat pada yeoja tersebut.

" Tenanglah Nyonya, saya berani menjamin kalau Tuan Muda Leeteuk bersedia bertemu dengan Anda. Mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat karena menjemput Tuan Muda Hae terlebih dahulu . . ." perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim menbuat yeoja itu tersenyum.

" Seperti apa dia sekarang? Bersediakah Anda menceritakannya sedikit kepada saya, Tuan…"

"Kim, cukup panggil saya Tuan Kim . . ." Tuan Kim tersenyum ramah pada yeoja dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Cho, Ibu kandung Leeteuk. Tuan Kim tahu, tak ada yang dirahasiakan keluarga ini darinya sejak dia bekerja sebagai orang kepercayaan Park Dong Hwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat Dong Hwa memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang pun, dia turut ikut bersama keluarga ini.

" Tampan, pintar, berbakat, cerdik dan baik hati . . . Itu semua sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya" ujar Tuan Kim mantap. Tatapan Nyonya Cho berubah sendu.

" Begitu pula dengan Jung Soo-ku . . ." lirih Nyonya Cho pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Tuan Kim. Salahkan saja ruangan ini yang begitu sunyi. Tuan Kim tersenyum saat melihat tangan Nyonya Cho sedikit gemetaran ketika mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

" Anda gugup?" tanya Tuan Kim sopan. Nyonya Cho meletakkan cangkirnya hati-hati lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Dong Hwa-oppa mengatakan padaku kalau Leeteuk 'sedikit' marah, aku jadi gugup jika harus bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi, besok aku akan kembali ke Korea, perasaanku sedikit tak tenang. Jadi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemui Leeteuk-ku hari ini . . ."

" Kenapa di hari-hari sebelumnya Anda tidak mau menyebutkan nama Anda ketika ditanya petugas kami?" tanya Tuan Kim penasaran.

" Aku hanya takut Leeteuk tahu kalau aku yang ingin menemuinya, maka bisa saja dia menolak dan seterusnya menghindar dariku . . ." jawab Nyonya Cho lirih.

" Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu . . ." Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Kim menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat disana dua orang namja tampan tengah berdiri berdampingan. Namja yang lebih muda terlihat masih menyandang tasnya malas-malasan sampai Tuan Kim menghampirinya dan menggiring namja itu menuju kamarnya.

" Sebaiknya berikan waktu mereka bicara berdua Tuan Muda . . ." satu kalimat yang tidak begitu panjang itu berhasil membungkam Donghae yang ingin protes ketika Tuan Kim mendorong-dorongnya pelan untuk naik ke kamarnya. Sehingga kini yang tertinggal hanyalah Nyonya Cho dan Leeteuk di ruang tamu itu.

" Leetauk-ah . . ." Nyonya Cho menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan rindu yang sangat dalam. Biasanya dia tidak akan seperti ini, tapi saat wajah itu tertangkap oleh retina matanya, bayangan seseorang yang lain muncul dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Dia benar-benar merindukan putranya itu, seseorang yang kini berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

" Kenapa Umma ingin bertemu denganku?" dengan singkat dia berujar, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya untuk tidak menangis dan memeluk yeoja berstatus Ibu kandungnya itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga sangat merindukan yeoja itu. Leeteuk lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho berusaha tersenyum meski dia tahu, satu kalimat saja yang keluar dari mulutnya akan terdengar seperti isakan nantinya, dia benar-benar tengah menahan air matanya.

"Aaaa….aaku ingin bicara denganmu Leeteuk-ah, apa kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaan Umm…Umma?" tanya Nyonya Cho gugup, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap anaknya itu saat ini. Wajah datar Leeteuk membuatnya merasa canggung.

" Permintaan seperti apa? Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, maaf . . . aku tidak ingin ikut ambil bagian . . ." Leeteuk menatap Nyonya Cho yang kini telah berani mengangkat wajahnya dan raut kecewa begitu jelas tergambar disana.

"Waeyo Teuki-ah? Ini bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun ini jug-"

" Aku tidak perduli! Selama masih ada namanya dalam tujuan Umma, aku tidak perduli . . ." ujar Leeteuk dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Nyonya Cho tertegun mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Leeteuk-nya yang dulu begitu manja juga menggemaskan kini sanggup berbicara begitu acuh mengenai orang lain.

" Kanapa? Dengarkan Umma dulu . . ." Nyonya Cho berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Leeteuk namun anaknya itu tampak begitu acuh.

" Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin Umma katakan padaku, aku permisi . . ." Leeteuk mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera berbalik menuju tangga, dia sudah akan melangkahkan kaki jika saja suara Nyonya Cho tidak menghentikannya. Suara itu bergetar dan terdengar serak.

" Wae? . . . Waeyo? Kenapa seperti ini Kyunnie-ah . . . Kenapa semua orang membenci mu Kyu . . . hikss. . . membenci Kyuhyun-ku? Wae? Apa karena dia tidak terlahir seperti mereka yang sehat? Karena dia lemah? Apa karena Kyunnie-ku begitu menyusahkan dan membebani semua orang? Dia bahkan juga tersiksa dengan keadaannya….hikss…dia selalu merasakan sakit selama 17tahun dan kalian harus tahu kalau dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun . . .hikkss…Kyu…hikss….dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati masa kecilnya karena harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang apa lagi? Semua orang membencinya! Tidak menginginkannya…hikss….kalian sama saja! Kalian tidak mengerti seperti apa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah tersenyum saat tahu dia sudah sembuh, senyumnya harus kembali menghilang ketika menerima tatapan penuh kebencian bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri! Kyuhyun-ku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang dilakukan Jung Soo untuknya! Jika dia tahu, kalian bisa lihat sendiri reaksinya! Dia pasti sangat sedih! Dia sangat menyayangi Jung Soo dan Jung Soo-lah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti seperti apa Kyuhyun-kami . . . Kalian mempermasalahkan hal yang justru menyakiti perasaan kalian sendiri!" Nyonya Cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang diharapkannya justru tak berpihak padanya dan hal itu kian menambah beban hatinya. Nyonya Cho pergi dari rumah megah itu, tak diperdulikannya lagi seruan beberapa petugas yang sempat mencegahnya untuk menerobos hujan begitu saja.

Leeteuk terdiam membatu di tempatnya berdiri, semua kata-kata Ibunya terdengar jelas dan terekam dalam otaknya. Dia tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun, hatinya merasakan sakit yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dia yakin kalau dia membenci Kyuhyun akan tetapi kenapa dia juga merasakan sakit saat tahu hidup anak berumur 17tahun dengan status saudara se-Ibu dengannya itu begitu menyedihkan. Leeteuk tak sadar sama sekali kalau air matanya telah mengalir sedari tadi, dia pun tak sadar kalau saat ini Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

" Bagaimana rasanya hyung? Sakitkah? Bukankah rasanya seperti tertangkap basah menghianati saudara sendiri?" suara Donghae berhasil menyadarkan Leetteuk. Adiknya itu menatapnya tajam dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tampak Tuan Kim yang hanya diam mengawasi mereka.

" Hhh…Ha..Hae-ah…" Leeteuk gugup saat melihat kilatan rasa kecewa dari mata sang adik tertuju padanya.

" Aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung, jika aku Kyuhyun dan kau adalah Moon-hyung . . . Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Moon-hyung pada Kyu? Apa hyung akan memberikan jantung hyung padaku? Apa hyung akan memberikan hidup hyung padaku? Apa hyung akan rela menukarkan kehidupan hyung agar aku tetap bisa membuka mata dan terus tersenyum? Apa hyung akan melakukannya?" Donghae berujar lirih, suaranya bergetar menandakan dia pun rasanya ingin menangis.

" Hae-ah . . ."

" Jawab saja! Apa hyung akan melakukannya?!" suara Donghae naik beberapa oktaf membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya adiknya seperti itu.

" Ten…tu….ssa…ja…aku..akan…melakukan..apapun..untukmu Hae…"

" BOHONG!" Leeteuk kembali terkejut saat Donghae berteriak cukup keras. Dia menyerngit bingung, sungguh dia tidak berbohong. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya itu sekalipun harus memberikan nyawanya.

" Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hae-ah . . ." ujar Leeteuk lembut, dia sudah bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya.

" Tidak! Kau bohong Hyung! Jika kau memang akan melakukannya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tidak kah kau sadar kalau sikapmu tadi menunjukkan kalau kau tidak menyetujui keputusan Moon-hyung untuk menyelamatkan Kyu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau akan menyelamatkanku padahal jelas-jelas sikapmu barusan mengatakan sebaliknya? Aku . . . tidak percaya padamu hyung! Aku membencimu yang seperti ini!" Leeteuk tertegun, Donghae terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semuanya. Adiknya itu menatapnya kecewa, Leeteuk memjamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

" Hae-ah . . ."

" Kau tahu hyung? Aku pernah mengatakan perumpamaan 'Di saat merpati merpati justru mengkhawatirkan bunga daripada telurnya, namun mirisnya hal itu tidak dapat disalahkan' apa hyung tak tahu artinya? Tidakkah hyung sadar kalau aku sedang menyindirmu? Aku selalu iri saat merasa Umma justru lebih menyayangimu di bandingkan aku padahal kau bukan darah dagingnya! Dan kau juga tak perlu mengelak, kau tentu menyadari kalau Appa lebih menyayangiku dari pada dirimu yang padahal berstatus putra pertamanya! Kau tahu kenapa hyung? Aku, Park Dong Hae. Aku terlahir karena adanya rasa cinta . . . Sementara kau? Kau terlahir sebagai pelengkap, kau hanyalah sebuah kewajiban . . . tapi kenapa Umma justru lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku? Kau tahu? Karena kau sudah lebih dahulu dilimpahkannya kasih sayang, kau sudah lebih dahulu dikenalnya, kau sudah lebih dahulu dirawatnya dan dia mempercayaimu, dia mengandalkanmu. Seharusnya kau paham kalau hal seperti ini bisa saja juga terjadi pada Keluarga Umma-Cho. Appa-Cho lebih menyayangi Moon-hyung sementara Umma-Cho lebih menyanyagi Kibum dan khususnya Kyuhyun yang berstatus maknae dan juga…penyakitan…. Tidakkah hyung mengerti? Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh!" Donghae kalap, dia terduduk meringkuk di tangga. Hatinya juga sakit saat mengata-ngatai Leeteuk seperti itu, tapi semua dilakukannya agar kakaknya itu sadar kalau semua ini hanyalah bentuk ke-egoisan yang nantinya hanya berujung pada penyesalan dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tubuh Donghae bergetar, dia menahan isakan tangisnya. Dia bersumpah akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika Leeteuk terluka dengan kata-katanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa kakak-nya itu hanya diam, membiarkan dia seperti ini. Setidaknya, sebuah tamparan atau makian jauh lebih baik dari pada hanya diam.

Grep

" Uljima . . . Mianhae . . ." Donghae semakin terisak saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari samping. Leeteuk memeluknya erat, membawa Donghae bersandar di dadanya dan mengecup lama kening adiknya itu. Tangis Donghae pecah seketika, dia balas memeluk Leeteuk tak kalah erat.

"Huweee hyung jangan benci padakuuu…. Jeballl…. Jangan marah padaku hyung-ah . . . hiks..hiks… Mianhae….maafkan aku hyuuung….aku hanya….aku hanya… huweee hyuuung" Donghae terus saja merengek saat Leeteuk justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Donghae.

" Ssssttt uljima . . . Hyung tidak marah padamu . . . Hyung hanya merasa beruntung memilikimu sebagai seorang adik Hae-ah, Fishy-ku . . ." ujar Leeteuk tulus. Dia sudah mencerna baik-baik perkataan adiknya tadi. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar adanya dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Terkadang memang yang lebih mudalah yang harus meluruskan kesalahan yang lebih tua.

" Hikss…jinja? Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Leeteuk menarik wajah Donghae untuk menatapnya.

" Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hae-ah, hyung sangat menyayangimu . . . Percayalah Hae . . ." Leeteuk tersenyum dan Donghae-pun begitu. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu . . .

" Bersiaplah, besok kita ke Korea . . ."

" Ne?"

**At Seoul Hospital, Korea Selatan**

" Aku ingin hyung menyelidiki dia . . ." Siwon mengangsurkan HeeChul selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok seorang ayah dan juga seorang anak perempuan yang berumur kira-kira 17 atau 18tahun.

" Jelaskan padaku, siapa dan kenapa?" tanya HeeChul seperlunya.

" Namja tua ini, namanya Han Jihsun. Dia orang tua dari anak ini, Han Mehra. Salah satu pasien tetapku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu . . ." ujar Siwon singkat, tatapannya berubah sendu saat menatap wajah Mehra yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Siwon ingat betul saat dia sendiri yang mengambil foto ini ketika Mehra memenangkan lomba bermain biola dan minta Siwon mengambil fotonya bersama sang Appa. Siwon saat itu hadir untuk mendukungnya, dia sudah menganggap Mehra sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Lalu?" tanya HeeChul saat dilihatnya Siwon hanya diam saja.

" Ahh . . . Lalu, aku ingin hyung menyelidiki orang ini . . . Dan juga, sebenarnya Cho Ahjusshi tidak bunuh diri . . . Dia yang bercerita padaku kalau ada gerombolan orang yang mendatanginya, menyanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan dia menolak memberitahukannya . . . Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengawasi Han-ahjusshi diam-diam kerena dia menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat aneh tiap kami bertemu. Dia selalu menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, terakhir memintaku memberikan alamat rumah mereka namun aku menolak dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka akan tetapi dia justru tahu kalau aku berbohong. Bahkan dia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun diperlakukan di keluarganya sendiri . . . Dan dia berterus terang padaku, dia kecewa saat aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Mehra. Mehra yang saat itu tak juga mendapatkan donor jantung harus meninggal, sementara Kyuhyun dengan status pasien yang baru saja aku tangani, hari itu langsung mendapatkan donor dan terselamatkan . . . Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa yang menjadi pendonor itu adalah keluarga pasien sendiri, akan tetapi dia justru mengatakan kalau dia tak perduli akan hal itu, baginya Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika saja anak itu tidak ada, mungkin saja Mehra-lah yang mendapatkan donor . . . Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar menyelidiki dan mengawasi keluarga Cho-ahjusshi selama tiga bulan ini . . . Aku rasa, dia dibutakan oleh rasa kehilangannya terhadap Mehra dan melampiaskan hal itu pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya" lanjut Siwon panjang lebar. Heechul menatapnya sangsi.

" Jika Hannie mendengar ini, mungkin dia akan menyimpulkan kalau orang ini punya masalah kejiwaan, ckckck . . . Kau merahasiakan hal ini dari si Kibum itu dan adiknya? Bagaimana dengan Umma mereka?" Heechul menatap Siwon meminta jawaban.

" Ahjumma sudah lebih dahulu aku beritahu tentang hal ini dulu dan aku juga sudah mengirimi Cho-ahjumma pesan untuk memberitahunya hal yang terjadi disini. Dari cerita Yesung-hyung- keponakan Cho ahjusshi, ahjumma bilang ingin pergi mencari seseorang namun Yesung-hyung tidak memberitahuku siapa orang yang dimaksudnya . . ." jawab Siwon seadanya, Heechul hanya diam menanggapi hal itu.

" Yesung itu tahu mengenai hal ini?" Siwon hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Hanya aku, ahjumma, ahjusshi yang baru tahu setelah aku jelaskan kemarin dan juga sekarang hyung sendiri yang baru saja mendengarnya . . . Selebihnya, mereka benar-benar mengira ahjusshi mencoba bunuh diri . . ." HeeChul mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Tambahkan satu orang lagi dalam kalimat tadi . . . Hannie juga tahu . . ." HeeChul memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya yang menandakan dia sedang terhubung dengan sebuah panggilan disana.

" Yak! Kau licik hyung!" seru Siwon geram sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum aneh.

" Licik itu sifat alamiku, bukan begitu Han?" ujar HeeChul sambil menempelkan handphone tadi ke telinganya.

" Nah, Hannie . . . Kau sudah tahu bukan apa yang terjadi disini? Ku harap kita bisa sama-sama menyelesaikan tugas ini . . . Nanti aku akan menemuimu . . ."

PIP. Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Siwon yang tampak masih sedikit kesal padanya.

" Berhenti menatapku begitu, ini juga demi kelancaran tugas ku dan dia . . . Baiklah, aku pergi . . . Daaah Wonnie . . . Oiya, selalu pegang handphone-mu karena aku bisa saja sewaktu-waktu harus mengabarimu secara mendadak . . ." Siwon hanya mendengus malas mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat Heechul melambai dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Haaah semoga ini cepat selesai . . ." gumam Siwon singkat. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya, dia harus menemui seseorang saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

UC sudah sedikit(?) sembuh :D dan memutuskan untuk update hari ini karena mungkin besok gak bisa update karena kesibukan menuju UN :D Huaa senang deh ternyata ada reader yang senasib-samasamakelas12- Semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan nantinya yaaaa XD

UC juga mau berterimakasih atas dukungan juga kesetiaan reader yang selalu review dan mendoakan yang terbaik buat UC juga kelangsungan FF ini XD Doa-in terus yaa biar UC lulus dan FF-nya bisa UC selesaikan dengan semangat(?) XD

Jika reader tercinta menemukan Typo(s), tolong maafkan UC lagi :D UC kadang gak sadar(?) kalau ada yang salah ketik juga . . . oke?

UC gak bisa balas review, bukan karena gak bisa sih . . . tapi karena mama udah cerewet nyuruh mandi sementara UC mau-nya update sekarang dan juga menurut UC review reader kemarin jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini kok XD *ngeles*

Gumawo buat dukungan, kesediaan(?) membaca, kesediaan(?) me-review juga terimakasih atas Doa-doa yang telah diberikan untuk UC :* UC sayaaang kaliaaaa :* :* :*

My Beloved Reader :

**Dewiangel, Guest, ****Rini11888****, Nurul, ****Desviana407****, vha chandra, ****sfsclouds****, ****cuttiekyu****, ghaida, ****gnagyu****, ****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, Awaelfkyu13, evilpumpkin, ****gyu1315****, ****Aisah92****, ****meimeimayra****, kiki, meotmeot, wanda, Hyunki2204, elfishy09, ****kyuli 99****, ****Dianti Lestari****, SujuELF**

Buat yang namanya gak UC sebutkan, silahkan protes yaa XD kali ini UC kasih kesempatan(?) deh :D

Selalu dukung UC yaa, review reader memberikan semangat buat UC loh . . . Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ne? UC senang kalau cerita UC banyak yang melihat dan mengomentari, asal jangan dengan komentar yang menusuk(?) XD

Gumawo . . .

**Review, ne?**

**Please, jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat semangat juga energi(?) UC menghilang :D**

**Daaaa~**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan? Disaat bantuan datang, siapa yang tahu itu akan jadi awal kisah yang baru nantinya . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Kalau reader pada lupa sama cerita UC, hehehe silahkan baca ulang*plak* UC berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang diberikan, jika FF ini membosankan maka UC minta maaf. UC hanyalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar . . . UC minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Selain kerena UN, UC juga sibuk dan sakit T.T . . . UC harap cerita UC masih ada yang menunggu^^. Apalah arti sebuah cerita tanpa pembaca? Kkkk~ UC harap reader masih bersedia membaca cerita UC^^ Semoga chapter ini bermakna(?) dan UC minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya pendek dan Kyu-nya gak muncul XD**

**Jeongmal Gumawo~ Oiya, Selamat datang untuk reader baru ^^**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 8

" Kibum-ah . . ." Yesung masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan tas yang cukup besar. Tadi dia pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Kibum juga Kyuhyun serta perlengkapan lainnya.

" Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" Kibum berdiri dan segera membantu Yesung membawa beberapa kantong yang sepertinya berisi makanan dan juga buah-buahan.

" Mianhae, tadi sedikit macet Bummie-ah" ujar Yesung singkat, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata. Tatatpannya berubah sedih saat melihat anak itu begitu pucat.

" Hyung, kau tidak bawa pakaian untuk Appa?" pertanyaan Kibum sukses membuat Yesung menepuk keningnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

" Astagaa aku lupa . . ." Yesung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sementara Kibum menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku saja yang mengambilnya, hyung tolong jaga Kyu . . . Oiya, dia belum makan tapi sepertinya Siwon-hyung sudah mengangsurkan cairan energi lewat infusnya . . . ahh, Dokter yang akan menangani Kyuhyun sudah datang tapi tadi dia izin keluar sebentar, namanya Tan Hangeng dan dia orang Cina . . .Hyung tolong awasi Kyuhyun dan juga semua yang dilakukan Dokter itu padanya . . ." ujar Kibum memberitahu, dia lalu beralih memperhatikan wajah terlelap Kyuhyun lalu mengusap sedikit peluh di wajah pucat adiknya.

" Hyung pergi sebentar Kyu, bersikap baiklah . . ." Kibum mengecup singkat kening adiknya lalu menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Aku titip Kyu padamu hyung . . ." Yesung mengangguk dan Kibum pun segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Haaah . . . Ahjumma seharusnya disini sekarang . . ."gumam Yesung sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Brak!

"Cho KyuHyun!"

" Yak! Tenang sedikit Shim Changmin! Ini rumah sakit!" Yesung yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun terkejut saat ada seseorang dengan seenaknya menggebrak pintu disusul suara ocehan yang sangat mengganggu.

" Suaramu barusan justru lebih berisik Hyukki-ah . . ." ujar Yesung dengan tatapan mematikan. Hyukjae dan Changmin menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

" Sudahlah, aku hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun terganggu dan baa-" kalimat Yesung terputus saat matanya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun dan anak itu kini telah kembali membuka matanya. Yesung menghela nafas dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Changmin dan juga Hyukjae. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang justru takut, Changmin malah mengabaikan hal itu dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Yak! Kau sakit dan tidak mengabariku ha? Teman macam apa kau? Dasar kau ini!" seru Changmin kesal. Namun tak berapa lama setelah itu, rasa kesalnya tergantikan dengan raut bingung. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merespon perkataannya, biasanya Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali membalasnya dengan kalimat yang tak kalah pedas.

"Kyu? Hei? Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Sudahlah Changmin-ah . . . dia tidak akan meresponmu . . ." Yesung merangkul Changmin, sepertinya anak itu cukup terkejut.

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

"Trauma psikis, biasanya terjadi disaat seseorang merasa tertekan, merasa tak aman dan juga tak nyaman dengan lingkungannya. Kehilangan rasa percaya, lebih murung, pendiam dan juga mudah menangis saat ketakutan karena merasa telah kehilangan sosok orang yang dipercaya untuk melindunginya. Hal ini dapat terjadi saat seseorang mengalami suatu kejadian yang membuatnya terluka secara batin, luka ditubuh mungkin bisa sembuh namun luka batin tak ada yang tahu bagaimana penyembuhannya. Sejauh ini begitulah analisaku tentang keadaannya . . ." Yesung, Changmin dan Hyukjae terkejut saat seorang namja masuk dan berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Mereka melemparkan tatapan bertanya seolah mengatakan-Siapa kau?-.

" Kenalkan, namaku Tan Hangeng. Aku dokter yang akan menangani Kyuhyun . . ." ujar namja itu singkat dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

" Jadi, anda yang bernama Tan Hangeng? Aku sepupu Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon. Anda bisa memanggilku Yesung, Hangeng-sshi" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan Hangeng menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Dia teman Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin. Dan dia sahabat Kibum, Lee Hyukjae" Changmin dan Hyukjae membungkuk singkat saat Hangeng beralih menatap mereka.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti . . . Hmm apa aku bisa meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Kyu? Hanya berdua, bagaimana?" Yesung-Hyukjae-Changmin bertatapan, seolah tengah berdiskusi dan setelahnya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sesaat kemudian mereka sama-sama mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Meski Changmin harus ditarik paksa oleh Hyukjae agar bersedia keluar.

Hangeng tersenyum saat dirinya hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Ruangan ini terasa sangat sunyi juga terasa dingin padahal sudah ada penghangat ruangan disana. Hangeng melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan menatap anak itu lembut.

" Hai Kyu, aku Tan Hangeng. Kau pasti sudah dengar tadi bukan? Aku seorang dokter, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik . . . Kau bisa menganggap aku Hyung-mu" ujar Hangeng tulus. Kyuhyun tetap diam, hanya matanya yang sesekali berkedip dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

" Nama-mu Cho KyuHyun bukan? Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Kyunnie? Kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu hm? Yang mana yang kau suka?" Hangeng kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tak merespon sama sekali, dia mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan tubuh Kyuhyun merespon, anak itu sedikit terkejut dan gemetar.

" Sssttt aku tidak akan menyakitimu Kyu . . . Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu . . ." perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan tangan Hangeng di rambutnya. Hangeng tersenyum, anak ini benar-benar kehilangan rasa percayanya pada orang lain. Hangeng menarik sebuah kesimpulan . . .

" Apa kau merasa marah dan kecewa pada seseorang namun kau merasa justru kau tidak memiliki hak untuk sekedar memaki orang itu? Akan tetapi, sebenarnya kau sangat ingin berteriak dan menumpahkan segalanya bukan?" Hangeng dapat menangkap sebuah kilatan jawaban dari mata sayu Kyuhyun, jika orang biasa mungkin tak akan dapat membaca hal itu namun Hangeng bisa.

" Kau harus mengutarakannya Kyu, sesakit apa pun itu nanti. Kau hanya perlu mengutarakannya terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kau baru tahu bagaimana responnya . . . Jika responnya buruk, setidaknya hatimu bisa jadi lebih baik nantinya . . ." tangan Hangeng berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan beralih mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali membasahi pipi pucatnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu berat untuk anak seusiamu Kyu . . . Terkadang tak semua hal harus dijadikan beban. Jika kau berpikir yang terjadi adalah kesalahanmu, maka kau harus tahu bahwa saat kau menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi . . . saat itu pula orang lain rasanya semakin membuatmu jatuh . . . Untuk percaya pada orang lain, kau harus terlebih dahulu percaya pada dirimu sendiri . . . Sayangi dirimu terlebih dahulu dan dengan begitu kau akan punya kesempatan untuk menyayangi orang lain . . ." ucapan panjang lebar Hangeng hanya dijawab oleh aliran air mata yang menjadi-jadi. Hangeng sedikit cemas, dia benar-benar mengambil kesimpulan kalau kondisi psikis Kyuhyun bermasalah. Atau mungkin, anak ini memikirkan sesuatu yang justru menyakiti perasaannya sendiri?

" Apa kau berfikir kalau . . . Kau sebuah . . . kesalahan? Apa kau memusuhi dirimu sendiri Kyu?" Hangeng dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar dan anak itu sepertinya kesulitan bernafas. Hangeng bergerak cepat, dia membuat Kyuhyun duduk dan memegangi bahu anak itu.

" Kyu?! Ada apa denganmu? Hei! Dengarkan aku, tarik nafas . . . keluarkan . . . perlahan saja . . . tarik nafas . . . keluarkan . . . kau tak harus memikirkan semuanya Kyu, tak ada orang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan di duia ini . . ." mata Hangeng ikut berkaca-kaca saat mata Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menatapnya, dia dapat melihat sedalam apa luka disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hangeng ikut merasakan kesedihan pasiennya. Bibir Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, tampak begitu kaku walau hanya untuk sekedar bergumam.

" Aaa…kku…tak…per…nnahh…mem…mmiin..ttaanya…." sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Hangeng saat Kyuhyun bicara, namun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan anak itu begitu pilu, dia juga tampak mencengkram bagian dada sebelah kirinya sambil menangis tertahan.

" Perlahan saja . . . Kau tidak perlu bicara terlalu banyak jika tak menginginkannya . . . Tapi ketahuilah, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik untukmu . . ." Hangeng tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang selalu dapat meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

" Mer…rreeka…mem…bho..hongi…kkuu…hiks…" Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka, bahkan sangat dalam.

" Aku mengerti . . . Jangan dilanjutkan jika itu menyakitkan . . . Aku tak memaksa . . ." Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah, Hangeng paham kalau kondisi emosional Kyuhyun sangat tak stabil.

" Kka…kau…jug..ggaa…tak…meng..ngi..nginkan…aaa..kkuu? hiks… Ju…nng…Soo…hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kapalanya disana. Dia menepis tangan Hangeng yang ada di bahunya, Hangeng sedikit terkejut namun dia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Hangeng dapat membaca situasi sekarang, Jung Soo adalah kakak Kyuhyun yang memberikan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal itu sebelumnya dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang telah memberitahunya dengan cara yang salah sehingga anak ini tertekan.

" Jung Soo-hyung mu . . . Sama sekali tidak akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya Kyu. Dia adalah sosok 'hyung' yang baik sehingga bersedia memberikan jantungnya untukmu . . . Kau harus tahu Kyu, dia mempercayakan hidupnya padamu dan seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik demi dia . . . Bukannya menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi seperti ini . . ." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hangeng dengan matanya yang merah.

" aaa…ku…aa..ku…mem..buu…nnuuhh…ukhh…nyaa…hikss…" Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan menekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya memerah. Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun miris, Kyuhyun masih muda tapi beban perasaannya sudah seberat ini.

" Tak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau pembunuh Kyu . . ." ujar Hangeng lembut, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, anak itu tiba-tiba menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Hangeng menyerngit heran dibuatnya.

" Kyu? Ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?" Hangeng memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetap tampak gelisah namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik dan nafasnya memburu. Hangeng mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan dia kembali terheran, apalagi saat dilihatnya anak itu berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Kyu? Kau mau apa? Biar aku ambilkan . . ." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hangeng yang sempat mencegah pergerakannya. Hangeng diam, mencoba melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan anak itu.

" Kyu, kau bisa terluka . . . Hei, kau harus membawa infusmu jika ingin berjalan . . ." peringat Hangeng cemas, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan. Hangeng tak ingin mencegah apapun, jika dia ingin Kyuhyun percaya padanya maka dia tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Hangeng hanya menringis saat dengan jelas infus itu tertarik paksa dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan tampak darah segar sedikit keluar dari sana. Namun wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa sakit, anak itu masih fokus pada tas-tas yang ada di sofa di hadapannya. Dia menarik sebuah tas dan tampak membongkarnya. Bisa dilihat beberapa pakaian dan benda-benda lain bahkan PSP keluar dari sana. Hangeng mengambil kesimpulan, itu tas Kyuhyun. Hangeng menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

" Kau ingin ganti pakaian Kyu? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ma-" kalimat Hangeng terhenti disitu, matanya melebar saat Kyuhyun menarik sebuah benda untuk keluar dari tas tersebut.

" Kyu . . ." Hangeng menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun was-was. Dia tahu pasti apa yang tengah digenggam oleh anak itu. Kyuhyun diam, ia menatap tangan kanannya yang tengah menggengggam sebuah pisau lipat. Dia menyelipkan benda seperti itu dalam tas karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari dulu. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, anak itu sedang dalam kondisi psikis yang buruk. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Sementara kyuhyun terdiam, Hangeng bergerak cepat untuk menekan tombol merah di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Berharap Siwon beserta beberapa perawat akan segera datang.

" Kyu . . . itu berbahaya . . . Letakkan pisau itu sekarang juga Kyu . . . " mata Hangeng tidak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu tidak ingin bertindak gegabah.

" Katanya….kalau…aku…mati…itu…jauh…lebih…baik…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hangeng. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng justru menatapnya cemas dan bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata 'jangan' berkali-kali.

"Mian-"

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

Kibum keluar dari mobilnya, dia menghela nafas saat memandang rumah megah dihadapannya. Bahkan hanya dengan memandang rumah itu dari luar, siapapun dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang ada disana. Berbeda dengan tiga bulan yang lalu, siapapun yang memandang rumah itu pasti akan merasa nyaman dan hangat. Kibum tersenyum sekilas mengingat bagaimana keadaan keluarganya dulu. Tawa, canda, suara teriakan Jung Soo yang kesal, kegaduhan Kibum saat mengejar Kyuhyun, bahkan suara Kyuhyun yang merengek manja-pun terngiang ditelinganya. Dia benar-benar merindukan semua hal itu.

" Jung Soo-hyung . . . Aku merindukanmu hyung . . ." Kibum menatap langit, awan hitam menyambut pemandangan matanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kibum segera masuk ke rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, Yesung-hyung atau orang-orang yang ditugaskannya untuk membersihkan rumah lupa menutupnya dengan benar . . ." gumam Kibum sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Kibun mendorong pelan pintu kayu dihadapannya, dia menyerngit heran saat merasakan beberapa pergerakan aneh di sekitarnya.

" Umma? Kau kah itu?" ujar Kibum tenang. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut rumah, dia sadar beberapa perabotan sudah tak ada lagi. Bahkan foto keluarganya juga sudah hilang, ikut dibersihkan dan dibuang.

Hening.

"Umma?" Kibum kembali terheran saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang dilantai atas, segera saja anak itu menuju kesana. Sedikit terburu-buru dia mengikuti bayangan orang tersebut, keadaan rumah memang gelap karena lampu tak dinyalakan dan juga jendela tak satupun yang dibuka. Bayangan orang tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Jung Soo. Kibum memperlambat langkah kakinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya heran. Selama ini Ibu-nya selalu menghindari kamar kakak-nya karena hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Tapi sekarang? Ibunya masuk kesana? Baiklah, Kibum mulai ragu kalau itu Ibunya.

" Siapa di dalam? Umma? Apa Umma yang ada di dalam?" Kibum menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dihadapannya. Sedikit membuka celah, dia mencoba mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar.

Gelap. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilihat Kibum. Baiklah, dia mulai takut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak remaja berusia 18tahun yang masih memiliki rasa cemas dan bisa ketakutan. Kibum menelan ludah kelu. Sedikit memberanikan diri, dia mendorong pintu pelan.

Criieet

Derit pintu bahkan terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. Dalam kamar yang gelap itu, Kibum dapat menangkap sosok seorang namja tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

" Siapa kau?" tanya kibum tajam. Ayolah, haruskah dia bersikap sopan? Ini rumahnya dan menurutnya orang itu sudah masuk sembarangan ke rumahnya.

" Ah, Cho Kibum . . . Kau sudah pulang ternyata . . . Baguslah . . ." orang itu membalik tubuhnya. Kibum mengerutkan dahi, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi Kibum yakin kalau orang itu seumuran dengan Appa-nya.

" Apa aku mengenalmu ahjusshi?" tanya Kibum heran.

" Hmm, kurasa tidak. Tapi, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik . . ." ujar namja itu santai. Kibum hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kau pasti sangat mengenal keluargaku sampai-sampai berani masuk ke rumah ini tanpa izin . . ." Kibum menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Namja dihadapannya balas dengan tatapan yang sama namun terselip sebuah seringaian disana.

" Ya, mungkin aku lancang tapi . . . aku benar-benar sangat mengenalmu Cho Kibum . . ."

" Jangan bercanda ahjusshi, sebaiknya ahjusshi pergi sekarang atau aku akan memanggil poli-"

" Cho Jung Soo . . . ah, haruskah aku memanggilnya Park Jung Soo? Bagaimana menurutmu?" namja itu menyeringai saat tubuh Kibum menegang karena terkejut.

" Ap..apa maksudmu ahjusshi? Aku tidak mengerti, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!" Kibum menggeram saat namja tua dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kalau kau dan Jung Soo itu bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, apakah adik sial-mu itu tahu?"

" Yak! Apa hak-mu mengatai adik-ku seperti itu! Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?!" Kibum marah, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

" Cih, jangan berpura-pura . . . Aku tahu, hati-mu itu masih sangat marah bukan? Kau masih belum bisa menerima kematian hyung-mu!" namja itu kembali tersenyum menang saat raut wajah Kibum berubah. Dia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan kembali terkekeh saat Kibum mundur beberapa langkah, menghindarinya.

" Kau bukan orang baik . . ." ujar Kibum datar. Nada suaranya memang terdengar tenang tapi tersimpan keraguan disana dan lagi-lagi orang dihadapannya mengetahui hal itu.

" Coba kau pikirkan Kibum-ah, siapa yang menyebabkan keluargamu berantakan seperti ini hm? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ad-"

" CUKUP! Kau banyak bicara ahjusshi . . ." Kibum mendesis kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

" Kau pikir karena siapa semua ini terjadi? Adikmu itu pembawa sial! Dia pembunuh! Kau pikir karena siapa Jung Soo meninggal? Karena siapa Appa-mu mencoba bunuh diri? Karena siapa Umma-mu sekarang menghilang? Aigoo…aigoo…Kau masih ingin menyangkal kalau jauh di dalam hatimu, kau sangat membencinya!" namja itu menyeringai saat Kibum tertegun, seolah memikirkan kata-katanya.

' Mudah sekali mempengaruhinya' batin namja itu senang.

" Kau mencurigakan . . ." Kibum menatap namja itu sangsi. Detik berikutnya, anak itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan bersiap menelpon seseorang.

TAP.

Kibum terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditepis sehingga handphone ditangannya terjatuh dengan keras. Namja dihadapannya tampak geram dan marah. Walaupun gelap, Kibum sadar kalau situasinya saat ini berbahaya.

" Aku telah berusaha berbicara dengan lembut, tapi jika kau ingin bermain kasar . . . Baiklah . . ."

Plak.

" Arrgghhh!" anak berusia 18tahun itu meringis sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia ditampar begitu keras. Ayolah, kedua orangtuanya bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kibum gemetar, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan dia yakin kalau sudut bibirnya kini mengeluarkan darah. Susah payah dia mencoba berdiri dan ingin lari dari sana. Namun . . .

Ceklek. Pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci dari luar. Oh, sepertinya namja tua dihadapannya ini tidak berkerja sendirian. Kibum menghela nafas, dia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

" Kau tahu? Aku membenci keluargamu! Adikmu! Appa-mu! Umma-mu! Aku membenci kalian!"

Plak.

Plak.

Plak.

"ssshhhhssh" Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat saat tamparan itu bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak. Dia berfikir kalau namja dihadapannya ini mungkin sudah gila atau kejiwaannya terganggu.

" Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin membunuh adikmu!"

Plak.

Plak.

Bugh.

" Aaarrrggh HENTIKAN! Hah…hahh…" Kibum terengah, dia menatap namja dihadapannya marah. Sementara namja itu terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Detik berikutnya, namja itu justru tersenyum.

" Kalian sama, kau dan adikmu itu sama. Sama-sama suka berteriak. Cih, dengar! Apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh lalu dihukum mati! Aku tidak perduli!" namja itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, berniat memukul Kibum kembali. Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat rasa sakit menyapa ulu hatinya dan pukulan itu juga membuatnya terbanting ke dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sangat sakit sekali . . .

" Appa…Umma…Hyung…Kyu…" gumamam Kibum membuat namja dihadapannya menyeringai.

" Kau akan berguna untukku . . ." ujar namja itu. Tubuh Kibum yang sudah lemas semakin lemas saat ada orang yang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sepertinya telah diberi obat bius. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba sadar, akhirnya semuanya tetap berubah GELAP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyoto, Jepang**

" Ne Appa, aku akan ke Korea sore ini. Terlalu lama jika menunggu besok, lagi pula aku dengar ternyata Umma justru berangkat siang ini bukan besok . . ." Leeteuk menghela nafas saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi, semua hal membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

' Hah . . . kau harus menjaga adikmu itu Star, Appa dan Umma akan menyusul kalian . . .' suara berat diseberang sana juga membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir.

" Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Korea sehingga Appa dan Umma juga harus datang?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang.

' Hm, Ne . . . Kau akan tahu besok, sebaiknya hubungi Umma-mu begitu kalian tiba di Seoul . . .' Tuan Park berujar tegas, Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena itu.

" Ne, Appa . . . Tapi, apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Setidaknya, beri tahu aku sesuatu . . ." rengek Leeteuk, ah sikap kekanakannya kembali.

' Anni, cukup fokus untuk berangkat sore ini dan kita bertemu di Seoul. Baiklah, Appa harus bersiap-siap juga . . . Jaga diri kalian, ne? Jaga adikmu . . .'

" Arraseo . . ."

PIP.

" Haaahh" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia memandang langit kota Kyoto dari jendela kamarnya, langit masih tampak mendung walau hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan tatapan matanya beralih pada sang adik yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besar miliknya. Adiknya itu tertidur karena lelah menangis, Leeteuk tersenyum saat menatap wajah polos Donghae. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak percaya kalau anak 18tahun inilah yang tadi menceramahinya panjang lebar. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae, mengelus bahu adiknya itu lembut.

" Dari mana kau belajar bicara seperti itu Hae-ah? Kau tahu? Hyung sangat menyayangimu Hae . . ." ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan tulus yang diberikan Leeteuk di kening adiknya itu. Tanpa mereka tahu, bagaimana takdir akan mempermainkan mereka nanti . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan UC . . . Sungguh maafkan UC T.T**

**Sebenarnya UC pengen banget update cepat tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Boleh cerita? UN UC emang udah selesai tanggal 16 kemarin, tapi setelah itu langsung sibuk deh karena tgl 20 udah perpisahan. Kerena itu UC sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk itu padahal lagi sakit juga. Nah, giliran perpisahan udah selesai . . . Sakitnya UC nambah-nambah aja, malahan semalam cuma bisa terbaring seharian ditempat tidur . . . Sepertinya, UC harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatan mulai sekarang T.T**

**Baiklah, Cuma itu yang mau UC ceritakan. Mudah-mudahan reader dapat memaklumi dan memaafkan UC. Haaahh semoga reader gak marah ya?**

Gumawo buat dukungan, kesediaan(?) membaca, kesediaan(?) me-review juga terimakasih atas Doa-doa yang telah diberikan untuk UC :* UC sayaaang kaliaaaan :* :* :* Terus dukung UC yaa? Dukungan reader jugalah yang nantinya menentukan apakah cerita harus dilanjut atau tidak XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Reader :**

**Desviana407** : UN-nya lancar chingu, tapi yaaah tinggal nunggu hasilnya keluar deh . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, mainhae kalau telat T.T

**lianpangestu** : Mianhae UC baru lanjut sekarang eonni T.T ada banyak hal yang menghalangi UC untuk update cepat, jeongmal Mianhae T.T

**Rini11888** : Maafkan UC karena memutuskan kalau Jung Soo-nya beneran meninggal T.T yaaah maaf kalau updatenya juga lama . . . Doa-in terus ya supaya nilai UN UC bagus-bagus XD

** .vikink** : Selamat datang . . . Terimakasih sudah mengusahakan untuk review ^^ ini udah UC lanjut, maaf telat . . .

**sfsclouds** : Bukan kok chingu, bukan untuk pura-pura jadi Jung Soo kok. Tenang aja chingu, ini chapter Kyu-nya muncul kok . . . Mianhae kalau UC telat update . . . Semoga masih bersedia membaca hingga akhir nantinya . . .

**meimeimayra** : Gumawo udah nungguin, UC minta maaf karena telat update T.T

**phiexphiexnophiex** : Mianhae UC gak lanjut asap T.T UC benar-benar minta maaf ne? ini udah UC lanjut dan semoga berkenan(?)

**Nurul** : Bukan perasaan chingu aja kok, perasaan UC juga kok kalau chapter kemaren pendek^^ Mianhae ne? UC juga telat updatenya . . .

**Guest** : Ini udah UC lanjut^^ Semoga nilai UN kita memuaskan yaaa

**Kiki** : Iyaa mulai terungkap ya? Hehehe semoga aja ya nilai UN UC memuaskan, Gumawo XD

**Ex** : UC belum tahu ini akan jadi berapa chapter nantinya . . . Gumawo udah review ne? terus dukung UC^^

**Dewiangel** : Mianhae kali ini update-nya super telat . . . UC minta maaf ne? lain kali diusahain gak setelat ini. Gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**Wanda** : Iyaaa, sabar itu berbuah kemanisan(?) #apadeh# kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah dukung UC, iya semoga aja UN UC nilainya bagus^^

**Awaelfkyu13** : Chingu benar, sepertinya Kyu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam penderitaan XD Ini udah UC lanjut, mianhae telat benget updatenya . . . Iya, syukurlah UN-nya berjalan lancer kok . . . tinggal menunggu hasilnya^^

**cuttiekyu** : Seperti yang UC katakan, sepertinya Kyu memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita dalam dunia Fanfic XD

**evilpumpkin** : Mianhae chapter kemaren pendek, ini udah UC lanjutin^^ Gumawo udah semangatin UC . . .

**SuJuELF** : Mianhae UC baru bisa update-nya sekarang . . . Gumawo udah ngikutin ceritanya ^^

**Ciput** : Ini udah UC lanjut ^^ Gumawo . . .

: Udah UC lanjut chingu^^ Mian telat banget . . .

**Dianti Lestari** : Hehehe UC gak nyangka kalau ada juga yang bisa uC buat nangis XD kkkk~ Mianhae UC baru update sekarang, jeongmal mianhae . . . Gumawo udah bersedia menunggu dan membaca cerita UC ^^

**gyu1315** : Iya nih, tu ahjusshi jahat banget . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**vila13kyuvil** : Jangan ngebut-ngebut chingu, ntar nabrak XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah mau baca cerita UC ne? Mianhae UC baru update sekarang^^ Mianhae udah buat chingu nangis XD

**gnagyu** : Huaaa chingu kayaknya salah paham deh, bukan Hangeng tapi Han-ahjusshi^^

**sparkyumihenecia** : Eh? Iyaya? Masak sih Heechul jadi tokoh jahat terus? Kkkk~ tapi tenang aja, disini Oppa baik kok^^ Semangat ya buat kamu juga^^ Semoga sukses . . .

**marina3424** : Cup cup cup jangan nangis chingu XD Mianhae UC telat update-nya T.T

**chairun** : Ini udah UC lanjut . . . Gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**krismi** : Huaaaa UC khawatir nih gara-gara update UC yang kelamaan jadinya chingu lupa ceritanya T.T jangan lu oa yaaa?^^

**Hyunki2204** : Gumawo buat doa dan juga semangatnyaaa^^ Ini udah UC lanjut, mianhae kalau update UC telat T.T

**d5** : Huaaaa jeongmal mianhae kalau chapter kemaren namanya gak UC sebutin, mianhae chapter kemaren Kyu-nya gak ada . . . Ini udah UC lanjut^^ semoga berkenan(?) XD

**vha chandra** : Hmmm happy ending gak yaaaa? Kkkk~ Kita tunggu sama-sama aja chingu kedepannya^^ Oiya, UC bukan uas tapi UN, kkkk~ XD

**bella** : Ini UC udah lanjut, gumawo udah semangatin^^

**meotmeot** : Iyaa gak bunuh diri kok, semoga cepat ditangkap si Culpritnya(?) kkkk~ Ini UC lanjut, semoga berkenan(?)^^

**erka** : Mianhae Kyu gak muncul kemarin, semoga chapter ini mengobatinyaaa^^

**TeuKyu** : Hehehehe XD Chingu tertipu yaaa^^ Ini baru UC lanjut, mianhae telat T.T

**Onchakyu **: Iyaaa semoga Kyu sembuh^^ Gumawo udah baca^^

**Choyeonrin **: Mianhae mengecewakan karena UC gak update kilat, semoga chapter ini berkenan(?)^^

**dyayudya** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjut, semoga masih seru yaaa . . . Gumawo udah semangatin UC^^

**septia **: Selamat dataaaaaaang XD Gak apa-apa kok baru review, UC senang karena chingu gak jadi silent reader kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca, semoga chapter ini juga masih berniat baca dan review . . .

**lail's **: Gak apa-apa kok baru review^^ yang jelas gak jadi Silent reader kkkk~ Gumawo^^ Ini udah UC update, mian kalau telat . . .

**kyukyu **: Penderitaan Kyu bakalan berakhir kok, mungkin, kkkk~ XD Ini udah UC update, selamat menikmati(?)

**diahretno**: Selamat datang ne? Gumawo udah membaca Fanfic UC dan berkenan . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, UC harap reader gak bakalan lupa sama cerita UC T.T Jeongmal Gumawo~ Semoga kita bertemu lagi XD

**ys824** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjutkan XD

**Nisa** : Semoga chapter ini memuaskan(?) atau malah buat geram(?) kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca dan review ne?

UC minta maaf kalau ada yang belum UC sebutin namanya di chapter ini . . . UC juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini banyak Typo(s) yaaa . . . Jeongmal Gumawo, SarangKyu~

.

.

.

Gumawo . . . Doa-in juga supaya nilai UN UC bagus, yayaaya?

**Review, ne?**

**Please, jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat UC tidak bersemangat dan imajinasi UC menurun kadarnya(?) XD**

**Daaaa~**

**Love Love Love^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan? Disaat bantuan datang, siapa yang tahu itu akan jadi awal kisah yang baru nantinya . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Kalimat yang di 'BOLD' itu tandanya percakapan dengan bahasa Jepang ya Chingu^^ UC gak begitu tahu bahasa Jepang dan karena itu UC memutuskan untuk menulis seperti biasa saja^^ Mohon maklumi keterbatasan UC yaa^^**

**Oiya, kemarin ada yang nanyain UC, yang benarnya 'Menyerngit' atau 'Mengernyit' . . . Dan setelah UC cari tahu XD ternyata yang benar itu 'Mengernyit' kkkk~ Mianhae karena UC udah salah yaa, mohon maafkan UC^^ Jika di Chapter ini masih nemu kata 'Menyerngit' tolong maklumi yaa, UC agak sempat ngedit atau baca ulangnya^^ jika di Chapter depan kata itu digunakan, UC akan memperbaikinya XD kkkk~ Mianhae . . . Terimakasih kepada '****Evilkyu Vee****' yang sudah menyadarkan(?)^^**

**Selamat datang untuk reader baru dan terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir kesini^^ Terus tinggalkan jejak ne? UC sangat menghargai dan menyayangi reader semuaaaa :* :* :* Gumawo~**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 9

Hujan yang turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu membuat keadaan kota Seoul begitu dingin. Derasnya hujan memaksa orang-orang untuk berteduh. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang memilih singgah di CV untuk sekedar menikmati minuman hangat. Hujan membuat orang-orang tampak malas-malasan, apalagi kedaan hari yang semakin sore menambah kesan santai bagi mereka yang telah terlepas dari beberapa kesibukan. Namun, di sebuah bandara . . . seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak teruru-buru menyeret kopernya dan menghentikan taxi. Yeoja itu tampak sibuk dengan handphone yang setia berada ditelinganya. Setelah memastikan sang supir memasukkan kopernya dengan benar, dia pun segera memerintahkan sopir tersebut menuju sebuah tempat, Seoul Hospital.

" Yesung-ah . . . ahjumma sudah dalam perjalan kesana. Jebal, tolong jaga Kyuhyun dan ahjusshi-mu dengan baik . . . Ahjumma mohon . . ." yeoja itu meremas jubah coklatnya cemas. Dia mendapat kabar buruk mengenai keluarganya dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya seperti orang yang kebingungan sekarang.

' Ahjumma, tenanglah . . . Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun juga sedang ditangani oleh seorang dokter sekarang . . . Aku juga sedang menuju kamar ahjusshi saat ini, ku rasa ahjumma perlu bicara dengan ahjusshi . . .' suara namja diseberang telepon membuat kecemasan yeoja tersebut semakin bertambah.

" Kau meninggalkan Kyu? Yaahh Kim Jong Woon!" yeoja itu reflek meninggikan suaranya. Dan sepertinya orang diseberang telepon juga sedikit terkejut.

' Anniyo, ahjumma . . . Ada dokter yang sedang memeriksanya lagi pula Changmin dan Hyukjae ada disana menunggunya. Ahjumma sebaiknya jangan datang dalam keadaan panik, itu akan memperburuk keadaan . . .' Yesung berujar tenang. Terdengar jelas olehnya orang diseberang telepon menghela nafas.

" Ahjumma takut . . . Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit lagi, ini membuatku sangat merasa buruk . . . Seharusnya aku tidak pergi….hiks…." yeoja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tetap saja air matanya mendesak ingin keluar.

'Ahjumma, jebal jangan menangis . . . Aigoo, aku sudah sampai di depan kamar ahjusshi, haruskah aku masuk? Ahjumma harus bicara dengannya, apa ahjumma tidak mengkhawatirkannya? . . . Ah, Siwonnie bersamanya saat ini . . .' ujar Yesung menjelaskan. Sepertinya namja itu tengah mengintip sekarang.

" Ahjumma akan langsung menemuinya nanti. Kembalilah melihat Kyu, ahjumma tenang jika Siwon ada disana bersama ahjusshi-mu . . . Sepertinya mereka sedang bercerita tentang hal itu sekarang . . ." perkataan Hyera-yeoja itu- sukses membuat Yesung menyerngit heran.

'Cerita apa ahjumma? Hal apa yang ahjumma maksud? Ada sesuatu yang ahjumma sembunyikan lagi? Aku sudah cukup terkejut saat tahu ahjumma dulu sempat menikah dan punya anak kembar dan salah satunya Jung Soo. Jangan buat aku kembali terkejut sekarang . . . Apa itu? Cerita apa?' suara Yesung yang terkesan memaksa membuat Hyera merutuki kalimatnya barusan. Bagaimanapun juga, Yesung memang harus tahu. Tapi, bercerita lewat telepon dan dalam keadaan seperti ini juga tidak mungkin. Jadi, keputusannya adalah . . .

" Kita bertemu di rumah sakit, ahjumma akan menceritakan semuanya"

PIP. Sambungan telepon di putuskan begitu saja. Nyonya Cho menghela nafas dan menatap ponselnya lama. Dia sangat berharap seseorang segera menghubunginya saat ini . . .

.

.

.

**At Seoul Hospital**

' Kita bertemu di rumah sakit, ahjumma akan menceritakan semuanya'

PIP,

" Eh? Mwo? Yak! Yeoboseo? Yeoboseo? Ahjumma?!" Yesung menatap layar handphone-nya kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah sangat penasaran dan sekarang sambungan telepon malah di putuskan secara sepihak.

Yesung menghela nafas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas dan segera menyimpan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celananya. Namja itu berbalik, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Cho yang tadi telihat tengah berbicara dengan Siwon. Keadaan namja paruh baya itu sudah terlihat sangat baik dari sebelumnya. Baru saja tangan Yesung memutar knop pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang juga membukanya dari dalam. Hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut.

" Ah, Yesung-hyung! Kau disini? Aisshh! Cepat ikut aku!" Siwon, dia-lah pelaku pembukaan pintu tersebut. Dokter muda itu berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya heran. Detik berikutnya, mata Yesung melebar saat paham maksud Siwon untuk 'mengikutinya'.

" Kyuhyun!" panic Yesung dan ikut berlari menyusul Siwon.

.

.

.

" Kyu . . . itu berbahaya . . . Letakkan pisau itu sekarang juga Kyu . . . " mata Hangeng tidak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu tidak ingin bertindak gegabah.

" Katanya….kalau…aku…mati…itu…jauh…lebih…baik…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hangeng. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng justru menatapnya cemas dan bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata 'jangan' berkali-kali.

"Mian-"

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

" HENTIKAN!"

TRAK.

Pisau itu terjatuh begitu saja dilantai. Suara teriakan yang sangat keras membuat anak berumur 17tahun itu sangat terkejut hingga reflek melepas pegangannya pada pisau yang ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun secara spontan menyeret tubuhnya menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pisau yang kini tergeletak dihadapannya. Sepertinya anak itu baru sadar kalau tadi dia sempat berfikiran bodoh. Hangeng juga sangat terkejut, dia menatap anak yang baru saja berteriak itu. Seingat Hangeng, anak itu bernama Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun. Disamping Changmin juga berdiri Hyukjae yang menatap mereka cemas. Kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Hangeng. Dokter muda itu mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh anak itu ke dinding, mengunci pergerakannya. Mengantisipasi jika anak ini kembali berpikiran nekat.

" Kyu? Lihat aku! Hei! Lihat aku!" Hangeng berujar cemas. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat dan tubuhnya begitu kaku. Kyuhyun menatap takut pada pisau yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Matanya kemudian bergerak gelisah menatap Changmin yang kini memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot terduduk dan dia meremas kedua tangannya takut.

" Chang…min….aaa..ak..ku…aa…ku…." bibirnya bahkan tampak begitu kaku dan mulai membiru. Hangeng bersusah payah menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksa anak itu untuk menatapnya. Bahkan kulit wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat dingin.

" Gwenchana . . . Gwenchana . . . tak apa, tenanglah . . ." Hangeng menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, setidaknya itulah yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat dia percaya. Hangeng kembali menatap Changmin yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, anak itu terlihat . . . kecewa? Mungkin.

' Kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu Kyu . . . Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?' batin Hangeng dalam hati. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara lagi setelahnya, hanya desisan nafas Kyuhyun yang masih memburu yang terdengar. Mereka diam diposisi masing-masing. Hangeng yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun, juga Changmin dan Hyukjae yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah berdiri dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang Hangeng tunggu pun datang.

" Hah…hah…hah…" Siwon dan Yesung terengah-engah memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun, diikuti beberapa perawat dibelakang mereka. Suasana kamar mendadak hening, bahkan Siwon dan Yesung terlihat menahan nafas mereka yang memburu saat menyadari suasana yang begitu serius.

" Gege . . . Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon menghampiri Hangeng dan bertanya dengan suara rendah. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dalam pelukan Hangeng. Sesaat kemudian Siwon tersenyum miris karena melihat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah. Setelah aksi mengamuk yang juga membuat infusnya lepas dan telapak tangannya robek, sekarang dia mengulanginya lagi namun di tangan yang berbeda.

" Hanya sedikit masalah, sudah . . . Tak apa, biarkan dia beristirahat . . ." Hangeng menatap Siwon sekilas kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Siwon. Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali terluka.

" Sepertinya aku harus memasang infus untuk ketiga kalinya untukmu Kyu . . ." ujar Siwon sedikit tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" Atau . . . Aku tidak akan memasangnya jika kau mau makan, bagaimana?" tawar Siwon kemudian. Yesung ikut mendekat dan berjongkok, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap mereka bergantian.

" Aaa…ku…tidak mau diinfus lagi hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menatap mereka takut-takut saat mengatakan hal itu. Semua yang mendengar dan melihatnya tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun sudah mau bicara sekarang. Setidaknya semua sudah lebih baik bukan? Semuanya? Benarkah? Entahlah . . .

" Apa maksudmu hyung?! Kau bercanda heh?" Siwon menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Saat ini dia, Heechul dan juga Hangeng tengah berada di ruang pribadi Siwon.

" Yak! Apa aku akan bercanda disaat seperti ini? Aku masih menunggu laporan dari Jungmo, dia sedang mencari jejak mobil yang membawa Kibum. Kau harus diam, semakin banyak yang tahu maka akan semakin membuatku sulit bergerak. Aku tak suka tekanan . . ." Heechul melipat tangannya angkuh, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau saat ini otaknya tengah berfikir keras.

" Mwo? Bagaimana jika keluarganya bertanya-tanya kemana dia pergi?" tanya Siwon was-was. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencemaskan Kibum. Siwon tidak pernah berfikir ada orang yang akan bertindak sejauh ini, penculikan? Ayolah . . . ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

" Hannie, apa kau tidak mengenal Han Jihsun? Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan ternyata dia juga seorang psikiater sama sepertimu . . ." Heechul menatap Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon dan Heechul bergantian. Sementara Siwon menggeram karena diacuhkan.

" Han Jihsun? Dia psikiater? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya . . ." ujar Hangeng pasti. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tampak kembali berfikir. Namja cantik namun juga tampan itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian bergumam sendiri.

" Ada apa hyung? Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sebaiknya kau katakan agar kami bisa membantu . . ." lirih Siwon yang mulai jenuh memperhatikan Heechul yang seperti itu.

" Aku memeriksa CCTV yang ada di sekitar kamar Kyuhyun juga Tuan Cho. Ada beberapa orang yang membuatku curiga karena beberapa kali bolak-balik mengintai disekitar kamar Kyuhyun juga Tuan Cho. Tapi hanya kamar Kyuhyun yang benar-benar diawasi. Aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau pelaku semua ini memang Tuan Han Jihsun karena dari ceritamu dia seperti menaruh dendam pada Kyuhyun dan itu artinya incarannya benar-benar Kyuhyun . . . Ah, bahkan salah satu dari orang yang aku curigai itu juga menemui Kyuhyun . . ." jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

" Mwo? Menemui Kyuhyun?" Siwon menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Heechul serius. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia bingung.

" Kau tidak tahu? Aku lihat disana sebelumnya kau yang berada di kamar itu bersama seorang namja. Setelahnya namja itu keluar dan kau juga keluar beberapa saat kemudian karena menerima telepon. Nah, setelahnya seorang namja bertopi masuk dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya melihat sampai disana, kau tidak tahu ada yang menemui Kyuhyun? Ku pikir kau tahu, dia masuk benar-benar bertepatan setelah kau keluar . . ." Heechul ikut menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan melamparkan tatapan sangsi pada Siwon.

" Ah, kurasa namja yang kau lihat bersamaku saat itu adalah Yesung-hyung, keponakan Tuan Cho. Dan juga! Seharusnya kau melihat rekaman itu sampai akhir hyung! Kau tahu? Setelah aku kembali, Kyuhyun seperti orang kerasukan. Dia menatap kami semua seperti seseorang yang bisa mengancam nyawanya. Aku sampai harus menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang. Kami pikir semua baik-baik saja, tapi setelah dia kembali bangun justru kami baru tahu kalau keadaannya tidak lagi baik karena dia hanya bisa diam juga menangis tanpa suara. Selanjutnya, yang aku ketahui dari Cho-ahjusshi adalah dia yang sama sekali tidak pernah bunuh diri, seseorang benar-benar merencanakan kekacauan ini . . . Karena itulah aku memintamu juga Hangeng-gege datang. Dan sekarang apa? Kibum juga menghilang . . . haaah seseorang harus segera menyelesaikan ini . . ." Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terlalu cepat menganggap semua hal selesai, kenyataannya? Semuanya bertambah rumit sekarang.

" Tunggu dulu, dia menemui Kyuhyun kan? Wah, kau benar-benar bisa menganggap pelaku semua ini adalah Tuan Han Jihsun, Heenim-ah . . ." ujar Hengeng tenang, Heechul menatapnya heran.

" Wae? Tak ada bukti untuk itu, dari CCTV juga aku tak dapat melihat wajah pelakunya . . ." sergah Heechul cepat. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng dan merebut keleng minuman yang ada di tangannya Hangeng. Namja berdarah Cina itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terkesan kasar, spontan dan juga acuh pada semua orang dan bahkan padanya. Tapi ketehuilah, namja itu punya cara lain untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya sangat perduli pada orang disekitarnya.

" Itu hanya kesimpulanku . . . Trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun itu diakibatkan oleh tekanan Heenim-ah . . . Kau bilang dia seorang Psikiater bukan? Hanya seorang Psikiater yang mempunyai keahlian untuk dapat masuk ke dalam pikiran seseorang. Mempengaruhi orang tersebut dan bahkan merusak keadaan jiwa seseorang. Keahlian itu sepertinya disalah gunakan olehnya . . ." tanggap Hangeng, Heechul tampak berfikir setelahnya. Kemudian berdiri dengan terburu-buru saat merasakan handphone di jubahnya bergetar.

" Jungmo!" seru Heechul semangat. Lihatlah, wajah seriusnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi kelegaan yang tak belangsung lama karena setelahnya dia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi dingin khas Kim HeeChul. Hangeng yang menyadari hal itu hanya mengulum senyum. Sementara itu Siwon menatap was-was ke arah Heechul yang bersiap mengangkat telepon.

" Yak! Keahlianmu berkurang eoh? Kenapa lama sekali? Jadi, kemana mereka membawanya?"

.

.

.

" Ahjumma akan menemui ahjusshi-mu dulu, jangan katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau ahjumma sudah datang ne? Ahjumma ingin menemuinya bersama seseorang nanti . . ." Nyonya Cho berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Yesung langsung menemuinya dan menuntut penjelasan mengenai banyak hal darinya. Dan saat ini dia berniat untuk menemui suaminya terlebih dahulu. Yesung hanya mengangguk, sejak tadi dia hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Terlalu shock dan juga bingung, itulah yang di rasakan Yesung saat ini. Ya, dia sudah tahu semua ceritanya, mengenai Tuan Cho yang tidak bunuh diri dan juga keberadaan seseorang yang tengah mengancam keselamatan keluarga pamannya itu.

" Ahjumma yakin kalau kembaran Jung Soo akan datang?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya. Sedari tadi otaknya terus saja berfantasi liar memikirkan adegan-adegan drama atau action yang sepertinya sejalan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga Sang paman.

" Kau tidak sedang berfikir macam-macamkan? Tenang saja, Wonnie sudah menyewa seseorang untuk menyelidiki semua hal ini . . . Jangan terlalu khawatir, kau juga bilang kalau keadaan Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik bukan? Ahjumma sedikit tenang sekarang, ternyata masih banyak orang yang perduli pada Kyunnie kami . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum. Yesung menghela nafas dan mengangakat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya ditekuknya. Namja yang berstatus sebagai seorang guru itu menyerngit saat melihat Siwon, Hangeng dan seorang yang tidak dikenalnya tampak berlari kecil kea rah mereka.

" Ahjumma, syukurlah ahjumma sudah datang . . ." Siwon yang terlebih dahulu tiba langsung memeluk Nyonya Cho dengan perasaan lega. Nyonya Cho tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sekilas itu.

" Kau banyak membantu Wonnie . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho dan menatap heran dua namja yang masih sedikit terengah-engah dibelakang Siwon.

" Ahjumma, ini Tan Hangeng, Psikiater yang menangani Kyuhyun. Dan ini Kim HeeChul, dia . . ." Siwon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap Yesung penuh arti. Nyonya Cho tersenyum mengerti.

" Tak apa, Yesungie sudah tahu semuanya . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho dan menepuk bahu Yesung sekilas.

" Benarkah? Baguslah . . . Dia Kim HeeChul, agen mata-mata sekaligus polisi yang aku minta untuk menangani kasus ini . . . Dan . . . Yesung hyung, ikutlah dengan kami . . ." Siwon menatap Yesung pasti sementara yang ditatap mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

Cling. Heechul cepat merogoh handphonenya saat benda persegi itu berdering singkat tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

" Bravo! Dia mendapatkannya! Kita harus cepat Wonnie, tak ada banyak waktu . . . Aku dan Hannie akan ke bawah duluan, cepatlah! Dan juga, bawa mobilmu sendiri . . ." Heechul dan Hangeng membungkuk singkat pada Nyonya Cho dan setelahnya kembali berlari kecil keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sementara itu, Nyonya Cho dan juga Yesung menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya.

" Kibummie . . . Han ahjusshi, dia menculiknya . . ." ujar Siwon singkat. Mata Nyonya Cho dan Yesung melebar mendengarnya.

" Mwo? Yak! Wonnie, jangan bercanda seperti ini . . . Ini keterlaluan . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho frustasi, dia mencengkram bahu Siwon kuat. Siwon menggeleng dengan ekspresi serius, menandakan kalau dia tidak sedang bercanda. Nyonya Cho terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yesung masih diam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, jika dia punya penyakit jantung, mungkin saja namja itu sudah masuk ICU sejak tadi karena serangan jantung bertubi-tubi.

" Ahjumma, dengarkan aku . . . Kibum akan baik-baik saja karena kita bisa percaya pada Heechul-hyung, jadi aku minta ahjumma bersikap biasa dan jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu mengenai hal ini. Anak itu baru saja mengalami kondisi psikis yang buruk dan sedikit pancingan saja dia bisa hilang arah kembali. Aku berjanji akan membawa Kibum kembali, jadi ahjumma harus bersikap biasa, ne? Berjanjilah . . . Dan juga, temui ahjusshi terlebih dahulu karena ahjumma harus menjelaskan perihal kepergian ahjumma padanya, dia sempat mengira ahjumma kabur darinya . . . Aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa perawat berjaga disekitar kamar ahjusshi dan juga Kyuhyun, ahjumma tak perlu khawatir . . ." Siwon berujar panjang lebar, dia harus bertindak cepat. Dokter muda itu menggenggam tangan Nyonya Cho dan menatapnya serius, seolah mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar berjanji dan tidak akan mengecewakan yeoja itu.

" Kau harus membawanya kembali Wonnie, aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat tangan Siwon mengusap mata Nyonya Cho sebelum air mata itu jatuh.

" Aku berjanji, ahjumma juga harus bersikap biasa seolah tak tahu ada kejadian seperti ini . . ." Siwon berdiri dan menbantu Nyonya Cho untuk berdiri juga. Setelahnya dia menatap Yesung yang masih diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

" Hyung, kau ikut denganku . . . Ahjumma, kami pergi . . ." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tak begitu mengerti, Siwon mengabaikan hal itu dan segera menarik namja itu berlari kecil bersamanya. Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang, menepuk dadanya singkat untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang kini menghujamnya. Mencoba percaya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setelahnya dia melangkah pelan menuju kamar rawat suaminya.

'Jung Soo-ah . . . Maafkan Umma, semuanya jadi seperti ini . . ." gumam Nyonya Cho lirih.

.

.

.

" Kau makhluk terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal . . ." Changmin terus saja menggerutu disela-sela aktifitasnya 'menyuapi' Kyuhyun. Semantara anak itu seolah tak perduli dan fokus pada PSP di tangannya dan sesekali membuka mulut saat Changmin mengangsurkan makanan padanya.

" Yak! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?!" teriak Changmin tak sabaran karena sejak tadi diacuhkan begitu saja.

" Kau berisik Min-ah . . ." Changmin diam. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun mengatakan dia berisik, tapi karena suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar dan terdengar serak.

" Kyu . . . Waeyo?" tanya Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang kekasih-PSP- kepada Changmin dan menatap sahabatnya itu sendu. Kali ini dia mengabaikan PSP-nya begitu saja.

" Kenapa tak ada satupun diantara kalian yang mau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

" Ah, minum dulu . . . Kau sudah kenyangkan? Aku akan meletakkan makanannya disini . . ." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sedih, sahabatnya itu kembali menghindar, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih berusaha menghindar. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja saat Changmin mengangsurkan air putih dan beberapa butir obat kepadanya. Namja pecinta game itu bahkan tak membantah atau mengeluh saat menelan obatnya.

" Iss Hyuk-hyung benar-benar tak setia kawan, seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan harus mengawasi barnya, padahalkan banyak orang yang bisa diperintahnya disana . . ." Changmin terus saja melanjutkan aksi 'menghindarnya' dan kini pura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

" Gumawo . . ." ujar Kyuhyun singkat, dia tersenyum menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Namja jangkung pecinta makanan itu kemudian menyimpan kembali handphone-nya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

" Mianhae . . . Aku bukan sahabat yang baik . . ." lirih Changmin dan menatap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian kembali tersenyum.

" Kau sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki Min-ah. Bahkan saat aku merasa dunia memusuhiku, kau satu-satunya orang yang ada disisiku dan menggenggam tanganku . . ." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, dia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu . . . Merasa kalau dunia memusuhinya . . .

" Aku punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu Kyu . . . Hal itu menyakitkan, aku saja yang mendapat donor ginjal dari Yunho-hyung merasa sangat buruk padahal dia masih ada bersamaku . . . aku tak bisa membayangkan jika harus mengatakan padamu kalau . . . kalau . . ." Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup saat Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih. Matanya menggambarkan bagaimana dia sangat terluka.

" Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya Min-ah . . . Tapi kau tak mengatakannya padaku . . . Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan sehingga semua orang harus merahasiakannya? Wae? Kenapa aku harus hidup dalam rasa belas kasihan kalian? Kenapa? Apa kalian berharap aku hidup menyedihkan seperti ini selamanya? Menjalani hidupku dengan scenario yang kalian bangun? Haruskah seperti itu? Apa dengan begitu, kalian pikir aku akan bahagia?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dan terkesan menuntut. Changmin terdiam, mendadak bibirnya kelu bahkan untuk sekedar bergumam.

" Mungkin benar, aku sebuah kesalahan . . . Aku memikirkan banyak hal, bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah ada? Mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan betapa kasihannya dirinya, tak diharapkan orang lain dan bahkan kini, dia tak mengharapkan dirinya sendiri.

" Kyu . . ."

" Jung Soo-hyung . . . Mianhae . . . Seandainya aku bisa mengembalikan ini padamu . . ." Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, memejamkan mata saat merasakan detakan jantung milik Jung Soo disana. Changmin mengusap kasar air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Dia menatap sedih sahabatnya yang kini menangis dalam diam. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dari matanya yang terpejam kuat.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport, Korea Selatan**

Dua orang namja tampan terlihat berjalan beriringan, namja yang tampak lebih tua menyeret koper besarnya sambil sesekali melirik sang adik yang berjalan uring-uringan karena mengantuk. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan seharian ini dengan tidur, bahkan dipesawatpun dia juga tidur.

" Hae, perhatikan jalanmu . . ." ujar Leeteuk-salah satu namja itu- pada namja lainnya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu hanya bergumam dan berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Udara dingin dan suara derasnya hujan langsung menyambut kedua namja itu saat mendekati pintu keluar. Leeteuk menghela nafas, dia kembali melirik Donghae yang sudah benar-benar 'sadar'. Sepertinya udara dingin dan gemuruh hujan membangunkan seluruh jiwa adiknya.

" Seharusnya dia ada disini menyambut kedatanganku . . . Haah, Moon-hyung . . . Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu saat aku kembali ke Korea . . ." gumam Leeteuk pelan, dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Sempat berharap akan melihat bulan saat kembali menginjakkan kaki di Korea, tapi ternyata cuaca tak mendukungnya.

" Hyung . . ." Donghae menatap sedih kakaknya, dia mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Leeteuk. Kehilangan satu-satunya saudara kandung yang kau miliki adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

" Hm? Ah, kita ke hotel terlebih dahulu ne? Kau harus makan dan membersihkan diri . . . Bahkan kau tak mandi tadi . . ." Donghae mendengus malas mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Namja 17tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Leeteuk terkekeh kecil karenanya. Donghae memutar matanya kesal dan memperlambat jalannya, sedikit membuat jarak dengan Leeteuk karena kesal. Anak itu terus saja menggerutu sampai ada seseorang yang menabrak kuat bahu kirinya.

Bruk.

" Arrgghh . . ." Donghae meringis kecil saat dia terduduk paksa ke lantai yang dingin, beruntung tak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya dengan cukup keras itu. Dia menyerngit saat melihat wajah orang itu, dari perawakan wajahnya sangat jelas kalau namja berpakaian serba hitam ini adalah orang Jepang.

" Ah, mainhae . . . mianhae . . . Saya sedang terburu-buru . . ." namja yang sepertinya berumur 30-an itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae, dia menunjukkan wajah menyesal. Donghae terkesiap, namja didepannya fasih berbahasa Korea.

" Ah, anniya . . . Gwenchana ahjusshi . . ." ujar Donghae dan menyambut uluran tangan namja tersebut.

" Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk langsung menghampiri adiknya itu dan memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh sang adik. Baiklah, sikap over protective-nya keluar.

" Hyung sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja . . ." ujar Donghae jengah atas sikap Leeteuk yang terkesan berlebihan.

" Mianhae, aku tak sengaja . . . Saya benar-benar terburu-buru . . ." ujar namja tadi merasa bersalah, dia menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang aneh.

" Tak apa ahjusshi, aku baik-baik saja . . ." ulang Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Aigo, kalian berdua tampan . . ." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pundak Donghae dan mengelus singkat pipi Donghae dan tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk segera menarik Donghae untuk lebih dekat dengannya, menjauhkan jarak Donghae dan orang itu.

" Tak apa ahjusshi, anda bisa pergi sekarang . . ." ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Namja tua itu tersenyum aneh melihat sikap Leeteuk.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf . . . Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik . . ." Leeteuk menghela nafas lega saat orang itu sedikit menjauh. Donghae menatap kakaknya aneh.

" Wae hyung? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" tanya Donghae heran.

" Bukan aku yang aneh, ahjusshi itu yang aneh. Apa-apaan dia menyentuhmu seperti orang bernafsu seperti itu . . ." Leeteuk menggeram tanda tak suka. Sementara Donghae merinding ketika mendengar penuturan hyung-nya yang terlalu frontal.

" Yak hyung, kau mulai berlebihan . . ." Donghae berjalan lebih dahulu ke luar, berdiri disana menunggu hyung-nya menyusul dan segera memanggil Taxi untuk mereka.

.

.

.

' _**Aku sudah membiarkan kau membawa anak buah-ku untuk membantumu, sebagai gantinya aku ingin seorang anak muda yang bisa memperlancar bisnisku . . . Hanya itu bayaran yang aku inginkan, bagaimana?'**_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar seseorang berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Dia dapat melihat jelas namja yang tadi menabraknya, namja itu sedang berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tentu dimengerti oleh Donghae dan juga Leeteuk yang kini juga sudah berada disamping Donghae.

" Hyung . . ."

" Sssttt diam dan dengarkan, jangan lihat dia Hae . . . Alihkan tatapanmu ke depan dan dengarkan saja . . ." ujar Leeteuk sambil memasang pose Cool-nya. Donghae mengangguk dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Gemuruh hujan membuat suara namja itu tersamarkan. Tak banyak orang yang ada di pintu keluar, hanya beberapa orang yang sudah berumur dan orang-orang itu tampak sangat acuh. Mungkin karena memang tak mengerti bahasa Jepang, pikir Donghae dalam hati.

'_**Apa dia tampan? Aku membutuhkan anak yang tampan, putih dan juga masih mulus. Ah, lebih baik lagi jika dia anak yang manis . . . Anak yang seperti itu yang dicari pelangganku . . .'**_

'…'

'_**Benarkah? Ah . . . Dia akan memberikanku banyak uang . . .'**_

Mata Donghae dan Leeteuk melebar, dua saudara itu saling bertatapan dan mengerjap. Mencoba berpikiran positif namun tak menemukn jalan untuk itu. Donghae semakin merapatkan diri pada Leeteuk, anak itu mulai takut sekarang.

" Hyung . . . Ayo pergi . . ." bisik Donghae pada Leeteuk, dia mengait kuat lengan kakaknya.

" Anni . . . dengarkan dulu sampai akhir, siapa tahu kita hanya salah paham Hae . . ." ujar Leeteuk menenangkan adiknya, walaupun dalam hati dia sudah sangat menaruh rasa curiga.

'_**Benarkah? Jadi, kau sungguh akan memberikan anak itu padaku? Hahahah kau benar-benar perhatian Han Jihsun . . . Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya . . . Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat anak itu seumur hidupmu . . . Tidak, aku tak akan melenyapkannya. Dia berguna untukku, kirimkan aku fotonya . . . Aku harus menentukan harga jual yang pantas untuknya . . . Oh ya, siapa nama anak yang kau maksud ini?'**_

'…'

'_**Cho KyuHyun?'**_

DEG. Baiklah, tubuh Donghae dan Leeteuk menegang ditempat. Dua saudara itu tiba-tiba punya firasat buruk. Donghae menatap hyung-nya yang kini juga menatapnya, dapat dilihatnya ada kilatan rasatakut sekaligus khawatir disana . . . Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

" Aku harap yang dimaksudnya bukan 'KyuHyun' yang aku kenal" gumam Donghae pelan. Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui, sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halloooo . . . UC kembali^^ UC ditunggu kah? Iya kah? Mianhae UC baru update sekarang, kuota UC habis dan gak bisa berbuat apa-apa . . . Karena sudah tidak sekolah lagi, UC gak dapat uang saku makanya gak bisa nambah kuota T.T *curhat* . . . Inilah kesedihan murid SMA yang sudah selesai ujian T.T

Jika reader bertanya-tanya kenapa UC bisa update, sini UC kasih tahu . . . UC nebeng WIFI sekolaaaah huahahaahah XD UC menggunakan 1001 alasan untuk kesekolah hari ini^^ Demi reader semuanya . . . UC benar-benar sayang kalian^^ Ketika mendapat semangat dari kalian, UC merasa beban UC menghilang dan UC merasa berguna sekaligus merasa dihargai . . . Akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang datang, UC jadi gak semangat sama sekali . . . nah, karena sudah baca semua review-nya, UC jadi benar-benar merasa terobati . . . Gumawo~ kalian yang terbaik buat UC^^ *Mian, jadi curhat*

Terimakasih karena sudah mendukung UC dan juga sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjadi reader yang sabar dan pergertian^^ UC juga mau minta maaf lagi karena gak bisa update kilat . . . UC juga minta maaf karena system balas review UC itu memang berpatokan pada reader yang review pada chapter sebelumnya. Contohnya, UC hanya menyebutkan nama-nama yang review di chapter 1 pada saat publish chapter 2, chapter 2 pada saat publish chapter 3, dan begitu seterusnya . . . Mianhae jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan system UC yang seperti itu T.T

UC gak bisa balas review di chapter ini, karena UC nebeng Wifi sekolah dan juga gak sempat karena harus nemuin guru sekarang . . . Mohon dimaklumi . . . Semoga Chapter ini berkenan(?) di hati reader semua . . .

Gumawo atas semangat dan juga semua doa-nya . . . UC senang memiliki reader yang sangat perhatian^^

Terus dukung UC ne? Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak agar UC tidak putus asa T.T

Maaf jika reader menemukan Typo(s) pada chapter ini, mohon dimaklumi . . .

**My Lovely Reader :**

**Rini11888****, ****koukei8696****, ****Desviana407****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****diahretno****, ****gnagyu****, ****Ciput****, ****sfsclouds****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, **** .vikink****, ****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****Dianti Lestari****, ****meimeimayra****, kiki, Guest, ex, Renthucieamah, dewiangel, ameliachan, Awaelfkyu13, bella, Nurul, d5, SuJuELF, meotmeot, ****dyayudya****, ****chairun****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, TeuKyu, ****Gemgyu407****, iffahCHO, Park Yong Ra****, and ALL READER.**

Yang namanya gak tersebutkan, UC minta maaf ne? Silahkan protes sama UC^^

Dan juga, UC sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun . . .

**Review please^^**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat semangat UC menguap(?) lalu hilang entah kemana T.T**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : Aku membutuhkan keluarga ini, membutuhkannya disini . . . Dan sepertinya, inilah hal terbaik yang telah aku dapatkan dan aku tak menginginkan hal lain lagi . . . Aku berdoa agar ingatan itu tidak pernah kembali dan biarkan dia bersama dengan kami . . . Karena dia sudah sangat bahagia . . .

-Park DongHae-

**NB : SAYA TAHU KALAU INI SUPER DUPER LELET UPDATENYA! T.T T.T T.T **

**UC mau tanya, akun fanfiction ini kenapa ya? UC sebenarnya udah mau update sejak hari Kamis TIGA BULAN yang lalu tapi akun ini EROR muluuuu, sampai-sampai UC nangis gak jelas karenanya T.T Huaaaa apa ada yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan UC?**

**UC sedikit bermain-main dengan mengubah summary di atas, jika reader bisa menebak maksudnya, silahkaaaan^^ UC rasa akan banyak reader yang kecewa(?) karena chapter ini . . . UC lagi-lagi tidak membuka jalan(?) bagi Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun disini XD kkkk~ Mianhae . . . Semoga chapter ini berkenan dan jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa . . . Tolong hargai UC T.T Oiya, kalau ada yang lupa ceritanya, hayooo BACA ULANG XD *plak***

**Selamat datang untuk reader baru dan terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir kesini^^ Terus tinggalkan jejak ne? UC sangat menghargai dan menyayangi reader semuaaaa :* :* :* Gumawo~**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 10

Selanjutnya . . .

" Aku harap yang dimaksudnya bukan 'KyuHyun' yang aku kenal" gumam Donghae pelan. Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi sang Appa. Dia harus menanyakan kejadian apa yang tengah terjadi disini sehingga Appa dan Umma-nya juga harus datang. Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Umma-Cho saja? Sepertinya dia masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian di Jepang sana.

" Yeob-"

" Hyung . . ." Leeteuk segera menutup mulutnya saat Donghae semakin kuat mencengkram lengannya dan merapatkan diri padanya.

" Hae? Wae? Hyung harus menel-"

" Maaf, apa kita tadi satu pesawat? Kalian juga dari Jepang?" tubuh Leeteuk menegang. Orang itu menghampirinya dan Donghae. Leeteuk menutup sambungan teleponnya cepat dan tersenyum pada namja didepannya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, adiknya itu bahkan sudah gemetaran dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Ne ahjusshi, kami dari Jepang, kami berlibur kesana . . . Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa kita sepesawat atau tidak . . . Waeyo?" ujar Leeteuk setenang mungkin.

" Apa kalian bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanya namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Ah, ya saya bisa sedikit . . . Waeyo? Apa ahjusshi butuh bantuan?" Leeteuk tersenyum ramah, sedidaknya dia harus bersikap biasa.

" Apa….kau mendengar aku berbicara di telepon tadi?" tanya namja tersebut lagi, kali ini dia memperlihatkan senyum aneh yang tampak menyeramkan di mata Leeteuk.

" Bicara? Telepon? Apa ahjusshi berfikir saya sedang menguping? Begitukah?" Leeteuk melemparkan tatapan sangsi yang menyakinkan pada namja di depannya. Namja tersebut sedikit terkekeh kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

" Anniyo, saya hanya bertanya. Ah, ada apa dengan adikmu ini?" lanjut namja tersebut heran. Mendengarnya, Leeteuk segera merangkul bahu Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Dia benci hujan . . . makanya dia seperti ini . . ." ujar Leeteuk kembali berbohong. Namja tua itu tampak mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum misterius.

" Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu dan . . . sampai jumpa . . ." namja tua itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu segera menghilang dari hadapan Leeteuk juga Donghae. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dapat Leeteuk lihat bagaimana namja itu dihampiri orang-orang berjas hitam. Mereka memayunginya dan mendampingi namja itu masuk ke mobil. Setelahnya mobil tersebut pergi menjauh.

" Dia bukan orang biasa . . ." gumam Leeteuk pelan.

" Hyung . . . Ayo pergi . . ." rengekan Donghae membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkejut, dia kembali meraih handphone-nya. Matanya sedikit melebar karena bersamaan dengan itu handphonenya berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Leeteuk buru-buru menempelkan handphonenya ketelinga setelah menarik nafas dalam.

" Yeoboseo Umma, aku- . . . Mworago? Umma! Changkamman, apa yang Umma bicarakan? Umma dimana? Arra . . . arra, aku segera kesana! Aku sudah sampai di Korea! Yahh! Umma jangan menangis seperti itu! Tenanglah, Aku segera kesana!" Donghae menatap Leeteuk was-was. Sepertinya hyung-nya itu mendapat kabar buruk. Donghae juga dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Leeteuk yang begitu cemas,baru saja dia hendak bertanya, Leeteuk malah menerobos hujan secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Donghae sangat terkejut.

" Hyung!" teriak Donghae panic dan segera mengejar Leeteuk, mengabaikan koper mereka tertinggal disana. Rasa paniknya menjadi-jadi, ada apa? Kenapa hyung-nya seperti itu? Berlari ditengah hujan yang deras, untung saja jalanan begitu sepi saat ini.

Leeteuk berlari terburu-buru mengikuti jalan yang sempat dilalui mobil hitam yang telah membawa namja Jepang tadi. Bukannya mau menuduh sembarangan, hanya saja . . . dia yakin kalau namja itu patut dicurigai. Pertama, namja itu berbicara ditelepon dan seseorang dengan nama Cho KyuHyun masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kedua, Nyonya Cho menelponnya dalam keadaan panic dan mengatakan Kyuhyun menghilang. Ini bisa jadi ada sangkut pautnya, penculikan? Bisa saja bukan? Pikirnya sengit, dia harus menemukan mobil itu, setidaknya tahu nomor platnya. Derap langkahnya sangat cepat, semoga saja dia tidak terpeleset dan malah terluka.

" Arrrrgggh! Kemana mobil itu!" geram Leeteuk frustasi saat tak juga melihat mobil hitam yang sempat terekam oleh matanya beberapa menit lalu. Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyingkirkan air hujan dari sana. Detik berikutnya, dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya lagi. Tangannya bergerak lincah disana, hendak menghubungi seseorang.

" Angkat! Angkat! Angkat! Aiissh! Appa! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya?" Leeteuk menggeram saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya. Dia mengulanginya lagi dan lagi namun sama saja, sia-sia. Sesaat kemudian, handphone-nya mati tiba-tiba.

" Yak! Apa-apaan ini!" geram Leeteuk tak menentu, keadaan genting dan handphone-nya mati. Dia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan mendapati Donghae berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya. Dia baru sadar sudah meninggalkan sang adik begitu saja.

" Hyung! Hosh..hosh… Ada apa denganmu hyung?! Kenapa hyung meninggalkan aku?!" Donghae menghela nafasnya susah payah dan berujar dengan suara keras agar Leeteuk mendengarnya ditengah derasnya hujan yang turun.

" Hae, pergi ke hotel dan istirahat disana! Hyung harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Hubungi Appa dan katakan untuk segera menyusul hyung ke rumah sakit Seoul! Tak ada bantahan, pergi sekarang . . . Gunakan uangmu sementara . . . " Leeteuk menghentikan Taxi yang kebetulan lewat, mengabaikan wajah heran Donghae dan mendorong adiknya itu untuk masuk ke dalam Taxi.

" Ahjusshi, antarkan anak ini ke bandara terlebih dahulu karena barang kami tertinggal disana, lalu antarkan dia ke hotel yang ada di dekat sini . . ." ujar Leeteuk pada supir Taxi tersebut, mengabaikan suara protes Donghae dari dalam mobil. Sang supir mengangguk mengerti dan segera menjalankan mobilnya, ikut mengabaikan protesan Donghae. Ternyata sang supir berpihak pada Leeteuk yang lebih dewasa.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya, menatap sekeliling dan menghela nafas kasar. Namja tampan itu menyerah dan juga segera menghentikan Taxi untuk ditumpanginya.

" Seoul hospital . . ." ujarnya ketika masuk ke dalam taxi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ruang temaram itu terasa sangat dingin, ruangan yang cukup besar namun entah kenapa suasananya begitu mencekam. Kibum susah payah mempertahankan kesadarannya, entah cairan apa yang sudah disuntikkan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu . . . yang jelas, dia benar-benar merasa pusing. Selain itu, yang lebih buruk adalah . . . keadaannya yang kini terikat di kursi dan bau menyengat minyak . . . tunggu dulu! Minyak? Mata Kibum sedikit melebar saat sadar kini beberapa orang tengah menyirami ruangan tempatnya disekap ini dengan minyak. Anak itu bukanlah anak bodoh yang tidak paham situasi, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini! Sangat tahu!

" Bagaimana? Kita bakar sekarang?" samar-samar Kibum dapat mendengar salah satu namja diruangan itu berujar pada temannya. Kalimat itu membuat Kibum terhenyak kaget.

" Tidak. Kita masih menunggu perintah dari Tuan Han, dia masih membutuhkan anak ini sebagai umpan . . ." jawab namja lainnya.

" Maksudmu? Bukankah polisi-polisi bodoh itu sudah terpancing kesini? Apa lagi yang dicarinya?" tanya namja sebelumnya lagi.

" Incarannya bukanlah polisi itu atau anak ini, yang diinginkannya adalah anak yang bernama Cho KyuHyun, adik dari anak yang terikat ini. Dan kau tahu? Anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu akan dihadiahkan pada bos kita . . ." tanggap namja itu lirih. Kibum semakin gelisah, namun dia hanya bisa meringis tertahan karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa sakit. Umpan? Dia dijadikan umpan? Umpan agar orang jahat itu mendapatkan adiknya? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa adiknya? Kenapa Kyu? Apa salahnya pada namja tua yang Kibum dengar bernama Tuan Han itu?

" Ah, Tuan Han meminta kita melakukan Video Call . . ." Kibum mendadak was-was saat merasakan salah satu dari namja di ruangan itu mendekat padanya dan . . .

" Sssshhhh" ringisan Kibum terdengar sangat pelan ketika rambut belakangnya ditarik agar dia mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

'Kibum hyung!'

DEG.

'Oh, tidak . . . Aku mohon jangan seperti ini' teriak Kibum dalam hatinya. Dia hanya bisa bergumam karena mulutnya yang bahkan sudah robek itu diplester tanpa belas kasihan.

'Kyu . . . Itu Kyu . . . Dia sudah baik-baik saja? Tidak! Jangan! Jangan perlihatkan keadaanku yang seperti ini padanya! Arrrgghh! Kalian berengsek!' umpat Kibum dalam hati saat dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun melalui matanya yang terbuka sayu. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat cemas dan juga takut, raut wajahnya membuat Kibum benar-benar merasa buruk. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kibum, adiknya tidak boleh melihatnya semenyedihkan ini. Tidak boleh!

' Hyung! Gwencahana? Hiks . . . hiks . . . jebal . . . jangan sakiti hyung-ku . . .' suara rengekan Kyuhyun yang terdengar putus asa itu membuat Kibum menggeram tertahan. Orang itu! Orang yang Kibum yakin dialah yang bernama Tuan Han, dia yang kini terlihat tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Dan tempat itu bukanlah rumah sakit! Itu seperti ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Dia membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Dia menculiknya? Lalu sekarang apa yang diinginkannya?

' Anniya Kyuhyun-ah . . . Jika kau menurut dan mau mendengarkan semua perintahku, akan ku pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan ikut dengan'nya'? Jadi anak yang baik, tanpa perlawanan dan semuanya baik-baik saja . . . aku akan melepaskan hyung-mu, Appa dan juga Umma-mu . . . Otthe?' tawar namja tua itu pada Kyuhyun. Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, khawatir dengan jawaban KyuHyun. Tunggu dulu, 'Ikut dengannya?' Dengan siapa?

' Tidak Kyu! Hyung baik-baik saja! Jangan dengarkan dia! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!' Ah, seandainya bisa . . . Seandainya Kibum bisa berteriak keras saat ini. Berteriak? Bahkan untuk merasakan jari-jarinya saja sangat sulit. Mustahil . . .

' nn…ne…ak…aku akan ikut dengannya ahjusshi . . .' Kibum semakin lemas mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tersendat-sendat, dia tahu adiknya itu pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ingin rasanya dia ada disana dan melindungi adiknya yang kini terlihat gemetaran itu.

' Ah, keputusan yang tepat . . .' ujar Tuan Han terdengar puas.

Kibum kembali merasakan pusing dikepalanya menjadi-jadi saat orang yang menarik rambutnya tadi menghempaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Orang itu berjalan menjauh, masih dengan Video Call yang terhubung. Dan dia masih cukup sadar agar dapat mendengar apa yang tengah diucapkan namja itu.

" Jadi? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang tuan?" tanya namja tersebut.

'…'

" Ah, baiklah . . . Anda tenang saja, polisi-polisi itu pasti akan terlambat . . ." lanjutnya. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah menyimpan handphone-nya kembali dan memberikan intruksi berupa petikan jari dan sebuah kalimat . . .

" Bereskan dan segera pergi dari sini! "

DEG

'Inikah akhirnya?' lirih Kibum dalam hati, merasa gagal menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk adiknya . . . Seharusnya, dia selalu melindungi Kyuhyun mereka, bukan memusuhinya . . .

' Jung Soo-hyung . . . Maafkan aku . . . Ku mohon . . . Jaga Kyuhyun kita . . . Dia sangat ketakutan . . . Matanya memohon padaku . . .' Kibum kembali menangis dalam diam, rasanya sesak saat dia ingin bersuara namun tertahan . . .

.

.

.

.

**At Seoul Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana? Kalian sudah menemukan jejak? Apa kata mereka? Yak! Jawab aku! Kenapa kalian lalai seperti ini!" Tuan Cho berujar marah kemudian mencengkram kerah salah satu petugas keamanan rumah sakit dihadapannya.

" Tuan, jangan seperti ini . . . Kami pasti akan menemukan anak anda . . ." salah seorang pertugas mencoba meredam amarah Tuan Cho. Nyonya Cho hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis. Suasana di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun mendadak sangat ramai. Polisi, petugas keamanan, beberapa perawat dan juga dokter. Changmin menatap gelisah ke sekitarnya, anak itu sudah menangis tanpa suara sejak tadi. Dia hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar dan lihatlah apa yang sudah terjadi disini . . . Seharusnya dia tetap berada di dekat Kyuhyun tadi, seharusnya dia benar-benar menggendong Kyuhyun saja tadi . . .

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya . . .**

Sejak selesai menangis tadi Kyuhyun terus saja menatap Changmin dalam, dia menunjukkan wajah memelas yang benar-benar membuat Changmin gerah. Changmin mencoba mengabaikan dengan sibuk memainkan handphone-nya namun Kyuhyun justru merebut handphone-nya tanpa perasaan. Dan sekarang, dia kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah bocah 17tahun yang sangat kekanakan. Lihat saja, mata yang membulat, pipi yang digembungkan sedikit, kedipan mata yang –sedikit- terlihat genit dan juga bibir ala seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk . . . haaah Changmin benar-benar gerah sekaligus gemas.

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kesana, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu . . ." Changmin pasrah. Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun melebar, dia mengerjapkan matanya senang-mencoba bertingkah aegyo-.

" Aku akan meminta izin pada dokter terlebih dahulu, jangan coba-coba turun dari sana!" ujar Changmin memperingatkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, masih dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Changmin mendengus melihat wajah sahabatnya kekanakan seperti itu, namun dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik, hanya perlu istirahat saja untuk pemulihan.

" Tunggu disini, arra?" ulang Changmin lagi sebelum keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar rawatnya.

" Arra! Ppalli!" jawab sekaligus perintah Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin kembali mendengus dan akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

" Issshh wajah tampanku harus terlihat aneh dulu baru dia mau mengabulkan permintaanku! Dasar! Sahabat macam apa itu? Ckckck tiang listrik berjalan! Eh, dimana PSP-ku? PSP…PSP…ah, ini dia! Ck, kenapa Minnie lama sekali? Apa dokternya tidak berjaga di dekat ruanganku? Kalau begitu tak usah minta izin saja . . ." Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu tak jelas sambil kembali memainkan PSP-nya.

Beberapa manit kamudian . . .

Ceklek

" Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasa ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Kenapa diluar sana banyak orang aneh ya?" gumam Changmin cukup keras. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu, terlalu sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

" Yak! Kau mengabaikanku!" bentak Changmin tak terima.

" Issshh Min-ah, kau berisik sekali . . . jadi bagaimana? Apa aku diizinkan ke kamar Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih tak mau mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP tercinta.

" Ne, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu berjalan . . ." ujar Changmin singkat.

" Maksudmu? Kau mau menggendongku? Anniyo! Badanku bisa sakit-sakit nanti, kau kan kasar sekali!" Kyuhyun mendengus sinis tanpa berniat melihat wajah Changmin yang sudah memerah karena kesal.

" Yak! Aku tidak bilang mau menggendongmu! Jika aku melakukan itu maka tulang-tulangku akan patah! Kau memang terlihat kurus, tapi kau itu berat sekali Kyu! Kau harus tahu itu!" cecar Changmin tak terima, dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun tak perduli dan malah mengibaskan tangan sambil berujar . . .

" Sudah sana, carikan aku kursi roda . . . Kalau tidak, aku jalan saja . . ." Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan dengan sedikit menghentak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu bahkan juga menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

" ckckck kekanakan . . ." ujar Kyuhyun santai, masih dengan memainkan PSP-nya.

Ceklek

" Kau sudah mendapatkan kursi rodanya? Wooaa cepat sekali, kau tidak mencuri kursi roda kakek-kakek yang kebetulan lewat didepan kan?" dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, dia dapat melihat sebuah kursi roda di dorong masuk oleh seseorang. Anak itu masih saja berkutat dengan PSP-nya, terlihat begitu antusias pada benda tersebut.

" Sebentar, aku akan menang!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

" Tapi, ini saatnya GAME OVER, Tuan . . ."

DEG.

TRAKK. PSP Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dan langsung pecah karena diinjak oleh seseorang yang sudah bergerak cepat membekap Kyuhyun. Anak itu melebarkan matanya karena terkejut namun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

" Hmmmmpppppppmm" Kyuhyun meronta saat orang itu membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan lembab. Tak hanya itu, seseorang yang lain juga memeganginya agar berhenti melakukan perlawanan. Mata Kyuhyun perlahan memburam, samar-samar dan akhirnya dia merasa sangat pusing hingga semuanya berubah gelap.

" Cepat! Sebelum ada yang datang!" salah satu dari orang itu berujar dari arah pintu. Dua namja yang ada di dekat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di korsi roda, mereka juga memakaikan Kyuhyun jaket dan syal tebal yang membuat wajahnya tak begitu terlihat.

" Haah, dia anak yang tampan. Bos pasti akan memberi harga tinggi untuknya . . ." ujar salah satu dari namja tersebut yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh temannya.

" Ayo pergi dari sini!" kedua namja itu segera keluar dengan membawa serta Kyuhyun dengan mereka. Tak ada yang curiga karena mereka sukses menyamar sebagai perawat pria disana. Memakai pakaian perawat, kaca mata dan bahkan mereka juga memakai rambut palsu agar dapat mengelabui CCTV. Ketiga namja itu bergerak perlahan menuju pintu darurat tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun kerena semua orang tampak sibuk.

" Kami sudah diluar, bawa mobil kesini!" salah seorang dari mereka berujar lewat sebuah alat yang terpasang ditelinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil meluncur kehadapan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengangkat Kyuhyun masuk dan segera pergi dari sana. Tanpa menyadari ada benda yang terjatuh disana . . .

.

.

.

Sementara itu . . .

" Aku tidak tahu ahjumma sudah datang . . . Hah, ahjusshi juga sudah terlihat baik-baik saja . . ." Changmin menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Cho senang. Dia yang sedang dalam perjalanan-mencari kursi roda untuk Kyuhyun- akhirnya berselisih jalan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang ternyata ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu, dia tidak perlu mencari kursi roda lagikan? Syukurlah . . .

" Ahjumma baru saja tiba Min-ah . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum, namun Changmin menangkap kejanggalan dalam mata wanita paruh baya itu. Hal yang sama didapatinya saat menatap Tuan Cho.

" Ahjusshi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Nyonya Cho menatap suaminya sedih sementara Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafas. Anak dihadapannya ini tak kalah pintar dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun dalam hal membaca suasana.

" Min-ah . . . Ada masalah besar disini, ahjusshi akan memberitahumu tapi berjanjilah untuk diam dan Kyunnie tidak boleh tahu . . ." Changmin mendadak was-was saat menatap wajah Tuan Cho, namja seumuran Appa-nya itu terlihat benar-benar serius.

"Wa…waeyo ahjusshi?" tanya Changmin takut.

" Kibummie . . . Ada orang jahat yang mengincar Kyuhyun dan sekarang juga melibatkan Kibum. Dia membawa Kibum kami . . ." ujar Tuan Cho lirih. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

" Kibum kami . . . diculik . . ." lanjut Tuan Cho pelan, seperti berbisik namun Changmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Changmin masih mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, namun selanjutnya . . .

DEG. Mata Changmin melebar seolah mengingat sesuatu dan saat ingatannya itu menemukan jawaban, anak itu tersentak kaget luar biasa.

" ANDWE!" Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak cukup keras dan segera berlari meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang mendadak jadi cemas. Segera saja pasangan suami-istri itu menyusul Changmin. Tuan Cho melepas kasar infuse yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya agar memudahkannya berlari tanpa perlu menyeret penyangga menyusahkan itu, padahal tadi namja tua itu masih lemas akan tetapi lihatlah sekarang, dia bahkan terlihat begitu kuat untuk berlari beriringan bersama Nyonya Cho.

BRAKK

Changmin mendorong kasar pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan tercekat di tempat saat melihat kamar itu kosong dan juga PSP Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dilantai dalam keadaan yang tak lagi baik. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tiba sesaat kemudian.

" Changmin-ah! Waeyo? Dimana Kyunnie?" Nyonya Cho bertanya histeris saat tidak melihat anaknya disana. Tuan Cho segera meraih handphonenya dan menelpon polisi.

" Kyuhyun! Dimana dia?" Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Nyonya Cho dan kembali berlari keluar kamar. Anak itu berusaha mencari jejak dengan harapan orang yang dicurigainya belum pergi terlalu jauh. Ya, Changmin sempat mencurigai seseorang ketika dia kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah meminta izin pada dokter tadi. Dia mendengar ada seseorang dibalik koridor menuju ruang rawat VVIP yang berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Changmin mengerti bahasa Jepang karena Ibunya orang Jepang, namun meski begitu masih ada beberapa kosa kata yang tidak begitu dipahaminya. Yang dia dengar dari percakapan orang itu adalah tentang 'Bertindak cepat' . . . 'Hati-hati' . . . 'Jangan sampai anak itu terluka' . . . 'Bawa dia keluar lewat pintu darurat' . . . 'Lakukan penyamaran ini dengan benar' . . . 'Jangan menoleh ke CCTV' . . . dan yang terakhir . . . 'Kakaknya sudah ada ditempat itu'

Jika semuanya kembali dipikirkan, jelas semua ini ada sangkut pautnya. 'Kakak' yang dimaksud orang itu bisa saja Kibum, begitulah pemikiran Changmin. Anak berumur 17tahun itu berlari terengah-engah mencari pintu darurat, dia bergerak secepat yang dia bisa. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat dari tempat yang cukup jauh, seseorang yang tadi dilihatnya tengah masuk kedalam mobil dan dua orang lainnya sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dan akhirnya juga masuk ke dalam mobil. Changmin mempercepat larinya namun terlambat, mobil itu terlebih dahulu menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Aaaarrrggghh! Sial!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, matanya memerah menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar saat dia benar-benar membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Changmin mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah benda berkilauan di dekat kakinya. Matanya melebar saat tahu benda apa itu.

" Ini . . . kalung Kyuhyun? Tidak, aku pasti keliru . . . Jika aku menemukan kalungnya, seharusnya ada cincinnya disini bukan?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa, matanya bergerak menyapu jalan sepi dihadapannya. Cukup lama sampai dia melihat sesuatu, harapan kalau dia keliru langsung hilang saat dia mengambil benda itu.

" Ini memang milik Kyuhyun, cincin Kibum-hyung . . ." ujar Changmin putus asa, namja itu kembali berlari menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dia harus melaporkan semua yang diketahuinya bukan? Walau rasanya seperti mimpi dan berada dalam sebuah film layar lebar. Changmin mati-matian menahan air matanya walau dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan berhasil untuk itu.

**Flashback END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Brengsek! Kau mempermainkanku hah?! Cepat katakan kemana mereka membawanya! Kau mau mati?!"

BUGH. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Heechul melayangkan pukulannya pada namja yang kini sudah babak belur dihadapannya. Namja itu bahkan masih saja bisa tersenyum meremehkan dan hal itu benar-benar membuat HeeChul naik darah. Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi, hanya gedung dua lantai sejenis ruko dengan pintu dorong. Selain untuk berteduh, gedung ini juga menjadi tempat introgasi mendadak.

" Tak ku sangka mereka sepintar ini, mengelabui kita dengan menggunakan banyak mobil yang sama persis bahkan dengan plat nomor yang sama juga . . . Ini seperti rencana besar yang sudah disusun matang . . . Dan kita tidak sedang berhadapan dengan orang biasa . . ." gumam Jungmo ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya berkutat melacak keberadaan mobil-mobil lain dan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini sudah mobil ketiga dan ternyata mereka masih saja dikelabui. Bedanya, kali ini mereka berhasil menangkap seseorang sebelum orang itu sempat meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan kosong.

" Heenim hentikan, kita tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ini . . ." Hangeng menangkap tangan Heechul yang sudah bersiap melayang kembali. Dia harus melakukannya, sebelum orang itu benar-benar mati ditangan namja cantik itu.

" Yak! Kau benar-benar tak mau bicara hah?!" teriak Heechul tepat didepan wajah orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Hangeng menarik Heechul berdiri, namja itu terlihat lelah.

" Cepat katakan atau aku akan menyuntikmu dengan cairan mematikan! Aku pastikan kau akan merasakan sakit secara bertahap sampai seluruh tubuhmu terasa seperti terbakar dan selanjutnya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup. Ini akan jadi jalan kematian yang begitu menyiksa . . . Kau tahu? Aku seorang dokter dan aku berani menjamin kau akan merasa sangat menderita karena rasa sakitnya dan bahkan saat kau jadi sangat menginginkan kematian itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya!" Siwon menggantikan posisi Heechul dan berbicara dengan nada suara lirih yang terdengar begitu mematikan. Cukup untuk membuat namja yang sudah babak belur dihadapannya merasa sedikit takut.

" Aku tidak main-main dengan apa yang aku katakan!" ulang Siwon penuh penekanan.

" Cih, aku tidak perduli!" jawab namja tersebut remeh.

" Yak berengsek! Kau mau mati haah?" Heechul sedikit mendorong tubuh Siwon dan kembali mencengkram kerah baju namja dihadapannya. Matanya benar-benar berapi-api, kesabarannya benar-benar teruji kali ini.

" Heechul-sshi, salah satu petugas yang ditugaskan mengawasi di Rumah Sakit Seoul melapor bahwa mereka disabotase dan kini tengah terjadi penculikan disana . . ." tangan Heechul yang sudah bersiap melayang, terhenti di udara saat mendengar laporan salah satu anak buahnya. Namja cantik itu segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada anak buahnya itu.

" Apa maksudmu?! Cepat katakan!" teriak Heechul marah.

" Terjadi sabotase atas polisi yang diminta mengawasi ruangan pasien bernama Cho KyuHyun sehingga membuat kita mendapat kecaman dari pihak rumah sakit atas alasan ketidaknyamanan. Dan juga . . . baru saja kami mendapat laporan bahwa telah terjadi penculikan di rumah sakit Seoul" Heechul mendesah kasar, dia menatap Hangeng yang kini juga menatapnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Siwon dan Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan handphone mereka.

" Dia benar, terjadi penculikan . . ." ujar Siwon dengan wajah lelah yang sangat kentara dengan raut putus asa setelah memutuskan panggilan diteleponnya.

" Dan . . . Kyuhyun korbannya . . ." lanjut Yesung juga setelah mematikan handphone-nya.

" Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, ahjumma membutuhkanku disana . . ." ujar Yesung lirih. Dia sudah seperti orang kebingungan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Hyung . . . Tenangkan dirimu, hanya akan semakin kacau jika kau seperti ini . . . Kita akan menemukan mereka . . . " ujar Siwon menenangkan. Yesung mengangguk lemah. Siwon memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yesung dan namja itu pun segera pergi dari sana.

" Kau masih tak ingin bicara?! Yak! Kau tidak punya adik ha? Kau tidak punya keluarga? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi?!" Heechul berteriak penuh emosi, kalau orang-orang disana tidak salah lihat, mata namja cantik itu tengah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

" Kami tahu! Sangat tahu! Kami kumpulan orang-orang yang hidup dalam rasa sakit dan putus asa akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kami sayangi! Jadi, jangan mengingatkanku seperti apa rasa sakit itu!" balas namja itu dengan sedikit berteriak. Heechul sedikit terkesiap karenanya.

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehilangan . . ." gumam Heechul kemudian pergi menjauh dari sana, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dia lakukan.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Hangeng lembut. Namja itu menatap Hangeng remeh namun Hengeng balas dengan tersenyum. Keadaannya yang terkepung itu memang membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dan dia hanya bisa duduk lemas sambil bersandar di tembok tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

" Kau terlihat lebih muda dari kami . . . Berapa umurmu? 20tahun?" tanya Hangeng lagi. Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hangeng, senyuman di wajah Hangeng membuatnya goyah. Ah, sepertinya ini kelebihan seorang psikiater.

" Jika kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama denganmu . . ." Hangeng tersenyum lalu menatap Heechul yang tadi telah menjauh dari mereka dan sepertinya sedang sibuk memberi intruksi pada anak buah mereka tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sementara Siwon hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Namja yang sejak tadi memukulimu, kau mau menebak seperti apa hidupnya?" tawar Hangeng lembut. Namja di depannya menatap sinis kearah Heechul.

" Anak orang kaya yang sombong dan kasar . . . !" jawab namja itu enteng, merasa benar akan jawaban asalnya.

" Benar, dia anak orang kaya . . . tapi itu dulu . . . Sekarang, dia hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu yang hidup sendirian . . ." mata namja itu melebar dengan alis terangkat seolah menanyakan 'Benarkah?'.

" Tambahan, orangtuanya meninggal karena dibunuh dan itu terjadi tepat didepan matanya . . . Dan mirisnya lagi, yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah pengasuh yang sudah merawatnya sejak dia kecil . . . Orang yang sudah dianggapnya orangtua kedua dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat dia dikucilkan karena dianggap membawa sial dan menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya . . . Bagaimana? Apa kau percaya dia bisa tumbuh seperti sekarang? Tampak begitu angkuh dan kuat, bukankah dengan masa kecil seperti itu seharusnya dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda pendiam, takut dengan lingkungan sekitar atau pemuda yang memiliki keleterbalakangan mental? Jika kau jadi dia, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi dunia ini? Saat itu, dia hanyalah anak kecil berumur 7tahun yang tak tahu apa itu rasa sakit dan juga seperti apa kejamnya dunia yang dibangun dengan rasa dendam . . ." Hangeng hanya tersenyum saat namja dihadapannya kembali menunjukkan wajah tak percaya.

" Kau tidak percaya? Tidak apa-apa . . . tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu . . . Dia, temanku itu . . . Dibalik sikap kasarnya, tersimpan banyak luka yang tak ingin di baginya dengan siapapun. Luka yang begitu menyakitkan dan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama . . . Namanya Kim HeeChul, dia bisa jadi teman yang sangat setia sekalipun dia tahu seseorang yang dipercayanya bisa saja diam-diam ingin menikamnya dari belakang . . ." namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Heechul. Namja cantik itu kini kembali menghampiri mereka. Tatapannya pada Heechul berubah sendu saat melihat wajah namja cantik itu tampak pucat dan lelah.

" Hannie, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Gedung SC-VI?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng yang segera berdiri dan melirk tablet yang ada ditangan Heechul.

" Gedung itu di dekat bandara, itu sejenis gedung serba guna yang sering disewa untuk tempat pertemuan, pernikahan bahkan kadang juga bisa disewa untuk even-even tertentu . . . Waeyo?" Hangeng menatap Heechul yang kini tampak berfikir keras.

" Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, gedung ini telah disewa seseorang namun tampaknya tak kunjung digunakan dan hari ini CCTV tersembunyi yang ada disana memperlihatkan beberapa mobil telah keluar masuk dari tempat ini dan anehnya, salah satu mobil yang menuju kesana malam ini terlihat juga keluar dari Seoul Hospital . . . Hebat! Aku menemukannya!" Heechul baru saja hendak berlari menuju anak buahnya, namun cekalan dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya berhenti dan menatap Hangeng heran.

" Biar aku dan Jungmo yang melanjutkannya, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat Heenim-ah . . . Kau tahu kalau aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal ini, aku juga lebih pintar menganalisa, kau hanya perlu memberiku kesempatan . . ." ujar Hengeng tulus, pancaran rasa khawatir terlihat kentara dalam matanya.

" Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu seperti ini . . . Kita harus bergerak cepat Hannie . . . Aiisshh! Yak! Kau tidak mau memberitahuku sesuatu?" Heechul kembali menatap tajam namja yang sudah babak belur dipukulinya tadi, dia menghampiri namja itu dan menatapnya marah.

" Kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa? Apa menjadi orang jahat itu begitu menyenangkan? Sekalipun harus menyakiti banyak orang? Kalian memuakkan! Harusnya kau melakukan hal baik selagi kau bisa!" geram Heechul tertahan, selanjutnya dia segera berdiri dan akan segera menyingkir dari sana jika saja tidak mendengar namja itu tiba-tiba bicara . . .

" Namaku Ahn Jae Hyun, 20tahun . . . Kau benar, Gedung SC-VI digunakan sebagai tempat bertemu antara bos-ku dan seorang pria korea untuk melakukan transaksi ilegal, perdagangan manusia . . . dan anak yang diculiknya dari rumah sakit itu akan dia serahkan pada bos-ku sebagai bayaran atas jasa yang telah kami berikan untuk membantunya sampai sejauh ini . . . Tapi, aku sarankan agar kalian ke Mansion JK terlebih dahulu . . . salah satu dari anak yang kalian cari ada disana dan mungkin saja dia dalam keadaan berbahaya saat ini . . . Mansion itu . . . akan dibakar . . ."

" MWO? Yak! Kau bercanda?"

" Jadi? Bos-mu itu seorang mafia?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

" Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi dia jarang terlibat secara langsung seperti ini . . . Dia tertarik pada namja Korea ini karena ambisi besarnya untuk menghancurkan keluarga anak itu, karena itulah dia juga bermaksud untuk menawarkan kerjasama pada namja korea itu dan mengajaknya bergabung . . ." jawab Jae Hyun singkat.

" Bos-mu itu, dari mana asalnya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

" Jepang . . . Dia orang Jepang . . ."

" Bagaimana bisa kau termasuk dalam organisasi seperti ini? Buruknya lagi, kau masih muda dan kau orang Korea!" ujar Heechul geram, Jae Hyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab.

" Apa kami bisa percaya padamu?" Hangeng menatap namja bernama Ahn Jae hyun itu serius.

" Jangan buat aku menyesal telah memberitahu kalian . . . Cepatlah, kalian tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya lagi . . ." ujar Jae Hyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hangeng tersenyum sekilas dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Heenim, aku yang akan kesana bersama Wonnie, kau pergilah ke Gedung SC-VI . . ." Hangeng menatap Heechul yang kini justru menatapnya ragu.

" Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku . . ." ujar Hangeng menyakinkan, Heechul menghela nafas pasrah dan kemudian berlalu.

" Kita pergi sekarang, sebagian dari kalian ikut aku dan Jungmo, dan juga bawa anak itu ke kantor dan tahan dia . . . sebagian lagi, tolong bantu Hangeng, bergerak cepat dan hati-hati . . ." perintah Heechul tegas. Pasukan yang dibawanya segera membubarkan diri sesuai tugas masing-masing dan Heechul sendiri segera masuk ke mobil Jungmo.

" Telepon markas, kita butuh bantuan . . ." ujar Heechul sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungmo.

" Kau menyerahkan tugas pada Hangeng? Kau akan dapat masalah jika dia terluka lagi . . ." ujar Jungmo pelan, Heechul menulikan pendengarannya dan segera melajukan mobil Jungmo di jalanan kota Seoul yang basah. Tak diperdulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah lelah dan sebagian pakaiannya yang memang basah karena hujan. Tak masalah, bukan hanya dia yang basah dan lelahkan? Semuanya juga begitu, dan memang beginilah konsekuensi pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf karena UC baru update sekarang, akun FFn ngajak ribut T.T UC benar-benar minta maaf sama reader semua . . . UC juga mau berterimakasih untuk reader yang selalu setia menunggu cerita UC dan bersedia untuk memberikan REVIEW yang sangat berarti bagi UC . . . REVIEW yang kalian berikan membuat UC merasa dihargai, jadi UC mohon jangan lagi ada Silent Reader yaa . . . Viewer UC banyak, tapi yang REVIEW cuma sedikit dan itu membuat UC agak kecewa sekaligus senang karena masih ada yang bersedia REVIEW dan memberi dukungan^^ . . . Tapi tetap aja UC Benar-benar merasa buruk T.T sekarang UC udah kerja, jadi waktu tersita semua buat kerja T.T

UC gak bisa balas review karena kejar tayang(?) takut eror lagi akunnya . . . Dan UC harap REVIEW chapter ini mencapai target yang UC tetapkan agar kedepannya UC yakin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak . . . Mianhae jika menyinggung banyak orang . . . UC hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang UC rasakan . . . Terimakasih masih bersedia membaca cerita UC dan memberikan semangat untuk UC . . .UC sayang kaliaaaaan :* :* :* Maaf kalau lagi-lagi ada Typo(s) yaa . . .

**My Lovely Reader : All My Reader :*(gak sempat nyebutin satu-satu)**

Dan juga, UC sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun . . . kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan bertanya yaaa, ntar UC usahakan menjawabnya . . .

**Review please^^**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat semangat UC menguap(?) lalu hilang entah kemana T.T**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : "Aku seperti orang bodoh . . . Kalian membuatku mengambil peran dalam sebuah cerita yang kalian bangun bersama . . . menjadikanku boneka kalian . . . Dan sekarang? Apa takdir juga ingin mempermainkanku? Aku ingin mati dan mengakhiri semuanya . . ."

-Cho KiBum-

**NB : Haiii . . . lama tak berjumpa . . . cerita ini bakalan tetap lanjut kok, yaa walaupun intensitas update-nya gak se-asap dulu . . . UC udah sibuk sekarang, bagi waktu diantara kesibukan kerja dan istirahat itu susah banget **

**Oiya, mau kasih peringatan ajaaaa, jangan kaget yaa waktu baca ceritanya nanti . . . UC sengaja lompat jaaaauuuuhhh biar gak bosan aja, tapi kalau justru tidak sesuai keinginan reader, UC minta maaf yaaa . . . Jujur, UC ngerasa kemampuan nulis jadi berkurang aja, imajinasi timbul-tenggelam dan itu nyebelin banget . . . Yasudaaahh cukup cuap-cuapnya, baca yaaa dan jangan lupa review-nyaaa **

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

Chapter 11

**3 YEARS LATER~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daegu, Korea Selatan.

.

.

Musim semi . . . ya, musim semi. Cuaca cerah, udara yang segar dan wangi embun pagi hari seolah mengusik tidur seorang namja yang kini tampak tergoda oleh kicauan burung-burung di luar sana. Perlahan mata coklatnya terbuka dan tangannya keluar dari balik selimut untuk mengusap lembut kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket itu.

"ngghh…" geliatnya tak nyaman lalu segera duduk setelah matanya benar-benar terjaga(?). Dia menatap ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya lalu tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang berhasil membujuknya untuk tidur bersama semalam berada tepat di sampingnya dan sebelah tangan orang itu masih memeluk pinggangnya. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap pucuk kepala seseorang tadi lembut.

"Hyunnie~ bangun saeng, ini sudah pagi . . ." ujar namja itu pelan, tangannya beralih mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'saeng' itu dengan perlahan. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan meraih handphone yang tergeletak manis sejak tadi di meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur mereka dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

To : Fishy^^

"Hae, hyunnie merindukanmu . . . sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi merahasiakan kepulanganmu padanya . . . Mianhae Fishy-ah . . . Saranghae . . ."

SEND.

Namja itu kembali meletakkan handphonenya dan melirik seseorang yang kini mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Namja itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipi 'saeng-nya' itu.

" Morning baby-hyun . . ." ujarnya saat sang 'adik' mengerjap perlahan membuka matanya. Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Baby-hyun' itu merengut tak suka.

" Aku sudah dewasa hyung-ah, jangan memanggilku begitu lagi . . ." ujarnya protes sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

" Dewasa eoh? Aigooo… kau harus melihat wajahmu dicermin sekarang juga hyunnie . . ."tungkas namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sang adik mendengus malas namun kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. Sang kakak yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik sang adik dalam dekapannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Park Jung Hyun, kuberi tahu satu rahasia . . ." dia menahan nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan . . . " Fishy akan pulang besok . . ." ujarnya lirih. Sang adik melebarkan matanya seolah bertanya 'Benarkah?' dan sang kakak mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban. Perlahan seulas senyum tercipta di wajah sang adik, senyum pertamanya yang tampak tulus dan bahagia di bulan ini, ya . . . ini senyum cerah pertama yang dia lihat di bulan yang terasa begitu menyiksa ini.

"Chaaa sekarang ayo bangun dan mandi, pergi kuliah dan hyung juga ada sedikit pekerjaan di kantor hari ini . . ." jelas sang kakak yang ditanggapi namja bernama Park Jung Hyun itu dengan wajah bahagianya, kepalanya mengangguk kuat hingga sang kakak harus menghentikannya dan cepat mengurut pelipis sang adik.

" Jangan terlalu berlebihan, terlalu senang karena Fishy akan pulang eoh?" tanya-nya sambil tersenyum.

" Ini pertama kalinya dia meninggalkanku begitu lama Teuk-hyung . . . Aku merindukannya" lirih Junghyun sedih dan justru membuat namja yang dipanggil 'Teuk-hyung' itu kembali terenyuh.

' Bagaimana jika saatnya nanti kalian harus benar-benar terpisah hm? Apa yang akan terjadi . . .' batin namja itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kyoto, Jepang.

.

.

Namja itu menatap layar ponselnya lama, rasa rindu yang selalu menghinggapinya membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandangi benda persegi di tangannya. Kegiatannya itu mengundang dengusan malas seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah di salah satu sofa di ruangannya.

" Yahh! Park Dong Hae! Hentikan itu, orang-orang akan salah paham dan berfikir kalau kau menyukai namja jika kau memandangi foto itu seperti sedang kasmaran saja" celetuk orang itu sarkatik dan namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu tersenyum miring dibuatnya.

"Wae? Biar saja, terserah apa yang orang katakan, aku tidak perduli sama sekali . . . yang aku butuhkan hanya adikku, hanya dia . . ."ujarnya tersenyum sangat cerah . . . "Hyung akan segera pulang Hyunnie-ah" lanjutnya sambil menatap langit kota Kyoto.

" Kau akan pulang besok?" tanya orang itu dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari Donghae.

" Haaahhh dan membiarkan semuanya aku yang menangani?" tanya namja itu lagi dan Donghae mendelik padanya.

" Wae Jaehyun-hyung? Hyung mulai keberatan eoh?" tanya Donghae tampak agak kesal, Jaehyun menatapnya sangsi. Donghae balas menatapnya tajam.

"Hentikan, tatapanmu membuatku merinding. Aku bukan sedang mengeluh, hanya saja aku juga merindukan hyungku! Kenapa hanya kau yang boleh pulang? Kenapa aku tidak? Ini tidak adil!" rengek Jaehyun tak pantas, ayolah . . . dia yang lebih tua itu sekarang tengah merengek pada Donghae yang statusnya lebih muda darinya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Jaehyun dan duduk disamping namja itu lalu memeluknya sekilas.

" Hyung juga akan pulang, tapi aku duluan . . . Hyung harus disini seminggu lagi menunggu Appa datang dan mengambil alih semuanya lagi . . . Bukannya melarang hyung juga pulang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi . . . aku rindu Ky-mmmpp" ucapan Donghae terhenti saat Jaehyun menutup cepat mulutnya.

" Hae, jangan gunakan nama itu lagi . . . berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu hm? Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya? Kenapa kau teledor sekali heee?" Jaehyun meneloyor(?) kepala Donghae cukup keras dan Donghae hanya merengut kesal.

" Aku tidak teledor, itu karena aku bersama hyung! Makanya aku santai saja . . . Hyung pikir aku mau kehilangan 'dia'? Tidak! Tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun mengambilnya dariku! Tidak akan pernah!" Donghae berkata serius, Jaehyun tahu itu. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut karenanya.

' Tapi dia bukan hak mu Hae . . . Akan tiba saatnya kalian harus terpisahkan nanti saeng-ah' batin Jaehyun yang entah kenapa begitu sedih.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa hangat, musim semi memang yang terbaik. Seorang namja bersiul senang ditengah kegiatan memasaknya, apron orange yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat seperti suami yang begitu perhatian. Seperti suami? Ayolah . . . jangan berlebihan, dia hanya sedang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga seseorang yang sudah tinggal bersamanya tiga tahun ini. Namja itu menatap senang hasil masakannya dan melirik pintu kamar yang berdecit saat dibuka, seseorang dari sana. Sudah rapi dengan pakaian setengah formalnya.

"Pagi Bum-ah . . ." sapa namja tadi sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipi manis yang ada di wajahnya.

"Pagi hyung . . ." jawab namja itu sekedarnya dan beralih duduk menghadap seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyung tadi.

"Aku hanya memasak omelet dan nasi goreng, maaf jika tidak sesuai seleramu . . . kita kehabisan bahan makanan dan aku lupa berbelanja kemarin . . ." lirih namja itu merasa bersalah. Namja yang dipanggil 'Bum-ah' tadi hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berucap . . .

"Tak apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku yang akan belanja setelah presentasiku selesai hari ini . . . Hyung juga, makanlah . . ." percakapan itu diakhiri begitu saja olehnya, dia mengangkat sendoknya dan mulai menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan oleh sang hyung. Sang hyung pun menurut dan ikut mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

"Siwon-hyung . . ." ujar namja tadi tiba-tiba, membuat namja yang ternyata bernama Siwon itu urung menelan makanan yang saat ini telah ada di mulutnya.

"Aku . . . hahh . . . bisakah hyung memelukku? Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat sesak disini . . ." ujarnya pelan. Dia melepas pegangan pada sendoknya, membuat benda yang terbuat dari logam itu berdenting jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Siwon menelan perlahan makanannya dan meneguk air mineral di dekatnya. Selalu begitu, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu selalu bertingkah aneh setiap musim berganti, musim semi . . . musim hujan . . . musim panas . . . semuanya . . . pergantian musim membuat adiknya itu merasa sangat buruk . . . penyesalan yang berkepanjangan . . .

"Gwenchana Kibum-ah . . . Semua akan berjalan lebih baik lagi dari sekarang . . . Percayalah . . ." ungkap Siwon yang saat ini sudah menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk pelan punggung adiknya itu. Kibum diam, tak membalas pelukan itu, hanya diam walaupun dia yang memintanya, dia juga tak pernah membalasnya, hanya diam menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Siwon untuknya. Matanya terpejam dan dapat terlihat air mata perlahan mengalir dari sana.

'Jung Soo-hyung . . . Kyunnie . . .' lirihnya.

'Bersabarlah sedikit Bummie-ah' batin Siwon, pandangan matanya tampak meredup seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Suara berisik membuat Jaehyun membuka kembali matanya. Kegiatan tidurnya di tengah jam makan siang ini terganggu, namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar itu dan menghela nafas kesal. Dari tempatnya dapat dia lihat Donghae tengah mengacak ruangannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Wae Hae-ah?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Donghae meliriknya sekilas.

"Ho? Kenapa hyung bangun? Sudah tidak mengantuk lagi?" Oh, ingin rasanya Jaehyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat itu juga setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae yang sangat polos itu.

"Yak! Mana bisa aku tidur jika kau berisik sekali seperti itu!"teriak Jaehyun yang hanya ditanggapi Donghae dengan lirikan sekilasnya.

"Bantu aku hyung-ah . . ."pinta namja itu parau, suaranya terdengar putus asa. Jaehyun menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, ini serius.

"Wae? Ada apa?"tanya Jaehyun yang entah kenapa ikut khawatir.

"Cincin itu . . . cincinnya hilang, aku yakin meletakkannya disini tadi . . . Aisshh bagaimana ini?" ujar Donghae frustasi, namja berumur 21tahun itu menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei hei hentikan itu, kau bisa botak nanti" perintah Jaehyun sambil menurunkan tangan Donghae, mencegah anak itu menarik-narik rambutnya. Ck, dia sudah dewasa tapi tak pernah berubah.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi dimana kau meletakkan cincin itu dan kemana kau setelahnya?" Jaehyun berujar lembut, Donghae menatapnya dan dia memiringkan kepalanya tampak berfikir.

"Aku meletakkannya disini . . ."Donghae menunjuk meja kerja Jaehyun lalu melanjutkan . . . "Tadinya aku kesini ingin mengajak hyung makan siang bersama tapi karena aku lihat hyung tidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan saja, setelah aku kembali . . . cincinnya sudah tidak ada lagi . . . hyung-ah? Bagaimana ini? Tak masalah jika hilang tak berbekas begitu saja, tapi akan jadi masalah jika ada orang lain yang menemukannya . . . aaarrrggghh kenapa aku bodoh sekali!" Donghae sudah akan menarik rambutnya lagi jika saja Jaehyun tidak sigap menahan tangannya.

" Hyung akan mencarinya, sekarang kau makan dulu ne?" titah Jaehyun lembut, dia tahu Donghae akan sangat rapuh jika sesuatu itu berkaitan dengan Ky- ahh anni, dengan JungHyun. Namja 21tahun itu akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung harus menemukannya . . ."lirih Donghae, entah itu permintaan atau perintah, Jaehyun tidak ambil pusing, dia sudah sangat mengerti sikap Donghae.

"Hyung akan menemukannya, hanya untuk Hae . . . Hyung janji . . ." ujar Jaehyun sambil terkekeh, membuat Donghae menatapnya aneh.

"Yahh! Jangan begitu, hyung membuatku merinding! Aku bukan YEOJACHINGU-mu!"teriak Donghae dan tangannya sigap melempari Jaehyun dengan buku-buku bacaan yang ada di meja santai Jaehyun.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan Park Dong Hae!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik mendengus malas, ruang kerjanya tampak sedikit-sangat- berantakan. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, melipat tangannya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya menatap kesal sebuah figura disana, namun terbesit kilatan rindu dari mata itu.

"Aisshh Jinja! Anak itu sudah melupakan aku heee? Yak! Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi haa?!" teriaknya pada figura disana, yang tentu saja hanya dijawab oleh dentingan jarum jam . . . mengingat keadaan kantor yang sangat sepi kerena orang-orang lebih memilih keluar ditengah waktu makan siang ini.

CEKLEK.

Pintu yang terbuka itu membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan kesana, sebuah lengan menjulur masuk disertai kantong plastic besar yang dia yakin berisi makanan.

"Waktunya makan Heenim-ah . . ." suara itu terdengar dibarengi menyembulnya kepala seorang namja perawakan china yang kini tampak tersenyum pada namja tadi.

"Aku tidak lapar . . ."ujar namja yang dipanggil Heenim tadi sambil memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang masih terlipat.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan, aku tahu kau lapar . . . Sampai jam berapa kau bekerja semalam hmm? 3,4 atau sampai pagi? Haaah, aku yakin kau sudah melewatkan makan malam dan juga sarapanmu, aku tidak mau kau juga melewatkan makan siangmu . . . Sekarang kemari dan ayo makan bersama . . ." titah namja itu sambil membuka makanan yang dibawa-dibelinya- tadi dan menatanya di meja santai yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja namja tadi. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, namja itu kembali melirik namja cantik tadi lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Heenim-ah?"

Hening.

"Heenim . . ."

Hening. Namja itu menghela nafas lagi kemudian tatapannya sedikit menajam.

"Heechul-ah . . ."

Ting.

See? Hanya satu panggilan itu berhasil membuat namja cantik tadi kembali membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuh untuk menatap namja yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tak masalah jika yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu adalah orang lain, tapi akan jadi masalah jika yang memanggilnya adalah namja itu.

"Arraseo . . . aku akan makan Hannie, jadi hentikan tatapan sendu itu . . . kau terlihat menjijikkan . . ."cerca Heenim atau Heechul sekenanya. Wae? Mulutnya memang begitu, orang yang sudah mengenalnya tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Termasuk namja tadi, Hannie atau Tan HanGeng, sahabatnya, keluarganya. Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan diri di sisi sofa yang sejak tadi sudah di tempati Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum, dia menyerahkan sepasang sumpit pada Heechul yang di terima namja itu dengan malas.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka yang aku bawa hari ini? Atau kita makan keluar saja?" tanya Hangeng perhatian, Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, selera makanku memang berkurang . . ." ujar Heechul cepat. Hangeng kembali tersenyum, namun tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat kearah perut Heechul yang terlihat karena kemeja namja itu tersingkap. Bekas luka itu masih terlihat jelas dimatanya. Menyadari arah tatapan Hangeng, dengan cepat Heechul membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membenarkan kemejanya.

"Ayo makan, jam makan siang akan segera berakhir . . ." Heechul menyambar salah satu makanan yang dibawa Hangeng.

"Masih sering sakitkah?" ujar Hangeng tak nyambung, membuat Heechul urung menyuap makanannya hingga makanan itu terhenti di udara.

"Kadang-kadang . . . Tapi, mengingat dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan ini membuatku merasa lebih baik . . ." jawab Heechul dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya-makan-. Hangeng kembali tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak Heechul-makan-.

" Lalu? Kapan adik tersayangmu itu pulang?"tanya Hangeng lagi. Heechul menelan makanannya cepat lalu menjawab . . .

" Minggu depan, dan saat itu aku akan membunuhnya karena tidak pernah menghubungiku minggu ini" pelan,tenang tapi memiliki arti yang menakutkan, begitulah makna kalimat barusan di mata Hangeng.

'Aku harus memperingatkan Jae . . .'batinnya.

.

.

.

Junghyun menatap senang ikan-ikan di kolamnya, sejak pulang kuliah tadi namja itu betah berlama-lama di halaman belakang rumah minimalis mereka sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya di kolam ikan itu. Mata kecoklatannya menari-nari mengikuti pergerakan ikan koi disana. Umurnya yang sudah dapat dikatakan dewasa itu tak urung membuatnya malu seperti itu, dia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Toh, dia yang di rumah dan dirinya yang ditengah keramaian memang berbeda. Jika dirumah dia akan menjadi magnae manja, maka diluar sana dia adalah sosok namja 20tahun yang dewasa. Begitulah seorang Park Jung Hyun, adik dari Park Lee Teuk dan juga Park Dong Hae.

" Hae-hyung akan senang melihat kalian sudah sebesar ini . . ." ujarnya sambil menarik keluar kalung yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin disana.

"Park-Jung-Hyun . . ." ejanya, membaca deretan kalimat yang terukir di cincin itu.

.

.

.

Hujan . . . .

Kibum menghela nafas, menyebalkan. Hujan di musim semi memang yang terbaik, tapi jika itu saat kau harus pulang dan pergi berbelanja maka itu akan jadi yang terburuk. Ditambah lagi, kau tidak membawa mobil hari ini, bagaimana? Lengkap sudah . . . Kibum sedikit menyesali tadi pagi lebih memilih agar Siwon mengantarnya dan meninggalkan mobilnya. See? Sekarang dia tidak bisa pulang karena hujan di luar sana . . .

"Hujan . . ." Kibum memejamkan matanya. Sebuah kenangan membawanya ke masa lalu . . .

.

.

.

" _Hyung . . . "_

" _Ne? "_

" _Kita akan selalu bersamakan? "_

" _Hm? Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama . . . " _

" _Gumawo . . . Saranghae " _

" _Nado Saranghae . . . "_

_._

_._

_._

"Kibum-ah"

"Kibummie?"

"Hei . . . Cho Kibum!"

Kibum reflek membuka matanya cepat, dapat dilihatnya Siwon terengah menatapnya, jangan lupakan tubuh namja itu yang basah kuyup. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang namja itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

" Hyung menjemputku?" tanyanya bodoh, Siwon mengangguk pelan.

" Hyung berlari dari parkiran sampai kesini?" sekali lagi Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hyung meninggalkan pekerjaan hyung dikantor untuk menjemputku ya?" lagi-lagi Siwon hanya mengangguk.

" Hyung membuat kantor ini becek . . ." Siwon nyaris mengangguk lagi namun untung saja otaknya masih singkron, Kibum sedang menggodanya.

" Yak! Aku khawatir padamu dan kau justru mengkhawatirkan lantai yang becek karena aku?" geram Siwon frustasi. Kibum tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tertunduk, menyembunyikan suara tawanya.

" Isshh menyebalkan!" rajuk Siwon, namja itu sudah akan keluar dari ruangan Kibum jika suara Kibum tidak mencegahnya.

" Hyung . . . Ayo pergi . . . Aku rindu Appa dan Umma . . ." lirih, sangat lirih. Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kibum, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah . . . Ayo pergi . . ."ujarnya tenang.

.

.

.

"Yeobo . . ." suara bass itu mengagetkannya, yeoja yang sejak tadi melamun itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang suami. Ya, suaminya-lah yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?" tanya suaminya lagi, tangannya beralih memeluk sang istri dari belakang dan ikut menikmati pemandangan Kota Paris dari kamar hotel mereka.

"Memikirkan mereka . . ."jawab sang istri pelan, dipejamkannya matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami.

"Seminggu lagi, kita akan pulang . . . Kau begitu merindukan mereka hm?"tanya namja itu lagi.

"DongHwa oppa . . ." bukannya menjawab, sang istri justru memanggil namanya begitu, membuat sang suami menghela nafas.

"Kau sedang memikirkan JungHyun ne?"tebaknya dan tepat sekali karena istrinya langsung membalik tubuh menghadapnya. Matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Hyera? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melepasnya dan justru bersikap egois? Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh bersikap egois? Oppa . . . Aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?" kalimat itu keluar tampa jeda, Donghwa menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Dengar DaHae-ah, Hyera juga sepertimu tapi lihat, dia bisa melakukannya sekalipun menyakitkan untuknya, untuk SuJun,bahkan lebih menyakitkan untuk Kibum . . . Dia bisa melakukannya, jadi . . . jebal . . . jangan tiba-tiba menyingkari janjimu, kasihanilah SuJun dan Hyera . . . atau paling tidak, pikirkanlah perasaan Kibum . . . Anak itu sudah banyak terluka, dan di saat dia mengetahui semuanya, aku yakin dia akan semakin terluka . . . Akan tetapi, jika kita bisa menyelesaikan ini, aku harap semua akan berakhir bahagia nantinya . . ." DongHwa menatap DaHae memohon, yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar . . .

"Mungkin aku bisa memikirkannya lagi . . . Tapi . . . Bagaimana dengan uri Hae?"

Deg.

'Astaga . . . aku melupakan satu kenyataan itu . . .'batin Donghwa beradu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Pendek kah? Hehehe UC tauuu kok . . . Maaf, maaf . . . Chapter ini, UC pengen tahu reaksi reader aja kok . . . ntar review yaaa buat kritiknya . . . Apakah chapter depan kita penuhin ama flashback atau setengah-setengah? Atau lanjut? Itu UC serahkan pada suara terbanyak nantinya . . . Mianhae baru update sekarang yaa, UC benar-benar minta maaf atas segala keterlambatan ini . . .

**My Lovely Reader : All My Reader :***

**Semau reader tanpa terkecuali . . . UC udah baca semua Review dan UC benar-benar terharu karena sudah di dukung sejauh ini-Chapter11- ternyata banyak juga yang nungguin **** selamat datang buat reader baru yaa . . . Salam hangat :)**

Dan juga, UC sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun . . .

**Review please^^**

**Yang mau review, UC sangat berterimakasih , , , dan yang mau jadi Silent Readers juga gak apa-apa, UC juga berterimakasih karena bersedia membaca cerita UC . . . Tidak ada pemaksaan dalam me-Review, UC bukan penulis terkenal yang harus diperhatikan, cukup sedikit perhatian dari pembaca setia itu sudah sangat membahagiakan UC . . . Gumawo ne? Rasanya seperti punya pelindung juga penyemangat **** Over ya? Hehehe mian . . . mian . . .**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

**Main Cast :**

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T+(?)

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : "Apapun itu . . . Lebih baik jika aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali"

-Park Jung Hyun-

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, ikatan darah tidak bisa kau abaikan"

-Secret-

**NB : Huaaahahahahaha*KetawaNista* Oke fix! Mari kita Jujur-jujuran yaaahh . . . Chapter kemarin itu bisa dibilang Cuma sedikit cuplikan tiga tahun yang akan datang dan jugaaa abis baca review dari reader tercintaaahhh UC ketawa terbahak-bahak sampe nyungsep kolong tempat tidurr*apadehh***

**Bukan bermaksud ngerjain atau apaa, cuman beneran pengen lihat reaksi Chingu semua kalau ceritanya UC buat secepat itu dan ternyata banyak yang jadi bingung yaahh -_- Mianhaeee :***

**Oke! Atas kesadaran UC yang sudah jahat(?) maka chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf yaaaa . . . Semoga pertanyaan bisa terjawab yaa, kalau gak kejawab berarti gak lulus ujian*eh?**

**Yaasuuudah mari dinikmati . . . Chapter 12 A.I.W.S updateeeee~**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 12

**3 Years Ago~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derasnya hujan sama sekali tidak membuat Heechul memperlambat laju mobilnya. Audi hitam mengkilat itu melaju layaknya jet ditengah malam yang gelap. Tepat dipersimpangan jalan, beberapa mobil ikut bergabung, menyamai laju mobil tersebut. Heechul menyeringai, bantuan datang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga dan ini menguntungkan baginya. Menguntungkan? Kita lihat saja nanti . . .

"Hubungi Hannie, apa bantuan juga sudah dikirimkan kesana?" perintah Heechul pada Jungmo yang tampak sibuk dengan tablet di tangannya.

"Kita punya masalah" lirih Jungmo, diliriknya Heechul yang juga meliriknya sekilas.

"Katakan!"perintah Heechul telak.

"Bantuan belum datang dan . . .Gedung itu . . . sudah terbakar sekarang . . ."gumam Jungmo pelan namun Heechul masih dapat mendengarnya. Namja cantik itu mempererat pegangannya pada stir mobil itu. Pikirannya berkelut sekarang.

"Heechul . . . Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jungmo khawatir saat melihat namja itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong namun mobil mereka tetap saja melaju kencang.

'**Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku . . .'**

"Aku hanya perlu percaya . . ."gumam Heechul pelan, sangat pelan dan Jungmo tidak mendengarnya. Namja itu menambah intensitas kelajuan mobilnya dan Jungmo mulai mengkhawatirkan nyawanya, nyawa mereka.

"Terus pantau Gedung itu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun! Dan aku tak terima kalah disini! Kita harus menemukan anak itu! Ada seorang ibu yang sedang menunggu anak-anaknya . . ." mata Heechul memicing tajam, dia tampak menakutkan di mata Jungmo saat ini.

.

.

.

Suara serinai pemadam kebakaran terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kobaran api yang begitu besar membuat orang-orang disana berkumpul riuh seperti sedang menonton pertunjukan saja. Hangeng dan Siwon yang baru saja tiba langsung berlari menuju gedung itu, Siwon sudah akan masuk jika saja tak ada petugas yang menahan lengannya.

"Hentikan tuan! Ini berbahaya, apinya mulai menyebar!"ujar petugas itu keras agar suaranya terdengar diantara kericuhan yang terjadi.

"ADIKKU DI DALAM SANA! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"geram Siwon karena tak kunjung mendapatkan celah untuk membebaskan diri. Berbeda dengannya, Hangeng tampak diam mengamati gedung tersebut.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, gedung ini sudah lama kosong . . ."ujar petugas itu tampak tak mengerti.

"Yak!ADIKKU DI DALAM SANA!"teriak Siwon lagi, petugas itu tampak berfikir dan juga kebingungan.

"Tidak mungkin akan terbakar secepat ini, orang yang menyalakan api pasti keluar bukan? Tapi, dilihat dari besarnya kebakaran yang sudah terjadi . . . orang yang menyalakan api tidak akan sempat keluar . . . kecuali . . . dia memperhitungkannya! Pasti ada satu jalan,satu ruangan,akses bebas yang saat ini belum tersentuh api! Aku yakin!"gumam Hangeng lirih, seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian, tetaplah disini . . . Hanya akan mempersulit jika kita semua masuk . . ." ujar Hangeng pada orang-orang yang ditugaskan Heechul untuk ikut dengannya tadi. Setelah itu, dia berlari menembus garis polisi secepat kilat, tak ada yang sempat menghadangnya. Namja china itu berhasil masuk, Siwon yang melihat itu segera memanfaatkan kelengahan yang terjadi untuk segera menyusul Hangeng.

Hangeng melepas jasnya, menjadikan jasnya penutup mulut dan penghalau asap. Belum, belum semuanya . . . hanya sisi kiri dan kanan gedung. Api yang besar membuatnya tampak sudah terbakar sepenuhnya, padahal bagian tengah gedung baru tersentuh sedikit api walaupun sudah penuh dengan kepulan asap.

" CHO KIBUM!" teriak Hangeng sebisanya, hawa panas menyapa seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Gege! Uhukk uhukk" Siwon menyusul Hangeng, namja itu terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Wonnie! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng cemas yang dijawab Siwon dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kita berpencar, gedung ini ada 3 lantai, cukup periksa lantai pertama dan kedua, tidak akan mungkin jika lantai ketiga, pelaku tidak akan sempat keluar jika dari lantai tiga, aku kelantai dua . . . cepat dan hati-hati, apinya sudah menyebar" perintah Hangeng yang secepat kilat sudah meninggalkan Siwon disana. Siwon juga ikut berlari, memeriksa setiap sudut disana. Sesekali terkejut saat beberapa reruntuhan yang terbakar tiba-tiba terjatuh, untung saja dia punya reflek yang cepat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu . . .

.

.

.

'Umma . . .' hanya dari dalam hatinya dia bisa menjerit, namja itu terguling menyamping dilantai yang kotor. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan pipi kanannya yang tertempel dilantai itu terasa panas saat ini. Sudah berakhir, begitulah pikirnya. Semuanya sudah mulai terbakar, dia bahkan tak berani membuka matanya untuk sekedar melihat apakah api sudah dekat dengannya. Yang dia rasakan hanya panas, sakit dan sesak. Sangat sulit bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas, mulutnya masih diplester dan tidak ada udara bersih lagi disini. Kibum, anak itu sudah putus asa sekarang . . . Dia tidak menangis, dia tahu itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Tapi, jujur saja . . . dia, Cho Kibum . . . saat ini sangat ketakutan.

"CHO KIBUM!"

DEG.

'Siapa itu?' batinnya berkelut, namun masih urung untuk membuka matanya karena takut itu hanya khayalannya saja.

'Sa….kitt…' erangnya tertahan saat dia merasa dadanya sudah penuh hingga dia tidak berani lagi untuk sekedar bernafas.

"CHO KIBUM! JAWAB AKU Arrrgghh uhukk uhuukk"

NYATA!

'Itu suara Siwon-hyung!' Kibum membuka matanya lebar dan segera memejamkannya saat matanya terasa sangat perih terkena asap dan juga hawa panas yang ada. Dadanya naik turun saking sesak dan terkejutnya.

"mmmmppppp" Kibum berusaha bersuara, dia menendang-nendangkan kakinya, membuat tubuhnya bergeser-geser perlahan. Tidak Kibum-ah! Berhenti disana! Tidakkah kau lihat? Reruntuhan itu sebentar lagi akan terjatuh dan bisa menimpamu.

"CHO KIBUM!"

KETEMU!

Siwon melihat anak itu ditengah kepulan asap dan cahaya-cahaya api yang mulai merambat dilangit-langit ruangan itu. Kibum mencoba membuka matanya perlahan saat suara Siwon terdengar begitu dekat, namun raut cemas Siwon yang melihat kelangit-langit di atasnya mau tidak mau juga membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke atas sana dan . . .

"AWAS!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam gelapnya sebuah ruangan tempatnya dikurung saat ini. Bayangan wajah Kibum terus saja terlintas di otaknya, air matanya mengalir perlahan namun deras dan tak dapat dihentikannya. Tampa suara, dia tidak terisak dan tidak pula merengek. Hanya menangis, berusaha mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

"Hyung . . ."lirihnya. Tangan kecilnya terangkat menutup wajahnya, membekap isakannya disana.

"Ken…napa…jadi….beginniiihhh….hhh…." dia mencengkram kuat dadanya, sakit. Semuanya kacau, kacau . . . dan itu bermula dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung . . . hiks . . . hyung-ah . . . apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jebal . . . hentikan . . ." lirihnya pilu. Anak berumur 17tahun itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika dia mendengar suara decitan pintu, seseorang masuk. Menyalakan lampu dan Kyuhyun sadar dia disekap di sebuah kamar kosong, hanya ada beberapa lukisan yang tergantung disana.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah . . . Menangis eoh?" anak itu memicingkan matanya tajam, tampak menakutkan namun sepertinya tidak bagi orang itu.

"ahh Kyunnie~" namja dewasa itu mengusap perlahan rambutnya, Kyuhyun hendak menarik tubuhnya namun secepat itu pula . . .

"Akkkhhh" namja itu menarik kuat rambutnya. Memaksa Kyuhyun menatapnya, melihat mata merah yang mengerikan itu.

"Dengarkan aku . . . terlalu cepat untuk menangis sekarang . . . apa yang kau dapatkan saat ini, semua itu baru awalnya . . . aku akan menghancurkanmu! Memberitahumu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan dan sekejam apa dendam itu . . . Jika mereka menolak membunuhmu untukku, maka tangan inilah yang akan membunuhmu . . . kau harus ingat itu!"lirih namja itu pelan, seolah membisikkan sesuatu yang penting. Kyuhyun hanya meringis karena cengkraman di rambutnya terus bertambah kuat saja.

"Leepp…pass…ssaa…kitt…"ujar Kyuhyun susah payah, dia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Dia ketakutan . . .

"Sakit? Sakit kau bilang? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tahu rasa sakitku? Anakku satu-satunya! Putri kecilku! Seluruh jiwa dan harapan yang aku punya . . . Kau! Kau! Kau yang membunuhnya! Semua karenamu! Anak kecil yang hidup dalam segala kemewahan! Dengan segala kasih sayang! Keluarga yang bahagia! Kau memuakkan! Kau tahu itu?! Kau memuakkan CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak namja itu tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan kekar itu, berusaha membebaskan diri.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!"teriaknya kuat, bersamaan dengan itu dia berhasil membebaskan dirinya. Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya menjauh hingga membentur dinding dan terengah disana. Menatap benci Han JihSun yang menyeringai menghadapnya. Jihsun melihat tangannya, sedikit berdarah karena tercakar dan ditelapak tangannya terlihat beberapa helai rambut disana-rambut Kyuhyun-.

'Ck, anak yang berani . . . namun lemah . . .'batinnya meremehkan.

"Jika bukan pembunuh, lalu apa kata-kata yang tepat?"tanya Jihsun, membuat pose berfikir yang tampak seperti seorang psikopat. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mengatur deru nafasnya dan menatap sangsi namja di depannya.

"Kau! Kau yang akan jadi pembunuh ahjusshi!"ungkap Kyuhyun susah payah, Jihsun menaikkan alisnya dan menatapnya meremehkan.

"Oh? Benarkah? Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk DIBUNUH?"tanya namja itu dengan suara pelan namun sangat jelas maksudnya. Perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas yang kini tengah dikenakannya, mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Ayo Kyunnie, kita sedikit bermain-main . . ."ujarnya dengan suara parau dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

.

.

.

Heechul turun dari mobilnya diikuti Jungmo dan juga yang lainnya. Tangan namja itu lincah merangkai senjata dan bergerak cepat menuju pasukannya. Menatap Jungmo sekilas kemudian mengangguk, berpencar.

"Kepung tempat ini! Semua bergerak!" hanya itu yang dikatakan Heechul dan semua bergegas dengan tugas mereka. Mengepung gedung megah itu, memeriksa masuk, siap dengan senjata ditangan mereka. Namja cantik itu diikuti beberapa anak buahnya menapaki tangga darurat terburu-buru,derap langkah mereka terdengar beraturan. Memeriksa setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, berusaha tidak melewatkan apapun.

'Ini aneh . . .'batin Heechul. Namja itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berhenti. Dia menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Ini aneh, tak ada pergerakan apapun" ujar Heechul pada seseorang diseberang sana.

'Tidak Heenim-ah, mereka sudah menunggu kita . . .'

"Apa maksudmu Jungmo-yah?!" tampak Heechul terkejut.

'Ruangan utama, aula utama gedung ini . . . Cepatlah kemari . . .'

Heechul tidak menjawab lagi, kakinya cepat berlari menuju lokasi yang disebutkan oleh Jungmo tadi. Sial, dia lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa . . . Mafia? Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya berususan dengan organisasi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Jungmo saling melempar pandangan, dua namja itu seolah bicara melalui mata mereka. Kini mereka dengan beberapa anak buah mereka saja, tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang namja perawakan Jepang dan beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam disisinya. Namja itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Sok ramah'batin Heechul.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian cari . . ."ujarnya dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih. Heechul tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi . . . Katakan! Dimana Cho Kyuhyun!" lirih Heechul penuh penekanan. Namja itu kembali tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, anak tampan itu . . . Bagaimana jika aku menolak memberitahu?"ujar namja Jepang itu kekanakan dan Heechul bersumpah dia sangat ingin muntah sekarang. Benarkah orang ini pemimpin mafia itu?

"Jangan bermain-main denganku . . . Aku tekankan kembali! Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi" geram Heechul, mulai kesal.

"Baiklah . . ."suara namja itu berubah serius. Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya memicing tajam. Menunggu namja itu bicara.

"Biar aku juga memberitahumu . . . Aku tipe orang yang sangat pamrih . . . Ketika aku memberi sesuatu, maka harus ada balasannya untukku . . . Bagaimana?" namja itu menyeringai menatap Heechul, bukan Heechul namanya jika dia tidak membalas dengan seringaian yang tidak kalah menyeramkan.

"Katakan! Apa maumu!" tantang Heechul, Jungmo menatapnya sangsi. Heechul mengabaikannya dan menatap lurus namja Jepang yang kini tampak tersenyum aneh.

"Salah satu anak buahku . . . Kau menangkapnya, kembalikan dia padaku . . ."perintah namja itu telak. Kening Heechul berkerut heran.

'Hanya itu? Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu' batin Heechul pasti. Dia menatap Jungmo dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memerintahkan Jungmo menghubungi markas agar 'tawanan' mereka itu dibawa kemari.

"Kau harus menunggu, dia tidak bersama kami saat ini" tambah Heechul setelahnya. Namja jepang itu mengangguk pelan, masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Tak masalah, tapi lebih cepat akan lebih baik bagi anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu . . ."gumamnya pelan, mata Heechul melebar.

"APA MAKSUDMU!"bentak Heechul tak sabaran. Namja cantik itu sudah akan maju jika saja Jungmo tidak mencekal pergerakannya. Malihat hal itu, namja Jepang itu tertawa keras.

"Kendalikan dirimu Heechul-ah, Kyuhyun ada bersama mereka . . . Yang dikatakannya bisa jadi hanya gertakan saja . . ."ujar Jungmo menenangkan.

"**Tuan Akhasi . . . Dia sudah memulainya"**

Dahi Heechul berkerut saat seseorang datang entah dari mana dan berbicara pada namja itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tidak dia mengerti, dia menatap Jungmo cepat.

"Dia bilang, seseorang telah memulai sesuatu . . . Aku tidak tahu apa . . ."gumam Jungmo berbisik. Ya, Jungmo menguasai banyak bahasa asing termasuk bahasa Jepang.

"**Benarkah? Pastikan saja dia tidak membunuh anak itu . . ."**

Lagi-lagi Heechul menatap Jungmo, yang ditatap diam . . . Mata Jungmo mulai terlihat cemas, Heechul tahu itu. Mata Heechul menajam, pandangan itu mau tak mau membuat Jungmo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun . . . Sepertinya dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat ini"ujarnya pelan.

"Yak! Kau! Anak buahmu itu sudah dalam perjalan sekarang! Biarkan aku melihat Kyuhyun! Sekarang juga!"seru Heechul yang terlihat begitu cemas. Namja Jepang yang dipanggil 'Tuan Akashi' itu tersenyum –terlampau- manis padanya.

"Setelah aku melihat anak buah-ku, saat itu pula kau akan melihat anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu . . . Atau . . . Kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi . . . Jadi, diam dan bersabarlah sedikit . . ."ucapnya final. Tangan Heechul mengepal kuat, dia bersumpah . . . Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, orang-orang dihadapannya ini akan mati.

.

.

.

**PLAK**

"Aarrrggghhhkk"

Tubuh kecil itu kembali terhuyung kebelakang, terjatuh lagi dan lagi. Bukan bekas merah lagi yang terlihat di pipi putih itu, tapi biru keunguan yang tampak sudah membengkak. Anak itu berusaha menahannya, terlebih saat bahunya kembali dicengkram dan dia ditarik berdiri. Seseorang itu kembali menghimpitnya ke dinding.

"Sakit hm? Benarkah? Ayolah Kyunnie . . . Aku belum melakukan apa-apa, hanya tangan ini yang baru berbicara padamu . . ."ujarnya dengan suara yang mengerikan. Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu, dia sudah leleh melawan. Percuma saja, yang dihadapinya bukan anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya tapi seorang pria dewasa yang dia yakin sudah 'GILA'.

"Heennn…tii…kannn….aaaakkkkkkhhh….."Kyuhyun terpekik keras. Sesuatu berujung tajam menembus lengannya, menggores lengan kecil itu memanjang. Dia tidak tahan lagi, air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan keringat dinginnya. Jihsun tertawa terbahak melihatnya, terlihat begitu bahagia.

"HAHAHAHAA aigooo aku tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini setelah kepergian Mehra . . . Mehra . . . hikss anakku . . . anakku yang malang . . ." Jihsun melepas cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun, anak itu merosot terduduk memegangi lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Masih sangat dekat, Jihsun terlihat menangis dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sedikit bisa bernapas, dia terengah disana. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Sebisa mungkin dia menjauhkan diri dari Jihsun, namun . . .

**TAP**

"Mau kemana hmm? Ayolah Kyunnie . . . Kita belum selesai . . ." Jihsun menangkap pergelangan kakinya, mata Kyuhyun melebar.

**Sreet**

Namja gila itu menarik kakinya, membuatnya terseret ke tengah ruangan itu. Jihsun kembali mencengkram lengannya yang sudah terluka, membuat Kyuhyun terpekik sakit.

" Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangi putriku! Dia segalanya untukku!" teriak Jihsun kalap.

**Crasshh**

Wajah Kyuhyun terpaling ke kiri saat lagi-lagi benda itu melukainya, kali ini pipi kanannya. Beruntung tidak terlalu dalam karena dia sempat sedikit menarik tubuhnya.

"Aigooo sudah pandai menghindar ne? Kau sudah merasa pintar ha!"

**Bugh**

"Uuukkhhhh" Kyuhyun mencengkram perutnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh namja itu. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin pingsan saja agar tidak merasakan semua rasa sakit ini.

"Kemari! Akan aku ajarkan padamu seperti apa rasa sakit itu!" Jihsun kembali memaksa Kyuhyun berdiri, mencekik leher Kyuhyun hingga anak itu tidak dapat menapak ke lantai lagi lalu melemparnya mudah seperti melempar boneka saja.

Bunyi benturan yang sangat keras terdengar setelahnya. Tubuh kecil itu tergeletak di sudut sana, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Jihsun terdiam di tempat saat melihat tubuh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"He…hehe…he…hahahahaahahhh begitu saja kau sudah pingsan eoh? Hahahaha aigooo anak kecil lemah! Putriku jauh lebih kuat darimu! Hahahahaaa" Jihsun terus tertawa dan tertawa, hingga memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli. Namja itu benar-benar sudah hilang kendali. Dia jatuh terduduk menatap Kyuhyun dari tempatnya melempar anak itu tadi, masih dengan suara tawanya yang menggema.

"Um…maa…aahhhkk"lirihan itu terdengar menyakitkan, sangat halus hingga tak ada yang mendengarnya . . . Dia pun memejamkan mata sepenuhnya, mulai berjalan menghampiri kegelapan . . .

.

.

.

DEG.

Hyera mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Yeoja itu menatap khawatir ke sekitarnya. Kecemasannya menjadi-jadi, kedua putranya belum juga diketahui keberadaannya. Yeoja iu masih menangis sejak tadi, sementara Tuan Cho sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka masih di rumah sakit, masih di depan ruangan Kyuhyun tadi. Dan masih dengan kecemasan yang sama.

"Kyunnie. . . Kibummie . . . Nae aegya . . . Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Hikss . . .hikss . . ."isak Hyera tertahan, dadanya bergemuruh sakit. Tuan Cho yang duduk disampingnya segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, menyandarkan kepala sang istri ke dadanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hyera-yah . . . Percayalah, anak-anak kita adalah anak yang kuat . . ."ujar Tuan Cho meyakinkan, terlebih-lebih, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahjumma . . ." Hyera menarik tubuhnya dan segera melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tampak masih mengatur nafas karena habis berlari.

"Yesung-ah . . . Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Kibummie? Bagaimana dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hyera khawatir, Yesung urung menjawab . . . Dia menatap pamannya cemas seolah bertanya 'Apa yang harus aku katakan', tampak Tuan Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung mengerti maksudnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, saat ini Siwon dan Hangeng sedang menjemputnya . . . Mereka akan menjaganya . . ."bohong Yesung. Namja itu cepat mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah sedih Hyera, takut ketahuan jika terus menatap mata itu.

"Syukurlah . . ." helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Hyera. Tuan Cho dan Yesung bertatapan, Yesung yang mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya menggeleng perlahan membuat Tuan Cho menghela nafas pelan. Kibum mereka tidak baik-baik saja, simpulnya.

"Hikss Kyunnie . . . Kyuhyun kita . . . Bagaimana ini? Dia belum ditemukan . . ."lirih Hyera lagi, dia kembali menangis. Yesung berlutut di depannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyera. Dia meraih tangan Hyera yang dingin dan gemetaran itu.

"Percayalah ahjumma, semuanya akan baik-baik saja . . . Kyunnie adalah anak yang kuat . . ." ujar Yesung pasti. Tuan Cho mengusap perlahan bahu istrinya, bermaksud membenarkan. Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk menunduk. Yesung tahu anak itu siapa . . . Dia berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Min-ah . . ."panggilnya pelan. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, Yesung menatapnya sedih. Mata usil itu merah dan bengkak, bibirnya juga masih digigitnya, sepertinya meredam agar suara isakannya tidak keluar.

"Gwenchana . . . Semua akan baik-baik saja Changmin-ah . . . Minta Yunho-hyung menjemputmu ne? Istirahatlah, kau sepertinya butuh itu . . ."ujar Yesung lembut. Changmin menggeleng kuat, dia tidak mau.

"Kyunnie . . . hikss . . . Temanku . . . dimana dia hyung-ah . . . tadi . . . hiks . . . dia bahkan masih mengejekku . . . se…se..sekarang…diman…naa….hikss hyung…." Yesung ikut sedih melihatnya, Changmin sahabat dekat Kyuhyun bahkan bisa dikatakan selalu menempel dengannya. Wajar jika dia sesedih ini, bukankah yang berhasil mencegak aksi nekat Kyuhyun juga dia? Dia yang tiba-tiba masuk dan meneriaki Kyuhyun keras.

"Kita akan menemukannya . . . percayalah . . ." ujar Yesung lagi, dia memeluk Changmin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anak itu berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Suasana kembali dalam keheningan, hanya suara isakan yang sesekali terdengar. Sampai suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar menghampiri mereka . . . membuat mereka mengalihkan tatapan kesana dan . . .

DEG.

"Umma . . ."

Semuanya terkejut, kecuali Nyonya Cho. Yang lain terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat . . .

"Teuki-ah"/ "JungSoo"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih pendek yaaa? Maaafffff dehhh, UC ngebet pengen update karena rasa bersalah ini*lebay*

Gak tenang ajaa karena udah ngegantung(?) imajinasi chinguuu semuaa XD kkkk~ Mianhaeee T.T

**BIG THANKS TO : All My Beloved Reader :* :* :***

**Semuanyaaa yang udah review . . . Terimakasih banyak yaaaa . . . UC benar-benar mencintai kalian . . . Terimakasih atas segala semangat dan doanyaaa~ Big Hug for you all :* :* :***

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak chinguuu . . . Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga UC terimaaa . . .

**Vellion****, mari berteman . . . kkkk~**

**Review please^^**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review juga gak apa-apa . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa, gak apa kok baru review dichapter 11 kemarin*liriksalahsatuchingu* hehehehe UC udah baca semua Review kok, sungguhhh . . .**

**Oke! Sekian untuk Chapter ini karena UC sudah sangat mengantukkk . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak typo(S) yaa, udah malam jadi gak kuat lagi mau baca ulang . . . Chapter kemaren juga ada yang kurang-kurang tuh kata-katanya . . . UC baru 'ngeh' setelah baca sendiri lewat hp -_-**

**Cukuuuppp!**

**Selamat malaaammm*buatsaya***

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T+(?)

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary :

"Siapa aku?"

"Bawa dia bersama kalian"

"Bagaimana kalau Hae tidak bisa?"

"Kita harus memikirkan Kibummie"

**NB : Ini masih Flashback yaa, chapter depan mungkin udah sedikit aja FB-nya. Gak mau terburu-buru, lagian reader juga udah tahu kan kalau gak-belum- ada yang mati di FF ini XD. Oiya, mau minta maaf dulu deh karena update-nya lama . . . Langsung baca aja yaaa, UC gak tau lagi mau cuap-cuap apa . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 13

Selanjutnya . . .

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghapus sisa air hujan dari sana. Matanya menangkap tatapan sedih Nyonya Cho dan tatapan terkejut dari tiga orang lainnya. Mengabaikan tatapan terkejut itu, dia perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Teuki-ah"/ "JungSoo"

Panggilan itu terdengar bersamaan, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya. Dia menatap Tuan Cho yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan. Leeteuk menatap Nyonya Cho lembut, mengusap sekilas bahu yeoja itu dan berlalu menuju seseorang di sampingnya. Dia berlutut di depan pria itu, menggenggam tangannya dan menatap mata lelah itu sedih. Bisa Leeteuk rasakan, tangan itu gemetar ketika dia menggenggamnya. Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum.

"Sujun appa, ini aku . . . Park Lee Teuk, aku Star . . . bukan Moon-hyung . . ."ujarnya selirih mungkin, mencoba menyadarkan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayah tirinya-secara tidak langsung- itu. Tuan Cho terkesiap, seolah baru saja ditarik kembali ke alam nyata. Air mata lelaki paruh baya itu mengalir tanpa diperintah.

"Lee…Leeteuk….Star…Teuki-ah?"ujarnya seolah bertanya-tanya. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, tangan tuan Cho terangkat . . . disentuhnya wajah yang masih basah itu. Menelusuri tiap lekukannya, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya . . . Laki-laki ini, ya laki-laki ini yang selalu diceritakan Moon padanya, seorang ayah yang baik, yang selalu menyayangi dan membimbing sang kakak, memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus untuk saudara kembarnya itu. Sosok ayah yang di dapatkan sang kakak ketika mereka tidak bisa menikmati kasih sayang dari sosok ayah yang sama. Sosok inilah 'Ayah' yang nyata bagi JungSoo-hyung nya. Leeteuk sangat menghormati namja ini, sangat berterimakasih padanya. Berterimakasih karena sudah bersedia menerima sang kakak dan menjaganya selama ini.

"a..aa..a….aku tertipu lagi…kalian begitu mirip….jika Jungsoo disini, dia pasti sudah mengejekku…"ujarnya terkekeh, namun suara itu bergetar menahan isakan. Leeteuk menggenggam kembali tangan itu, matanya berkedip perlahan . . . memberi jalan pada air matanya untuk mengalir. Ya . . . seandainya sosok itu ada disini pasti Moon sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena Sujun salah mengenali 'anaknya', sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu . . .

"Mianhae appa-yah . . . saat itu . . . aku terlalu bersikap kekanakan dan menolak menemani appa disaat-saat sulit appa menerima kepergian hyung . . . ini salahku, jika saja aku memenuhi permintaan umma dan mau tinggal sebentar saja mungkin tidak akan ada kekecewaan yang begitu besar, dihati appa juga dihati Kibum kita . . . Kyuhyun juga tidak perlu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tapi aku terlalu egois juga terlalu marah hingga memilih melarikan diri . . . Mianhae appa, mianhae . . . Moon-hyung pasti sangat kecewa padaku . . . sekarang aku sudah datang, appa . . ." Leeteuk menangis, Tuan Cho tidak bisa menahannya lagi . . . namja paruh baya itu tersisak hebat, dia menjatuhkan diri kelantai, ikut berlutut dan memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Leeteuk-ah, mianhae . . . mianhae . . . Appa pernah berjanji padamu akan menjaga hyung-mu dengan baik dan menyayanginya seperti darah daging appa sendiri . . . Appa juga berjanji suatu hari nanti kalian akan bertemu lagi saat sudah menjadi direktur hebat dan sama-sama menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita masing-masing . . . tapi sekarang Jungsoo kita sudah . . . sudah tidak ada lagi Leeteuk-yah . . . Appa terlalu takut bertemu Donghwa, appa-mu itu pasti sangat kecewa pada appa bodohmu ini . . ." Sujun terdiam diantara isakannya dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Seharusnya appa membiarkan hyung-mu ikut dengan kalian saja waktu kau menjemputnya bersama Donghwa saat itu . . . Seharusnya appa tidak menahannya, seharusnya appa membiarkan kalian bersama saja sehingga tidak perlu ada kejadian seperti ini . . . Mianhae Leeteuk-ah, appa tidak bisa menjaganya . . . Seharusnya Jungsoo masih ada bersama kita sekarang . . . Mianhae . . . Mianhae . . . Mianhae . . . Maafkan Appa, Leeteuk-ah . . ." Tuan Cho dan Leeteuk menangis disana, mengeluhkan segala sesak yang ada dihati mereka.

Hyera terdiam dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Yeoja itu tidak pernah paham seperti apa sebenarnya arti Jung Soo bagi suaminya, namja itu ternyata sangat menyayangi JungSoo melebihi anak kandungnya sendiri-Kibum dan Kyuhyun-. Hyera tak terisak lagi, dia tiba-tiba merasa relung hatinya begitu hangat dan tenang. Yeoja itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan bagaikan mimpi, dari sudut pandangnya kini . . . sesosok bayangan tampak hadir disana . . . tersenyum dengan lembut dan berjalan mendekat kearah suaminya dan Leeteuk. Bayangan itu ikut berlutut, memeluk kedua orang itu bersama. Hyera termenung di tempat, menatap tampa berkedip sosok itu hingga sosok itu tampak melirik kearahnya dan bergumam . . .

"Umma . . . Terimakasih . . ."

DEG.

"Jung….soo…." sudut bibirnya terangkat, Hyera tersenyum. Semua ini permintaan terakhir Jungsoo mereka dan permintaan itu sudah dipenuhinya sekarang. Membawa Leeteuk kehadapan semuanya, memperingatkan semuanya kalau sosok itu ada . . . Pengganti Jungsoo untuk mereka, mereka tidak boleh lupa . . . Masih ada Leeteuk, Leeteuk juga adalah dirinya . . . Mereka harus tahu itu . . . dan yang paling penting . . . Kyuhyun, juga harus tahu . . .

.

.

.

Hujan deras mulai berhenti, menyisakan genangan air dan juga rintik-rintik kecil yang akan terlihat menyejukkan ketikan dipandang. Asap masih terlihat dari reruntuhan bangunan yang tadinya terbakar hebat. Menyisakan kesibukan-kesibukan tim penyelamat dan juga para petugas polisi disana. Jauh dari semua itu, terjadi sedikit keributan disana. Seorang namja tampak melakukan perlawanan ketika beberapa petugas ambulance berusaha membawanya masuk ke mobil putih itu.

" Tuan, anda harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit . . ." ujar salah seorang petugas medis. Sementara yang di ajak bicara malah menoleh kearah lain.

"Kibummie . . . bagaimana keadaannya gege-ah, akkkhhh" namja itu berjengit sakit saat berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya itu sebelum kasur dorongnya sempat kembali berusaha dimasukkan ke mobil.

"Tenanglah Siwonnie jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Kibum akan baik-baik saja . . . kalian akan ke rumah sakit menyusulnya . . ." ujar Hangeng tampak cemas, namun selanjutnya . . . namja itu menangkap raut khawatir yang berbeda di mata Siwon.

"Apa maksud gege dengan kata-kata 'kalian' itu? Jangan bilang gege memerintahkan yang lain mengawal aku dan Kibum ke rumah sakit sementara gege ke . . ." Siwon menarik nafas kuat sebelum . . . "Yak! Jangan kesana! Heechul-hyung hanya memberikan izin gege mengatasi yang disini! Jangan coba-coba menyusulnya!" berteriak susah payah di tengah rasa sakit di punggungnya. Hangeng menulikan pendengarannya dan melepaskan pegangan Siwon ditangannya perlahan dan segera menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan namja itu.

"Yak! Gege!" Siwon belum menyerah, dia masih berusaha menggapai-gapai.

"Mianhae Wonnie-ah, aku harus pergi . . ." ujarnya lembut dan sedikit membantu para petugas itu mendorong ranjang Siwon masuk ke ambulance tanpa mau meladeni protesan yang terus saja di teriakkan namja itu padanya. Mobil itu segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit Seoul, menyusul ambulance pertama yang didalamnya terbaring tubuh lemah Kibum. Hangeng sudah memeriksanya, selain banyaknya luka pukulan, tulang rusuknya ada yang patah dan juga gangguan pernafasan akibat terlalu banyak menghirup asap, anak itu umumnya akan baik-baik saja setelah mendapat penanganan dokter.

'Semoga saja tidak meninggalkan trauma . . .'batin Hangeng saat itu.

Sementara Siwon, namja itu mendapat luka bakar yang cukup serius dipunggungnya karena menjadi benteng bagi Kibum dari reruntuhan. Tindakan cepat yang dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Hangeng menghela nafas saat mengingatnya, Siwon bisa saja terbakar tadi jika tak ada petugas yang menerobos menyusul mereka. Sejauh ini mereka masih bisa dikatakan beruntung.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja . . ."gumam Hangeng yang kemudian sedikit berlari memasuki mobil dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Mata namja itu menajam, kentara antara cemas dan marah. Heechul kembali melirik Jungmo yang berada di sampingnya. Baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka hendak bicara, tiba-tiba saja suara derap langkah yang cepat tertangkap pendengarannya. Pasukannya masuk dari pintu di sisi kirinya, aula yang umumnya tampak seperti bundaran luas itu memang mempunyai empat pintu besar di empat penjurunya. Mata Heechul cepat menangkap sosok 'sandera' mereka, Ahn Jae Hyun. Ah . . . dia bahkan ingat nama namja itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya! Sekarang bawa Kyuhyun kemari!" teriak Heechul tak sabaran saat Tuan Akhasi terlihat mengabaikannya. Mata namja Jepang itu tampak mengerikan ketika menatap sosok Jaehyun. Heechul menangkap kejanggalan disini. Tatapan itu tak bersahabat sama sekali, jadi untuk apa namja itu meminta anak buahnya dikembalikan? Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan alasannya.

"Yak! Cepat bawa Cho KyuHyun ke hadapanku!" teriak Heechul lagi. Akhasi menatapnya kesal dan segera memerintahkan salah satu dari anak buahnya pergi, mungkin menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Aku pasti menepati janjiku, kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu" ujar Akhasi datar. Heechul mengabaikannya, dia menatap lurus kearah menghilangnya salah satu anak buah mafia itu tadi. Menunggu was-was sosok yang dicarinya, tangannya sudah terkepal kuat.

"**Jae . . . kau mengkhianatiku? Berani sekali . . ."**

Heechul mendesah kasar, kenapa orang itu lagi-lagi bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti. Namja itu menatap Jungmo meminta penjelasan.

" Dia bilang kalau anak itu berani sekali mengkhianatinya . . ." ujar Jungmo tanpa menatap Heechul, dia tampak sangat waspada menghadapi gerak-gerik orang-orang di hadapan mereka. Dahi Heechul berkerut tak paham, dia menatap Jaehyun yang hanya menundukkan kepala, tampak tak menghiraukan apa pun. Heechul memberi intruksi agar anak buahnya menyerahkan Jaehyun ke sisinya.

" Dia bos mu? Cih, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan-mu sehingga memintamu dikembalikan . . . Kau penting sekali baginya . . ." ujar Heechul sambil menatap Jaehyun sinis.

"Tidak. Dia akan membunuhku" balas Jaehyun datar, mata Heechul membulat terkejut. Dia segera menatap lurus kearah Akhasi dan mendapati mata namja itu tengah menatap Jaehyun tajam.

"Kenapa?" Heechul bergumam sendiri, Jaehyun yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Heechul!" seruan Jungmo membuat Heechul teralih menatapnya, Jungmo menatapnya was-was.

"Ada ap-" Heechul berhenti bicara saat merasakan setitik cahaya merah membidik kepalanya. Shit! Mereka kecolongan. Namja cantik itu mengupat lirih.

"Kau . . . Apa kau selalu selicik ini?" tanya Heechul remeh, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau masih bisa sombong disaat seperti ini, hahahah lucu sekali . . ." Akhasi berjalan perlahan, Jungmo dan yang lainnya memasang posisi bertahan mereka.

" Aku bisa saja langsung memerintahkan anak buah ku melepas pelurunya . . ."ujar Akhasi penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk kearah dahi Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja . . ."tantang Heechul datar. Ekspresinya tak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"HEECHUL!/SAJANGNIM!" Jungmo dan anak buahnya kaget mendengar namja itu berujar demikian.

"Hahahahah kau menarik sekali, Heechul-shi? Itu nama-mu kah?" Akhasi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya secara perlahan ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Heechul dan yang lainnya hanya diam menatap waspada.

"Tapi, jauh dari rasa ingin membunuhmu itu . . . Aku lebih ingin menghabisi seseorang terlebih dahulu . . ." lanjut Akhasi kemudian. Tangan kanannya terangkat seperti sebuah intruksi dan benar saja, anak buah dibelakang namja Jepang itu mengangkat senjata mereka. Spontan anak buah Heechul dan Jungmo sendiri mengangkat senjata, mereka saling membidik. Manyisakan Heechul yang masih setia dengan posisi angkuhnya dan setitik cahaya merah itu masih terarah ke kepalanya.

"Jae . . ."panggil Akhasi lirih, terdengar menyeramkan.

DEG.

Tangan kiri Akhasi terangkat lurus. Tepat mengarah pada Jaehyun yang berada dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter darinya, Heechul ada disebelah namja itu. Dia melirik Jaehyun lewat sudut matanya, orang gila-begitu cara Heechul menyebut Akhasi- di depannya kini mengarahkan pistol pada anak itu, Jaehyun.

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita, seharusnya kau tetap tutup mulut dan jika pun terancam mati seharusnya kau memilih mati saja dari pada mengacaukan rencanaku . . . Aku benci pengkhianatan Jae, kau tahu itu . . ." Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Akhasi tanpa minat.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari dulu, seharusnya aku tidak pernah tertipu dan terjebak dalam perkumpulan kotormu, Paman . . ."

"Paman?" Heechul menoleh, menatap Jaehyun sangsi.

"Tsk, bagaimana ini? Aku harus membunuh ponakanku yang berharga . . ." Akhasi berujar dengan nada yang dibuat menyedihkan, dia kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang akan melakukannya . . ." ujarnya kemudian. Akhasi berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi mereka.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau!" teriak Heechul saat Akhasi mulai menghilang di ikuti tiga pengawalnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan jika masih ingin hidup, bidikan itu masih setia di kepalanya. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin mati disaat misinya belum selesai.

"Sial! KYUHYUN! Dia tidak menepati janjinya!"geram Heechul kesal. Yang lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka masih saling waspada dan membidik. Belum memulai baku tembak sama sekali, ini aneh . . .

Duk duk duk duk duk duk

Heechul, Jaehyun, Jungmo dan anak buahnya menatap bola-bola aneh yang tiba-tiba menggelinding kearah mereka. Dahi mereka mengkerut, kecuali Jaehyun yang matanya membulat . . . dia tahu benda apa itu karena tadinya dia juga bagian dari mereka bukan?

" Gas beracun! TAHAN NAFAS KALIAN! JANGAN MENGHIRUPNYA!"teriak Jaehyun kemudian. Mendadak panic, mereka membekap hidung dan mulut masing-masing saat bola-bola itu meledak kecil mengeluarkan asap kehijaun. Berbeda dengan lawan mereka yang seperti sudah merencanakan ini, entah dari mana datangnya . . . lawan mereka sudah menggunakan kantung udara diwajah masing-masing dan bergegas melarikan diri dari sana ketika yang lainnya panic. Untuk kedua kalinya, Heechul menggeram karena kecolongan. Dia melirik Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan lututnya sebagai penyangga. Heechul menyadari sesuatu, anak itu tidak menutup mulutnya . . . Astaga! Tangannya masih terborgol, Heechul baru menyadarinya. Dia menarik lengan Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya, memaksa anak itu berdiri mengikutinya dan yang lain untuk keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap malas gerimis hujan dari jendela kamar hotel yang jadi tempatnya menginap malam ini. Namja tampan itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat teringat bagaimana Leeteuk memaksanya pergi. Kakaknya itu terlihat panic dan Donghae sama sekali tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Bosan. Yah, dia bosan . . . sesekali menempelkan tangannya di jendela yang dingin dan juga meniup-niupkan nafas hangatnya disana.

"haaah . . . Hyung-ah . . ."gumamnya pelan. Tangannya terangkat, meraih kalung perak dilehernya dan melepas kalung itu. Sebuah cincin tampak tersemat disana, cincin yang sudah tidak muat lagi dijarinya. Senyumnya terkembang tipis, menyuarakan lirih tulisan di cincin itu.

"Park . . . Dong . . . Hae . . . Aku adik dari Park Lee Teuk, hyung-ku . . . Dia hyung-ku . . ." suara itu begitu lirih, mengucapkan kepemilikan atas seorang 'Park Lee Teuk' terasa berat untuknya. Dengan kenyataan mereka saudara tiri, Donghae tidak benar-benar tahu apa arti dirinya bagi seorang Leeteuk. Donghae sadar, secara tak langsung Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga saudaranya . . . Akan tetapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu dihati anak itu yang membuatnya seolah merasa tidak rela jika harus 'berbagi' dengan 'saudaranya' yang lain itu. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Leeteuk-Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun jauh lebih pantas dikatakan bersaudara . . . setidaknya dalam darah ketiga orang itu masih ada DNA yang sama . . .

"Kyuhyun . . . Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang ya . . ." lirihnya, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari sang Appa dan Ummanya lalu sebuah sms yang belum di bukanya. Donghae meringis kecil, apa dia terlalu asyik melamun sampai getaran handphonenya pun tak dapat disadarinya. Kedua orangtuanya pasti cemas sekarang. Dengan cepat di hubunginya kembali nomor sang Appa . . .

'HAE!' Donghae meringis lagi, terdengar kentara sekali kalau ayahnya itu sangat cemas.

"Appa . . . Jangan berteriak begitu . . ." cicit Donghae pelan.

'Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpone kami dari tadi ha? Mana Hyung-mu? Handphone-nya tidak aktif! Kalian membuat kami khawatir! Dimana kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Appa dan Umma sudah di Seoul sekarang! Kami masih dibandara karena dari tadi tidak bisa menghubungi kalian! Yah! Hae! Dimana kalian?' serbu Tuan Park cemas, suaranya terdengar sedikit marah dan serak.

"Aku di Sun Hotel, Appa . . . Hyung tidak disini . . ." cicit Donghae lagi, terlalu merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan handphone-nya tadi.

'Apa maksudmu? Dia meninggalkanmu? Dimana dia?' terdengar suara sang Appa yang bertambah cemas.

"Anni, bukan begitu . . . Hyung tadi sempat bilang padaku untuk memberi tahu Appa dan Umma . . . Dia ke . . . ke . . . Seoul Hospital . . . Ya, Seoul Hospital . . . Dia juga minta Appa segera menyusul . . ." ujar Donghae pelan, mulai kembali kesal saat mengingat bagaimana Leeteuk mengusirnya(?) tadi.

Hening. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat sang Appa tak kunjung bersuara. Diliriknya layar ponselnya, panggilan itu masih terhubung.

"Appa?" panggil Donghae.

'Hae, Appa akan menyusul hyung-mu . . . Umma akan kesana untuk menemanimu! Jangan kemana-mana! Kau dengar? Tetap disana sampai Umma-mu datang kesana! Kau dengar Appa?' dahi Donghae berkerut saat suara Appa-nya berubah penuh penekanan seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa? Dia memangnya bisa kemana? Dia tidak seberani itu untuk berkeliaran seorang diri.

"Ne, Arraseo . . ."akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu dikeluarkannya, sedang malas bertanya macam-macam karena dia sudah mengantuk-lagi-.

PIP. Panggilan itu terputus, sang Appa yang lebih dulu memutuskannya.

.

.

.

Darah mengalir di lengan yang kurus itu dan perlahan menetes diujung jemarinya, tangannya terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya. Mata itu masih terpejam dengan bibir yang tampak mulai memucat. Rambutnya basah oleh darah dan juga keringat dinginnya. Tubuh itu terbaring, masih tak sadarkan diri dikursi belakang mobil itu. Sementara seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil sesekali melirik kebelakang. Memastikan anak itu masih disana atau tidak. Seringaian tercipta di sudut bibirnya saat melihat tubuh penuh darah dan luka itu, hasil 'bermain-main'nya tadi. Ya, dia Jihsun dan anak yang terbaring tertelungkup dikursi penumpang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jihsun membawanya lari, menolak memberikan Kyuhyun pada namja Jepang itu karena dia tahu namja itu tak berniat membunuh Kyuhyun untuknya.

Dia berhasil membawa kabur Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengecoh beberapa orang yang mengawasinya. Mobilnya melaju dikegelapan malam menuju daerah perbukitan, berniat membuang anak itu ke jurang yang ada disana-sepertinya-. Jihsun tersenyum licik, mengemudikan mobil sekencang ini sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Sudah sangat malam dan jalanan menuju bukit sudah sangat sepi. Matanya menangkap cahaya mobil lain lewat spion-nya, namja gila itu mengernyit. Mobil itu, sejenis dengan mobil-curian-nya. Tsk, dia diikuti oleh anak buah namja Jepang itu.

"Kalian tak akan mendapatkanku!"ujarnya yakin dan mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu terjadi. Mobil mereka sesekali saling berdampingan dan kadang juga berdecit kuat saling menghantam. Tubuh Kyuhyun terombang kesana kemari bahkan terakhir terjatuh ke lantai mobil, terjepit antara bagian kursi penumpang dan bagian kursi pengemudi. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Mobil mereka kemudian melaju meninggalkan mobil lain itu dibelakang.

"Hahahaha menyerah eoh? Ck, aku tak semudah itu di dapatkan!" Jihsun melirik jalanan kemudian melirik spionnya lagi. Matanya melebar saat mobil yang mengejarnya itu melaju lurus, berniat menabrak mobilnya dari belakang. Dia tak sempat menghindar.

BRAAAKKKK. Tak terelakkan, mobilnya ditabrak keras dan tikungan di depannya sudah menanti. Namja itu masih sadar dan segera membanting stir mobilnya, membuat mobil itu berbelok tajam lalu setelahnya kehilangan kendali. Decitan keras tercipta, ban mobil itu berasap hebat saat Jihsun menginjak rem kuat. Namun tak ada gunanya, mobil itu menghantam pembatas jalan dan kemudian terguling-guling lalu terseret jauh. Menciptakan api-api kecil disekitarnya.

Hening kemudian. Mobil itu mulai berapi, sepertinya akan segera meledak. Seseorang menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dan kemudian berjalan mendekat, mengintip ke bawah mobil yang sudah terbalik itu. Bisa dilihatnya Jihsun yang sudah berlumuran darah itu menatapnya memohon dan mengangkat tangannya seolah minta pertolongan. Tubuh namja gila itu terjepit disana. Namja suruhan Tuan Akhasi itu tersenyum licik melihatnya, selanjutnya dia mengecek bagian belakang mobil. Tak ada, anak kecil itu tak ada disana . . . dia berdiri dan memandang ke sekitar. Keadaan malam yang gelap membuatnya tak dapat melihat lebih jauh. Namja itu berjongkok untuk melihat Jihsun lagi.

"Ck, menyedihkan . . ." ujarnya miris kemudian segera berlari kecil menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar ledakan kuat di belakang sana.

Cukup jauh dari tempat tikungan, tubuh seseorang tergeletak disana. Diambang kesadarannya, mata itu terbuka sayu dan memburam. Tersudut dipinggir pembatas jalan, tersembunyikan oleh kegelapan. Perlahan sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna, dapat dilihatnya cahaya yang begitu terang menusuk kearahnya. Membidik tubuhnya, deru mesin terdengar dan langkah kaki terburu-buru menghampirinya. Saat seseorang terasa menyentuh wajahnya, kesadarannya pun hilang.

.

.

.

"BERENGSEK!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Heechul melayangkan tinjunya ke tembok itu, tak perduli tangannya sudah mengalirkan darah.

"BODOH! BODOH! ARRRRGGGHH!" Jungmo menatapnya miris. Dia tak berani mencegah Heechul berbuat seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Heechul terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa frustasinya. Ya, mereka kehilangan Akhasi . . . Entah bagaimana caranya namja itu berhasil melarikan diri, yang artinya . . . mereka juga kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"BUKANKAH KALIAN SUDAH AKU PERINTAHKAN MENGEPUNG TEMPAT INI HA!" teriaknya lagi, menatap marah pasukannya yang tertunduk takut.

"Maafkan kami Sajangnim . . . kami . . . kami . . . kami terlalu menganggap ini sepele sehingga kami lengah . . . maafkan kami Sajangnim . . ." lirih salah satu dari mereka. Heechul menggeram, dia menarik rompi namja itu dan mencengkram bagian depan pakaiannya.

"KAU ANGGAP INI MAIN-MAIN?! INI MENYENANGKAN?" Heechul berteriak murka, emosinya menjadi-jadi. Matanya berkilat, tampak begitu menusuk.

"Heechul, hentikan . . ." Jungmo turun tangan, dia mencengkram bahu Heechul. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas kasar dan melepaskan anak buahnya tadi. Dia berbalik melihat Jungmo.

"Sudah dapat petunjuk?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kita sedang berusaha, tenanglah . . . kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu dulu . . ." nasehat Jungmo, kemudian melirik buku tangan Heechul yang mengeluarkan darah dan tampak membiru.

" Dan . . . Obati lukamu . . ." lanjut Jungmo sambil menatap kedua mata Heechul yang memerah.

" Dimana Jaehyun?" tak menghiraukan Jungmo lagi, Heechul berjalan menuju salah satu mobil dimana kini Jaehyun diborgol di dalam sana. Jungmo menghela nafas melihat sosok namja cantik yang keras kepala itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Heechul membuka pintu penumpang dan segera saja Jaehyun menatapnya terkejut. Dengan tangan yang terborgol ke atas penyangga besi yang ada di mobil itu, Heechul dapat melihat memar disekitar pergelangan tangan yang putih itu. Dia menatap Jaehyun sebentar kemudian merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan kunci dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaehyun bingung saat Heechul menggapai penyangga besi itu dan kini tampak membuka borgolnya.

"Menurutmu apa" bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kabur dan berbuat macam-macam?" entah itu ancaman atau pernyataan, Heechul hanya menatap Jaehyun datar.

"Pergilah kalau kau mau . . ."ujar Heechul kemudian.

"Apa?" Jaehyun memandangnya kaget.

"Aku bilang kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau atau kau bisa tetap disini dan membantu penyelidikanku! Itu terserah padamu! Aku akan menjamin anak buahku tidak akan menghentikanmu kalau kau mau pergi dari sini tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal! Jangan terjebak dalam kegelapan lagi! Kau . . . terlalu berharga untuk dimanfaatkan oleh orang seperti . . . paman-mu itu . . ." Jaehyun menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Namja itu ternganga dibuatnya, namja dihadapannya ini seperti bunglon yang sifatnya berubah-ubah.

Puk puk puk.

Jaehyun kembali terperangah saat Heechul menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Aku dulu punya adik, bukan adik kandung . . . Anak angkat Umma-ku . . . Tapi dia sudah meninggal . . . Matamu . . . Terlihat mirip dengannya . . ." lirih Heechul, entah dia sadar atau tidak dengan sikapnya barusan. Jaehyun menatap mata Heechul yang sendu, mata itu memperlihatkan kehangatan. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat, entah karena apa.

"Kau . . . orang yang baik . . . h-hyung . . ." gumamnya pelan. Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan itu, ya panggilan itu . . . bukan pujiannya.

PIP.

PIP.

Heechul meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

'Heenim!'

"Hannie! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul mendadak cemas saat mendengar krasak-krusuk yang aneh diseberang sana.

'Heenim! Ke Seoul Hospital! Sekarang! Kyuhyun! Aku menemukannya!'

DEG.

"S-sungguh?" dan dia . . . Kim Heechul, kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Pendek? Iya . . . Kyuhyunnya dikit? Sengaja . . . Chap depan UC usahakan bakalan panjang . . .

Mood saya menulis benar-benar menurun drastis . . . Yaah, chingudeul pasti paham penyebabnya apa . . .

ELF benar-benar di uji yaaa, ck . . . UC kehilangan semangat secara berkala atas semua yang terjadi . . . Tapi, ya sudahlah . . . semua itu di luar kehendak . . . Sempat putus asa, kesal dan marah. Tapi, harus kembali sadar posisi . . . kkkk~ Semoga Ming bahagia~ dan UC memutuskan tidak jadi mempublish cerita KyuMin yang sudah UC buat, kkkk XD kekanakan ya? Biarin :p Saya kehilangan minat . . . Sekarang lebih fokus ke Kyunnie ajaaa #DIASOLOOOOHOREEEE! , berdoa yang terbaik buat Oppadeul jugaa . . . Semoga SM tak kejam lagi-MUSTAHIL- kkkk XD

Banyak hal yang membuat pikiran UC kacau dan ide cerita terbang kemana-mana . . . Tapi UC sadar, cerita ini gak boleh gantung . . . Harus segera diselesaikan . . . Jadi, mohon maaf jika intensitas update gak termasuk kilat atau pun asap . . . Saya pasti menamatkan cerita ini kok . . .

**TERIMAKASIH PADA :**

**All My Beloved Reader :* :* :* Review-nya ngebuat saya gregetan, SUMPAH -_-**

**Kalian kalo pintar ya pintaaar banget, kalo polos-read:bodoh(?)- ya polooos banget *Gakbolehmarahkaninibercanda* Tapi emang iyaa*plakk**

**Semuanyaaa yang udah review . . . Terimakasih banyak yaaaa . . . UC benar-benar mencintai kalian . . . Terimakasih atas segala semangat dan doanyaaa~ Big Hug for you all :* :* :***

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak chinguuu . . . Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga UC terimaaa . . .

**Review please^^**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review juga gak apa-apa . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak typo(S) yaa . . . Gak ngedit lagi, UC malas kkkk XD yang penting ceritanya tersampaikan . . . Iyakan?**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : "Ini dosa kita bersama"

**NB : Chapter ini campuran ya, ada Flashback-nya. Kalau di Bold berarti percakapaan bahasa Jepang. Kalau **_**miring **_**berarti itu yang FB yaa . . . Semoga puas dengan chapter ini dulu ya . . . UC sedang ada masalah sehingga kegiatan menulis terganggu emosi yang campur aduk . . . Mianhae sebelumnya chingu . . . UC baru bisa update segini dulu . . . Mianhae . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 14

Selanjutnya . . .

_Hening._

_Hyera menatap kosong lantai di bawah sana. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya bengkak dan merah. Tak ada lagi air mata, hanya isakan yang terdengar saat dia mencoba menarik nafas. Di sisinya, Sujun juga sama. Seolah kehabisan tenaga, mereka hanya diam . . . terlalu terkejut . . . semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba._

_Tak jauh dari sana, tampak Yesung dan Leeteuk yang berdiri berdampingan mengintip sebuah kamar lewat kaca kecil di pintunya. Di dalam sana, sosok Kibum terbaring. Entah itu tidur atau pingsan, yang mereka tahu dokter bilang anak itu butuh istirahat dan mereka belum boleh masuk. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, saat mereka diberi tahu kalau Kibum di temukan dan saat mereka tahu kondisi anak itu yang terluka cukup parah. Hingga sekarang, dia sudah ditangani dokter dan belum juga sadar dari tidurnya._

_Yesung diam-diam melirik Leeteuk yang ada disampingnya, masih belum terbiasa menatap wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan sepupunya itu. Yah, walaupun Leeteuk juga sepupunya. Tapi tetap saja aneh rasanya, seolah orang yang sudah meninggal itu bangkit dan kini ada disisinya. Ck, Yesung merinding ketika memikirkan hal itu._

"_Jangan terus melirikku, bertanya saja jika kau ingin . . ." suara rendah Leeteuk menyadarkannya, ah . . . dia ketahuan. Yesung mengusap tengkuknya canggung._

" _Jadi . . . kalian kembar? Jungsoo dan . . ." Yesung mengusap tengkuknya lagi, tak tahu harus memanggil bagaimana. Jauh dari perkiraannya, Leeteuk memutar tubuh menghadapnya dan mengulurkan tangan._

"_Park Lee Teuk, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk jika tak keberatan . . ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, ah . . . senyuman itu . . . Sudah lama sekali, Yesung tidak pernah melihatnya. Senyuman itu mirip, hangat dan damai._

" _Kim Jong Woon, aku biasa dipanggil Yesung, itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan . . ." balas Yesung dan meraih uluran tangan itu. Mereka saling tersenyum kemudian kembali memutar tubuh menghadap kamar rawat Kibum._

"_Anak itu . . . seperti apa keadaannya selama ini?" tanya Leeteuk lirih. Menatap Kibum dari luar sini entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Rasa ingin melindungi, begitulah . . ._

"_Dia anak yang dewasa tapi sudah jauh berubah, lebih pendiam dan bahkan nyaris tak pernah lagi tersenyum . . . terlalu terpukul, yah . . . selama ini yang selalu menjadi penunjuk arah baginya adalah Jungsoo . . . semacam tujuan, begitulah . . . seperti apa Jungsoo, apa yang dilakukan Jungsoo, Kibum selalu ingin menirunya dan mengikutinya . . . saat sosok itu menghilang, dia pun juga kehilangan arah . . . semakin lama semakin jauh dan menolak ditarik kembali . . . Berubah jadi sosok yang sangat berbeda . . . " Yesung menghela nafas setelahnya, menatap Leeteuk yang juga menatapnya._

"_Separah itu?"tanya-nya dan Yesung mengangguk._

"_Dalam keluarga Paman, Jungsoo seperti pembawa keberuntungan . . . Yah, semacam itu . . ." lanjut Yesung lagi._

"_Ck, Moon . . . kau sangat disayangi ternyata . . ." gumam Leeteuk pelan, terkekeh kecil setelahnya._

"_Jadi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Yesung saat Leeteuk diam._

"_Hm, aku juga seperti itu . . . ah, tapi aku punya adik yang sangat manja . . . Dia tidak dewasa seperti Kibum . . ." Yesung tersenyum dibuatnya, Leeteuk terkekeh geli saat mengingat wajah kekanakan Donghae._

"_Sepertinya, adikmu akan cocok dengan Kyuhyun . . . Dia juga sangat manja . . ." Yesung dan leeteuk terdiam setelahnya. Ah . . . Kyuhyun, adik kecil mereka . . ._

_Leeteuk sudah menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui ke petugas yang mengawal Kibum tentang percakapan seseorang di bandara itu. Mereka membenarkan dan memang sedang melakukan pengejaran. Semua ini rumit sekali . . . Yesung membalik tubuhnya, menatap sedih paman dan bibi-nya. Hanya mereka berempat yang ada diluar sini, Changmin sudah dijemput Yunho . . . Yah, walaupun anak itu dibawa saat sudah tertidur karena lelah . . . jika tidak begitu, dia tidak akan mau pulang. Yesung perlahan mendekat ke arah paman dan bibi-nya, diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya._

"_Ahjusshi, kembalilah ke kamar-mu dan istirahat saja . . . kami akan menjaga Kibum disini . . ." ujar Yesung penuh pengertian. Sujun menggeleng lemah, dia tidak ingin kemana-mana sebelum semuanya selesai. Sebelum Kyuhyun mereka juga ditemukan . . ._

"_Appa, dengarkanlah . . . Appa masih butuh istirahat, aku akan meminta dokter memeriksa Appa nanti . . . Umma juga harus istirahat . . ." suara Leeteuk seperti sihir, keduanya kompak mengangkat kepala menatapnya. Hyera mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Leeteuk meraihnya dan mengarahkan Leeteuk untuk duduk disisinya. Leeteuk menurut, dia duduk disisi Hyera dan saat itu juga, Hyera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tuan Cho tersenyum tipis melihatnya, begitu pula Yesung yang sudah duduk bersandar ke dinding di samping Tuan Cho._

"_Umma merindukan kalian . . ." ujar Hyera lirih, Leeteuk tersenyum miris saat mendengar kata 'kalian' dalam kalimat itu. Namun dengan yakin bibirnya berucap . . ._

" '_Kami' juga merindukan Umma . . ." tangannya mengusap lembut jemari Hyera, menggenggamnya kemudian mengecupnya._

"_Gumawo Teuki-ah, terimakasih karena sudah datang . . ." suara itu terdengar pelan diakhirnya, menyisakan suara nafas yang teratur dan beban yang perlahan memberat dibahunya. Leeteuk tersenyum, Umma-nya tertidur begitu cepat. Diputarnya tubuhnya perlahan dan mulai mengangkat yeoja itu hati-hati._

"_Kajja Appa, biarkan Umma beristirahat di kamar Appa . . . dan Appa juga harus beristirahat . . . Aku akan mengantar kalian. Yesung akan berjaga disini . . ."ujar Leeteuk penuh penekanan, seolah tak ingin dibantah sama sekali oleh Sujun._

"_Pergilah paman, kalian butuh istirahat . . . Aku akan berjaga disini . . ." Yesung mengusap lembut bahu Sujun. Namja itu menghela nafas sebentar, tak berniat membantah lagi. Dilihatnya Leeteuk menawarkan lengannya untuk dirangkul olehnya, Sujun tersenyum . . . hatinya yang kosong itu terasa penuh kembali oleh kehangatan saat melihat Leeteuk dan saat menerima semua perlakuan manis ini._

"_Aku titip Kibum padamu Yesung-ah" ujar Sujun sebelum pergi dari sana, Yesung tersenyum dan senyum itu kian lebar saat melihat Sujun merangkul lengan Leeteuk lalu mereka berjalan perlahan. Tidakkah keluarga ini begitu manis? Yesung iri dibuatnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan minta dokter memindahkan Appa ke kamar yang lebih dekat dengan Kibum nanti" lirih Leeteuk saat mereka berbelok diujung koridor._

"_Tak perlu, Appa sudah merasa sehat dan baik-baik saja sekarang . . ."balas Sujun sambil tersenyum._

"_Ck, mana bisa begitu . . . aku akan tetap bicara pada dokternya . . ."ucap Leeteuk final. Mereka terus berjalan sampai Sujun menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan sebuah kamar._

"_Ini kamarnya . . ."ujarnya lembut pada Leeteuk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya._

"_Ah, heheheh mian Appa . . . Aku kan tidak tahu . . ."balas Leeteuk sambil terkekeh kecil. Dia mencoba meraih knop pintu namun kesulitan karena masih menggendong Hyera._

"_Biar Appa yang buka . . ." tangan Sujun mulai meraih knop pintu, ketika knop itu diputarnya . . . Sebuah suara membuatnya terdiam di tempat._

"_Star . . ."_

_DEG. Leeteuk menoleh cepat, selanjutnya sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan tercipta diwajahnya. Berbeda dengan Sujun yang tetap terdiam dan tak menoleh sedikitpun._

"_Appa . . ."balas Leeteuk cepat. Ya, orang itu Donghwa. Namja itu masih terengah ditengah nafasnya, sepertinya terburu-buru kesini. Donghwa menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan, menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Ah, lihatlah pria itu masih sangat tampan diusianya ini._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Suara sepatu Donghwa membuat Sujun tercekat, dia tahu bahwa namja itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka._

"_Hyera . . ."suara berat Donghwa terdengar lirih saat mengucapkan nama itu. Matanya menatap Hyera yang terpejam dalam gendongan Leeteuk._

"_Umma hanya tertidur Appa, sepertinya kelelahan . . ." ucap Leeteuk saat menangkap nada khawatir dalam suara Donghwa. Leeteuk tersenyum saat tangan Donghwa terangkat mengusap kelopak mata Hyera, lalu mengelus perlahan dengan sayang pipi seseorang yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu. Matanya menatap Hyera dengan sedih, lalu beralih menatap Leeteuk._

"_Biar Appa yang gendong . . ."ujarnya kemudian, Leeteuk menatapnya terkejut._

"_Jangan salah paham, Ibu-mu ini masih orang yang penting di hatiku setelah Dahae . . ." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh dan perlahan mengambil alih tubuh Hyera dari tangan Leeteuk._

"_Aigo, kau bertambah ringan dari terakhir kali aku menggendongmu . . ."ujarnya lalu tertawa pelan, membuat Hyera menggeliat dalam gendongannya. Donghwa menatap wajah cantik itu lalu tersenyum karenanya._

"_Kau . . . pasti menderita . . . Ck, padahal kau sudah berjanji akan hidup bahagia . . ."gumam Donghwa seolah berbisik. Tatapan matanya berubah begitu sendu ketika melihat wajah ini, tentu saja mengingatkannya pada anak kembar mereka. _

'_Jungsoo-ah, Moon . . . Appa merindukanmu . . .' lirihnya dalam hati._

"_Appa, ayo masuk . . ." Donghwa mengangkat kepalanya, ah . . . Dia baru sadar ada seseorang di belakang Leeteuk. Dahinya berkerut memperhatikan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, rambut itu . . . tegap tubuh itu . . . Ah, dia ingat sosok ini . . . sangat mengingatnya._

"_Sujun . . ."ujarnya dengan nada bertanya, namun saat orang itu tak kunjung beralih menghadapnya membuat Donghwa tersenyum kecil. Dia sepertinya mengerti, mungkin Sujun marah karena dia menggendong Hyera. Dia ingat betapa posesive-nya seorang Cho Su Jun ini . . ._

"_Hei, jangan salah paham . . . Hyera sudah aku anggap adik sekarang, aku juga sudah punya istri yang juga sangat cantik . . . jangan sampai kau marah hanya karena sikapku yang seperti ini . . ." Donghwa terkekeh saat mengucapkannya. Dia segera masuk ke kamar ketika Leeteuk membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Membaringkan tubuh Hyera ditempat tidur pasien sesuai perintah Leeteuk dan kembali berbalik menghadap pintu. Dahinya berkerut mendapati Sujun masih membatu di tempatnya tadi. Donghwa menatap Leeteuk yang sedang menyelimuti Hyera, dia tidak mengerti . . . Apa Sujun semarah itu? Ck, kekanakan . . ._

"_Appa . . ." panggilan Leeteuk membuatnya menatap sang anak._

"_Ne?" jawabnya dengan ekspresi bodoh, Leeteuk mendesah . . . Sikap Appa-nya yang satu itu menurun pada Donghae, untung tidak padanya. Dia masih sempat bersyukur di saat seperti ini._

"_Bicaralah dengan Appa-Cho, dia merasa bersalah padamu . . . mungkin karena itu Appa-Cho bersikap seperti itu . . ." Donghwa menoleh cepat menghadap ke arah Sujun. Ah, dia paham sekarang. Senyum tipis tercipta dibibirnya, ayolah . . . mereka sama-sama seorang Ayah sekarang . . . Seharusnya Sujun paham, dia . . . Park Dong Hwa, sama sekali tak memiliki dendam apapun. Dia sangat mengerti semua yang terjadi._

"_Jaga Ibu-mu . . ."pintanya sebelum melangkah keluar menghampiri seseorang yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahu Sujun, membuat namja itu mengangkat kepala terkejut._

"_Ayo bicara sebentar . . ."ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

"_h…h..hyung . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau harus memberitahu mereka Hannie . . ."Heechul menatap Hangeng tak mengerti. Mereka sudah tiba sejak 6 jam yang lalu, dan kini tengah berada tepat didepan ruang operasi dengan seorang anak berusia 17tahun yang sekarat di dalam sana. Dan selama itu pula operasi ini tak kunjung selesai. Sepertinya mereka tak akan tidur seharian._

"_Jangan dulu Heenim-ah, jangan dulu . . ."lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang didengar oleh Heechul, membuatnya mendesah kasar semakin tak paham. Tapi, seorang Kim HeeChul tak dapat membantah seorang Tan Hangeng._

"_Setidaknya harus ada alasan dalam hal ini hyung . . ." Hangeng menoleh, ditatapnya sosok itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Ck, dia sudah berbicara seperti orang dekat saja . . ." cibir seseorang lagi, membuat Heechul menatapnya tajam._

"_Jungmo! Jika kau tak sedang sibuk, sebaiknya kau ikut Hongki mencari tahu kemana Orang gila dari Jepang itu pergi!" sentaknya tersulut emosi, membuat sosok yang sejak tadi terus dicibir oleh Jungmo itu tersenyum simpul ke arah namja itu seolah mengejek._

"_Yak! Kau menertawakanku ha?" suara Jungmo meninggi membuat Heechul menatapnya semakin tajam._

"_Kau bisa diam tidak?!" teriaknya tak sabaran._

"_Eoh? Kau membelanya dari pada aku?" Jungmo menunjuk sosok disisi Heechul tak terima, Heechul menatap sosok disisinya itu yang juga balas menatapnya. Menahan tawa saat wajah itu tampak bodoh di matanya._

"_Setidaknya dia lebih tenang darimu!" lanjut Heechul, membuat Jungmo ternganga. _

"_Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak tiba-tiba membawa orang itu seolah-olah dia bagian dari kita . . ."lirih Jungmo, matanya menatap Heechul kecewa. Perlahan dibaliknya tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan menjauh dari sana._

"_Yah, Jungmo-ah! Yah, tunggu dulu!" Heechul mengejar sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu, meninggalkan Hangeng dan 'orang itu' disana._

"_Dia marah karena aku ada disini?" gumam seseorang itu pada dirinya sendiri, namun Hangeng mendengarnya._

"_Tak apa, Jungmo memang sedikit keras . . . Heenim hanya perlu memberinya pengertian sedikit dan semua akan baik-baik saja nanti . . ."ujar Hangeng lembut, sosok itu menatapnya._

"_Hyung . . . kau bukan orang Korea kan?"tanya-nya tak nyambung, Hangeng lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum._

"_Aku dari Beijing, Cina. Tapi sudah lama menetap disini . . ." seseorang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti._

"_Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Gege? Begitu? Tidak terbiasa oleh lidahku . . ."ujarnya mulai memperlihatkan sifatnya yang tampak kekanakan dan terang-terangan._

"_Kalau begitu panggil 'Hyung' saja Jae . . ." Hangeng menatap Jaehyun lembut, membuat namja itu mengangguk canggung. Dia dapat panggilan ramah dari sosok dihadapannya, 'Jae' . . . Ah, tidakkah itu terdengar manis untuk seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal? Ya, Jaehyun berfikir begitu . . . _

_Suasana kembali hening, mereka menunggu disana dalam diam. Sampai Jaehyun kembali bersuara . . ._

"_Hyung . . . Apa aku boleh ke kamar kecil?" pertanyaan itu membuat Hangeng hampir tergelak jika saja dia tak sadar situasi. Dia hanya mengulum senyumnya._

"_Pergilah . . . Heenim yang membebaskanmu, jadi artinya kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau . . . Kau bukan tahanan kami lagi Jae . . . Yah walaupun dia harus menghadapi 'sedikit' masalah di kantor nanti karena tindakannya yang sepihak ini. Tapi itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar . . ."jawab Hengeng pasti, Jaehyun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti._

"_Kalau begitu . . . Aku pergi hyung . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jaehyun berjalan santai menuju toilet yang ada di ujung koridor. Dia sesekali melirik kebelakangnya, senyum puas tertuang disana. Seseorang yang sedari tadi dicurigainya itu kini tengah mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ke toilet hanyalah alasannya saja, dia penasaran siapa yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka atau mungkin mengawasi dirinya? Dan tebakannya benar, seseorang itu menginginkan dirinya. Yah, memancing orang itu ke tempat sepi lebih baik dari pada menimbulkan keributan yang dapat membahayakan banyak orang._

_Sampai di ujung koridor, dia segera masuk dan mengecek keadaan di dalam toilet itu. Tak ada orang, yah anggap saja wajar karena ini memanglah jam tidur. Jaehyun berjalan pelan dan bersandar ke dinding yang menghadap langsung ke pintu toilet yang tertutup, menunggu seseorang itu. Berfikir apakah dia harus langsung menyerang atau berbicara dulu? Ah . . . sejak kapan dia jadi pemurah dan mempertimbangkan hal seperti ini? Mungkinkah sejak dia 'mengenal' Heechul? Mata namja cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya luluh. Kesedihan yang terbalut rapi oleh rasa ingin melindungi, ya begitulah . . . terdengar dramatis memang._

_Ceklek_

_Mata Jaehyun menatap waspada saat knop pintu di putar, dia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap. Perlahan . . . . sangat perlahan . . . pintu itu didorong pelan . . . dia mulai berhitung dalam hati._

_Satu . . ._

_Dua . . ._

_Ti . . . ga . . ._

"_Yak bocah!"_

"_Eoh?" Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya terkejut, kenapa justru Heechul yang datang? Dia segera menarik Heechul masuk dan memeriksa keadaan diluar sana. Kosong . . . tak ada siapapun. Jaehyun kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadap Heechul._

"_Yak! Ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa yang kau cari?" Jaehyun tidak menjawab, dia tampak berfikir. _

"_Bocah! Kau mengabaikanku he?!" Heechul meninggikan suaranya dan Jaehyun reflek menatapnya._

"_Seseorang . . . Aku rasa kita diikuti sedari tadi, aku memancingnya kesini tapi kenapa malah hyung yang datang?" ujarnya jujur, dahi Heechul berkerut namun kemudian dia tersenyum misterius._

"_Kau . . . juga menyadarinya ya . . ."ungkap namja cantik itu membuat Jaehyun terkejut._

"_Ne?"_

"_Aku tahu, kita diikuti . . . bukan satu orang tapi dua orang. Kau pikir orang seperti pamanmu itu akan melupakanmu dan pergi begitu saja? Dia pasti benar-benar akan menghabisimu . . ." Heechul menatap Jaehyun lama, membuat anak itu tidak enak._

"_Kau sudah banyak membantunya? Kenapa kau lakukan itu jika tahu itu salah? Ah, tidak usah dijawab. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba mengkhianatinya dan seolah berpihak pada kami? Ini sangat janggal, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungmo atas sikapnya yang sinis padamu . . . tapi aku rasa, aku bisa mempercayaimu sekarang . . . Yak bocah, tebus dosamu itu. Berbuat kebaikanlah, kau masih muda dan punya bakat . . . kau bisa jadi detective seperti aku jika kau mau . . . Ah, menjijikkan! Apa-apaan situasi ini . . . Ck, aku tidak pandai berkata-kata manis jadi kau harus sudah puas dengan kata-kataku barusan. Arraseo?" Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaehyun. Persis seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Mendapat tatapan menuntut seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Jaehyun mengangguk canggung, Heechul menyeringai puas dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu sudah akan berbalik mengadap cermin di wastafel jika saja pendengarannya yang tajam itu mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar._

_BUGH_

_Bagai gerakan 'slow motion' seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras hingga benda persegi panjang itu terhempas beradu dengan dinding dibelakangnya, beruntung Jaehyun cepat menyingkir dari sana sesaat sebelum pintu dibuka. Jaehyun dan Heechul menatap waspada dua orang berbadan tegap yang masuk kesana dan dengan bodohnya mereka masih mencoba menutup pintu yang Heechul perkirakan pasti sudah rusak._

"_**Anak kecil ini mendapat teman baru ternyata . . ." **__seseorang dari dua namja itu bersuara dan menunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya. Heechul hanya diam, lagi pula dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja itu._

"_**Dia tidak ada urusannya dengan misi kalian kali ini. Kalian ditugaskan untuk membunuhku, dia tidak termasuk di dalamnya" **__balas Jaehyun membuat dua orang itu menatapnya sengit._

_Heechul menatap Jaehyun, dia tidak mengerti . . . Ayolah, tidak ada Jungmo disini lalu siapa yang akan ditanyainya kalau bukan anak itu? Namun Heechul hanya bisa mendesah kasar saat Jaehyun hanya diam dan menatap tajam dua orang dihadapan mereka itu._

"_**Ck, kau sudah tahu seperti apa kami Jae. Jika dia disini, artinya dia juga terlibat . . ." **__kedua orang itu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubah mereka._

_CLING. Benda itu mengkilap terkena cahaya. Samurai. Ah, ini tidak sepanjang itu . . . mungkin masih satu keluarga dengan pedang dari negeri sakura itu. Heechul sadar situasi, dia meraba pistolnya namun dahinya berkerut . . . SIAL! Dia sudah melepasnya ketika ke rumah sakit tadi. Baiklah, itu artinya berkelahi dengan tangan kosong kan?_

"_Aishh, aku tidak mau ada memar di wajahku apalagi luka" gumamnya sambil mendecak malas._

"_Hyung? Kau masih mengkhawatirkan wajahmu disaat seperti ini?" Jaehyun menatapnya tidak percaya, apa-apaan namja cantik ini? Wajahnya? Ah! Yang benar saja! Nyawa mereka terancam dan dia mengeluh dengan wajahnya?_

"_Diamlah! Dengar! Jika ada kesempatan segera lari dari sini! Selamatkan dirimu! Ingat! Kau masih harus menebus semua dosamu! Jadi jangan mati disini! Arraseo?" sentak Heechul membuat Jaehyun lagi-lagi tercengang. Kata-kata itu memang kasar, tapi sekali lagi dia menyembunyikan maksud baik di dalamnya._

"_Ne . . . Arraseo . . ." dan Jaehyun, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak tahukan Heechul kalau dia juga pintar berkelahi? Dasar . . . jangan meremehkan Jaehyun, Heechul-shi._

"_**Isshh tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk berkelahi dua lawan dua . . ."**_

"_**Kalian menggunakan pedang, itu tidak adil . . . kami tidak ada senjata . . ."**_

"_**Kau pikir kami perduli Jae? Ck, terlalu bertele-tele . . ."**_

_BUGH_

_PRAAANGG_

_Pecahan cermin itu langsung tersebar di lantai, mengawali peerkelahian mereka yang akan membawa bekas fisik yang nyata bagi seorang Kim HeeChul._

_._

_._

_._

PRANG

"Aishh jinja!" Heechul mendesah kasar saat jas yang baru ditariknya dari dalam lemari itu menyenggol nakas disampingnya. Sebuah figura terjatuh dari nakas itu, membuat kaca yang melapisinya pecah. Dia melirik figura itu dan tatapannya berubah sendu. Mengabaikan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan kalau dia terlambat, namja itu melemparkan jas tadi ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok mengambil selembar foto yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya itu. Dari tiga figura yang ada di atas nakas, kenapa justru figura ini yang harus terjatuh?

"Hyunnie . . . Jae . . . Hae . . ." lirihnya seolah mewakili semua sosok yang ada di dalam potret itu. Foto ini diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mereka pergi memancing bersama.

Inilah keluarga barunya tiga tahun ini, khususnya Jaehyun yang tinggal di apartement ini bersamanya. Bagaikan takdir bercampur segala kebetulan yang tentu saja semuanya tidak ada yang menyangka akan tersusun seperti ini. Heechul kembali teringat bagaimana Siwon membawanya dan Hangeng terlibat dengan masalah keluarga seorang Cho KyuHyun. Membuatnya terlanjur terikat sejauh ini dalam segala scenario yang -entah bagaimana menjelaskannya- membuat mereka semua merasa bersalah saat melihat sosok seorang Cho Kibum dan juga . . . Park JungHyun.

Namja cantik itu mengibaskan foto itu sekilas, menyingkirkan sisa pecahan kaca dari sana. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan ke tepi jendela kamarnya. Menatap foto itu dengan segala emosinya yang bercampur ditemani semilir angin dari gerimis diluar sana. Kembali membawanya kemasa lalu ketika Hangeng menjelaskan kepadanya, dia yang saat itu tengah terbaring dengan luka di perut yang masih basah usai dijahit. Menjelaskan bagaimana keputusan seorang Cho Hyera hingga membuat mereka semua terlibat 'dosa' seperti ini. Dan mirisnya, mereka menerima semua dosa itu dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"_Bawa dia! Kumohon oppa! Bawa dia!" Hyera terus saja memohon pada Donghwa. Yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Donghwa, dia memelas . . . nyaris berlutut jika saja Donghwa tidak menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan sembab, air matanya masih terus mengalir seolah tidak ada habisnya. Mereka semua disana, tanpa Siwon-Heechul dan juga Kibum yang masih dirawat. Mereka berkumpul disana, menimbulkan sedikit keributan di depan kamar ICU yang sebenarnya kedap suara itu._

"_Hyera . . . jangan seperti ini . . . kita tidak bisa seperti ini . . ." Donghwa hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu sedari tadi. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tega melihat Hyera. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sujun hanya bisa terdiam. Sesaat tadi, Hyera membentaknya . . . menyalahkannya atas semua ini. Atas segala rasa sakit yang diterima putra bungsu mereka hingga seperti ini . . . Kyuhyun mereka koma, melihat tubuh yang penuh perban itu membuat mereka tak bisa menahan air mata. Miris. Apalagi melihat berbagai alat yang terhubung dengan tubuh kurus itu. Terutama selang yang masuk lewat mulutnya, tidakkah itu begitu menyiksa? Sebagai seorang Ibu, batin Hyera bergulat karenanya._

"_Umma . . . Jebal, kita harus memikirkan Kibum . . . Dia saudaranya . . ." Leeteuk mencoba menasehati Umma-nya atas dasar 'Kibum' yang masih membutuhkan mereka-membutuhkan Kyuhyun juga-. _

_Apa kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi? Tidak bisakah kalian menebaknya? Sederhana . . . ya, ini semua sederhana-menurut Hyera-. Dia 'hanya' meminta Donghwa membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Pergi dalam artian, menghindarkan Kyuhyun dari semua hal yang menekannya selama ini terutama keadaan keluarga mereka yang sedang hancur. Dia ingin anaknya kembali mendapat kebahagiaan dan pilihannya jatuh pada Donghwa. Mantan suaminya itu punya kehidupan 'normal' tanpa rasa benci, dendam dan rasa sakit juga tanpa orang jahat yang menaruh dendam pada mereka. Kyuhyun-nya akan bahagia bersama keluarga Donghwa, dia yakin itu. Egois memang, terlihat seolah mengusahakan agar seorang Kyuhyun terbebas dari segala penderitaannya tanpa memperdulikan penderitaan seseorang yang lain, contohnya saja Kibum atau Sujun. Kedua orang itu pasti akan tersiksa dengan keputusan ini._

"_Oppa . . . Jebal . . . Hanya ini permintaanku, tidak bisakah Oppa mengabulkannya? Oppa . . ." Donghwa menatap mata itu miris. Sadarkah dia ketika mengatakannya? Atau ini hanyalah emosi sesaatnya akibat semua yang terjadi._

"_Hyera-ah . . . Ini tidak seperti saat kita memutuskan bercerai dan membagi hak asuh atas Moon dan juga Star . . . ini jauh lebih serius dari itu . . . ini bukan tentang kita berdua lagi, ada Sujun suamimu . . . ada Dahae istriku . . . Leeteuk, Kibum, Kyuhyun juga Donghae putraku . . . Juga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam semua ini, Yesung juga para Dokter ini . . . Tidak akan semudah itu, ini akan rumit nantinya . . . Kita harus memikirkan Kibum juga . . . Dia saudara kandungnya, terlepas dari semua itu . . . Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua itu pada Dahae juga Donghae kami . . ." Donghwa tak kalah mengiba, memikirkan semua ini kedepannya membuat pikirannya tak menentu. Hyera menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap mata Donghwa yang memohon itu membuatnya kehabisan tenaga untuk beragumen. Dia menatap kesekelilingnya, semuanya disini bahkan Hangeng juga dua orang lagi yang dia tidak tahu namanya, juga berdiri memperhatikan keributan ini._

"_Aku . . . akan bicara pada Dahae-eonni . . ."_

_Terkejut. Semua yang ada disana mendesah kasar. Kenapa Hyera jadi keras kepala separah ini._

"_Bagaimana kalau Donghae tidak bisa?"_

_Serangan berikutnya, Leeteuk yang bersuara. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Hyera bersikeras dengan semua ini. Dia tahu, dibalik semua permohonan itu Leeteuk tahu kalau Hyera juga merasa sakit dengan keputusannya._

"_Kau . . . bisa membantu Umma kan Teeuki-ah? Bisakan? Kau pasti bisa membujuk adikmu kan? Umma mohon . . ." Hyera berpindah, mengapit bahu Leeteuk yang kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya itu. Leeteuk menatapnya miris, mata itu . . . benar-benar kehilangan harapan. Putus asa. Hyera terlihat tertekan._

"_Umma . . . Hentikan . . . aku mohon . . . jangan seperti ini . . ." Hyera terdiam. Detik berikutnya dia terduduk lemas dilantai. Leeteuk berlutut dihadapannya, mengusap pipi yang basah itu perlahan._

"_Aku menyayangi Umma, Umma menyakitiku jika begini . . ." suaranya bergetar, membuat Hyera tertegun._

"_Umma hanya ingin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja . . . Umma ingin dia melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini . . . akan lebih baik lagi jika ingatannya hilang . . ."_

"_Umma!" / "Hyera!"_

_Terkejut. Tentu saja, doa macam apa itu? Mengabaikan bentakan yang di dapatnya, matanya terfokus pada langkah seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Langkah tu terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, kepalanya perlahan terangkat menatap sosok yang baru hadir itu dengan linangan air mata yang siap tumpah. Hyera segera bangkit dan menerjang sosok itu dengan pelukan._

"_Eonni . . . tolong aku . . ."lirihnya mengiba._

"_Hyera-ah . . ." orang itu membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan sabar._

"_Tolong aku . . . jebal . . . eonni . . ."_

"_Arra, arra . . . Kita bicara di luar . . ." dia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap mata Hyera perlahan. Sedikit melirik seseorang di belakang sana yang terkejut akan kedatangannya. Donghwa, suaminya itu menatapnya terkejut._

"_Hae . . ." sosok yang di panggil muncul dari balik tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara._

"_Pergilah, duduk dengan hyung atau Appa . . . Umma ada sedikit urusan . . ." ujarnya lalu perlahan mendorong tubuh Donghae. Anak itu langsung berlari kecil menuju Leeteuk dan mengapit lengan hyungnya itu posesif, membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya akan kehadiran dua orang itu. Ya, mereka Dahae dan Donghae._

"_Yeobo . . . kami keluar sebentar . . ." pamitnya pada Donghwa, dia merangkul Hyera dan mereka perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekilas menoleh dan menatap suami juga anaknya sambil bergumam tanpa suara._

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

Junghyun menatap hasil karya-nya senang. Ck, dia sempat berfikir bahwa lebih baik dia yang mengatur ruangan ini dari pada Leeteuk. Ini terlihat lebih baik dari pada yang tadi. Penuh warna, tidak dominan dengan warna putih lgi. Apa hyung-nya ingin rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah sakit, eoh? Memikirkannya membuat Junghyun mendecak sebal.

"Omo! Hyunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Junghyun tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sang kakak menatapnya terkejut. Ralat, bukan menatapnya tapi menatap hasil 'karyanya'.

"Hyung! Sudah pulang? Wah kebetulan sekali, aku malas membereskan semua ini . . . Tolong aku membersihkannya yaaa" bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah menunjuk-nunjuk kaleng cat juga koran yang bertebaran disekitarnya. Dia menatap hyung-nya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Leeteuk melepas sepatunya terburu-buru dan melempar tas juga jasnya ke sofa terdekat. Dia berdiri di samping Junghyun, menghadap ke dinding yang saat ini sudah menjadi kanvas dadakan seorang Park Jung Hyun. Yap, dia melukis disana.

"Hyun-ah, apa-apaan ini?"tanya-nya tak sabaran. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam lirih sebelum menjawab.

"Ini Hae-hyung . . ." ujarnya santai.

"Mwo? Hae?" lagi-lagi yang ditanya hanya mengangguk semangat seolah membanggakan diri. Leeteuk kembali menatap lukisan besar itu, hanya seekor ikan orange lucu dengan garis-garis putih di tubuhnya. Hae? Adiknya bilang itu adalah Hae? Yang benar saja . . . Hae pasti akan shock jika mendengarnya.

"Kenapa melukisnya disini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi membuat Junghyun mendengus kesal.

"Hyung tidak suka,eoh? Ya sudah! Akan aku cat ulang lagi dengan warna kesukaan hyung itu! Sekalian saja jadikan rumah ini rumah sakit!" ujarnya penuh penekanan membuat Leeteuk terkejut.

"Hyun-ah, waeyo? Ada apa? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka kan?" Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Junghyun. Dia menangkap sesuatu dari raut wajah itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran adiknya itu. Leeteuk tau, Junghyun hanya akan melukis saat emosinya meluap-luap. Menyalurkan segala perasaannya pada lukisan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau melukis 'Hae' . . . Sudah terlalu rindu sampai tidak bisa menunggu besok, eoh?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, Junghyun menghela nafas.

"Wajah bodoh ikan ini sama seperti wajah bodohnya, makanya aku melukisnya . . . dan juga, aku mau hyung mengganti cat rumah ini! Aku benci warna putih!" gantian Leeteuk yang menghela nafasnya, nada suara Junghyun semakin meninggi saja. Kalau sudah begini, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain . . .

"Sudah makan? Ayo ke tempat Wookie, dia yang menjaga café malam ini . . . Kita bisa memintanya memasak untukmu . . ." See? Raut wajah itu berubah berbinar dengan senyum lebar yang berlebihan di mata Leeteuk.

"Jinja? Ke tempat Ryeonggu? Kajja! Aku akan bersiap-siap hyung!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Leeteuk. Pria yang nyatanya sudah berumur 20tahun itu segela berlari kecil meninggalkan hyung-nya yang mengulum senyum.

"Haaah, aku tidak jadi istirahat . . ." gumamnya lirih. Niat awal setelah pulang adalah memasak makan malam dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamar. Tapi rencananya berubah saat mendapati Junghyun dengan segala pergulatan emosinya karena ketiadaan sosok Donghae di rumah ini. Membawa anak itu ketempat Ryeowook, sepupu mereka . . . sepertinya bukanlah ide buruk. Dia bisa beristirahat disana nanti. Junghyun juga bisa 'jinak' ditangan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka. Café minimalis yang di dominasi oleh warna coklat caramel dengan berbagai hiasan unik di langit-langitnya. Keadaan café cukup ramai hingga mereka harus menunggu jika ingin bertemu dengan namja mungil yang kini tengah sibuk menjadi kasir di depan sana. Beberapa mata menatap kearah mereka, membuat Junghyun menghela nafas sementara Leeteuk mengulum senyum. Leeteuk lagi-lagi tertawa pelan saat melihat Junghyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Adiknya itu seperti buntalan yang berjalan, hanya mata dan rambutnya yang bisa terlihat jelas. Selebihnya tertutup oleh jaket juga syal yang terlilit hingga menutupi batang hidungnya. Malam ini begitu dingin, tak heran kalau dia berpakaian begitu tapi akan sangat mencolok jika dia tetap memakainya padahal mereka sudah ada di dalam café dan bisa dipastikan penghangat ruangannya tidak rusak sama sekali.

"Benar-benar tidak kepanasan Hyun-ah?" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Leeteuk bertanya. Junghyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia hanya terfokus pada jalanan diluar sana. Letak café memang di persimpangan jalan, tak heran kalau pemandangan malam di luar sana cukup menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi toko pernak-pernik di ujung jalan yang saat ini menampilkan lampu kelap-kelip di etalasenya.

"Hyung . . ."panggilnya. Leeteuk menoleh, menaikkan alisnya seolah berkata 'Waeyo?' lewat matanya.

"Kapan aku mengingat semuanya?"

DEG

"W-waeyo Hyun-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu lagi?" Leeteuk terbata, situasinya tidak tepat jika mereka membahas ini sekarang. Jika Junghyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, akan sulit meredamnya. Donghae tidak ada disini . . .

"Aku ingin ingat . . . masa kecilku . . . teman-temanku . . . aku ingin ingat semuanya . . . aku juga ingin ingat semua yang kalian ceritakan, bagaimana kenakalanku juga hal-hal lainnya . . . aku ingin mengingat semuanya tanpa kalian yang menjelaskannya padaku . . . Aku . . . seolah mendapat banyak cerita berbeda dari semuanya, mereka yang hyung bilang mengenalku malah terlihat canggung bersamaku . . .Ck, pasti mereka bukan teman baikku ya . . ." Leeteuk meremas jubahnya khawatir, melirik Ryeowook yang masih sibuk. Berharap namja itu segera kesini dan menyelamatkannya dari segala hal yang ingin dihindarinya ini. Mana mungkin dia mengungkapkan semuanya? Dia dan semuanya sudah berbohong sejauh ini, membayangkan Junghyun yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengingat sesuatu tentu membuat mereka khawatir. Kebohongan ini pasti akan menyakitinya.

Ya . . . mereka membangun cerita disini. Melibatkan banyak pihak. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Cho Kyu Hyun di ubah namanya menjadi Park Jung Hyun. Enam bulan pertama di rawat di rumah sakit ternama di Kyoto-Jepang hingga pulih total namun tanpa ingatan. Amnesia, sebuah doa buruk yang sepertinya dikabulkan Tuhan. Membuat mereka dapat menjalankan peran dengan baik tanpa harus menjelaskan ini-itu padanya. Dia yang amnesia itu seperti kertas putih yang hanya perlu di tulis ulang, dan inilah dosa mereka . . . semua kebohongan ini . . . Dia, Park Jung Hyun anak dari Park Dong Hwa dan Park Da Hae sekaligus adik dari Park Lee Teuk juga Park Dong Hae.

Mendapat penjelasan kalau dirinya mengalami kecelakaan pasca penculikan-yang ini tidak bohong- namun mereka sedikit mengubah kenyataannya. Tentu saja di dalam cerita itu tidak ada nama Jihsun juga segala alasan terjadinya penculikan itu. Setelah delapan bulan di Jepang, mereka pindah ke Korea dengan mempertimbangkan keadaan Junghyun yang tak mengerti bahasa disana. Menetap disini dengan orangtua yang nyatanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah mereka yang ada di Jepang karena perusahaan inti ada disana. Namun kasih sayang yang diterimanya tak kurang sama sekali. Semua orang yang awalnya dianggap 'asing' itu perlahan menjadi keluarga baginya. Tanpa tahu, semua itu . . . kebohongan yang sudah terlampau jauh. Tapi, selama dia tidak mengingat apa-apa bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja? Namun itu juga masalahnya, kepribadiannya terbentuk berbeda akibat segala rasa tertekannya atas semua ingatan yang hilang itu . . . Junghyun lebih emosional dan mudah meledak-ledak. Hanya Donghae obatnya. Itulah alasan Leeteuk selalu berhati-hati menghadapinya.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Leeteuk melirik layar handphone-nya yang berkedip. ID seseorang muncul disana, membuat matanya melebar menatap ID khusus bertuliskan 'Umma' itu. Waktu menelpon yang salah atau Leeteuk yang salah meletakkan benda itu? Junghyun ikut menatap layar ponselnya dan dapat di pastikan anak itu akan segera bersorak.

"Umma? Umma menelpon? Kenapa tidak ke handphone-ku? Biasanya kan begitu!"

DEG.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ini ID Hyera-Umma . . .'batin Leeteuk cemas.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Maaf kalau masih pendek dan bahasanya kurang nyaman dibaca*iyakah?* UC sudah berusaha memaksimalkan mengetiknya, UC kehilangan banyak hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan . . . Berpengaruh dengan pikiran juga mood saya . . . Mencoba mengabaikannya tapi tetap aja kepikiran . . . beri saya nasehat dong kkkkk XD Saya lelah, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai itu benar-benar menyiksa ya, tapi saya tidak ada hak untuk menolak, itu kewajiban dan memang harus dilaksanakan . . .

Saya suka music, dance juga menulis tapi saya di paksa melakukan yang lain . . . Orangtua tidak mendukung saya, saya tertekan . . . Semoga beliau tidak menemukan akun ini . . . apa salah jika saya punya idola? Apa mengidolakan seseorang itu kesalahan ya? Eomma . . . sama sekali tidak mengerti arti semua ini bagi saya . . . dengan bernyanyi, menari juga menulis, saya merasa bahagia . . . Tapi beliau tidak mengerti itu . . . sedih rasanya, sulit dijelaskan . . .

Kkkkk XD mian malah curhat . . . Gak tauu mau curhat dimana dan ke siapa lagi . . . twitter di pantau, FB di pantau, teman-teman juga tidak berpihak pada saya . . . Bayangkan aja, apa yang saya buat di medsos selang 5menit kemudian Eomma udah tahu, miris rasanya . . . saya tidak ada kebebasan berekspresi lagi . . . miaaaaan malah curhaaat kepanjangaaan XD

Chingudeul, jeongmal Gumawo neee? Kalian yang terbaik buat saya . . . apalah arti sebuah cerita tanpa ada yang membacanya . . . Terimakasih semuanyaaa

**TERIMAKASIH PADA :**

**All My Beloved Reader :* :* :* **

**Sebenarnya mau balas satu per satu tapi sepertinya tidak sempat . . . UC lagi-lagi terbatas oleh keadaan, ini update di warnet . . . Kalau kelamaan entar Eomma curiga . . . Mianhae . . . Saranghae . . .**

**Semuanyaaa yang udah review . . . Terimakasih banyak yaaaa . . . UC benar-benar mencintai kalian . . . Terimakasih atas segala semangat dan doanyaaa~ Big Hug for you all :* :* :***

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak chinguuu . . . Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga UC terimaaa . . .

**Review please^^**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review juga gak apa-apa . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak ****typo(S)****, UC belum baca ulang soalnyaaa XD**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : Dia yang sedarah dengan-mu namun tidak kau ingat . . . atau dia yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan-mu namun telah menjadi bagian dari segala memori-mu . . . kau . . . harus memilih . . .

**NB : Chapter ini sedikit UC ubah cara penulisannya, UC memutuskan untuk mencantumkan nama Kyuhyun dalam kalimat penjelasan yang membutuhkannya . . . Agar memudahkan chingu berimajinasi, soalnya katanya kalo makai nama Junghyun jadi terbayang sosok ambigu ya? Kkkk XD yasudah, kalau begitu . . . selamat membacaaa . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 15

.

.

.

Selanjutnya . . .

.

.

.

"Umma? Umma menelpon? Kenapa tidak ke handphone-ku? Biasanya kan begitu!"

Baiklah, Leeteuk adalah sosok yang paling was-was jika berada di situasi seperti ini. Mana sanggup dia berbohong jika bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang mirip dengan mata Ibu kandungnya itu. Selama ini, dia selalu di bantu Donghae saat berbohong. Donghae-lah yang menambah-nambah segala kalimat kebohongannya agar terdengar nyata. Tapi sekarang? Bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar bergumam.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak diangkat, eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Leeteuk. Melihat sang kakak yang terdiam membuatnya heran lalu berdecak kesal.

"Ck, biar aku saja yang angkat kalau begitu . . ."

Semua bagai gerak lamban di mata Leeteuk, terutama saat tangan Kyuhyun terulur ingin meraih ponselnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada segelas Choco hangat di samping ponselnya, dia sempat memesannya tadi . . . Eh? Tunggu dulu! Matanya tiba-tiba melebar, sebuah ide muncul di otak pintarnya. Bukan ide bagus tapi bisa menyelamatkannya. Lakukan! Atau ini akan jadi akhir segalanya!

Tuk

Byuurrr

"Yak Hyuuuung!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari meja mereka. Dia menatap Leeteuk kesal sementara yang ditatap tampak –'berpura-pura'- panic mengelap layar ponselnya dari tumpahan Choco yang –'sengaja'- tersenggol olehnya. Tak tahukah dia kalau Kyuhyun juga terkena tumpahan choco-nya? Lihatlah, wajah itu merengut.

"Omo! Omo! Ponselku! Aahh bagaimana ini?" pekiknya panic namun nyatanya dalam hati dia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena sempat memesan choco itu tadi. Cepat dilepasnya baterai juga kartu yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, tak terkecuali Ryeowook yang ada di depan sana. Tepat saat matanya dan Leeteuk bertemu, namja penyuka warna putih itu memberikan tatapan memelas padanya dan dia paham apa artinya itu.

"Gantikan aku, aku ada urusan sebentar . . ." ujarnya pada salah satu pelayan disana dan segera berjalan menghampiri meja Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang saat ini sedang dibersihkan oleh pelayan yang lain.

"Aigo Hyunnie-ah, suaramu membuat telinga orang-orang di cafe ini sakit . . ." ujarnya terkekeh sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan wajah masamnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada Leeteuk itu. Sementara Leeteuk masih tampak menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan –maripurapuramembersihkanponsel-. Dia belum cukup tenang untuk menatap Kyuhyun, lebih baik menghindarkan? Ryeowook tersenyum aneh kemudian menyentil pelan kening Kyuhyun.

"Yak!" pekiknya marah sambil mengusap keningnya yang sedikit memerah. Mood-nya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Hentikan tatapan itu baby-hyun, ayo ke ruanganku . . . Lepas jaketmu ini, sudah kena chocho masih juga dipakai . . ." Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kasar.

"Ini jaket dari Hae-hyung!" ujarnya lirih lalu segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dan juga Leeteuk begitu saja. Menyisakan Leeteuk yang terkejut akan penuturannya. Ah, karena itu dari Donghae makanya sejak tadi tidak dilepasnya, eoh? Lagi-lagi Hae, Hae dan Hae . . . Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya cemas karena hal itu. Dia yang saudara 'sedarah'nya saja tidak bisa sama posisinya dengan Donghae. Bagaimana jadinya jika semua ini terbongkar nanti? Apa Hae masih akan menjadi Hyung nomor satu untuknya? Entahlah . . .

BRAKK

Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan beberapa orang disana reflek menatap pintu berwarna ungu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Ck, Kyuhyun membantingnya cukup kuat. Namja berparas lembut itu lalu menatap namja mungil dihadapannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Tak apa hyung, akan aku jewer telinganya nanti kalau pintu itu ternyata rusak . . ." ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menepuk bahu Leeteuk sekilas kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Bocah emosional itu butuh sedikit ceramah darinya.

"Hyun-ah . . ." kepalanya menyembul, menatap sosok yang kini sudah melepas jaket dan syal yang tadi sempat membalut tubuhnya. Namun ada yang aneh, kening Ryeowook berkerut karenanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa pucat sekali, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu segera masuk dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan mata di sofa ruangan itu. Dia diam. Tidak melirik atau pun menjawab. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan mulai memeriksa keadaan anak itu. Ditempelkannya tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun dan helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya berikut ceramahan gratisnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau demam dan masih saja memaksa Teuk-hyung membawamu kesini, eoh?" kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun reflek membuka mata dan menatap Ryeowook sangsi.

"Apa! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu baby-hyun? Pasti kau yang memaksa Teuk-hyung membawamu kesini kan? Jangan beralasan, aku tahu jalan pikiranmu Park Jung Hyun! Kau pasti berulah, membuat Teuk-hyung frustasi lalu membawamu ke padaku, iya kan?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia berdiri dan memakai kembali jaket juga syalnya dengan gerakan yang menghentak. Membuat Ryeowook menatapnya terkejut.

"Hyun-ah, mau kemana eoh?" suaranya melembut, tahu jika ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meladeni bocah yang mudah emosian itu. Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah helaan nafas yang kasar. Tepat saat dia hendak melangkah, Ryeowook mencekal lengannya.

"Hyunnie? Mau kemana?"tanya namja mungil itu lagi. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Ryeowook yang memegangi lengannya.

"Hyung yang tidak suka jika aku kesini kan? Jadi sekarang aku mau pulang saja . . ."ujarnya datar, tanpa mimic wajah juga tanpa nada suara. Hanya datar dan dingin. Membuat Ryeowook sadar kalau dia salah bicara tadi.

"Eoh? Aku tidak bilang begitu Hyun-ah . . . Hanya saja . . ." dia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian perlahan melepas pegangannya pada lengan namja itu. Melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang aneh, dahi Kyuhyun berkerut heran.

"Hanya saja apa?"tanya-nya saat namja itu hanya diam.

"Haaah . . . Bolehkah aku mengatakan ini? Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung Hyunnie-ah . . . Sikapmu pada Teuk-hyung, aku . . . tidak suka . . . Kau, tidak menganggapnya . . . Mungkin terkesan, tidak menghargainya . . . Dia 'saudara'mu Hyun-ah" mendengar hal itu, lantas Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Memicingkan matanya menatap Ryeowook.

"Seharusnya Hyung mempertanyakan sikapnya padaku, bukan sikapku padanya . . ." Ryeowook terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu. Dia tidak mengerti . . .

"Hyung . . . Dia memandangku berbeda dengan Hae hyung . . . Mungkin kalian tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku merasakan itu . . . Walau aku tahu dia menyayangiku, tapi aku merasa rasa sayang itu tidak utuh . . . Dia . . . terlalu berhati-hati dengan sikapnya dan itu membuatku merasa . . . kami terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan bersaudara . . . Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman ketika bersamanya, tak jarang aku mendapatinya diam-diam menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan . . . Dia menatapku lirih, dingin, membuatku meresa takut dan bahkan segan padanya . . . tatapan tak bersahabat itu terlalu mengintimidasiku, seolah aku telah merebut sesuatu darinya . . . Dia yang seperti itu padaku, bukan aku . . . Sikapnya yang berubah-ubah, membuatku tidak bisa memahaminya . . . Karena itu, hyung . . . Aku ingin segera mengingat semuanya hingga semua yang kalian ungkapkan itu bukan lagi menjadi sekedar cerita . . . " Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang terdiam tanpa sorot mata yang pasti. Mengabaikan hal itu, kaki panjang itu kembali membawanya manuju pintu. Membukanya lebar lalu melirik Ryeowook sekilas, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang kini dia tutup dengan pelan.

Blam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryeowook yang tercekat mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya gugup. Menatap ke arah pintu, dimana beberapa detik yang lalu menghilangkan sosok Kyuhyun dari pandangannya. Namja itu kembali menghembuskan nafas namun kali ini lebih kasar. Matanya dia pejamkan sejenak sebelum memijat dahinya pelan. Otaknya memerintahkan bibir itu bergumam halus . . .

"Teuk-hyung hanya belum terbiasa Hyun-ah . . . Menatapmu tentu mengingatkannya pada Jungsoo-nya . . . Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya . . . Dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung telah menyebabkan saudara kandungnya tidak ada di dunia ini . . . Jantung kembarannya, berdetak hidup dalam tubuhmu . . . sikap sayangnya itu tertuju untuk Jungsoo, tapi saat yang di dapatinya adalah sosokmu, tentu sikapnya berubah canggung . . . Sebagian besar hatinya tergerak padamu karena jantung itu milik kembarannya, semacam telepati . . . selebihnya mungkin bisa dikatakan sekedar simpati atau wujud rasa hormatnya pada Hyera-ahjumma, Ibu kandungnya yang juga ibu-mu . . . Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku tahu ini semua akan menyakitimu . . . Semua orang, bermain opera Hyun-ah . . . Bahkan . . . aku . . . juga . . ." dan Ryeowook, tersenyum miris setelahnya. Ryeonggu, kau terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan . . . Park Lee Teuk, tidak sejahat itu . . .

.

.

.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun, adiknya itu duduk di sisinya dan tidak bicara sama sekali sejak terakhir menanyakan kapan Umma 'mereka' kembali menelepon. Leeteuk bilang tidak tahu dan Kyuhyun mencoba menelepon menggunakan ponselnya namun suara operator yang di dapatinya. Leeteuk masih ingat saat mata bulat itu menatapnya sengit.

'Bukankah Umma baru meneleponmu hyung? Kenapa sekarang nomornya tetap tidak bisa dihubungi, eoh? Umma masih di Paris? Lalu siapa yang meneleponmu? Aku tidak mungkin salah membaca ID-nya kan?'

'Hyung juga tidak tahu Hyunnie-ah, Hyung juga sangat terkejut tadi . . .'

Ah, setidaknya kalimat itu tidak bohong . . . Bukankah dia memang terkejut tadi? Leeteuk dapat bernafas lega saat Kyuhyun memilih bungkam dan memandang jalanan di luar sana dalam diam. Tadi Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang, membuat Leeteuk terheran-heran karena permintaan tiba-tiba itu. Dia sempat melirik ruangan Ryeowook namun namja itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri, membuatnya memilih untuk menuruti Kyuhyun saja. Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, diam dalam keheningan.

"Kau sakit Hyun-ah? Kita beli obat dulu ne? Sepertinya persediaan di rumah sudah tinggal sedikit . . ." dia melirik Kyuhyun dan sedikit tersenyum saat mata itu menatapnya menuai protes.

"Jangan membantah, kau harus sembuh jika besok mau ikut menjemput Hae ke bandara . . . Jika tidak, jangan harap hyung mengizinkanmu turun dari tempat tidur besok . . ." kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia memilih diam, membiarkan Leeteuk puas dengan ancaman yang cukup berhasil itu.

Mobil audi putih itu memasuki laman parkir yang cukup luas untuk sebuah apotek, pikir Kyuhyun. Sang kakak memarkirkan mobilnya hati-hati dan tersenyum melihat perubahan mimic wajah Kyuhyun. Dia yakin setelah ini anak itu akan segera berseru keras . . . ah, Park Lee Teuk berubah jadi orang yang suka menebak-nebak sekarang.

"Hyung!"

Nah, lagi-lagi tebakannya benarkan? Mengabaikan suara keras itu, dia keluar lalu membuka pintu mobil di sisi Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu spontan menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya. Dia sadar kemana sang kakak akan membawanya, Klinik besar ini sudah sangat di kenalnya.

"Cepat turun baby-hyun! Kita akan dapat obat di dalam . . ." ujarnya tersenyum manis sambil berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun. Namun anak itu masih mencoba menepis, terjadi perkelahian kecil sekarang. Antara Leeteuk yang sudah memegangi pengait sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang menahan tangan Leeteuk agar tak bergerak menekan pengait itu. Sedikit aksi tolak menolak antar tangan itu akhirnya terjadi. Terlihat lucu saat Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk diri sisi atas tubuhnya padahal ruang geraknya sudah semakin terjepit.

"Hyung, beli obat saja . . . Aku tak mau dapat suntikan lagi! Aku tidak mau masuk! Beli obat saja ya? Ne? jebal hyuuuung . . ." biasanya Leeteuk akan menghela nafas jika Kyuhyun seperti ini. Namun sekarang, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat namja berdimple itu tersenyum bahagia. Suara manja yang menuntut kasih sayang itu sudah sebulan ini tidak di dengarnya. Sebelumnya yang ada hanya kalimat ketus, dingin dan cenderung memaksa. Tapi saat ini seolah sosok emosional itu menghilang, berganti dengan sosok manja dihadapannya. Ah, dia tidak boleh luluh . . . hari ini jadwal anak itu untuk Control kesehatannya.

"Anni, ppalli baby-hyun . . . Dokter Kim sudah menunggu . . ."

Klek.

Kyuhyun menatap horror sabuk pengamannya yang terbuka bersamaan dengan secepat kilat Leeteuk menarik lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, mencegah Kyuhyun melakukan aksi kabur seperi hari-hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan langkah namun sia-sia saat kekuatan Leeteuk berhasil menyeretnya.

"Hyuuuung jebaaaaaal! Beli obat sajaaa, aku hanya demam biasa!" masih belum menyerah, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka, anak itu masih berusaha melancarkan aksi merayunya. Beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengan mereka membungkuk sopan ketika Leeteuk menyapa, wajah dua namja ini dan juga Hae tidak asing lagi di mata mereka. Apalagi keributan ini, sudah sangat biasa terjadi mengingat pasti akan selalu seperti itu . . . Yah, hanya saat seorang Park Jung Hyun terjadwalkan untuk Control kesehatan. Perawat-perawat itu mengulum senyum, mereka selalu bersemangat jika namja-namja tampan seperti ini yang mengunjungi Klinik mereka. Apalagi disuguhkan pemandangan manis seperti ini. Ah, semua setuju mengatakan keluarga mereka pasti keluarga yang bahagia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, mungkin.

"Ah, Leeteuk-shi . . . Sudah datang?" Kyuhyun yang masih memelas itu terdiam mendengarnya, membuat wajah pucatnya makin pucat pasi saja. Dari sekian banyak dokter yang berlalu lalang, kenapa harus Dokter Kim yang mereka jumpai di koridor ini? Ck, dia tidak akan bisa kabur lagi kalau sudah begini . . . namja itu merengut menatap Dokter Kim yang tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Aigoo, lihat betapa lucunya anak ini . . . Sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi tetap tidak berubah . . . Leeteuk-shi atau Donghae-shi pasti akan selalu kerepotan membawamu kesini . . ." ujar namja paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Mereka tidak akan kerepotan jika mau menurutiku . . ." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Menurutimu untuk mengabaikan kesehatan? Ah, mereka terlalu sayang padamu untuk melakukan hal itu . . ." gentian Leeteuk yang terkekeh saat Kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya mendengar penuturan Dokter Kim.

"Nah, mari JungHyun-shi . . . Aku harus memeriksamu dulu dan setelah itu mari dengarkan keluhanmu . . ." Dokter Kim berjalan lebih dahulu menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Aku sangat ingat kalau hari ini bukan jadwal control ku . . ."ujar Kyuhyun menatap sengit Leeteuk yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hyung yang minta di majukan, wae? Lagi pula kau sedang sakit kan Hyunnie-ah . . ." ucap Leeteuk santai, membuat Kyuhyun makin merengut.

"Aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini hyung-ah . . . Aku hanya demam biasa, tinggal minum obat kan? Hyung berlebihan . . . sudah, lepaskan aku . . . aku bukan bayi . . ." Kyuhyun melepas perlahan rangkulan Leeteuk pada bahunya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Dokter Kim, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum kecil. Yah, walau bocah itu kesal padanya, setidaknya dia tidak akan kabur lagi kan? Ya, dia tidak akan kabur . . . Namja itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun, adiknya itu berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Tidak tahukah dia? Seseorang di depannya itu kini tengah memutar otak, memikirkan ide gilanya . . .

Baru saja pemikiran 'Dia tidak akan kabur' itu melayang-layang di pikiran Leeteuk, kini dia justru di buat terkejut saat Kyuhyun terus berjalan lurus dan bukannya berbelok menuju ruangan Dokter Kim. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya, adiknya itu sedikit meliriknya dengan smirk di wajahnya yang masih pucat itu. Baiklah, tentu saja tanpa basa-basi, Leeteuk cepat berlari mengejarnya. Melihat sang kakak sudah mengambil langkah seribu, mau tidak mau dia juga mempercepat gerak kakinya. Kali ini saja, dia ingin mengabaikan semuanya . . . Mengabaikan kesehatannya, mengabaikan Leeteuk yang akan khawatir nanti saat tidak menemukannya, juga mengabaikan ceramahan Leeteuk jika dia pulang nanti. Dia akan mencoba tidak perduli . . .

Kaki panjangnya membawanya keluar dari sana, sesekali melirik ke belakang dimana Leeteuk masih setia mengejar sambil meneriakkan namanya. Ah, dia masih sempat tertawa di saat seperti ini. Membayangkan dirinya saat kecil, apakah ada moment seperti ini antara dia dan Leeteuk? Atau antara dia juga Hae? Atau antara mereka bertiga? Saling mengejar seperti ini? Adakah? Senyum itu perlahan menghilang, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sakit saat tak satu pun memori berharga itu diingatnya. Membuatnya menggeram dan semakin mempercepat geraknya hingga berhasil meninggalkan Leeteuk jauh. Membuat sang kakak di belakang sana terbatuk luar biasa karena berlari sambil berteriak seperti itu. Astaga, Park Jung Hyun akan kena tatar habis-habisan setelah ini.

Tepat di persimpangan yang sudah cukup jauh dari klinik, dia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera masuk ke dalam. Membuat sang sopir menatapnya heran. Lantas tak langsung mengatakan tempat tujuan, namja itu mengatur nafasnya yang berhembus kasar terlebih dahulu. Mencengkram dada kirinya, dia sadar kalau keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Nafasnya sesekali tercekat hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Tuan, anda mau ke rumah sakit?" pertanyaan itu membuat matanya menatap sang sopir sengit. Kelihatan separah itukah? Hingga sopir taksi ini pun menawarkan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit? Ck, yang benar saja . . .

"Anni! Jalankan saja mobilnya ahjusshi . . ." ujarnya penuh penekanan. Sang sopir mengangguk kikuk dan mulai menjalankan taksi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

.

.

.

'Yak hyung! Aku tidak mau tahu! Hyung harus mencarinya sekarang juga!'

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah. Seseorang di seberang sana menceramahinya habis-habisan. Banyak hal yang berubah. Hae-nya tidak semanis dulu lagi, tidak semanja dulu lagi dan tidak secengeng dulu lagi, namja itu sudah 'sedikit' dewasa sekarang. Berterimakasih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang hadir dalam kehidupan mereka, Park Dong Hae berhasil memposisikan dirinya sebagai sosok Hyung nomor satu bagi namja itu. Walau terkadang Leeteuk sedikit merindukan sosok manja seorang Park Dong Hae, namun dia tetap bersyukur atas semuanya. Terlepas dari segala perasaan kehilangan yang dirasakannya.

"Hyung sedang mencarinya Hae, kau tidak perlu khawatir . . . Dia sudah dewasa . . ."

'Anni! Hyung bilang dia sakit kan?! Hyung harus menemukannya sekarang juga!'

Menarik rambutnya kasar dan sedikit menggeram, seorang Park Lee Teuk benar-benar lelah sekarang. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya? Dia sedang mencarinya, ditekankan sekali lagi, SEDANG MENCARI. Dan sosok di seberang itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Dengar! Hyung sedang mencarinya dan sebaiknya kau tutup teleponnya karena aku tahu ini sudah jam tidurmu! Besok kau pulang, istirahat yang cukup. Aku janji besok akan ke bandara bersama Junghyun, aku akan menemukannya. Aku tahu harus mencarinya kemana . . . Sekarang, tidurlah . . ."

PIP.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, lebih tepatnya diputuskan oleh Leeteuk. Menyisakan dirinya yang menatap layar ponsel itu lama. Ponsel Kyuhyun. Mengusap perlahan layar ponsel yang menampilkan sosok mereka bertiga lantas membuatnya menggigit bibir secara tak sadar. Donghae yang menelepon ke ponsel Kyuhyun, terkejut ketika yang mengengkat adalah dirinya membuatnya terpaksa mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan ini lah akibatnya . . . Dia yakin, sebentar lagi semua orang akan segera meneleponnya secara bertahap karena Donghae pasti akan melaporkan hal ini pada 'mereka'. Kyuhyun hilang, itu mimpi buruk . . . anak itu tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa lagi. Menghindari serbuan yang sudah dibayangkannya, dia cepat menonaktifkan ponsel sang adik, menyusul ponselnya yang memang sudah mati sejak di café tadi.

"Hah . . . Kyunnie . . ." ujarnya lirih, sudah lama nama itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya pasti akan sangat nyaman jika saja dia bisa terlepas dari semua ini dan mereka kembali pada posisi yang seharusnya. Khayalan itu membuatnya tersenyum lega namun langsung lenyap saat menatap figura yang kini tengah berayun-ayun di sisi kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang menggantung figura itu disana, mengatakan agar dirinya selalu mengutamakan keselamatan ketika membawa mobil karena semua sosok yang ada di figura itu akan selalu menunggunya untuk pulang. Figura yang salah satu sisinya adalah foto mereka bertiga dan sisi lainnya adalah potret kedua orangtua mereka, Donghwa dan Dahae.

Melihat bagaimana senyum itu begitu manis dan bahagia, moment berharga saat salju pertama Kyuhyun turun dalam masa hilang ingatannya. Teringat bagaimana anak itu berbinar menatap salju yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya, saat Donghae mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah karena udara dingin dan saat dia sendiri merangkul kedua adiknya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Itu menjadi awal kedekatan mereka . . . tanpa sadar, air mata Leeteuk mengalir. Apa semua ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Dosa-dosa ini? Kebohongan ini? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika dia yang ingin mereka bahagiakan itu justru tidak bahagia sama sekali pada akhirnya? Semua ini akan sia-sia kah? Bahkan, ada seseorang lagi yang juga ikut tersakiti . . . Cho Ki Bum . . . Anak itu . . . mereka sangat berdosa padanya . . . Dia hidup tanpa Jungso lalu Kyuhyun dan . . . Hyera juga Sujun yang memilih menjauh . . . hukuman seperti apa ini . . . memikirkannya membuat Leeteuk tercekat luar biasa . . . Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan keadaan ini . . . dia tidak bisa . . .

"Hyung! Tolong aku . . . situasi apa ini . . . aku berdosa . . . hyung . . . tolong aku . . . jangan pergi . . . seharusnya kau tidak pergi! Hyung seharusnya tidak pergi! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku seperti janjimu dulu! Seharusnya . . . seharusnya . . . hyung . . . hiks . . . hyung . . . kau meninggalkan aku . . ." Leeteuk terisak, hatinya sakit . . . tangannya memukul stir dengan brutal, emosi yang selama ini ditahannya meluap-luap. Malam itu berakhir dengan suara tangisnya . . . membuat kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak mencari Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tahu adiknya itu pasti akan pulang dengan sendirinya, seperti biasa. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah pulang dan menunggu sang adik di rumah. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Mencari hanya akan sia-sia, Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu di temukan ketika sudah menghilang . . . Setidaknya, hatinya merasa yakin kalau dia hanya perlu menunggu di rumah. Hanya menunggu . . .

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, beberapa saat yang lalu . . .

.

.

.

Yeoja itu menatap layar ponselnya heran saat panggilan yang ditujunya tiba-tiba tidak dapat dihubungi. Mata yang tampak lelah itu berubah sendu. Hyera, yeoja itu mengusir segala rasa rindu dalam hatinya dengan menatap sosok yang kini ditampilkan layar ponselnya. Dia sedikit tersenyum, mengusap layar itu sebentar kemudian mengecupnya.

"Tidak diangkat?" suara berat itu menyadarkannya, dia lantas hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin Leeteuk sedang sibuk . . ." hibur pemilik suara itu lagi yang kini ditanggapinya dengan mengangguk ragu.

"Yeobo . . . ini sudah tiga tahun ya . . ." ujar Hyera pada sosok yang kini memposisikan diri disampingnya, menikmati semilir angin pegunungan yang sudah menemani mereka tiga tahun ini.

"Ne, sudah tiga tahun juga sejak terakhir aku melihatmu tersenyum . . ." Sujun, pemilik suara berat itu menatap Hyera sendu. Tangannya terulur mengusap kelopak mata Hyera yang reflek terpejam.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya-nya pada Hyera yang sudah kembali membuka matanya. Tak menjawab, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Membayangkan dia bisa tersenyum manis dengan kehidupan yang tenang membuatku bahagia . . ." senyum tipis tertuai di wajahnya, sangat tipis hingga Sujun sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap hal itu.

"Anakmu . . . bukan cuma Kyuhyun saja, Hyera-ah . . ." mendengar hal itu, Hyera lantas memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain. Menghindari tatapan Sujun yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kibum . . . kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menghindarinya . . ." lanjut Sujun lagi, dia lebih mendekat dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Aku . . . tidak sanggup menatap matanya Oppa . . . Aku tidak bisa melihatnya . . . Aku tersiksa jika melihatnya . . . aku . . . aku . . ."

"Kau merasa bersalah padanya . . ." perkataan Sujun membuat Hyera bungkam. Ya, memang begitu . . . Dia merasa bersalah pada anaknya itu hingga tidak sanggup walau hanya sekedar melihat bahkan berkomunikasi lewat telepon sekalipun, dia tidak bisa. Hyera menangis, dia berbalik memeluk Sujun. Menumpahkan sakit hati yang dirasakannya, menumpahkan sedikit sesak akibat rasa bersalahnya . . . Kibum anaknya . . . Kyuhyun anaknya . . . Jungsoo anaknya . . . kebahagiannya . . . semuanya, menghilang . . .

Kibum mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kibum mereka yang saat itu harus puas dengan kenyataan kalau adiknya yang hilang karena diculik itu tidak dapat ditemukan hingga sekarang. Kibum mereka yang tiba-tiba demam tinggi luar biasa setelahnya, Kibum mereka yang hampir saja kolaps dan juga tertekan . . . Kibum mereka yang akhirnya sudah baik-baik saja namun jauh lebih tertutup dan pendiam . . . Dia yang hanya diam, sama sekali tidak mencegah kedua orangtua-nya pindah meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan mereka. Dia yang hanya diam ketika kedua orangtua-nya tidak mengajaknya . . . dia yang hanya diam memandang mobil kedua orangtuanya yang menjauh ketika hujan turun, dia yang diam tanpa suara tangis juga tanpa air mata yang mengalir saat itu . . . dan dia yang lagi-lagi hanya diam ketika Siwon memaksanya tinggal bersama. Dan dia yang saat ini terus saja diam tanpa mau bertanya kemana dan dimana kedua orangtuanya. Sosok tegar yang menyedihkan. Kibum yang akan selalu mengunjungi rumah besar mereka jika rasa rindunya sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Kibum yang menyimpan segala kepedihannya sendirian. Kibum yang menganggap ini semua hukuman Tuhan untuknya. Kibum yang menganggap kalau semua ini pantas diterimanya. Tanpa tahu, dia-lah salah satu korbannya . . .

.

.

.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaehyun berbalik, menatap Donghae yang baru saja masuk tanpa izin ke kamarnya.

"Berkemas . . ."ujarnya santai, tak sadar membuat Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Mwo? Hyung mau kemana,eoh?" Donghae menahan lengan Jaehyun yang sedang menata beberapa pakainanya, membuat namja itu menatap Donghae heran.

"Tentu saja pulang, ke Korea, ke Seoul . . . kemana lagi?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

"Mwo? Bukankah seharusnya seminggu lagi ya? Kita kan sudah sepakat kalau aku yang pulang duluan lalu hyung pulang setelah Appa dan Umma kembali dari Paris . . . Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Aku melakukan kesalahan? Hyung marah? Hyung aku minta maaf . . . Jangan berubah pikiran ne? Hyunnie sedang sakit, aku harus pulang besok . . . Jebal hyung maafkan aku ne? jebaaal . . ." Jaehyun tersenyum miring di buatnya, namja itu menatap Donghae yang merengut sedih. Lihatlah, betapa egoisnya sosok ini hingga tidak memikirkan orang lain . . . Jaehyun juga merindukan hyung-nya di Seoul sana tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada Donghae, terlepas bagaimana Donghae menganggap dan memperlakukannya. Dan saat ini, wajah sedih itu membuat hatinya juga ikut sedih. Dia tahu, Donghae sedang khawatir . . .

"Hae, kau juga akan pulang ke Busan besok . . . Tadi Appa menelepon dan mengatakan aku boleh pulang juga . . . Appa akan kembali kesini dua hari lagi, pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai dari yang diperkirakan . . . Jadi hyung juga boleh pulang, hyung tidak ingkar janji sama sekali . . . ini atas izin Appa, jangan khawatir . . . Aku jamin besok kau juga sudah ada di Korea . . . besok, Hae sudah akan bertemu Junghyun lagi . . . aku juga merindukan hyung-ku" perkataan Jaehyun membuat Donghae meringis. Dia sadar betapa egoisnya dirinya saat ini. Melihat mata Jaehyun yang menatapnya lembut membuat Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae hyung . . . aku . . . berlebihan tadi . . ." ujarnya sambil tertunduk. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Tak apa . . . hyung mengerti . . . Hae rindu Hyunnie . . . dan aku rindu hyung-ku . . ." mendengar hal itu, Donghae terperanjat.

"Tunggu dulu! Hyung tadi bilang kalau hyung ke Seoul? Wae? Kenapa tidak ke Busan dulu? Hyunnie pasti senang bertemu denganmu . . ." namja itu menarik-narik baju tidur yang dikenakan Jaehyun, membuat si pemilik kesal.

"Yak! Park Dong Hae jangan menggangguku!" teriaknya kesal namun Donghae menghiraukannya dan terus saja bertanya sambil menarik-narik piyama-nya.

"Wae? Kenapa langsung ke Seoul? Biasanya kan hyung ke Busan dulu!" belum menyerah, Donghae semakin menarik-narik piyama Jaehyun hingga namja itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya.

"Haaaah . . . aku bosan jadi 'hyung' . . ." jawaban itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya, membuat dahi Donghae berkerut bingung.

"Ne?" ujarnya dalam ekspresi bodoh yang membuat Jaehyun tertawa pelan.

"Bagini . . . jika aku ke Busan, aku tetaplah seorang 'hyung' tapi jika aku pulang ke Seoul . . . aku . . . jadi maknae seketika . . ."Jaehyun tertawa saat mengatakannya, membuat Donghae terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Apa-apaan itu . . ." cibirnya, namun ditanggapi Jaehyun dengan kekehan seadanya. Tepat saat Jaehyun berbalik menuju lemarinya, Hae secepat kilat meraih bantal dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala sang kakak. Menimbulkan bunyi 'Duk' yang kuat karena Jaehyun terdorong membentur pintu lemarinya sendiri.

"Yak! Park Dong Hae!"

Donghae? Dia tertawa terpingkal di ujung tangga sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kegelian. Sedikit menarik nafas perlahan karena masih terengah setelah berlari keluar dari kamar Jaehyun secepat yang dia bisa. Namja itu tertawa senang, lupa tujuannya untuk mengatakan pada Jaehyun tentang Kyuhyun yang kabur dari Leeteuk. Dia masih terus tertawa sampai melihat Jaehyun sudah berdiri di ujung tangga yang lain, siap mengejarnya. Sempat melepas sandal rumahnya, dia melemparkan benda itu kearah Jaehyun dan kembali berlari saat Jaehyun sibuk mengelus dadanya yang terkena lemparan. Ck, dia sudah ketularan usilnya Kyuhyun. Dan malam mereka berakhir dengan tawa lelah Donghae yang lemas setelah digelitik habis-habisan oleh Jaehyun. Dan akhirnya terlelap dengan nyenyak malam itu . . .

.

.

.

"Chaaa ini dia . . ." Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Siwon meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap itu di hadapannya. Dia tertawa singkat saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menatap berbinar hasil masakannya kali ini. Ini pertama kalinya namja itu membuat ramen sebanyak itu.

"Hyung, lepas apronmu dan ayo makan . . ." suara Kibum menyadarkannya, membuat namja itu bergegas melepas apron juga sarung tangan anti panasnya lalu segera duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Kaaa, ini milik mu . . ." Siwon mengangsurkan sumpit dan juga sebuah sendok pada Kibum yang diterima namja itu dengan senang hati.

"Jarang sekali seorang Cho Kibum memintaku memasak, biasanya akan diam menunggu aku ingat untuk memasak hehehe . . . Wae? Kau benar-benar lapar?" pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kibum urung meraih makanan dihadapannya. Sementara Siwon sudah mulai duluan . . .

"Anni . . . hanya saja, jika memakan ramen dalam mangkuk yang sama bersama-sama akan terasa menyenangkan dan . . . aku seperti punya keluarga . . ." Kibum menatap Siwon yang terdiam menatapnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Siwon yang berubah sendu.

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu hyung . . . berhenti memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku, rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali . . ." kata-kata Kibum membuat Siwon menegakkan punggungnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne . . . Kibummie anak yang kuat . . . Aku percaya padamu . . ." ujar Siwon tulus. Kibum tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku juga percaya padamu, hyung . . ."ujarnya lirih, penuh oleh keyakinan.

DEG.

Siwon terdiam . . .

'Aku juga percaya padamu, hyung . . .'

'Aku juga percaya padamu, hyung . . .'

'Aku juga percaya padamu, hyung . . .'

Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya, memandang Kibum yang sudah memulai kegiatan makannya. Anak itu, percaya padanya . . . Tanpa seorang Kibum sadari, sosok Siwon tengah bergelut dengan batinnya. Namja itu mengepalkan kuat jemarinya, mengusir rasa bersalah yang lagi-lagi menghampiri hatinya. Apalagi kata-kata Kibum tadi tepat menohok rasa kemanusiaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menerima kepercayaan Kibum sementara selama ini dia turut ambil peran dalam kesengsaraan anak itu? Bagaimana bisa? Matanya memburam, genangan air mata tercipta disana dan susah payah dia menahannya.

"Hyung? Kau . . . menangis?" Siwon terkejut, dengan cepat diusapnya kedua matanya lalu menampilkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Anni, mi-nya terlalu panas . . ." ujarnya bohong, Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"Makan pelan-pelan hyung . . . tiup dulu . . ." ujar namja itu kemudian, membuat Siwon mengangguk perlahan. Untuk saat ini, biarlah seperti ini . . .

Biarlah Kibum hanya terbuka padanya saja, biarlah Kibum dingin dengan orang disekitarnya . . . Biarkan saja seperti ini, biarkan Kibum dengannya . . . Biarkan Kibum dan segala situasi ini . . . Siwon tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, menyisakan Kibum yang sesekali menunduk dalam . . . menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir . . . lagi-lagi bersembunyi dari semuanya . . .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah mengendap-endap. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, berjaga-jaga kalau Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dia sedikit bernafas lega saat tak menemukan sosok Leeteuk disini. Pasti kakaknya itu sudah ada di kamarnya, berkutat dengan semua kertas-kertas juga laptopnya. Dia sudah tahu Leeteuk akan seperti itu jika dia kabur. Sama sekali tidak mencarinya dan akan menunggunya pulang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang akan panic dan mencarinya kesana-kemari lalu menunggunya di depan pintu dan setelah itu bukannya memarahinya justru memeluknya erat. Haah, mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun merengut sedih. Leeteuk dan Donghae, masing-masing punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka. Dan Kyuhyun lebih menyukai cara Donghae yang memanjakannya.

"Sudah pulang?" suara serak di belakangnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, membuatnya membalik tubuhnya perlahan dengan kaku. Leeteuk akan memarahinya . . . seperti biasa . . .

"Hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk terkejut, rasa takutnya hilang saat melihat wajah sang kakak yang begitu menyedihkan. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Pikirnya.

"Hyunnie . . . lain kali jika ingin kabur jangan meninggalkan ponselmu . . . Hyung jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu . . ." ujarnya perlahan, menimang-nimang ponsel Kyuhyun ditangannya. Dia mendekat, meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun disana. Dia melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung kemudian berlanjut menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa dingin itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecupnya lembut. Membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar terkejut. Adik kecil mereka . . . Cho Kyu Hyun . . . Adik mereka . . . Park Jung Hyun . . .

"Kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini . . . Hyung berharap, baby-hyun akan bersikap dewasa suatu saat nanti . . . Banyak hal tidak terduga mungkin akan terjadi di antara kita, hyung harap hyunnie sudah bisa bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapinya nanti . . ." kata-katanya, ekspresi wajahnya, genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun membuat anak itu tercekat. Bola mata mereka bertemu, Leeteuk dengan mata berembun sementara dia dengan mata yang bergetar tidak mengerti.

"H..h..hyung…kk..kau….k..kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat air mata yang perlahan mengalir di pipi Leeteuk. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat betapa terluka sosok di hadapannya ini. Kyuhyun gemetar, dia kebingungan. Leeteuk tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Leeteuk begitu khawatir hingga seperti ini? Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu . . .

BRAKK.

Ponsel itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan menghantam lantai. Namun dia tidak memperdulikannya, pikirannya kosong dan hanya tertuju pada Leeteuk. Sang kakak masih menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Bahkan kini Leeteuk mengangkat tangan itu hingga menyentuh wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu.

"Aku hyung-mu kan Hyunnie?" suaranya bergetar ketika menanyakan itu, Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk semakin bingung. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab namun entah kenapa tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana hingga akhirnya dia hanya sanggup mengangguk perlahan.

"Jika tiba saatnya adikku ini harus memilih . . . Aku berharap apa yang dipilihnya akan menjadi kebahagiaan untuknya . . ." Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, dia tahu . . . adiknya pasti sangat terkejut dan bahkan tampak begitu tidak mengerti. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang di genggamnya gemetaran.

"Aku . . . menyayangimu . . ." kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun tercekat, dia tahu itu . . . tapi saat mendengarnya langsung membuatnya sulit menarik nafas. Kyuhyun semakin tercekat saat isakan Leeteuk tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Selama ini yang sering menangis itu dia, Leeteuk dan Donghae sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya menangis. Namun sekarang? Kakak sulungnya itu menangis begitu pilu dihadapannya.

"h..h..hyungg…" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, tubuhnya kaku seketika, dia tidak sanggup bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip. Matanya ikut memerah dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Rasanya sakit . . . sangat sakit . . . dia tidak tahu, melihat Leeteuk menangis karenanya, membuatnya sakit . . .

"j..jj..jangan…mm..men..menangiss" sadar kalau suaranya bergetar, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menatap Leeteuk yang terisak dengan segala rasa sesaknya.

"Maafkan hyung Hyun-ah . . . Maaf . . ." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Leeteuk tidak salah . . . Tidak . . . lalu untuk apa dia minta maaf? Rahangnya mengeras, ini salahnya . . . Leeteuk tidak salah, Leeteuk tidak pernah salah . . .

"ul…ji…ma…" tangannya yang digenggam Leeteuk perlahan bergerak. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. Membuat mata Leeteuk yang merah kembali bertemu dengan matanya. Gentian Leeteuk yang tercekat, Kyuhyun-nya . . . juga menangis . . .

"Aa…ku..nakal, eoh?" pertanyaan itu membuat hati Leeteuk terasa penuh dan sesak, tangisnya kembali pecah. Kyuhyun-nya, seharusnya tidak menghadapi semua kenyataan pahit ini . . . dia anak yang baik, terlepas dari segala ulahnya yang usil. Seharusnya dia hidup bahagia seumur hidupnya . . .

Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk saat hyung-nya kembali terisak. Leeteuk menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban, dia melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap sedih saat tangan hyung-nya itu menghapus hati-hati air matanya.

"Hyunnie . . . anak yang baik . . ." ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang begitu tulus.

'Hanya saja . . . terlalu banyak orang yang jahat . . .' lanjut Leeteuk dalam hati, dia menarik nafas susah payah. Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Leeteuk yang ada disisi pipinya. Membuat Leeteuk menatap tangan itu, menatap wajah itu . . . lalu menatap dada kiri anak itu . . . Jantung Jungsoo masih berdetak hidup disana . . . di dalam sana . . . dia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat bayangan Jungsoo yang tersenyum muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian . . . Maafkan aku . . ." kalimat itu tertuang begitu lirih bersamaan dengan ditariknya Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Merasakan jantung yang berdetak cepat dari sosok yang tengah di peluknya, merasakan tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun yang terisak dibalik punggungnya. Membawa dirinya merosot terduduk dengan beban berat di depannya, Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Leeteuk memeluknya erat, terduduk dilantai yang dingin menuangkan rasa sesak dan sedih mereka dengan alasan yang berbeda . . . Dengan alasan mereka masing-masing . . . satu yang pasti, Leeteuk dengan rasa bersalah dan juga rindunya . . .

.

.

.

Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengerjap perlahan dan berjengit sakit menyentuh dadanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat berusaha menghembuskannya. Namja itu perlahan membawa tubuhnya terduduk, lalu menatap sekitarnya. Dia menyentuh dadanya lagi dan mengusapnya perlahan. Perasaannya tidak tenang, entah karena apa . . . Kibum . . . adikmu, tengah menangis sekarang . . . seperti biasa, tidakkah kau akan pergi menenangkannya lalu mengecup keningnya hingga dia tertidur?

Dan malam itu, Cho KiBum hanya bisa menatap heran tetesan air mata yang jatuh menimpa punggung tangan kirinya. Dia menangis, tanpa sadar dan tanpa tahu penyebabnya . . .

"Kyu . . ." hanya nama itu yang terlintas, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi jatuh tertidur hingga matahari kembali menampakkan wujudnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah utuk seorang Park Lee Teuk. Namja itu bersiul senang melangkah menuruni tangga. Tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu utama, menunggunya. Mereka akan ke bandara menjemput Hae hari ini. Sosok di sisi pintu itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya. Leeteuk tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi yang sedikit berisi itu.

Cup.

"Yah! Hyung!" Kyuhyun protes sambil mendorong pelan bahu Leeteuk. Tidak menyerah, sang kakak justru merapatkan diri padanya. Memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun terkunci.

"Kajja!" ujarnya sambil menuntun adiknya berjalan, masih sambil berpelukan. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh menerima perlakuan manis dari hyung-nya. Semua jauh lebih baik sejak semalam, sikap Leeteuk sedikit berubah. Namja itu sudah lebih 'agresif' menunjukkan rasa sayangnya, seperti yang Donghae lakukan.

"Lepas hyung! Kau berat!" protesan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukannya, mereka masih berjalan seperti itu hingga ke sisi mobil dan saat itu lah Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya dia berlari ke sisi kemudi lalu menyalakan mobil. Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum mobil itu melaju menuju bandara. Leeteuk terfokus menatap jalanan dengan Kyuhyun yang kali ini mengoceh panjang lebar. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yang hanya diam memandang keluar. Kali ini, Leeteuk juga ingin seperti Donghae . . . Bersikap egois, cukup memikirkan Kyuhyun yang akan bahagia bersama meraka saja . . . Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi . . . Dia ingin menutup mata dari semua itu . . . Dia akan bersikap egois kali ini . . . kali ini saja . . . Dia juga akan menjadi sosok yang berarti bagi Kyuhyun mereka. Hingga saat mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun juga akan mempertimbangkannya . . .

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Yuhuuu . . . Chap depan akan saya hadiahkan HaeKyu moment yaaaa *liriksalahsatuchinguyangmintaHaeKyumoment* . . . Chap ini Kyu-nya banyak gak? Banyak kan? Iya kan? *maksa

Chingudeul! Terimakasih banyak atas segala nasehat dan juga kata-kata penyemangatnya . . . saya terharu*ambiltisu*

Saya sudah bicara dengan Eomma, dan sekarang saya mengerti maksud mereka melarang saya . . . tapi, untuk menulis . . . Saya diberi kebebasan asalkan jangan menulis disaat waktunya tidak tepat *begitukatanya*

Saya sempat kaget saat beberapa Chingu yang awalnya siders setia tiba-tiba muncul dan memberi saya masukan yang sangat berarti . . . Saya benar-benar terharu . . . terimaksih banyak ne? dan akhirnya mereka tidak jadi siders lagi, kkkk XD buktinya udah ninggalin jejak *pelukcium* . . .

Kalau dipikir-pikir, saya penasaran . . . apa saya masih punya siders lain? Apa mereka terus mengikuti cerita saya? Membayangkan mungkin ada sekita lima orang atau lebih yang setia membaca dan menunggu membuat saya bahagiaaaaa . . .

Yuhuuu saya mau balas beberapa review yang menggelitik saya disini . . .

Ada yang review dengan kata-katanya yang diawali dengan ' INI GILA' membuat saya senyum gaje abis itu terpingkal karenanya XD aigoo chinguuu saya juga pengen kalau FF saya dijadikan drama mah kalau bisaaa kkkk XD

Chinguuu aku akan tetap lanjut FF ku kok, jangan khawatirrrrr . . . Oiyaaa, aku bukan anak tunggal . . . Aku anak ke dua hehehe XD tp perempuan satu-satunya dari saudara-saudaraku yg lain

Kalo Kyu inget? Siapa yg pertama kali disalahin ya? Hmmm entahlah . . . tanya kyuuu yuk? *digampar

Iyaaa, kyu jadi pelukissss . . . ini ntar ngaruh ke chap berikutnya looohhh *ooppsterbongkar

Okeee aku sudah mengubah cara penulisankuuu, aku udah cantumin nama Kyu ajaa dalam segala penjelasan . . . jadi, udah gak bingung dan imajinasinya gak gantung dong? Kkkk XD

Iyaaaa FF-nya masih lumayan panjang nih *jarigempor

Itu duluuu yang bisa saya balas XD mianhaeyo . . . saya akan membalas semua di lain waktu*buktikalauFFinibakaltetaplanjut*

.

.

.

**Semuanyaaa yang udah review . . . Terimakasih banyak yaaaa . . . UC benar-benar mencintai kalian . . . Terimakasih atas segala semangat dan doanyaaa~ Big Hug for you all :* :* :***

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak chinguuu . . . Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga UC terimaaa . . .

.

.

.

**Review please^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review juga gak apa-apa . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak ****typo(S)****, UC belum baca ulang soalnyaaa XD**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : Kebenaran itu semakin dekat . . .

**NB : JANGAN MARAH PLESEEEEEE**

**Bukannya gak mau update, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Yang paling utama adalah rusaknya laptop saya gara-gara adek saya tercinta-saking cintanya saya sama dia rasanya pengen saya ubah jadi donat terus dimakan(?)- ini semua gara-gara dia yang mendownload game ke laptop saya dan alhasil nih laptop tiba-tiba gak bisa hidup dan kalo hidup layarnya itu hitam tanpa noda(?)**

**Chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan*sadardiri* soalnya hasil ketik ulang. Jangan tanya kenapa, saya malas membahas keteledoran saya yang naruh nih berkas di Data C sahingga hilang saat di install ulang.**

**Baca aja dulu yaaa, komentarnya saya tunggu loh . . . jangan sampai tidak yaaa! Saya maksa nih!**

**SAYA MINTA MAAF JUGA SOAL TYPO(S) DI CHAP INI YAAA kkkkk XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu memandang bosan pintu keluar di depannya, dia melirik hyung-nya yang juga memandang ke arah yang sama. Banyak orang yang sudah muncul dari sana lengkap dengan barang bawaan mereka namun sosok yang sedari tadi dia tunggu itu tak juga menampakkan diri. Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan wajah merengut itu menatap Leeteuk dan pintu keluar bergantian. Membuat Leeteuk akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Eoh, hyung? Dimana dia? Ppalli! Isshh ini gara-gara hyung! Kita jadi tidak punya ponsel!" Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya canggung, suara rengekan Kyuhyun membuat beberapa orang di bandara ini menatap mereka. Bocah itu masih setia merengut menatap Leeteuk yang hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf.

"Mian, nanti kita beli ponsel baru . . ."ujar Leeteuk lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Belikan aku PSP dan cat minyak yang baru juga!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, dia menatap Leeteuk yang justru meringis mendengar permintaan itu. Dompetnya membunyikan alarm waspada jika mata itu sudah seperti itu.

"Arra, arra . . ." pasrah Leeteuk dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tepat saat itu, sosok yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul, lengkap dengan sebuah koper besar yang diseretnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lega melihatnya dan saat itu juga dia merasa Kyuhyun menghilang dari rangkulannya. Anak itu sudah berlari memeluk Donghae yang untung saja tidak terjengkang ke belakang akibat terjangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyunnie-ah! Hyunnie-ah! Yah, tunggu dulu . . . ukkhh . . ." sosok Donghae meringis pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat, dia sesak.

"Hae-hyung bogoshipooo . . ."rengek Kyuhyun, dia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya membuat Donghae nyaman lalu balas memeluknya hangat.

"Nado Hyun-ah, mian . . . Aku pergi terlalu lama . . ."ujar Donghae tulus, dia mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang adik.

"Kau memakai sampo milikku Hyun?" tanya Donghae, dia mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya membuat adiknya itu merengut.

"Wae? Hyung mulai perhitungan padaku eoh?" nada suaranya yang sangat kontras dengan umurnya itu membuat Donghae tersenyum manis. Adiknya selalu seperti ini jika bersamanya, kekanakan.

"Anni, kau suka? Akan aku belikan satu untuk mu nanti . . ." lanjut Donghae. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Nae dongsaeng . . . Park Jung Hyun, Hyunnie-ah . . . Baby-hyun . . ." Donghae kembali memeluk Kyuhyun yang dibalas senang hati oleh sang adik. Bibir itu mengukir seringaian dibalik punggungnya sebelum berujar . . .

"Nae Hyungie . . . Park Dong Hae . . . Hae-hyung, ikan busuk!"

"YAK!" Donghae reflek meninggikan suara dan melepas pelukannya. Bersamaan dengan secepat gerakan Kyuhyun menghindarinya lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Leeteuk. Hyung tertua mereka itu terkekeh pelan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menyeret-nyeretnya menghindari jangkauan Donghae yang berusaha menangkapnya. Ah, mereka jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang yang ada disana. Keluarga yang bahagia . . .

.

.

.

"Whoaaa yang ini keren hyung!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah PSP berwarna putih yang terlindung di balik etalase kaca. Mereka kini berada di sebuah pameran barang-barang elektronik. Kebetulan sekali, padahal rencananya datang ke pusat perbelanjaan ini hanya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan di rumah yang sudah habis. Banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat, mengingat merk barang ini sangat terkenal. Setiap benda dikelompokkan sesuai jenisnya dan di pajang menggunakan rak tidur lalu dilindungi kaca, mencegah orang-orang menyentuhnya sembarangan. Masing-masing stand di jaga oleh lima orang yang bertugas mengawasi dan juga melayani konsumen yang berniat membeli atau sekedar bertanya.

"Terlihat mahal . . ." gumam Donghae disamping Leeteuk, bermaksud menggoda hyung-nya yang sudah was-was sejak kedua adiknya itu menariknya untuk melihat-lihat.

"Hyun-ah, kau mau yang ini?" Leeteuk menatap Donghae, bermaksud menegur namun adiknya itu malah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Boleh? Benar? Aku boleh minta yang ini hyung? Jinja?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae semangat, sama sekali tak melirik Leeteuk yang mengusap tengkuk salah tingkah. Bukan berarti dia tidak ada uang, hanya saja Kyuhyun baru membeli PSP bulan lalu. Tidakkah akan terlalu berlebihan jika dia membeli satu PSP lagi? Ah, anggap saja Leeteuk sekarang lebih perhitungan karena dia juga harus membeli dua ponsel baru sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita beli ponsel dulu Hyun-ah, lagi pula kau baru beli PSP bulan lalu kan?" Leeteuk mengucapkannya dengan nada hati-hati, takut membuat Kyuhyun marah atau kecewa padanya. Ayolah, hubungan mereka baru saja membaik dan dia tidak mau merusak mood Kyuhyun hari ini. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak berfikir dan Donghae yang sibuk membenarkan kerah baju adiknya itu, sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Arra, ponsel dulu dan setelah itu PSP!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dari 'PSP baru'.

"Kajja! Di sebelah sana ada yang keren, hyung sempat melihatnya tadi . . ." Leeteuk lekas mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, menarik kedua adiknya ke sisi yang dia maksud.

"Silahkan Tuan . . ."

Seorang wanita cantik menyambut mereka ketika mendekati etalase. Di sisi ini tidak terlalu sesak karena ruang gerak yang lebih luas. Ketiga namja itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan itu dan lebih terfokus mengamati ponsel-ponsel canggih dengan beragam model yang ada disana. Mereka berpencar ke beberapa sisi untuk memilih-milih.

"Hyung! yang ini bagus!" suara ribut Donghae yang menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel di dalam etalase itu menarik perhatian Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya segera menghampiri Donghae dan ikut melirik ponsel yang ditunjuk oleh namja itu.

Beberapa ponsel disusun tampak belakang dan beberapa lagi tampak depan, membuat mereka bisa melihat jelas desainnya yang unik. Bagian yang tampak belakang itu memperlihatkan ukiran mengkilap berwarna-warni yang membentuk huruf-huruf alfabed. Sementara bagian depan memperlihatkan layar penuh dengan pinggiran berukir yang membentuk bingkai. Leeteuk terkagum melihatnya, apalagi saat matanya menangkap salah satu case dengan ukiran 'L' unik berwarna putih berlian. Sepertinya namja itu tidak akan ragu untuk membelinya.

"Whoaa! Kita bisa beli kembaran! Hyung! Aku yang ini!" Donghae ikut bersemangat sambil menunjuk salah satu case dengan ukiran huruf 'D' yang tampak elegan dengan warna hijau muda mengkilap.

"Mwo? Handphone-mu masih bagus Hae!" ujar Leeteuk terkejut, apa-apaan adiknya ini. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Donghae sudah meminta salah satu pegawai mengeluarkan ponsel itu untuk dilihatnya.

"Hyun-ah? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil meneliti pajangan itu dengan alis bertaut.

"Tak ada inisial-ku hyung-ah . . ."ujar anak itu pada akhirnya, membuat Leeteuk paham dan menatap pagawai yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Apa model yang ini masih ada stock-nya?" tanya Leeteuk pada pegawai itu sambil menunjuk ponsel yang ada ditangan Donghae.

"Tentu, huruf apa yang Anda inginkan Tuan?" tanya pegawai wanita itu ramah. Leeteuk dan Donghae tersenyum melihatnya lalu bibir mereka kompak membuka untuk menjawab . . .

"J"/"K"

"Ne?"

DEG.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang reflek membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak. Leeteuk tidak percaya, dari sekian banyak kecerobohan yang dilakukan adiknya itu, kenapa dia melakukannya disaat Kyuhyun tepat berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Maknae itu menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut, wajahnya tampak heran.

"K? Nugu?" tanya-nya pada Donghae dengan wajah bingung dan bibir yang tampak merajuk.

"Ah, itu . . . itu . . ." Donghae menggigit bibirnya gugup, dia menatap Leeteuk yang tampak cemas.

'Ayolah hyung! Pikirkan sesuatu!' batinnya, dia seolah menyuarakan hal itu lewat matanya.

"Aigoo, kau punya pacar Hae? Ck, siapa namanya? Kara? Krystal? Kwee? Nugu? Nugu? Baik sekali, sampai ingin membelikannya ponsel yang sama . . . kau punya uang he?" Leeteuk menatap Donghae tajam. Namja itu memaksakan tawa keluar dari bibirnya walau akhirnya terdengar aneh.

"Hehehe mian hyung, kau mau kan membelikannya? Bukan pacarku, hanya seorang teman yang aku sayangi . . ."ujar Donghae yang kembali meringis saat Leeteuk membelalakkan mata tidak terima. Namun mata Donghae yang melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tampak curiga itu membuatnya terpaksa mengalah.

"Haaah, arraseo . . . aku belikan" ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Tuan, jadi . . . huruf apa yang Anda butuhkan?" pertanyaan pegawai itu membuat ketiga orang itu kembali menatapnya, membuatnya tampak salah tingkah ditatap bersamaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian dan lantas mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak begitu perduli lagi. Hal itu membuat kedua hyung-nya diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"J dan K . . . ah, yang ini juga . . ." ujar Leeteuk kemudian sambil menunjuk ponsel dengan ukiran 'L' yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar . . ."

.

.

.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang duduk berdampingan dihadapannya. Mereka baru saja makan siang dan sekarang hendak mencicipi berberapa desert yang sengaja mereka pesan tadi. Namja berdimple itu tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun terus saja mengomel karena Donghae mencuri beberapa desert yang ada di dalam kotak miliknya. Kedua adiknya itu tidak akan bisa diam kalau sudah seperti ini. Donghae yang suka sekali mengganggu acara makan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang tak tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Bocah itu balas menjahili hyung-nya itu saat dia lengah, Kyuhyun menggigit semua desert milik Donghae hingga masing-masing kue sudah ada bekas gigitannya, membuat Donghae merengut.

"Yah! Kemarikan! Aku cuma mengambil dua kue milikmu tapi kau makan semua kue milikku Hyun!" Donghae menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha melindungi desert miliknya yang masih utuh.

"Anni! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya dan berusaha membelakangi Donghae. Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, dua bocah yang kekanakan ini benar-benar ajaib. Dia segera saja menarik beberapa perlengkapan makan yang ada disana menjauh. Jaga-jaga jika perdebatan kecil ini akan menyebabkan benda-benda itu jatuh dan pecah nanti. Dia sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan uang hari ini.

"Hae, hentikan . . . kau bisa memesan lagi . . ."ujar Leeteuk pada akhirnya, kasihan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karena mati-matian melindungi kue miliknya.

"Anni! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" jawaban Donghae membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas. Kedua adiknya ini sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hyuuuung! Singkirkan dia!" Kyuhyun merengek pada Leeteuk membuat Donghae semakin gencar mengganggunya. Dia mulai berdiri dan berusaha menggelitik adiknya itu.

"Yak Hae! Hentikan!" Leeteuk kembali berusaha menegur dengan suara yang lebih mirip desisan, mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan beberapa pengunjung café yang lain. Bukan tatapan risih melainkan tatapan bersahabat, seolah perdebatan kedua adiknya itu sesuatu yang harus dilihat.

"Uuukkkh . . ." suara rintihan itu membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk terkejut. Donghae reflek menghentikan aksinya dan berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun yang membungkuk dalam posisi duduknya. Seolah mencengkram dadanya, wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Leeteuk ikut berdiri dan mengambil posisi di samping Donghae, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak meringis.

"Hyun! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit? Katakan!" suara Donghae terdengar sangat cemas, dia melesakkan tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun, menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi itu agar dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana? Hyun-ah? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Leeteuk ikut cemas saat Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab, anak itu tetap diam dengan posisi seperti itu. Leeteuk membantu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil alih kotak kue yang dilindunginya tadi lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Hyun! Bicaralah! Kau sakit?" Donghae berdiri lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, tak sadar kalau seseorang yang tengah di peluknya itu diam-diam melirik Leeteuk dari balik punggungnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Leeteuk, membuat kakaknya itu menatapnya terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti. Namun dia sadar satu hal, Kyuhyun sedang menjahili Donghae.

'Wae?' Leeteuk menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

'K-u-e-nya' eja Kyuhyun dengan gerak bibir yang jelas di mata Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum mengerti, dia mengambil kotak kue tadi dan mengangsurkannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur. Saat kotak itu sudah ada dalam pegangannya, Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong Donghae. Masih dengan sebelah tangan memegang kotak kue yang tersembunyi di balik punggung Donghae.

"Hyung . . ."

"Ne? apa yang sakit Hyun-ah? Mian, bercandaku keterlaluan eoh?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih, membuat Leeteuk hampir tergelak geli.

"Hyung . . ."

"Ne?"

"Kau . . . bodoh!"

"Mwo?"

Tap.

Leeteuk reflek menahan Donghae yang baru saja di dorong Kyuhyun sementara adiknya itu sudah berlari keluar café dengan memeluk kotak desert miliknya.

"M-mwo? Dia mengerjaiku!"

.

.

.

Donghae berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah mereka, dia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintunya lebar. Tidak langsung masuk, namja itu menunggu Leeteuk di sisi pintu. Leeteuk yang saat ini tengah menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Anak itu tertidur.

"Gumawo Hae . . ." ujar Leeteuk saat berlalu di samping Donghae. Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya lalu masih sempat-sempatnya mengecup pipi Kyuhyun saat masih berada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku akan mengambil koperku dan barang belanjaan kita dulu . . ." ujar Donghae, setelahnya dia kembali berlari menuju mobil mereka.

"Kau berat Hyunnie . . ." lirih Leeteuk pelan. Namja itu melirik wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tertidur di bahunya. Dia tersenyum singkat lalu sedikit membenarkan gendongannya sebelum mereka menaiki tangga. Tangga itu membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana terdapat tiga kamar yang berdampingan di sebelah kanannya lalu satu kamar utama disebelah kiri.

Kamar mereka ada dibagian kanan. Pintu pertama dengan nama Leeteuk disana, lalu kamar Donghae dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya pintu dengan banyak gambar-gambar lucu dan tulisan bergelombang yang sedemikian rupa dibuat membentuk ukiran namanya sendiri, 'Park Jung Hyun'. Di bagian kiri, kamar utama yang sudah pasti milik kedua orangtua mereka, kamar yang jarang ditempati pemiliknya. Namun tetap terawat kerana mereka sering memilih tidur bersama disana.

Leeteuk berhenti di depan kamar Kyuhyun, tangannya susah payah memutar knop lalu kakinya di gunakan untuk mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Namja itu segera masuk, dia disambut oleh wangi khas cat juga warna-warni dinding yang memantulkan sinar lampu yang beragam. Benar-benar kamar seorang seniman. Leeteuk tersenyum memandangi gambar-gambar yang ada disana.

Walau masih pemula, anak itu benar-benar senang menggores karya dimana-mana. Tanpa perduli hasilnya bagus atau malah hancur. Terutama di kamarnya sendiri. Korban sekaligus saksi dari segala emosinya. Yah, bisa dilihat dari beragamnya gambar yang ada. Dari sana, siapa pun pasti bisa menebak situasi hatinya ketika melukis. Sedang marahkah? Senang? Sedih? Kesepian . . . semuanya dia tuangkan dalam goresan-goresan penuh emosi. Korban lain, kamar Donghae. Walau tidak sepenuh kamarnya sendiri, dinding kamar Donghae juga sering jadi kanvas dadakannya. Sementara kamar Leeteuk? Tidak, tidak ada satu pun. Kenapa? Karena kamar Leeteuk itu sangat bersih, rapi dan elegan dengan cat putihnya. Mana sanggup dia mengotorinya, saat masuk saja niat melukisnya langsung buyar melihat kamar sang hyung seperti sarang malaikat yang harus selalu terjaga kesuciannya. Mungkin hal ini akan berubah, mengingat sang iblis sudah bertambah dekat dengan sang malaikat. Menggores-gores sedikit tak akan jadi masalah bukan? Kita lihat saja nanti . . .

.

.

.

"Dia yang melukis ini hyung?" pertanyaan Donghae menyambut Leeteuk ketika dia menuruni tangga setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Namja berdimple itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dapat dilihatnya Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap gambar 'ikan' di dinding itu. Dinding yang tepat menghadap pintu utama, siapa pun yang datang pasti akan langsung dihadapkan pada lukisan 'ikan' ini. Tak terkecuali Donghae yang langsung ternganga lebar saat masuk tadi.

"Kau mengizinkannya? Maksudku, melukis disini? Apa yang terjadi, kalian terlihat . . . errrr, akrab . . . yah, lebih akrab dari biasanya" Donghae memutar tubuhnya menghadap Leeteuk yang ada disampingnya. Matanya memicing, membuat Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Anni, tak ada yang terjadi . . . dan masalah lukisan ini, aku juga terkejut saat pulang dari kantor kemarin . . ." ujar Leeteuk cepat. Menolak berhadapan dengan mata usil itu.

"Satu lagi, aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya sejak tadi tapi takut merusak suasana . . . Kenapa ponsel kalian bisa sama-sama rusak seperti itu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Jangan berbohong! Kau tidak ahli melakukannya hyung!" Donghae menatap Leeteuk sengit sementara yang di tatap malah tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang ahli berbohong ya?"

"Eh?" Donghae meringis, namja itu lantas mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Anni, bukan begitu maksudku . . . Tapi . . . Yak! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung!" Leeteuk terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah. Dia berhasil menggodanya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dan sebaiknya berhenti bertanya karena lebih baik begitu . . . cukup kita nikmati saja kebersamaan ini . . ." perkataan Leeteuk membuat Donghae memicingkan mata menatapnya. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sampai mata Donghae tiba-tiba berbinar karena alasan lain.

"Ayo liburan hyung!"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Kibum.

Kibum.

Kibum.

Nama itu saat ini memenuhi kepala seorang Choi Siwon. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pagi tadi anak itu menghilang dari kamarnya dengan sebuah pesan singkat kalau dia ingin mencari udara segar. Namun hingga siang menjelang sore seperti ini, namja itu tak kunjung kembali. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya cemas.

"Aish! Cho Kibum! Kau mencari udara segar ke Eropa eoh?" Siwon menggerutu sebal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel namja itu namun yang menjawab adalah suara operator yang membuatnya muak.

Lama dia berdiam diri di dalam mobil yang memang terparkir di tepi jalan itu, sampai keningnya berkerut melihat beberapa sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tampak berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali terlihat bersenda gurau. Siwon melihat mereka, di seberang jalan sana. Berjalan bersama di trotoar khusus pejalan kaki itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, namja itu segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dia menyeberang dengan hati-hati lalu sedikit berlari kecil mengejar sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

"Chullie-hyung!"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya berbalik, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut namun saat merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, dua sosok diantara tiga namja itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wonnie?"

"Ah, Siwon-ah!"

.

.

.

Siwon menatap ketiga namja dihadapannya dalam diam. Mereka ada di sebuah restoran sederhana yang menjual berbagai macam olahan mie. Ramen disini terkenal dengan berbagai aneka rasa dan cara penyajiannya. Ini restoran favorit Heechul dan adiknya, Jaehyun.

Sluuurp

"Aaahhh enaaak!" suara Jaehyun menciptakan senyum tipis diwajah Siwon. Namja itu lantas memperhatikan bagaimana Heechul mengangsurkan air putih ke hadapan Jaehyun dan juga menghapus percikan kuah ramen yang ada disekitar dagu adiknya itu. Heechul sepertinya benar-benar menyayangi anak itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak makan Won-ah?" Siwon sedikit tersentak, namja itu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Hangeng yang duduk di sebelah kiri Heechul.

"Aku masih kenyang hyung . . ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Hangeng hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ikut kesini kalau tidak mau makan pabbo!" ucapan sinis itu membuat Siwon meringis. Heechul menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan sumpit yang ada di tangan namja itu.

"Aku rindu pada-mu hyung! Kau selalu sibuk jika aku minta bertemu, saat melihatmu tadi aku sempat ragu apa aku salah orang, ternyata itu benar kau . . ." ujar Siwon dengan nada merajuk. Membuat ketiga orang disana gantian meringis saat mendengarnya.

"Ish hentikan itu, aku geli mendengarnya! Kau saja yang selalu minta bertemu secara mendadak! Memangnya kau pikir apa pekerjaanku he?"balas Heechul membela diri dan Siwon tak berani menjawab lagi, dia memilih diam dengan wajah muram.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Won?" pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap Hangeng yang baru saja bertanya itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Baik . . ."

Ketiga orang dihadapannya mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar hal itu. Dokter dihadapan mereka ini memang mengucapkan kata 'baik' namun kenapa wajahnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi, raut wajahnya itu benar-benar membuat orang lain cemas.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hyung?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir, dia menatap Siwon yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Yah, mereka memang tidak terlalu akrab namun setidaknya sudah saling mengenal.

"Tak ada yang terjadi. Bukankah Cho Kibum memang selalu begitu? Dia selalu baik-baik saja . . . Setidaknya hal itulah yang selalu ingin dia perlihatkan dihadapan semua orang . . ."

Mereka semua tertunduk mendengar hal itu. Ya, Kibum memang selalu begitu. Menelan semua yang dirasakannya sendirian tanpa mau berbagi dengan siapa pun. Dan mereka tahu dengan sangat apa yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi, tentu saja seluruh dosa ini . . . kebohongan mereka.

"Ini sudah tiga tahun hyung, Kyuh-"

"Junghyun"

Siwon meringis saat Jaehyun memperbaiki panggilannya. Dia tahu, anak itu sangat menyayangi Donghae-yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-. Ini salah satu sebab mereka tidak akur padahal cukup sering bertemu. Mereka seolah berada di kubu yang berbeda. Jaehyun di sisi Donghae dan dia sendiri di sisi Kibum.

"Maksudku Junghyun. Ini sudah tiga tahun dan dia sudah 20tahun, tidakkah kita harus mengakhirinya? Dia sudah dewasa dan aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengerti . . ." ujar Siwon mengiba. Mereka memang selalu membicarakan hal ini ketika bertemu dan akhirnya malah terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Siwon dan Jaehyun.

"Hyung, kita sudah sering membicarakan ini. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat . . ." Jaehyun menatap sengit Siwon. Namja itu tampak tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ayolah, ini waktu santainya bersama Heechul setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Haruskah pembicaraan ini merusak suasana hatinya?

"Haaah . . ." Siwon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan pakaiannya lalu berbalik.

"Waktu yang tepat tidak akan pernah datang jika bukan kita sendiri yang menentukannya. Setidaknya beri sedikit rasa kemanusiaan kalian padanya, anak itu tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang terlihat. Akan lebih baik jika kita yang memberitahu mereka dari pada Tuhan yang nantinya menyusun takdir untuk mempertemukan mereka secara tidak sengaja . . . Karena ketika saat itu tiba, aku yakin baik Kibum maupun Junghy- . . . anni, maupun 'Kyuhyun' . . . mereka tidak akan menerima semua ini begitu saja. Mereka pasti akan marah dan kecewa . . . aku yakin, baik aku ataupun kalian . . . tidak ada yang ingin kehilangan kedua orang itu. Kita sudah jadi keluarga sekarang . . . dan juga, ikatan darah tidak bisa kalian abaikan bagitu saja . . ."

Heechul menatap sendu punggung Siwon yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Siwon mengalah hari ini, dia tak meladeni Jaehyun seperti biasa. Namun dibalik semua hal itu, kata-katanya benar-benar menohok hati mereka. Namja cantik itu melirik Jaehyun yang tertunduk dengan sudut matanya. Anak itu mencengkram kuat sumpit makannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memucat. Heechul mengerti, semua ini memang sudah terlalu jauh.

"Hannie . . . kurasa kita memang harus segera bertindak . . ." perkataan Heechul disambut senyum oleh Hangeng. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang menatap kakak-nya itu tak mengerti.

"Kita harus segera mengakhiri ini Jae-ah, jika kita bisa berkumpul sebagai satu keluarga besar yang utuh nantinya, tidakkan mimpi itu akan sangat indah?" Heechul mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaehyun. Adiknya itu lantas kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hae, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil hyunnie darinya . . . Bagaimana jika hyunnie nanti lebih memilih Kibum dari pada Hae? Dia pasti akan terluka . . ." Jaehyun menghela nafas, membayangkan Donghae yang akan terluka membuatnya tak nyaman. Bagaimana pun dia sudah terlanjur dekat dan terbiasa dengan anak itu. Segala tingkah dan ulahnya, Jaehyun sudah memahami bagaimana watak seorang Park Dong Hae. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi anak itu sekarang.

"Semuanya sudah terluka Jae, karena itu . . . ini waktunya bagi kita untuk menghentikan semuanya. Jika Hae memang benar-benar menyayangi Hyunnie, Hae pasti akan mengerti Jae . . . Kita hanya butuh bicara, menjelaskannya secara perlahan . . ." ujar Hangeng lirih, mencoba membantu Heechul menasehati adik mereka ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi . . ." kedua hyung-nya tersenyum. Walau Jaehyun mengutarakannya dengan nada sendu, mereka tahu kalau anak itu sebenarnya juga perduli.

"Tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi . . ." lanjut Heechul sambil merangkul adiknya itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda itu dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Ya, semoga saja tidak ada yang terluka lagi . . .' doa mereka, hampir disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah ya, hubungi si kepala besar itu. Sampai kapan dia mau menghindar . . ." perkataan Heechul hanya disambut anggukan kepala oleh Hangeng. Sepertinya mereka akan segera melakukan pertemuan rahasia, mungkin saja.

.

.

.

Sore berganti senja. Sinar matahari berpendar memancarkan warna orange yang lembut. Penguasa langit itu perlahan tenggelam meninggalkan singgasananya. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya kosong, tanpa binar takjub sedikitpun. Namja itu, Kibum. Menyendiri lagi dan lagi. Kali ini atap perusahaan sang Appa-yang juga perusahaan miliknya- menjadi pilihannya. Pemandangan matahari terbit dan tenggelam dari sini memang yang paling menakjubkan baginya. Anni, bukan hanya baginya tapi juga bagi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun-dulu. Dulu, tentu saja itu dulu. Saat keluarganya masih utuh, saat semuanya masih lengkap. Saat Jungsoo masih hidup dan saat Kyuhyun-nya masih ada bersamanya. Juga saat kedua orangtuanya tidak meninggalkannya.

Penampilannya masih bisa dikatakan rapi walau kemeja bagian dalam itu tak terkancing sepenuhnya. Pakaian formal serba hitam itu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Ah, akan lebih mempesona lagi jika ada senyum di wajah itu. Namun sayang, wajah itu hanya sarat akan luka dan juga kepedihan. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh dua cincin yang terkalung dilihernya. Milik-nya dan juga milik Jungso. Jangan tanya kenapa kedua cincin itu bisa ada padanya, uang yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membayar pemilik game center agar mengizinkan seseorang masuk untuk mengambil cincin Jungsoo ke dalam aquarium raksasa disana. Sementara cincinnya, dia dapatkan dari Changmin. Tentu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana Changmin mendapatkan cincin itu sebelumnya.

Digenggamnya erat kedua cincin itu lalu menghela nafas pelan. Kibum mengumpulkan suaranya, kali ini dia ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Mata itu terpejam kuat sebelum kembali terbuka dan tampak memerah.

"Hyung . . . Kau tidak rindu aku, eoh?" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Mata itu perlahan berembun, anak itu menggigit bibirnya kuat, mencegah suara isakannya keluar. Tak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan dan juga suara kendaraan di bawar sana yang terdengar samar-samar. Menyadari bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi hanya sendiri, anak itu mengiba pada langit yang ditatapnya.

"Hyung? kau tau . . . aku . . . aku . . . rindu padamu hiks . . . aku sangat rindu padamu . . ." suaranya bergetar, Kibum menangis-lagi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya terangkat, membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia sering seperti ini. Menjadi sosok yang sangat cengeng seperti ini. Kibum tidak tahu dan tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku . . . ditinggalkan . . . mereka semua meninggalkanku hyungie . . . hiks . . . Kau bilang, kita akan selalu bersama . . . tapi kenapa justru kau yang pergi hyung-ah? " Kibum kembali mengadu, menatap langit dengan segala emosinya. Menatap langit seolah sosok sang kakak tengah mendengarkannya.

"Umma dan Appa bahkan tidak mau melihatku hyung-ah . . . hiks . . . apa . . . semua ini salahku hyung? Katakan! Ini salahku? Aku . . . aku . . . aku minta maaf hyungie . . . hyung, maafkan aku . . . maaf . . . aku seharusnya melindunginya apapun yang terjadi . . . seharusnya aku menjaganya sesuai janjiku . . . tapi . . . tapi . . . aku malah memusuhinya saat itu . . . hyungie . . . jangan marah padaku . . . katakan pada Tuhan disana untuk mengembalikannya padaku . . . aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, aku akan menjaganya . . . aku akan selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi . . . Kyunnie-kita . . . kembalikan dia padaku! Kembalikan dia padaku! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, tidak akan! Hyungie . . . tolonglah . . . tolong aku . . ." tubuh itu perlahan jatuh terduduk. Bahunya bergetar kuat, menangis dalam isakan yang terdengar begitu pedih. Tangannya kembali terangkat menutup wajahnya, menahan isakannya disana.

"Aku kesepian hyungie . . . aku merindukan kalian semua . . . setidaknya . . . biarkan aku bersamamu jika Tuhan tidak mau mengembalikan Kyunnie padaku . . . hyungie . . . aku . . . sudah lelah mencari dan menunggu hyung-ah . . . ini menyakitkan . . . aku sakit hyung . . ." dia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan lututnya. Mengabaikan gemuruh langit yang tampak cepat berubah mendung, anak itu masih tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"K…kenapa a…aku tidak ma..mati saja…hiks….a…aku ingin bersamamu saja hyung….tak ada siapapun untuk ku disini ngghhh . . ." getaran bahunya semakin kencang. Kibum menahan nafasnya, sesaknya datang lagi. Dia memang sering begini, tiba-tiba sesak dan sulit bernafas. Siwon bilang itu karena dia kelelahan dan stress ringan. Namun jauh dari semua itu, Kibum sadar kalau dia begini hanya saat memikirkan semua hal yang menimpa hidupnya. Kibum menggigit bibirnya kuat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang kini tengah berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Aa…aku….rindu kalian…aa-"

Grep

"Bum-ah . . ."

DEG

Kibum tercekat, sepasang lengan kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Suara itu, dia mengenalnya. Sosok yang juga tiba-tiba menjauh darinya, menghindarinya selama ini. Dan kini sosok itu datang lalu memeluknya. Apa Kibum tengah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya? Dahinya berkerut saat merasakan hangat tubuh orang itu di punggungnya. Ini nyata, seseorang kembali padanya.

"h..h..hyung?" tanyanya ragu, sama sekali tidak berani berbalik. Takut jika dia ternyata hanya kembali berhalusinasi.

.

.

.

"Makanlah . . ." Kibum termenung menatap sepotong daging yang diangsurkan ke mangkuk nasi miliknya. Anak itu masih tidak percaya, salah satu 'keluarganya' kembali. Kepalanya kembali terangkat, menatap sosok yang telah menghilang tiga tahun lamanya. Sosok yang kini tampak bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Matanya hanya menatap sosok yang sedang makan itu dalam diam, banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan dan lebih banyak lagi yang ingin dia bicarakan. Matanya kembali menyusuri ruangan tempat dia berada. Sebuah apartement mewah yang lebih mewah dari apartement sosok itu yang sebelumnya. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Kibum ambil, sosok itu menghilang dan pindah kesini. Tapi, kenapa? Untuk apa? Menghindarinya? Seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya? Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia justru datang? Anni, kenapa baru sekarang dia menampakkan dirinya? Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?

"h…hyung" sosok itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian matanya justru beralih pada mangkuk nasi milik Kibum yang memang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Wae? Kau tidak lapar Bum-ah? Atau masakanku tidak enak?" mendengar hal itu, Kibum justru menggeleng cepat.

"Anni, aku tahu kau cukup pandai memasak karena selama ini sudah tinggal sendiri. Tapi . . ." perkataan itu terhenti, Kibum menatap mata sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"h..hyung…kau..k..kemana…sa..ja? aku . . . aku . . . mencarimu . . ." tetes demi tetes air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Mengingat bagaimana dia mengharapkan sosok itu ada di sisinya dulu membuatnya merasa kecewa. Sosok itu justru juga ikut menghilang dan tak ada kabar sama sekali. Membuatnya tidak tahu harus berpegangan pada siapa dan harus percaya pada siapa.

"Aku selalu disini, menjagamu dengan caraku . . ." perkataan itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Menjaga? Apa katanya? Menjaga? Bukankah yang dilakukannya justru . . . meninggalkannya . . .

"N…ne? men…ja…ga…ku?" Kibum tercekat saat sosok itu mengangguk dengan sorot mata yang pasti seolah yang dikatakannya itu adalah jawaban yang pasti.

"men…jaga….men….jaga….ha..haha…haha…men…jaga….menjagaku?tidak bisa dipercaya . . . KAU MENINGGALKANKU HYUNG! BAHKAN SAAT AKU MASIH TERBARING SAKIT! KAU BILANG ITU MENJAGA,EOH? KAU MASIH SAJA BODOH SEPERTI DULU YESUNG-HYUNG! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU SAAT ITU! KAU BOHONG JIKA BILANG KAU MENJAGAKU! KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

PRAANG

PRAANG

Barang-barang itu terjatuh saat Kibum berdiri dan tangannya melesak meja makan dengan marah. Meninggalkan sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Yesung' itu terdiam dengan tatapan datarnya. Pecahan kaca dan mangkuk keramik itu berserakan disekitar mereka, menjadi saksi bagaimana Kibum menatap marah sosok dihadapannya. Menatap sosok itu dengan segala emosinya dan rasa kecewa yang sangat kentara.

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU! SAMA SEPERTI JUNGSOO-HYUNG! KYUHYUN! EOMMA! APPA! KAU MELAKUKANNYA! KAU MENINGGALKANKU JUGA! KAU . . . KAU . . . AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Kibum mencengkram kuat kepalanya saat amarah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Nafasnya terengah setelah berteriak seperti itu. Dia membuat Yesung tak dapat bergerak, namja itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di bawah meja. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai getaran hebat di bahu Kibum memberitahunya kalau anak itu sedang menangis dan menahan isakannya mati-matian. Dia tidak boleh diam saja . . .

"Bummie-ah . . ."

"w…wae?hiks…hyunggie…wae?k..kenapa..kk..kalian…semua…meninggalkanku? aku…aku butuh seseorang disini…hiks…ka..kau juga saudaraku hyung-ah…tapi…tapi kau juga pergi…apa…apa…apa aku semenjijikkan itu hingga harus dijauhi hiks….aku…sakit…aku…aku…sendirian….hiks….appoyo…jeongmal appo…hiks…appo…." Tangan kanannya yang terkepal itu terangkat memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Dia tidak menahan isakannya lagi, dia melepaskannya. Membuat Yesung tidak tahan dan segera bangkit menghampirinya dengan pelukan hangat. Memeluk tubuh yang kini begitu kurus itu dalam diam, mengabaikan penolakan yang diberikan Kibum. Yesung tetap mencoba bertahan memeluknya hingga anak itu berhenti berontak dan memilih terisak kuat di balik bahunya.

"Mianhae . . .mianhae . . . mianhae Bummie-ah . . . mianhae . . ."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk dengan seringaian khas-nya. Anak itu benar-benar menikmati tatapan was-was kedua orang dihadapannya itu. Mereka sedang menunggunya membuka gulungan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Mereka akan liburan, sesuai permintaan Donghae sehingga mereka membuat kesepakatan. Seperti biasa, merekomendasikan tempat liburan masing-masing lalu menulisnya disebuah kertas putih dan menggulungnya. Kertas yang terambil akan benar-benar menjadi tujuan liburan mereka dan tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Yah, begitulah cara mereka menghindari perdebatan panjang. Dan Kyuhyun, anak itu tersenyum lebar saat dia yakin kalau yang ada digenggamannya ini adalah kertas miliknya sendiri. Dia masih bagaimana dia menggulung kertas itu dengan arah yang berbeda dari milik kedua hyung-nya. Berterimakasihlah pada tangan Leeteuk yang telah mengambilnya. Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan jadi surga untuknya.

"Ppalli! Buka baby-hyun!" seruan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Acaranya menikmati wajah was-was itu jadi terganggu.

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali Hae? Kau pasti menulis tempat liburan yang jauh kan? Mengakulah! Kemana? Eropa-kah? Yak! Tidak boleh sejauh itu! Kau mau menghabiskan uangku ya?" Leeteuk menatap Donghae kesal sementara yang ditatap hanya mencibir dengan wajah kekanakan.

"Kau memang pelit hyung!"

"Yak! Aku sudah membelikanmu dua handphone baru dan kau masih berani bilang aku pelit eoh?"

"Lihat! Kau masih saja perhitungan!"

"Yang kena marah Appa kalau uang kirimannya cepat habis itu kan aku bukan kau Hae!"

"Kau kan 'Hyung'-nya Hyung, wajarkan kalau kau yang kena marah"

"Yak! Kau mau menjadikan aku kambing hitam eoh?"

"Anni, kau itu manusia dan kulitmu putih, mana mungkin kau bisa jadi kambing hitam . . ."

"Yak!"

"Wae? kenapa hyung jadi suka berteriak sekarang? Telingaku sakit! Hyunnie? Apa dia selalu berteriak seperti ini selama aku pergi? Dia pas-"

"Seoul"

"Ne?"/"Mwo?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada rendah itu. Mereka merasa mendengar sesuatu yang asing. Anni, bukan asing hanya saja . . . yah, begitulah.

"Apa maksudmu Hyun-ah?" Leeteuk yang lebih dulu bersuara. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk bersila dihadapannya dengan kening bertaut. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, berusaha menciptakan wajah tak berdosa sedikitpun.

"S-s-seoul?"

Anak itu mengangguk cepat, membuat mata Donghae dan Leeteuk melebar saat dia membuka lebar gulungan kertas ditangannya dan menghadapkan gulungan itu kearah keduanya.

"Kita akan liburan ke Seoul . . . Ini kertasku . . ." ulangnya lagi, mampu membuat kedua orang itu tercekat di tempat dengan nafas tertahan.

"ANNI!"

Donghae yang lebih dahulu bersuara, tampak begitu tidak terima. Kyuhyun terheran, memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau selama ini 'keluarganya' benar-benar menghindari 'Seoul' karena masalah penculikan Kyuhyun dulu-setidaknya itulah alasan yang mereka katakan padanya-. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali bukan? Maksudnya, Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah dewasa dan dia juga pasti baik-baik saja walau harus menginjakkan kaki lagi disana. Dan yang lebih menguatkan niatnya adalah . . . mungkin saja ingatannya yang hilang bisa dia temukan. Dan reaksi Donghae tadi cukup berlebihan di matanya.

"Wae? ini perjanjian kita hyung! disini tertulis 'Seoul' dan sesuai perjanjian, kita akan liburan kesana bukan?" dia berusaha tenang saat mata Donghae memicing dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dia artikan. Mata itu tampak benar-benar khawatir sekaligus tampak . . . marah.

"ANNI! Kau boleh minta ke Eropa bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun tapi tidak dengan SEOUL!"

"Hae. . ." Leeteuk menegur, namja tertua diantara mereka itu meremas pelan bahu Donghae untuk menenangkannya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dengan nada suara Donghae yang meninggi. Donghae memang yang paling panic jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini, hyung rasa Seo-"

"ANNI! Aku bilang TIDAK! Kita tidak akan kesana! Tidak akan!" kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun tercekat dengan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara. Seolah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk tentang kota kelahiran mereka itu dan dia tidak apa itu.

"Hyung, jika ini tentang aku yang kalian takutkan akan trauma atau semacamnya jika kembali kesana, kalian perlu tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja . . . aku berani menjamin hal itu . . . lihat sisi positifnya, tidak kah kalian merindukan tempat itu? Maksudku, kita lahir disana bukan? Kalian pasti merindukannya . . ."

"ANNI! Tidak sama sekali!"

"Hae-ah!" Leeteuk cepat menarik bahunya sebelum kata-kata yang lain terucap, membuat dia berhadapan langsung dengan mata yang bergetar cemas itu. Leeteuk terdiam, Donghae-nya tampak begitu ketakutan. Tapi caranya menolak terlalu kentara dan . . . wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tampak kecewa itu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hyun-ah . . . kita ubah saja tempat liburannya ya? Kau boleh menentukan kemana saja, kita tak perlu mengulang undiannya. Kau boleh menentukannya sendiri . . . kau mau kemana? Hyung akan menurutimu kemana pun itu asal bukan Seoul, lagi pula itu terlalu dekat . . ."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya ini, dia menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja bersuara itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang menunduk. Selama tiga tahun dia mengenal sosok Donghae, hyung-nya itu tidak pernah seperti itu . . . menggunakan suara tinggi untuk menolak keinginannya. Kenapa Donghae langsung berubah hanya karena dia ingin liburan ke Seoul? Bahkan nada suaranya itu hampir menyerupai bentakan. Apa Seoul seburuk itu? Atau . . . ada sesuatu yang membuat kota itu sangat buruk di mata Donghae dan juga Leeteuk. Memikirkannya membuat tekad Kyuhyun semakin kuat untuk menyeret kedua hyung-nya kesana.

"Anni, aku hanya ingin kesana . . ."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?"

"Hae hentikan! Hyun-ah, jebal ubah saja . . . aku akan menurutimu kemana pun itu saeng-ah . . ." mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun menggeram. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan dia memberanikan diri menatap Donghae juga Leeteuk yang juga menatapnya.

"Kemanapun asal bukan Seoul Hyunnie-ah . . ."

"YAK! HYUNG! KAU KAN SUDAH JANJI!"

DEG

.

" _Yak ! Hyung ! kau kan sudah janji !_

_._

De Ja Vu . . .

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat merasa kata-kata seperti itu pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Dan situasi semacam ini pernah dia alami. Anak itu tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya saat sebuah memori muncul dalam otaknya, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Dia mencengkaram kuat rambutnya dan meringis sakit. Hal ini membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk panic dan segera mendekat, berusaha memegangi tangannya yang semakin kuat meremas kepalanya.

.

.

.

" _Yak ! Hyung ! kau kan sudah janji !_

" _Astaga, lihat wajahmu di cermin Kyu . . . pantaskah kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Berapa umurmu? "_

" _Jangan tertawa Kibum-ah, lihat ! wajahnya jadi seperti balon sekarang . . . "_

" _Appa ! Iisshh ! kekanakan ! "_

" _Kau yang kekanakan Kyu . . . "_

_._

_._

_._

"aaaarrrrgghhhh h-hyung….nggghhh…."

"Hyun-ah! Hyun-ah! Wae? Ada apa?" seru Donghae panic. Dia berusaha menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Di sisi-nya ada Leeteuk yang berusaha menarik Kyuhyun bersandar ke dadanya.

"Hyun-ah! Hei? Hyun-ah? Junghyung-ah!" Leeteuk tak kalah khawatir, dia masih berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menahan tubuh yang berontak itu agar terlepas dari rangkulannya.

"YAK! PARK JUNGHYUN! Lihat aku! Ada apa denganmu! Lihat aku!" Donghae menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Anak itu lantas meringis saat Kyuhyun balas mencengkaram kuat tangannya, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya kesana.

.

.

.

" _Kyu . . . cepat minta maaf ! "_

" _Tidak akan, sebelum Jung Soo-hyung berjanji datang melihat pertandinganku besok ! aku tidak akan bicara pada hyung ! "_

" _Kyu . . . hyung harus kuliah besok . . . "_

" _Kuliah hyung lebih penting dari pada aku? "_

" _Aniya . . . bukan begitu Kyu, acara perlombaanmu di bukit bukan? Jika hyung kesana, mungkin baru akan sampai malam hari . . . jadi, sama saja hyung tidak akan bisa melihat pertandinganmu itu . . . kuliah hyung besok benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan Kyu . . . "_

" _Mengertilah Kyu, ini semester terakhir Jung Soo-hyung. Wajar jika dia sangat sibuk bukan? Jangan kekanakan Kyu . . . lagi pula, bukankah aku akan ada di sana . . . "_

" _Arraseo . . . aku tidak akan memaksa hyung datang, terserah hyung sajalah . . . "_

_._

_._

_._

"aaaarrrggghhh s…sakiiit! Hen….hen…ti…kannhhh…hen..tikan! hiks….hent…ti..kan…ngghh…hen…ti…kan…" cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Donghae perlahan melemah. Saat itu pula Leeteuk merasakan beban tubuh Kyuhyun di dada-nya semakin berat. Tangan itu terlepas dari genggaman Donghae dan jatuh terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae saling pandang dengan mata melebar karena terkejut.

"Hyunnie-ah!" Donghae bergerak sigap, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi adiknya agar dapat melihat wajah yang telah berubah pucat itu. Begitu pula Leeteuk yang menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun di dadanya agar dapat memeriksa keadaan adiknya itu. Namja itu meraba wajah Kyuhyun hati-hati dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Donghae dengan wajah cemasnya.

" Telpon dokter! Sekarang Hae!"

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Bbhuaaahahahaahahahaah *plak*

SORRY SORRY SORRY *dancealasuju*

Saya tahu ini lama, tapi gak juga kok *digampar* iyaaa, gak juga lah, baru juga sebulan *digiling*

Oke, pertama . . .

"JEONGMAL MIANHAEYOOO"

Saya tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat dan membuat emosi*apadeh* readerdeul memuncak sehingga ingin menelan saya karena cerita ini lagi-lagi TBC di akhir *lahiyadongdiakhirkalaudiawalnamanyabukanTBC* kkkkk XD

Saya ketimpa banyak musibah berturut-turut dan saya benar-benar down sebulan ini . . . but, calm down and keep strong ajaaa

Saya butuh REVIEW . . .

Benar-benar butuh REVIEW yang membangun semangat saya . . .

Apalah artinya semua ini tanpa saya tahu apa yang pembaca pikirkan tentang cerita saya ini . . . sebagian besar semangat saya dapatkan dari hasil membaca review readerdeul satu persatu dan semakin memupuk keinginan saya untuk terus menulis dan menulis . . .

Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tapi jujur saja saya juga merasa ini terlalu lebay*atauapalahnamanya* . . . bayangkan, dalam sehari saya bisa bolak balik buka ffn sampai berkali-kali cuma buat ngecek apakan jumlah yang review bertambah atau tidak, dan walaupun hanya bertambah satu angka, saya benar-benar merasa senang dan dihargai . . .

Ini dia dunia yang saya sukai, saat orang lain dapat menghargai yang lainnya . . . itu yang sepatutnya . . . saya berharap dunia ini dapat menciptakan pertemanan yang baik diantara kita . . . karena di kehidupan nyata saya sekarang justru telah berubah jadi dunia virtual yang penuh dengan orang bertopeng dan bermuka dua sepertinya . . . kenyataan itu pahit yaaa, tapi apa mau dikata . . . begitulah adanyaaa *numpangcurhatdikit*

.

.

.

**Semuanyaaa yang udah review . . . Terimakasih banyak yaaaa . . . UC benar-benar mencintai kalian . . . Terimakasih atas segala semangat dan doanyaaa~ Big Hug for you all :* :* :***

**Gak bisa balas REVIEW sekarang, tanya kenapa? Karena kalau saya balas review sepertinya saya sudah bisa mengetik satu chapter penuh deh . . . dan saya berfikir sepertinya chingudeul lebih menunggu lanjutan chapter dari pada balasan review kan? ayooo ngaaakuuuu**

**Tapi walaupun begitu, jika benar-benar ingin dibalas, cantumkan kalimat ini dalam review chingu neee **

"**UC, aku minta balasan!"**

**Kkkkkk XD pasti chap berikutnya saya balas deh . . . oiyaaa, ada yang bilang saya nulis terlalu banyak titik hiks*lapingus* chinguuuu, gimana lagi dong? itu udah jadi kebiasaan dan pas saya coba merubahnya jadinya kok saya ngerasa gak sempurna gitu ngetiknya T.T mianhaee saya gak bisa mengubah yang satu ituuu, jeongmal mianhaeeee atas ketidaknyamanannya T.T**

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak chinguuu . . . Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga UC terimaaa . . .

**Review please^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review semoga aja kali ini bersedia REVIEW XD . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak ****typo(S)****, UC belum baca ulang soalnyaaa XD**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : "Aku tahu Hyun, bagaimana pun juga dia memang saudaramu. Tapi, apa aku sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

-Scene-

**NB : Chapter ini mungkin akan membuat kecewa, jadi saya sarankan untuk membacanya lain kali saja saat chapter selanjutnya saya update . . . Tapi, kalau memang pengen baca, jangan marah yaaa . . . dan jangan timpuk sayaaa . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**CHAPTER 17**

"Kyu . . ."

.

"Kyunnie . . ."

.

"Kyu . . ."

.

"Kyu . . ."

.

"Kyunnie-ah . . ."

.

Dahinya berkerut, suara-suara itu bergema di sekitarnya. Menariknya dari kegelapan dan membawanya ke tempat yang amat terang. Kyuhyun, anak itu mengerjap perlahan saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terbuka dan reflek memicing saat sinar itu menyilaukan penglihatannya, membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Yang dia tahu, saat ini tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Dia ada di sebuah tempat, hijau dan wangi. Seperti padang rumput yang luas dengan langit terbentang yang tampak tak berujung.

"Aku . . . dimana?" tanya-nya entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya hamparan rerumputan yang luas juga semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Benar-benar menenangkan.

TAP.

"Kyunnie! Kemari!" Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggenggam tangannya kemudian menariknya berlari. Dia semakin terkejut lagi saat tubuhnya tak mampu menolak, dia justru mengikutinya. Kyuhyun ikut berlari di belakang sosok itu. Dia memandang punggung orang itu terheran-heran, merasa tak asing dengan postur tubuh itu. Lalu perlahan pandangannya turun ke bawah, ke arah tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Matanya melebar, tangannya . . . jauh lebih kecil dari terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. Tangan mereka yang bertaut memperlihatkan jemari-jemari mungil yang gemuk, walau jemari miliknya lebih panjang dan kulitnya pucat.

"Hyunnie!"

DEG.

"Hae-hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang ketika suara itu familiar itu terdengar di telinganya, matanya melebar melihat sosok Donghae saat berumur 18 tahun tengah memanggilnya sambil menangis.

"hyung . . ." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan langkahnya namun dia tidak bisa, dia masih tetap berlari kecil bersama sosok yang kini semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, tak mengizinkan dia menghampiri Donghae disana.

"Kyunnie-ah . . ." matanya sekali lagi melebar melihat sosok 'Leeteuk' tengah melebarkan tangan seolah menunggunya dan juga orang yang kini sedang menariknya itu. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat sosok Leeteuk juga ada disana, sosok itu tampak tengah menenangkan Donghae. Dia memperhatikan kedua sosok Leeteuk itu bergantian, mereka tampak berbeda. Leeteuk yang bersama Donghae lebih terlihat akrab oleh matanya. Sementara Leeteuk yang kini ada di ujung sana seperti seseorang yang . . . sudah lama tidak di jumpainya.

"hyung . . ."lirihnya sedih saat melihat Donghae menangis begitu keras dan meronta dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun ingin berhenti dan menghampirinya namun dia seolah tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyunnie! Jebal! Jangan pergi! Hyung mohon! Jangan pergi hiks…ja..ngan…hiks….hyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Memangnya dia mau kemana? Dia tidak kemana-mana. Kyuhyun kesal, dia menatap sengit punggung seseorang yang kini masih menggenggam erat tangannya itu. Dia tidak mengenalnya, dia bahkan belum melihat wajahnya sedari tadi. Ada Donghae dibelakang sana, hyung-nya tampak begitu khawatir. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Anak itu menarik nafasnya kuat sebelum bersuara . . .

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun menyentak kuat tangannya dan saat itu juga genggaman itu terlepas dan tanpa sadar justru membuatnya terjatuh.

"Arrrggghhh" Kyuhyun memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya terhempas ke depan namun dahinya segera berkerut saat tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Matanya yang sempat terpejam kuat itu perlahan terbuka. Dia mengerjap perlahan sebelum membawa tubuhnya kembali berdiri.

"Hyun-ah . . ."

"Hae-hyung . . ." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dia sudah akan melangkah ke arah Donghae jika saja suara seseorang tadi tidak kembali didengarnya.

"Kyunnie . . . hyung membutuhkanmu . . . je…bal . . ."

DEG

"h…hyung?" Kyuhyun tercekat, terheran dengan dirinya sendiri, sesuatu dalam dirinya menariknya untuk berbalik menatap sosok itu. Dahinya berkerut mendapati sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan membuatnya tak dapat menatap wajah itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dan mendapati sosok yang mirip 'Leeteuk' itu berdiri di sana dengan senyuman yang begitu cerah. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Baby-hyun . . ."

"Teuk-hyung!" Kyuhyun segera menoleh, di sisi kanannya tampak sosok Leeteuk yang tengah merentangkan tangan menunggunya. Mereka semua mengelilinginya. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi fokus yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah ke empat orang itu.

"Hyun . . . jangan tinggalkan aku . . ." lirihan Donghae membuatnya kembali menghadap ke depan. Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan, dia tersenyum dan hendak mengangkat tangannya menerima uluran Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan mening-"

"Kyunnie…hiks…jebal….aku…aku…saudaramu….ja…ngan…per…gi…hiks…hyung..mohon…." Kyuhyun tertegun di tempatnya berdiri, jantungnya berdebar begitu kuat saat mendengar suara tangisan itu. Dia berbalik cepat dan mendapati sosok itu telah berlutut sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya tertunduk, hingga lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"hyung…minta…maaf…ini…salahku…hiks…seharusnya….seharusnya….aku…aku…melindungimu…apapun..yang….ter…jadi…hiks….seharusnya…kita…bersama-sama…sampai…akhir….mian…mianhae...jangan…pergi…"

"Kyu? Siapa yang kau panggil? Kau siapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun tergerak, dia ingin mendekat ke arah sosok itu jika tidak ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menahan bahunya.

"Hyunnie, Hae membutuhkanmu . . ."

"Teuk-hyung . . ." Kyuhyun berpaling pada sang kakak lalu menatap ke empat orang disana bergantian. Namun, dari semua yang ada di sana . . . ada satu orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau . . . siapa?"

"Kau tidak harus memilih . . . kau bisa membawa mereka berdiri di garis yang sama denganmu . . . lebih baik ada yang datang dan belajar menerima daripada ada yang pergi dan justru merasa kehilangan . . ."

"Apa mak-" kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja saat entah sejak kapan sosok itu sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tercekat dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu . . . maafkan aku Kyunnie . . ."

DEG

"k…kau…si…siapa? Kau..bu..kan..Teuk-hyung…si..siapa..kyunnie?"

"aku . . . hyung-mu . . . seseorang yang akan selalu ada bersamamu dan berusaha untuk selalu berdetak hidup untuk menjagamu . . . di dalam sini . . ." sosok itu menatap ke dua matanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun perlahan dan memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie . . . aku dan dia . . . Kami . . . menunggumu . . ." ujar sosok itu sambil melirik ke belakang Kyuhyun, dimana seseorang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenali itu masih menangis begitu pilu. Kyuhyun ikut meliriknya dan dia hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti lalu kembali menoleh menghadap sosok yang mirip Leeteuk itu.

Cup

Anak itu tertegun-lagi, membatu di tempatnya berpijak. Sosok itu mengecup keningnya, lama sekali. Dadanya bergemuruh, dia seperti tidak asing dengan semua perlakuan manis ini. Dan nama itu . . . Kyuhyun? . . . nama itu juga terasa tak asing baginya.

"Aku menyayangimu dengan caraku sendiri Kyu . . . ini caraku menebus segala kebersamaan kita yang jarang terwujud karena kesibukanku. Sekarang . . . aku selalu ada bersamamu, di dalam sini . . . berdetak untukmu . . ." sosok itu tersenyum memperlihatkan wajah damainya yang begitu cerah. Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan itu, tangan yang kini berada di atas dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya kini berdebar begitu kencang entah karena apa.

"h..hyung….ja….ngan…per…gi…." Kyuhyun bersuara, dia tidak tahu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ada rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam hatinya. Rindu yang sangat besar sampai dia sendiri merasa sesak karenanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok yang mirip dengan Leeteuk itu dalam linangan air matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi Kyu . . . bukankah aku selalu bersamamu? Dan selamanya akan selalu begitu . . ." ujar sosok itu pasti. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar ketika sosok itu kembali memeluknya erat. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, membalas pelukan itu dalam segala kebingungan yang menimpanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang jelas, untuk saat ini . . . dia merasa takut kehilangan pelukan hangat ini . . . dia takut tidak dapat melihat sosok ini . . . tidak dapat bicara lagi padanya . . . tidak bisa merasakan kecupan sayangnya dan tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya . . .

"Aku menyayangimu . . . sangat menyayangimu, cukup itu yang kau ingat Kyu . . . sampaikan salamku pada Star, aku juga merindukannya . . ."

Perlahan . . . Kyuhyun dapat merasa pelukan itu terlepas, dia hanya bisa diam memandang bagaimana sosok itu berjalan mundur sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasa ingin mengejarnya saat melihat semakin lama sosok itu mengabur dalam pandangannya. Namun tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan, dia bergeming di tempatnya berdiri saat suasana tiba-tiba berubah begitu hening.

"Hyung! Jangan pergi!" hatinya bersuara, mencoba berteriak walau nyatanya bibirnya bungkam. Anak itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menelan sosok itu dan juga semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Katakan pada Star . . . maafkan aku karena meninggalkannya . . ."

Itu adalah suara terakhir yang di dengarnya, suara itu bergema di sekitarnya, sebelum semuanya berubah . . . gelap.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!"

Namja itu terduduk di ranjangnya, dadanya naik turun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengerjap, merasakan pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia meringis, mencengkram kepalanya kuat sampai dia mendengar suara seseorang memekik menyerukan namanya.

"Hyunnie!" tangan orang itu meraihnya, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu cepat, tampak begitu takut dan khawatir.

"Hyung . . . jangan tinggalkan aku . . . jangan tinggalkan kami . . ." lirihnya dalam pelukan orang itu. Sosok yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu mengerjap tidak mengerti. Namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab, dia justru mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu atau pun Hae, Hyun-ah . . ."

"Anni! Kau baru saja minta maaf karena meninggalkan kami! Jangan begitu! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" sosok Leeteuk mengernyit bingung, dia sama sekali tidak merasa pernah bicara seperti itu.

"Baby-hyun? Kau mimpi buruk, eoh? Ini pasti karena kau demam tinggi . . . sudah-sudah, semua baik-baik saja . . . dan masalah liburan itu, aku dan Hae akan menurutimu . . . kita akan ke Seoul setelah keadaanmu lebih baik . . . aku akan bicara pada Hae, hyung akan membujuknya . . ."

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengerjap, manatap Leeteuk yang kini mengusap dahinya lembut. Mata itu tampak begitu lelah.

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Bagaiman bisa kau langsung pingsan dan demam tinggi seperti itu hm? Kau hampir membuatku dan Hae terkena serangan jantung Hyunnie-ah . . . Dokter bilang kau stress dan kelelahan. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi! Jangan pikirkan hal yang bisa membuat kesehatanmu memburuk! Kau mengerti! Kami akan menurutimu, kita ke Seoul . . . sesuai permintaanmu . . . Arra?"

"Hyung . . ." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dia merasa bersalah saat melihat mata Leeteuk yang memerah seperti ingin menangis. Dia kembali memeluk Leeteuk, membenamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan sang kakak yang juga kembali mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku . . ." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan, membawa tubuhnya kembali beristirahat ke alam mimpi. Tanpa teringat sama sekali hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi, dia tampak tak menyadari apa-apa. Termasuk saat bibirnya bergumam . . .

"Star . . . mianhaeyo . . ."

DEG

Leeteuk cepat menatap Kyuhyun saat mendengar gumaman samar itu. Dahinya berkerut mendapati Kyuhyun sudah kembali terlelap. Dia tertegun saat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap aliran air mata itu perlahan. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan dadanya yang bergemuruh sesak. Dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana, tengah memeluknya lewat desiran angin yang masuk melalui jendela. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar sana, menatap sang bulan yang tampak bersinar begitu terang.

"Moon, apa itu kau? Yang baru saja aku dengar . . . itu kau bukan?" Leeteuk berujar lirih, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam segala rindu yang mengetuk batinnya. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya, membawanya dalam ingatan masa lalu yang manis namun menyakitkan jika dikenang.

"Moon . . . aku juga minta maaf, kau sedang menegurku eoh? Mianhae hyung-ah, aku tidak menjaga Kibummie sebagaimana seharusnya . . . ini sulit untukku hyung . . . maafkan aku . . .maaf . . ." Leeteuk terisak, memberi izin pada air matanya untuk jatuh dan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Namun tampaknya anak itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh semua itu, dia tampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Kembali ke dalam mimpi indahnya bersama seseorang yang jauh disana.

.

.

.

"Jae . . . ada apa?" Heechul yang baru saja masuk ke kamar sang adik bertanya khawatir. Dia menatap wajah Jaehyun yang tampak berpikir keras. Adiknya itu sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tadi Hae menelfonku hyung . . ."gumam Jaehyun tanpa menatap Heechul. Anak itu masih menimang-nimang handphone-nya dengan kedua tangan, mamusatkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi itu.

"Lalu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Heechul bergerak, mengambil alih ponsel sang adik dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Dia bilang mereka akan liburan ke Seoul beberapa hari lagi . . ."

"Mwo? Kau serius?" Heechul berseru tidak percaya, namun anggukan cepat dari Jaehyun menyadarkannya kalau adiknya itu tidak sedang bercanda.

"Bukankah itu bagus?! Kita tidak perlu repot-repot menyeret mereka kemari!" seru Heechul dengan wajah lega, tak menyadari kalau Jaehyun tengah menghela nafas perlahan.

"Hae . . . dia memintaku untuk membujuk Siwon-hyung membawa Kibum ke luar negeri selama mereka ada di Seoul. Menjauhkan kemungkinan Kibum bertemu dengan Hyunnie . . ."

"MWO? Yak! Anak itu gila?! Ini keterlaluan!" Heechul berseru kesal, dia menatap sengit Jaehyun yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Lalu kau memenuhi permintaannya begitu saja he?" Heechul hanya bisa mendesah kasar saat Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya hyung . . ."gumam Jaehyun lirih. Heechul menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Jaehyun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Jae-ah . . . kali ini saja, bisakah kau berpihak pada Bummie? Kali ini saja, bisakah kau abaikan rasa sayang-mu pada Hae? Hanya untuk kali ini, berbohonglah padanya . . . ini juga untuk kebaikannya . . . kebaikan kita semua . . ." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya kuat saat melihat tatapan serius Heechul, dia tidak bisa menjawab. Donghae sudah seperti adik baginya, dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi, Kibum . . . anak itu sudah terlalu menderita.

"Aku . . . aku . . ."

"Kau bisa, Jae . . . Hae pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti ketika ini berakhir . . . Kali ini, kita hanya harus berdiri di belakang jalan Tuhan dan menjadi perantara untuk membongkar semua kebohongan yang sudah kita buat . . . Aku juga menyayangi Hae, tapi aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan itu menyakitkan Jae . . . Kibum, dia sudah terlalu lama menanggung semua itu. Kita harus menyelesaikannya . . . Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu? Kau membuatku banyak bicara malam ini!" Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika Heechul menunjukkan wajah kesal di depannya. Hyung-nya itu memeluknya perlahan sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya . . . kehilangan keluarga, itu benar-benar menyakitkan . . ." lirih Heechul di balik punggung Jaehyun. Anak itu membalas pelukan Heechul cepat dan gantian mengusapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa begitu lagi hyung, aku keluargamu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu . . ."

"Hmm . . . gumapta . . ."

.

.

.

Siwon menatap sengit Kibum yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Anak itu pulang dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mengabaikan Siwon yang nyatanya amat mencemaskannya. Mereka di ruang tamu. Siwon duduk di sofa sementara Kibum duduk di bawah sambil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Siwon buka suara, jenuh akan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Anni, tidak ada . . ." jawab Kibum singkat, masih menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya.

"Suaramu aneh Bum, kau sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir saat mendengar suara Kibum yang sedikit serak.

"Anni, aku hanya terlalu banyak bicara dan berteriak hari ini . . ." ujarnya, lagi-lagi singkat dan nada itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Bum, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau seharusnya memberitahuku . . ." Siwon berdiri, mengangsurkan dirinya untuk duduk di karpet menghadap Kibum yang seolah mencoba menghindari percakapan mereka malam ini.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak perlau khawatir seperti itu hyung" Siwon mendesah kasar saat Kibum tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga anak ini tiba-tiba begitu dingin, kembali seperti sosoknya yang dulu.

"Bum-ah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba sep-"

"Aku akan pindah besok"

"Ne?" Siwon terkejut, tentu saja. Kibum mengatakan hal itu tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, anak itu bicara seperti itu masih sambil mengetik sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Bum-ah, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lu-"

"Aku serius" Siwon bungkam ketidak mendengar nada tenang itu. Kibum menutup laptopnya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar dapat menatap Siwon lebih jelas.

"Aku serius. Tidak banyak barang-barangku disini, nyatanya aku hanya membawa pakaianku ketika kau membawaku kesini hyung. Besok pagi aku akan berkemas dan sore harinya setelah menyelesaikan tugasku di kantor, aku akan pergi . . ." ujar Kibum dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wajah shock Siwon.

"K…kau mau kemana? Kembali ke rumahmu? Kau membeli apartement? Dimana? Daerah mana? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini? Sejak kapan?"

"Anni, aku tidak kembali ke rumah dan aku juga tidak membeli aparement. Aku akan tinggal bersama Yesung-hyung . . ."

"N..ne? Ye…yesung?" Kibum mengangguk singkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ka..kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

" Kemarin dan hari ini"

"Kibum-ah, apa kau memang perlu pindah? Maksudku, ini terlalu mendadak . . ."

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku hyung?"

"Ne?" Siwon mengernyit saat Kibum tiba-tiba membalik pertanyaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia menatap wajah Kibum yang tampak datar, anak itu benar-benar sedang serius sekarang.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melakukannya secepat ini hyung. Tapi, dengan berlama-lama disini membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika melihatmu . . . aku tidak ingin membencimu karena kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku selama ini . . . aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku dan untuk sementara sebaiknya jangan temui aku. Mulai besok, sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak . . ." Siwon tercekat di tempat, menatap Kibum dengan segara kekhawatiran yang selama ini ditakutinya.

"Ap..apa maksudmu Bum-ah?"

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku percaya padamu . . . dan ini menyakitkan saat aku tahu kalau kau tidak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan dariku. Aku tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan dengan marah padamu atau dengan membencimu. Aku akan bersikap dewasa, mempertimbangkan kalau selama ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku dan juga melindungiku. Dengan begitu, setidaknya rasa marah ini dapat aku tekan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini, kau . . . seharusnya jujur padaku dan menjelaskannya secara baik-baik padaku . . . aku mungkin bisa mengerti. Atau . . . akan lebih baik jika kau mengabaikanku saja sejak awal dan pura-pura tidak mengenalku daripada kau memperhatikanku tapi seolah menjadi musuh dalam selimut bagiku . . . ini lebih buruk dari pengkhianatan hyung" matanya berubah sendu untuk sesaat namun secepat itu pula kembali tampak dingin dan tak bersahabat. Kibum, dia kembali diam dan menekan segala emosinya kuat-kuat.

"Ki…kibum-ah"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti punya alasan untuk seperti ini. Tapi, untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu dulu. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, jika aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu sekarang, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku. Karena itu, aku sudah memutuskan, besok aku akan pergi . . . Kita bicara lagi lain kali, saat aku bisa memahami maksud kalian semua . . ." Kibum tersenyum kecil, senyum pedih yang mampu membuat Siwon kehilangan tenaga untuk bicara lebih banyak.

"Bum-ah, aku . . ."

"Selamat malam hyung, aku tidur duluan . . ." Siwon diam, menatap Kibum yang cepat berdiri sambil memeluk laptopnya. Menatap bagaimana anak itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup perlahan.

"Bum-ah . . . kau . . . sudah tahu . . ."

.

.

.

BLAM.

Tubuh itu bersandar cepat pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Kibum, anak itu merosot terduduk setelah melepaskan laptopnya begitu saja. Tangannya gemetar, dia menatap laptopnya yang terjatuh dalam diam. Mungkin akan ada kerusakan yang terjadi pada benda itu, namun dia tidak perduli. Kibum membekap cepat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat merasa isakannya tengah berlomba ingin membuncah. Wajahnya spontan memerah dengan mata terpejam kuat dan segera saja air mata mengalir dari sana. Kibum lelah, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi tapi yang terjadi selalu seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, dia ingin berteriak dan marah tapi . . . dia tidak bisa. Bahunya bergetar kuat dan dadanya naik turun. Dia menggeram, mencengkam dadanya dan memukul-mukulnya kuat hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Merutuki takdirnya, merutuki semua yang terjadi hingga seperti ini.

"K…kyunnie….hiks…kyu…."

.

.

.

Jam di atas nakas itu berdetak pelan. Menimbulkan bunyi 'tik' secara beraturan. Namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia membawa dirinya untuk duduk bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur perlahan. Ini sudah hari ke dua dia berada di tempat tidur karena sakit. Dan ini juga untuk kesekian kalinya dia terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi sekaligus suara-suara aneh yang seolah bergema di sekitarnya. Tapi, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia terbangun tanpa kehadiran sosok Leeteuk atau Donghae yang menungguinya di sisi tempat tidur seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan kamarnya yang gelap. Dia menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dalam seribu tanya. Mimpinya, keadaannya yang tidak terkendali dan Leeteuk . . . ini teka-teki baru yang mendesak batinnya untuk mencaritahu. Awalnya dia memang tidak mengingat kejadian sore itu, kejadian yang membuatnya langsung pingsan dan demam tinggi. Namun, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengalami mimpi yang sama dan mendengar suara-suara yang sama.

"Siapa . . ." lirihan pelan itu membawanya pada ingatan mendadak yang diterimanya kemarin. Beberapa suara berisik yang menggema di telinganya dan membuat kepalanya sangat sakit seperti akan pecah. Dia yakin mendengar suaranya sendiri dalam percakapan itu dan suara-suara yang lainnya terasa sangat akrab. Mereka memanggilnya, menyerukan namanya dalam nada sayang juga nada sedih. . .

"Kyunnie . . ."Kyuhyun bergumam singkat, menirukan cara mereka mengucapkan nama itu dan merengut saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar. Dia meringis sangat kepalanya terasa sakit lagi.

"uukkhhhh h..hyung…" tangannya menggapai ke arah pintu, mencoba melihat di antara cahaya bulan yang masuk ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun menyerah, dia tidak bisa berteriak di tengah rasa sakit seperti ini. Dia memilih diam, meringis sambil meremas kuat rambutnya.

'_Jika kepalamu tiba-tiba terasa sakit Hyun, coba atur nafasmu dan renggangkan otot-otot tubuhmu . . . Bisa saja itu karena kau terlalu stress, kontrol dirimu untuk tenang dan setelah itu minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu akan membantu . . .'_

Kyuhyun mengingatnya, dia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Mengatur nafasnya perlahan walaupun susah payah. Dia menenangkan dirinya, memejamkan matanya perlahan. Anak itu menurunkan tangannya dan mencoba melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang walau kepalanya masih sedikit terasa pusing. Mata itu kembali terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum air mata mulai jatuh dari sana.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung tangannya yang basah. Dia cepat mengusap pipinya dan tertegun menyadari kalau dia menangis. Rasa sedih itu datang, rasanya sakit . . . seperti, dia sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga atau mungkin . . . dia melupakannya.

"Hyung . . ." Kyuhyun tidak yakin kepada siapa panggilan itu dia tujukan, anak itu hanya merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya. Kyuhyun merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memanggil-manggilnya, berteriak menyerukan namanya. Kyuhyun merasakannya, ada hal seperti itu dan dia mengalaminya.

'_Hyun, aku tidak mau menebak tapi . . . apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Sebuah tempat mungkin? Atau nama seseorang? Atau mungkin potongan memori-memori kecil? Apapun itu . . . Hyunnie, aku akan memberimu nasehat. Jika kau mengingat sesuatu dan itu terasa aneh atau tidak logis bagimu, sebaiknya jangan ceritakan dulu pada siapapun . . . kau tahu? Hae dan Leeteuk adalah yang paling khawatir tentang ingatanmu . . . tapi, kau bisa bertanya padaku . . . aku akan membantumu, aku doktermu dulu dan aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu Hyun-ah'_

"Hangeng-hyung . . ." Kyuhyun bergerak cepat melesakkan tangannya meraba nakas di sisi ranjangnya. Mencari keberadaan sang ponsel disana. Ketika tangannya menyentuh benda persegi itu, Kyuhyun lekas mengambilnya. Dia membukanya, menimbulkan cahaya yang berpendar menerangi wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya lincah mencari kontak seseorang disana, hendak menghubunginya dan lupa akan kenyataan bahwa waktu masih menunjukkan jam tidur bagi sosok di seberang sana.

.

.

.

Hangeng menahan nafasnya melihat mata tajam Kibum yang benar-benar mengintimidasi. Anak itu ada diantara mereka, duduk diam dan tenang namun matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kebencian juga kemarahan. Hangeng merasakannya, dia bisa melihat hal itu. Gelarnya sebagai dokter psikologi itu cukup membuatnya paham kalau anak ini tengah menekan kuat-kuat segala emosinya. Kibum, jika semua ini tidak berjalan selancar yang mereka harapkan, sepertinya kejiwaannya bisa saja terganggu. Hangeng cepat menggeleng kuat saat pikiran negative itu singgah di otaknya. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh gagal. Semuanya harus kembali pada tempatnya, bukankah itu tujuan mereka meminta Yesung menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini, maka mereka harus siap dengan akibatnya. Termasuk sosok Kibum yang seolah tidak ingin di sentuh oleh mereka. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"**Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dan aku juga tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan"**

Itu adalah kalimat yang di ucapkannya ketika dia berhasil di bujuk Yesung untuk mau bertemu dengan mereka semua. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk saling berhadapan. Matanya kemudian melirik Jaehyun yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja, ini berat untuknya.

**"Rasanya seperti tengah berkhianat hyung"** ujar Jaehyun padanya saat mereka akan pergi tadi, untunglah Heechul berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Namun pada nyatanya, tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka semua masih bungkam dan ini sudah berlangsung setengah jam lebih. Bertemu di waktu selarut ini sama sekali tidak membuat mereka mengantuk. Yesung melirik Kibum yang masih menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pada satu titik, Siwon. Kentara sekali dengan Siwon yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, antara lelah atau merasa bersalah.

"Bum-ah, ini terlalu berlebihan . . . Wonnie tidak sepenuhnya bersalah atas semua ini . . ." Yesung mencoba meraih bahu Kibum namun dengan cepat anak itu menepis tangannya bahkan saat masih ada di udara.

"Jangan bicara padaku. Jangan melarangku. Jangan menasehatiku. Aku berhak seperti ini. Kalian yang meminta untuk bertemu, aku duduk disini hanya untuk mendengarkan tapi yang akan aku dengar hanyalah rencana kalian bukan pembelaan kalian." Semua yang ada disana tercekat bersamaan. Kibum benar, dia berhak untuk bersikap seperti itu setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak nyaman. Rasanya bahkan terlalu berat untuk sekedar bergumam.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Semua sontak melirik ke arah handpone putih yang bergetar di atas meja. Salahkan keheningan yang terjadi sehingga bunyi pelan itu bahkan bisa bergema disana. Hangeng cepat meraih ponselnya dan matanya melebar membaca ID pemanggil disana.

"Hyunnie . . ." gumaman samar itu tertangkap oleh telinga Kibum yang duduk dua bangku darinya. Membuat anak itu sontak menetapnya dengan mata terkejut.

"Hyunnie? Maksudmu . . . adikku? Itu Kyuhyun?!"

"Bum-ah!" Yesung menahan lengan Kibum yang hendak berdiri menghampiri Hangeng. Sementara Hangeng menatap ponselnya dan Kibum bergantian dalam ragu yang melandanya.

"Angkat telfon-nya!" Kibum menggeram, menatap Hangeng dengan segala emosinya yang tiba-tiba mendesak. Itu adiknya, dia bisa mendengar suaranya jika saja Hangeng mengangkatnya. Bahkan mungkin dia juga bisa bicara dengannya. Mata merah Kibum yang menyimpan banyak luka juga rindu itu membuat Hangeng iba. Anak itu seolah memohon padanya.

"Aku . . . aku ingin mendengar suaranya . . ." lirihan pelan itu membuat Hangeng tidak tega. Dia menatap ponselnya yang masih bergetar pelan.

"Jangan di angkat. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita dalam kondisi yang baik." suara tegas Heechul menahan keinginannya untuk menggeser tombol hijau disana. Dia menatap Heechul yang kini meliriknya. Hangeng mengangguk pelan dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"KAU HARUS MENGANGKATNYA! AKU HANYA INGIN MENDENGAR SUARANYA! DIA ADIKKU!"

"Bum-ah!"

"WAE? KALIAN TAKUT DIA TAHU? KALIAN TAKUT? KALIAN PENGECUT!"

"Cho Kibum!"

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENDENGAR SUARA ADIKKU!"

"Tidak sekarang Kibum-ah! Kendalikan dirimu!" Yesung mencoba meraih bahu Kibum namun anak itu lagi-lagi menepis kuat tangannya. Dia menatap Hangeng marah.

"Kau seorang Dokter Hangeng-shi! Seharusnya kau malu dengan kebohongan yang sudah kau katakan padaku selama ini! KALIAN SEMUA SEHARUSNYA MALU!"

"Kibum! Jaga bicaramu!" Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, dia menatap Yesung dalam segala emosinya.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih berengsek hyung!"

PLAK

"Yesung!" semua yang ada disana sontak berdiri dari kursi mereka. Menatap terkejut Kibum yang terpaling kuat akibat tamparan keras yang diterimanya. Anak itu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya. Tangannya gemetar dan terangkat menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Sebuah senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya saat menyadari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ki…kibum-ah" Siwon berdiri, berjalan cepat mendekati Kibum dan hendak meraih tubuhnya jika saja anak itu tidak segera berbalik dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

BLAM.

Bantingan kuat dari pintu yang tertutup itu membuat mereka semua mengalihkan tatapan pada Yesung yang kini terdiam memandang tangan kanannya. Tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan!" Siwon mendesis tajam, membuat Yesung beralih menatapnya. Tatapannya datar dan mata itu terlihat kosong.

"Anni. Aku sedang mengajarinya." Semua tertegun mendengar nada getir itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda pembicaraan ini, setidaknya sampai kita semua dapat berfikir jernih . . ." suara rendah Heechul dan juga helaan nafas Jaehyun membawa mereka kembali terduduk.

"Kau tidak harus sekasar itu hyung . . ." lirihan Siwon membuat Yesung memejamkan kuat matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu . . . Ini bahkan lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan, bagaimana kita bisa membawanya dalam rencana ini disaat kita bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti . . . aku lepas kendali . . . dia berubah jauh, aku tidak mengenalnya lagi . . ." namja itu mendesah kasar dan lantas menghentak tangannya ke atas meja, membuat yang ada disana kembali menghela nafas.

"Kita yang membuatnya berubah, ini tanggung jawab kita . . ." Hengeng bersuara lalu menatap Jaehyun yang ikut terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jae . . . kau baik-baik saja?"

"Anni, aku tidak baik-baik saja"

"Jae-ah?"

"Donghae . . . tidakkah keadaan yang sama bisa saja berbalik padanya? Kyuhyun bisa saja bersikap seperti Kibum jika saja dia tahu . . . Teuk-hyung dan Hae, mereka juga akan dicampakkan seperti kita saat ini . . . Ini luar biasa, semuanya benar-benar akan kembali pada tempatnya . . . Tentu saja tanpa kita semua dalam hidup mereka . . ." senyum getir muncul di wajah pucatnya, membuat mereka semua diam-diam membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kalian pulanglah . . . aku akan bicara pada Kibum . . ." Yesung berdiri dari kursinya dan berhenti saat seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Kendalikan dirimu hyung . . ."

"Hm, aku tahu Won-ah . . . kau pasti sangat menyayanginya . . . pasti sakit rasanya menerima tatapan kebencian itu . . ."

"Anni, rasanya lebih baik . . . aku merasa kalau dia juga menganggapku selama ini . . ."

"Terimakasih sudah menggantikan peranku untuk menjaganya selama ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu . . ."

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu hyung, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali . . . Kibummie, dia juga berharga bagiku . . . bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, dia butuh seseorang yang bisa dipercaya saat ini . . ."

"Aku tidak yakin dia masih bisa percaya padaku setelah semua yang aku lakukan selama ini . . ."

"Setidaknya, kau masih di izinkan untuk berada di sisinya. Tidak sepertiku . . ."

"Maaf Won-ah, ini salahku . . ."

"Anni, gwenchana-hyung . . ."

.

.

.

To Be Countinue.

.

.

.

Kayaknya sekarang bakalan update seperti ini dulu, pendek-pendek dan perlahan . . . menunggu situasi mereda . . . saya gak bisa ngetik sebebas atau sesering biasanya . . . Mianhae reader semua, gak niat review juga gak masalah . . . saya gak maksa . . . saya juga gak bisa janji bakalan update cepat, semua tergantung situasi juga . . .

Maaf mengecewakan, ini memang terlalu pendek dan gantung banget ya kan? hahahah . . . dengan seperti ini, mungkin saya bakalan bener-bener tahu siapa reader setia saya . . .

Terimakasih buat review-nya, mungkin beberapa hari ke depan bakalan update tapi khusus chapter balas review aja dulu, karena saya juga mau menunjukkan kalau saya menghargai para reader semua . . .

Dan jika memungkinkan, saya bakalan update lagi sekitar seminggu kemudian untuk chapter selanjutnya tapi ini bukan janji yaaa . . . ini namanya rencana kkkkk XD

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua dukungannyaa . . .

Untuk FF yang satu lagi, saya dapat masalah dan tuh FF jadi gantung. Saya bingung melanjutkannya XD bisa beri saya ide? Biar saya yang merangkai ide-ide itu nanti menjadi cerita kkkk XD

^^MAAFKAN TYPO(S) YANG MENGGANGGU^^

^^TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA^^


	18. Chapter 18

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : -

**NB : Maafkan saya baru bisa update sekarang TT**

**Tidak ada kuota, update di warnet juga gak bisa. Akunnya gak bisa kebuka kalau diwarnet. Benar-benar banyak cobaannya ya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf TT**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyunnie, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu!" suara teriakan Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Bocah itu lantas mendongak untuk melirik hyung-nya yang saat ini tengah memperhatikannya dari bawah sana.

"Ne . . ." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan kembali berlalu memasuki kamar Donghae.

"Ya! Hyunnie, cepat turun dan sarapan! Dua jam lagi kita harus berangkat! Hae! Kau juga!"

Leeteuk berteriak-lagi- dari lantai satu, namja itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan masih saja keluar-masuk dari kamar Donghae lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Anak itu sedang kesal, Donghae mendiamkannya. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Donghae tampak benar-benar marah atau benar-benar kecewa? Leeteuk mengerti, walau pun dia berhasil membujuk Donghae untuk ikut ke Seoul, anak itu masih tetap tidak terima.

.

.

.

"Hyung! sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkanku!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Menatap wajah Donghae lewat pantulan cermin. Donghae sedang bersiap-siap. Namja itu melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya sebentar lalu kembali pada kegiatannya-mengancingkemeja-.

"Yak! Fishy-hyung! Kau benar-benar akan seperti ini?" Donghae berbalik begitu kegiatannya selesai, dia lantas menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga unjung kepala dengan sorot matanya yang datar.

"Hyung! Apa salahku?! Mana boleh kau bersikap seperti ini! Kau membuatku khawatir! Aku ta-Yak! Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal saat Donghae tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya, hyung-nya itu lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Namja itu keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut karena keheranan.

"Aku tidak meminjam barang-barangmu hyung . . ." bibir itu mengerucut kesal saat melihat Donghae membuka lemarinya. Kyuhyun mencibir saat menyaksikan bagaimana Donghae tampak tengah mencari sesuatu disana.

"Itu milikku!" seruan keras itu lantas dilontarkannya begitu melihat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah sweater merah marun di tangannya.

"Itu milikku! Hadiah dari Appa! Bukan milikmu hy-" kalimat itu terhenti saat Donghae berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menatap matanya sedekat ini dengan sorotan sedih yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"H…hyung…" anak itu tertegun saat Donghae mulai memakaikan sweater itu ke tubuhnya. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat Kyuhyun baru pulih dari koma. Kyuhyun sedih, Donghae tetap diam walau sikapnya sehangat ini. Anak itu bergeming di tempatnya seperti boneka, membiarkan Donghae menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Apa ini karena tempat itu Seoul? Hyung tidak mau kesana?" gerakan Donghae merapikan lengan sweater itu terhenti sejenak namun kembali berlanjut setelah helaan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar olehnya.

"Kalau begitu . . . tidak perlu pergi" Donghae selesai. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap matanya. Rasa sedih dan khawatirnya muncul semakin kuat.

"Seoul itu sangat buruk hingga hyung tidak mau kesana? Bahkan jika aku sangat menginginkannya? Bahkan jika kita pergi bersama-sama, tempat itu tetap buruk bagimu? Kenapa? Setidaknya beri aku alasan agar aku dapat mengerti! Kenapa Seoul begitu buruk? Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Aku tidak menger-"

"Mianhae . . ." Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat tangan Donghae terangkat mengusap kepalanya. Kalimat maaf itu terlontar begitu berat dan terasa sangat aneh. Seolah diserukan untuk mewakili sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana mata itu berseru begitu menyesal.

"Seoul tempat yang indah Hyun-ah. Akan menyenangkan jika kita pergi bersama-sama kesana, banyak hal yang juga ingin aku lihat disana, tapi . . ." kalimat Donghae terhenti, tangannya yang semula berada di kepala Kyuhyun perlahan turun ke balik punggung sang adik. Donghae berjalan lebih dekat lagi, membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang adik, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku Hyunnie . . ." dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, dia hanya bisa diam di balik punggung sang kakak. Menikmati pelukan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Hae-hyung . . ."

"Berjanjilah . . . kau akan pulang bersamaku apapun yang terjadi hyunnie, kita akan pulang bersama . . ."

"Apa maks-"

"Anni, jangan bertanya . . . Hyung memintamu untuk berjanji . . ." suara Donghae yang terdengar cemas sekaligus sedih itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan Donghae dan lantas mengangguk pelan setelahnya.

"Aku janji hyung . . ." Donghae memejamkan matanya kuat setelah mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia mempererat pelukannya, merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang tenang. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh ini masih nyata dalam jangkauannya.

'_Bisakah aku percaya pada janji ini? Bisakah aku berpergangan pada janjimu hari ini? Kau tahu Hyun? Aku khawatir . . . aku takut kau tahu kalau kau bukan Park Jung Hyun adik-ku tapi . . . Cho Kyu Hyun adik dari Cho Jung Soo dan Cho Ki Bum . . . aku takut Seoul akan membawa ingatanmu pulih. Aku khawatir pada hal yang tampak begitu 'pasti'. Kau 'pasti' akan meninggalkanku bukan? Mengingat aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Kibum juga keluargamu'_

"Kau sudah berjanji Hyun, jangan coba-coba untuk mengingkarinya . . . arra?"

"Hmm arraseo Hyungie . . ."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka dan mendapati sosok Leeteuk berdiri disana. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mata mereka bertemu dalam emosi yang berbeda, namun dia tidak perduli, dia bergeming di tampatnya, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

'_Teuk-hyung . . . mianhaeyo hyung-ah, aku menyayanginya . . . aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja . . .'_ perlahan dia kembali membuka matanya dan menghela nafas saat sosok Leeteuk sudah tidak ada disana. Dia sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya cepat, tangannya mengepal kuat di atas meja. Nafasnya tampak memburu. Matanya memerah dan cairan bening itu menetes dari sana. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya dan lantas kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya. Namja itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, menautkan jemarinya kuat lalu menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika sudah begini? Hae . . . bagaimana aku harus menenangkannya nanti? Moon-ah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu . . . aku tidak tahu . . . Di sisi siapa aku harus berdiri? Arrrgggh!" Leeteuk menggeram, namja itu meraih gelas yang ada di atas meja. Dia sudah akan membanting benda itu jika saja suara ceria Kyuhyun tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hyuuuung! Apa makanannya sudah siap?" Leeteuk tersadar, namja itu cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan lantas mengusap kasar wajahnya-lagi- sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi Baby-hyun, bahkan mungkin makanannya juga sudah bosan menunggu . . . dimana Hae?" senyum lebar di wajah Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membuat hatinya menjerit sedih. Apa setelah semua ini, anak itu masih akan tersenyum begitu manis memandangnya? Leeteuk merasa tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Hae hyung sedang merapikan koperku, dia bilang pakaian yang aku bawa tidak ada yang benar! Dia bilang selera pakaianku payah hyung! Ikan jelek itu mengata-ngataiku!" wajah merengut Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk terkekeh kecil. Dia menepuk pipi yang agak berisi itu pelan dan berakhir dengan memandang wajah damai itu sedih.

"Hyunnie . . ."

"Ne?"

"Hyung rasa dia benar . . ."

"Yak hyung!"

"Jangan berteriak, apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Euum, dia tidak tahan kalau mendiamkanku hyung-ah . . ." bocah itu menampilkan smirk andalannya yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk menggeleng pasrah. Namun niatnya menggoda Kyuhyun malah muncul setelahnya.

"Dia yang tidak tahan atau kau yang begitu? Hyung lihat, tadi yang keluar masuk dari kamarnya itu kau Hyun bukan sebaliknya . . . kau berbohong hm?"

"Hyuuung! Itu kenyataannya! Yang minta maaf Hae-hyung! Bukan aku! Hyung seharusnya lihat! Dia benar-benar menyesal hyung . . ." Leeteuk bergeming, senyum usil di wajahnya seketika menghilang.

'_Ne, aku memang melihatnya . . .' _batin Leeteuk sedih saat bayangan wajah Donghae terlintas dikepalanya.

"Hyung?"

"Sudah, makanlah duluan . . . hyung akan melihat Hae sebentar dan menyuruhnya turun . . ." Leeteuk tersenyum, namja itu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di atas, dia kembali melirik ke bawah. Memastikan sang adik sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

"Hae . . ." kegiatan Donghae memasukkan pakaian ke koper itu terhenti. Anak itu terdiam dalam posisinya saat mendengar langkah kaki Leeteuk yang perlahan mendekat padanya.

"Kau membuatku sedih . . ." Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berbalik, menghadap Leeteuk yang kini bersandar pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang di tutupnya. Sang kakak menatapnya, sorot mata itu kentara antara rasa tidak tega sekaligus kecewa.

"Mian hyung . . ." Donghae lantas menunduk, anak itu menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia dapat menyadari pergerakan Leeteuk. Kakak-nya itu perlahan terduduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada pintu di belakangnya. Namja tertua di antara mereka itu terdengar menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalaninya sampai saat itu tiba? Kau tidak boleh membawa dirimu semenyedihkan ini, kau menyakitiku Hae-ah . . . Ini juga sulit untukku . . ." Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, anak itu menatap Leeteuk sedih. Kakak-nya itu tampak begitu tertekan. Donghae melangkah perlahan, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Leeteuk. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan Leeteuk yang terduduk dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut penuh hormat pada sang kakak.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung-ah . . . Maafkan aku . . ." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangannya mengepal di atas kedua pahanya, Leeteuk meliriknya dalam keheningan yang terjadi. Dia menyesalinya, menyesali kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat masalah ini sangat rumit. Seharusnya dia bersikeras menolak semua permintaan Umma-nya itu sekalipun semua orang –terpaksa- setuju.

"Kau tidak bisa menahannya . . . jangan seperti ini Hae, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu untuk memiliki dengan kenyataan kalau sejak awal kau memang bukan pemiliknya . . . kau yang akan terluka . . ."

"Lalu . . . bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kau bisa melepasnya begitu saja?" Leeteuk tercekat. Ya, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia bisa berbesar hati melepas Kyuhyun untuk kembali?

"Aku…aku…"

"Kau memintaku melakukan hal yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa menjalaninya hyungie . . . Kita sama . . . Biarkan aku, aku akan mempertahankannya . . ." Leeteuk menatap Donghae cepat, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah kekanakan sang adik. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya cemas luar bisa. Leeteuk bangkit, mensejajarkan dirinya dan juga berlutut di hadapan Donghae. Namja itu menangkup wajah sang adik dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat orang lain dan juga dirimu tersakiti Hae . . . Jangan pernah lakukan hal yang tidak baik hanya karena keegoisan yang menguasaimu. Belum tentu Hyunnie akan meninggalkan kitakan? Sekalipun dia ingat dan mengetahui semuanya, belum tentu Hyunnie akan melupakan kita begitu saja. Dia juga menyayangimu Hae, jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Jangan! Berjanjilah . . ." Leeteuk hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya cemas saat Donghae tidak kunjung menjawab. Anak itu masih menatapnya dalam senyum yang sama, matanya berkedip perlahan seolah mengutarakan kesedihan dari sana.

"Hae, jebal . . ." Leeteuk memohon, tangannya turun ke bahu Donghae dan mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan.

"Jangan meminta apa-apa dariku Hyung-ah . . . kau yang paling tahu, aku tidak bisa membuat janji apapun dalam hal ini . . . aku akan mempertahankan Hyunnie, dia adikku . . . sebagai Hyung-ku, kau seharusnya berada di pihakku . . . tapi, kenapa aku merasa kau lebih mementingkan Kibum dari pada aku sekarang?" lirihan itu membuat Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. Dia membawa Donghae untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Jangan salah paham Hae, kau juga adikku . . . aku hanya ber-"

"Kibum juga adikmu hyung . . . aku tahu, saat ini kau tengah bimbang untuk berdiri di sisiku atau Kibum. Aku tahu hal itu hyung, karena itu . . . aku akan bertahan dengan kemampuan dan caraku sendiri . . ."

"Hae! Jebal! Jangan seperti ini! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" Donghae tersenyum singkat, dia menggenggam tangan Leeteuk lalu membawa tangan itu kembali ke pipinya.

"Hyung-ah . . . kau milikku, Hyunnie pun juga begitu . . . kalian milikku . . . dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun meninggalkanku . . ."

"Hae . . ." Leeteuk tidak mampu berucap banyak, dia cukup terhipnotis oleh mata bulat yang menatapnya dalam itu. Mata itu begitu menuntut dan seolah tak ingin di bantah.

"Aku memaksamu hyung, apapun yang terjadi . . . tetaplah di sisiku, karena adikmu itu aku . . . aku dan Hyunnie . . . aku memaksamu hyung-ah . . ."

"Hae . . ."

"Aku menyayangimu hyung . . ." Leeteuk tertegun di tempatnya. Adiknya itu membenamkan tubuh dalam dekapannya. Donghae bersandar cepat ke dadanya,, menolak Leeteuk yang masih ingin bicara. Dia tampak menghindarinya.

'_Hae, aku tidak mengerti . . . Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau lah yang akan pergi? Hae . . .'_ batinnya bergejolak, menahan rasa cemas yang sama sekali tidak logis baginya. Tangannya perlahan naik, mengusap punggung Donghae perlahan. Merasakan bagaimana Donghae tengah memeluknya begitu erat. Merasakan bagaimana jantung itu berdebar begitu kencang. Leeteuk mengusap rambut hitam Donghae dan mengecup kening sang adik sekilas sebelum menghela nafasnya. Dia melirik mata Donghae yang terpejam lalu meniupnya kecil, membuat Donghae membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak lapar hm? Ayo turun, Hyunnie menunggu kita di bawah . . ."

"Eumm . . ."

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti, di kaki sebuah bukit yang kecil. Tempat yang ramai namun selalu sunyi. Desiran angin menyambut mereka, berikut dedaunan kering yang berterbangan. Namja itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan sosok yang duduk dikursi kemudi dalam keheningan. Kibum, anak itu menuju pintu penumpang, membukanya lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebucket bunga krisan putih yang sempat dibelinya tadi. Yesung mengawasinya lewat kaca disana, menatap wajah datar itu, wajah seorang Cho Ki Bum yang tampak mengerikan. Matanya yang merah dan bengkak, sudut bibirnya yang terluka, pipinya yang tampak begitu tirus juga guratan lelah disana. Yesung menatapnya iba, Kibum mereka sudah sesakit ini.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri" kalimat itu mencegahnya, mencegah Yesung yang sudah akan membuka pintu untuk turun. Namja itu lantas menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menyamankan posisinya dikursi kemudi. Dia tidak akan melarang Kibum lagi, dia akan menuruti anak itu, apapun keinginannya, Yesung bertekad untuk memenuhinya.

"Hati-hati Bum-ah . . ."

"Hm"

Yesung diam, memandang sosok Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Meniti jalan perbukitan yang sedikit menanjak dalam langkah kecilnya. Tangan putihnya memeluk bunga krisan itu erat sementara matanya menerawang jauh ke depan sana. Yesung terus memperhatikannya, sampai punggung itu menghilang dalam batas pandangan matanya. Namja yang kini masih bekerja sebagai guru itu pun turun, menghirup udara segar disana. Dia kemudian membawa tubuhnya bersandar ke kepala mobil, menumpukan berat tubuhnya disana.

"Aku penasaran Kyu, seperti apa sosokmu sekarang . . ."lirihan itu terlontar dalam suara seraknya, teredam dalam desiran angin yang berlalu. Membawa cerita panjang yang belum tahu bagaimana akhirnya . . . maniskah? Atau mungkin, menyakitkan nantinya . . .

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport, Seoul-Korea Selatan**

**.**

Keramaian terasa begitu kental disana, banyak orang yang berjalan kesana kemari dalam kesibukan mereka. Kyuhyun memperhatikan semuanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia ada di sini, sebuah kota yang sejak dulu ingin di datanginya. Tatapannya beralih pada Leeteuk yang tengah membantu sopir taxi memasukkan barang mereka ke bagasi dan memeriksa kalau tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Sementara Donghae ada di sisinya, seperti bodyguard yang terus saja menoleh kesana-kemari entah karena apa, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Hyun, masuk saja duluan . . ." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae dengan dahi berkerut. Menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan protes.

"Anni! Sebentar lagi . . ." dia dapat melihat bagaimana Donghae menghela nafas, Kyuhyun lantas memandanginya aneh.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Donghae menatapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Donghae lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatanya dalam pandangan sayang.

"Umma akan memarahi kita, kita pergi tanpa izin dari mereka . . ." lirihan Donghae membuat mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar. Dia menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Kalian belum menelepon mereka?" seruan keras itu menarik perhatian Leeteuk, sang kakak yang telah selesai dengan aktifitasnya itu pun segera menghampiri mereka. Membawa Kyuhyun dalam rangkulannya dan mengecup pipi yang memerah karena udara dingin itu sekilas. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang justru meringis protes, malu karena banyak yang melihat.

"Hyung sudah coba menghubungi, panggilannya memang tersambung tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat . . . tenang saja, hyung sudah mengirimkan email agar appa menghubungi kita . . . mungkin saja mereka masih sibuk, karena besok harus kembali ke Jepang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus di tangani dalam kurun waktu dua hari . . ." penjelasan panjang lebar itu membawa tatapan Leeteuk beralih pada Donghae, sang adik justru mengusap tengkuknya canggung dengan cengiran khas yang menjadi andalannya.

"Waeyo hyung-ah . . . jangan menatapku begituuuu" rengekan itu terlontar saat tatapan Leeteuk semakin menusuk dan Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menatapnya minta penjelasan.

"Ini salahmu! Menuntut pulang, merepotkan Jae hingga Appa merasa tidak enak padanya dan mengatakan akan pulang lebih awal. Pekerjaan yang harusnya dikerjakan selama seminggu jadi harus diselesaikan dalam empat hari, Hae-ah . . . kau benar-benar!" ceramah gratis itu disambut Donghae dengan ringisan. Leeteuk sudah akan menarik telinga sang adik jika saja suara seseorang tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

"Teuki-ah!"

"Eoh?" Leeteuk menoleh, mencari-cari sang pemanggil karena terkejut namanya disuarakan seakrab itu. Namja itu berbalik dan senyumnya langsung melebar mendapati sosok Heechul melambai ke arah mereka. Namja itu memakai pakaian santainya, tampak begitu modis dalam balutan sweater yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Heechul-ah!"

"Hyuuung!"

Heechul melangkah lebar ke arah mereka dan sedikit melompat girang saat menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang itu terayun kesana-kemari membuat tiga sosok yang dihampirinya itu tertegun menatapnya. Melemparkan tatapan aneh sekaligus takjub mereka.

"Wae?" seruan penuh tanya itu lantas dilontarkannya, merasa risih ditatap begitu intens oleh tiga makhluk di depannya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau laki-laki hyung-ah"

PLETAK

"Auuuu! Yak hyung! Saaakiiiit!"

"Jaga mulutmu! Dasar tuna busuk! Untung hanya kepalamu yang aku pukul!"

"Tapi kau memang terlihat cantik Chullie-ah" Heechul mendelik, menatap Leeteuk kesal.

"Aku maafkan kau kali ini Teuk, akan aku anggap itu pujian" Heechul mendengus sebal, memperhatikan bagaimana Leeteuk terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau tidak mau memberi salam padaku bocah?" teguran bernada sinis itu ditujukannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit merengut mendengar kata 'bocah' yang keluar dari mulut tajam itu.

"Kau tidak kerja hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun santai dalam ekspresi datarnya. Seingat dia, Leeteuk dan Donghae bilang tidak ada yang akan menjemput mereka ke bandara. Tapi, kenapa hyung cantiknya ada disini sekarang?

"Yak! Apa itu salam? Hyun-ah! Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku he?" namja itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Sia-sia sudah dia mencuri-curi waktu untuk kesini, pengorbanannya sama sekali tidak berarti untuk bocah dihadapannya. Heechul hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Ternyata kau memang bukan laki-laki hyung" Heechul mendelik, menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum –terlalu- lebar menatapnya.

"Heenim noonaaa~"

"Yak!"

"Kau bahkan terlihat cantik saat memaki orang, terutama dengan mulut tajammu itu. Aaaah, HEENIM NOONAA~" namja cantik itu sudah akan memukul Kyuhyun jika saja anak itu tidak cepat berhambur memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. membuat kedua tangannya terkunci dalam pelukan itu.

"Heenim noonaaa bogoshipoyo"

"Yak! Hentikan! Kau mau mati!"

"Omonaaa Heenim-shi, wajahmu memerah eoh?"

"YAK! Park Dong Hae! Kau juga!"

Pertengkaran mulut itu berlanjut, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang meringis menatap Donghae juga Kyuhyun yang sibuk mendorong satu sama lain, menghindari jangkauan Heechul yang tengah berusaha memukuli mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas sebelum membawa tubuhnya menghadap ke depan sana. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit kota Seoul yang cerah. Matanya lantas memburam, tertutupi oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba mendesak ingin keluar. Leeteuk mengusap matanya pelan lalu tersenyum manis menatap langit, membayangkan wajah seseorang disana tengah menyambutnya dalam senyum menenangkan.

"Moon . . . aku pulang . . ." lirihnya tertahan.

.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar akan menginap disini? Gedung apartementku hanya beberapa blok saja dari sini, tinggal bersamaku saja . . ." Leeteuk tersenyum, melirik wajah Heechul yang tampak kesal. Mereka ada di basement sebuah gedung apartement, apartement khusus yang sengaja di sewa Leeteuk untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Tak apa, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu . . ." namja berwajah tenang itu tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Heechul pelan. Dia terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Heechul merengut.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti orang lain begini Teuk-ah, apa yang aku miliki juga milikmu. Bukankan kita ini teman? Apa-apaan kau ini, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!" Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum lagi, Heechul mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Mian Chullie-ah . . ."

"Arra, baiklah. Tinggal disini saja, aku akan sering berkunjung. Kau pun harus begitu! Jangan asyik bersenang-senang bertiga! Luangkan waktu untuk bertemu, Jae juga menunggu kalian . . ."

"Oh iya, dimana dia? Kenapa tidak ikut denganmu?"

"Dia sakit"

"Mwo?"

Leeteuk dan Heechul kompak menoleh ke belakang, menatap Donghae yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan Kyuhyun yang tampak masih terlelap di dalam sana.

"Kau sudah bangun Hae?"

"Jae hyung sakit?" Leeteuk menghela nafas, Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain entah pada siapa.

"Sedikit demam dan flu, wajar saja, daya tahan tubuhnya sedikit memburuk. Cuaca yang suka sekali berubah-ubah disini juga mempengaruhinya. Ck, gwenchana . . . dia hanya harus beristirahat, kalian akan bertemu nanti"

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Yak! Apa tadi kau baru saja membentakku?" mata Heechul melotot geram, membuat nyali Donghae menciut seketika. Anak itu lantas segera mengapit lengan Leeteuk yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ti…tidak, aku hanya bertanya hyung" bela Donghae takut-takut. Leeteuk lantas menepuk kepalanya pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Ishh! Awas kalau kau ulangi!" Donghae merengut singkat sebelum akhirnya menatap Heechul berbinar.

"Aku akan ke apartementmu nanti malam hyung, kami akan datang" Leeteuk lantas menatap dongsaengnya itu cepat, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya istirahat dulu dan besok baru memulai liburan ini?" Donghae lantas menggeleng singkat lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Leeteuk.

"Perjanjiannya berubah. Aku ingin melihat Jae-hyung, aku juga ingin melihat apartement tempat Heechul-hyung dan Jae-hyung tinggal" Heechul tersenyum melihat Donghae begitu bersemangat, berbeda dengan cerita Leeteuk di telepon beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sesaat mata Heechul dan Leeteuk saling melirik, dua orang itu lantas saling menatap dalam diam. Seolah membicarakan sesuatu lewat mata mereka.

"Arra, hyung akan menunggu kalian" Heechul menepuk kepala Donghae sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju mobilnya dan akhirnya tersenyum lagi. Namja itu kembali berbalik untuk memandang Leeteuk dan Donghae yang justru mengerutkan dahi seolah bertanya 'Apa lagi?'.

"Apa aku boleh membawanya?" tanya-nya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di dalam mobilnya, di kursi penumpang di belakang sana. Leeteuk dan Donghae saling memandang sebelum kemudian tertawa lucu. Mereka sempat lupa Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam sana.

"Aku akan menggendongnya" ujar Donghae semangat. Dia segera menghampiri kembali mobil Heechul dan membuka pintu penumpang. Tangannya sudah akan meraih bahu Kyuhyun jika saja Heechul tidak mencegahnya.

"Bangunkan saja, jangan terlalu memanjakannya Hae" Donghae menatap Heechul sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan dia manja padaku hyung. Dia adikku . . ." ujarnya ringan. Leeteuk dan Heechul saling pandang kembali dalam tatapan yang berbeda. Mereka lagi-lagi melemparkan kode yang hanya mereka saja yang dapat mengerti.

'Jika seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa yang akan jauh lebih terluka?'

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" pertanyaan itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara kedua namja itu. Namja yang bertanya tadi mengangsurkan segelas kecil wine pada namja di hadapannya. Namja dihadapannya itu menghela nafas, dia lantas meraih gelas itu dan memainkannya. Mendorongnya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, hingga isinya sedikit tumpah mengotori meja kaca itu.

"Yak! Cho Kibum! Jangan menambah-nambah pekerjaanku!" pekikan keras itu membuatnya menghela nafas. Namja itu mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk cairan itu cepat. Membuatnya memejamkan mata kuat, menikmati bagaimana cairan itu terasa panas di tenggorokannya.

TUK

Gelas kecil itu kembali ke atas meja, di letakkan dengan sedikit kasar oleh peneguknya. Kibum, si peneguk, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku tidak tahu hyuk" ujarnya sebelum merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Matanya mengerap perlahan, tanpa ada semangat sedikitpun.

"Kau hanya harus memutuskan. Ikuti rencana mereka atau bertindak sesuai dengan keinginanmu" perkataan itu membuatnya terkekeh sinis. Eunhyuk, sosok namja yang baru saja bersuara itu terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk eoh?" Euhyuk berdiri lalu berpindah duduk ke sisi kanan Kibum agar dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Dia menghela nafas melihat wajah Kibum sudah memerah. Lalu sedikit bergidik saat sadar ternyata sudah hampir dua botol wine yang diteguk sedari tadi oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Astagaa! Aku tidak sadar kau sudah minum sebanyak ini!"

"Aku akan bertindak sendiri...aku..tidak...percaya..mereka..." racauan itu terdengar pelan di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cepat menatapnya, dia lantas menepuk pipi Kibum sedikit kencang untuk menyadarkannya. Namun tidak ada respon yang berarti, membuatnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku akan menelepon Siwon-hyung untuk menjemputmu" ujarnya kemudian. Baru saja tangan itu meraih ponsel Kibum yang ada di atas meja, tangan si pemilik sudah lebih dahulu menahannya.

"Ja..ngan..aku..tidak..mau…ber..temu…dia.." ujar Kibum lemas, dia membalik kepalanya, membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas lagi.

"Lalu aku harus menelepon siapa? Yesung-hyung? Yang benar saja! Dia bisa memakiku karena sudah membantumu kabur dari pemakaman!" Yap. Cho Kibum, anak itu sudah seenak hatinya meninggalkan Yesung di area pemakaman. Meminta Eunhyuk untuk menungguinya di sisi lain bukit dan kabur dari sana. Sampai saat ini dia pun tidak tahu apakah Yesung masih menungguinya atau sudah pulang. Yesung pun sama sekali belum menghubungi ponselnya sampai saat ini, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ini aneh, dia bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungi ponselmu? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu? Bum-ah? Kau yakin Yesung-hyung tidak menungguimu disana semalaman? Bagaimana kalau dia dimakan hantu yang ada disana?"

"Ti..dak..akan..hantu..itu..tidak..akan..meng..gang..gunya…ada..jung..soo..h..hyung..yang..akan..men..ja..ganya…" Eunhyuk tersentak, mendengar nama Jungsoo disebut, anak itu tersenyum miris.

"Kau pasti sangat tertekan Bum-ah" ujar Eunhyuk pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku yang ada di posisimu. Apa aku bisa sekuat dirimu?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa karena pada nyatanya Cho Kibum telah memejamkan mata dalam deru nafas yang tertatur. Sepertinya anak itu tertidur.

.

.

.

"Aku yang menyetir!"

Seruan keras itu membuat Leeteuk tersenyum, dia berbalik untuk menatap Donghae yang tampak tergesa menghampirinya. Di belakang anak itu ada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Mau tidak mau, Leeteuk tertawa dibuatnya.

"Sudah berkemas?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae cepat mengangguk sementara Kyuhyun masih betah memejamkan matanya.

"Hyun? Kau belum membongkar kopermu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengintrogasi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sayu, dia menatap Leeteuk sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Dia tidur saja dari tadi hyung! Aku heran, padahal yang mengusulkan liburan ini kan dia. Kenapa sekarang justru dia yang terlihat tak bersemangat?" oceh Donghae sambil memakai sepatunya dan membawakan sepasang sepatu lagi ke depan kaki Kyuhyun. Sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Yak hyunnie, buka matamu dulu. Pakai sepatumu!" Donghae akhirnya mendengus sebal saat Kyuhyun tidak juga membuka mata. Adiknya itu menjatuhkan diri, duduk dihadapan Donghae dengan kaki terjulur.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku pengasuhmu!" Leeteuk nyaris tergelak melihat ekspresi kesal Donghae. Dan dia tertawa pelan saat melihat Donghae mulai memakaikan sepatu itu ke kaki Kyuhyun. Bukankah kata-katanya tadi tidak sesuai dengan perbuatannya? Dia sendiri yang menempatkan diri untuk jadi 'pengasuh' bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung, mobil seperti apa yang kau sewa?" Donghae membuka percakapan mereka kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Mereka akan ke apartement Heechul sesuai janji Donghae pada namja itu siang tadi.

"Mirip dengan mobilku, hanya saja warnanya silver" jawaban dari Leeteuk terdengar begitu pintu keluar terlihat semakin dekat.

"Aku yang menyetir ne?"

"Anni, aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan gara-gara kau Hae" Donghae sontak merengut mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Dia menatap Leeteuk cepat.

"Yak hyung! Bilang saja kalau kau takut mobilnya rusak dan akhirnya kau harus membayar ganti rugi!"

"Itu juga alasan lainnya" jawab Leeteuk santai. Namja itu lantas melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan pelan dibelakang keduanya. Dia tersenyum melihat sang adik begitu lucu, berjalan dengan mata nyaris terpejam.

"Ish! Sampai kapan sikapmu ini akan bertahan hyung? Menyebalkan!" suara Donghae kembali membuatnya menghadap ke depan. Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tunggu hyung diluar, hyung akan menyelesaikan urusan mobil terlebih dahulu" ujarnya singkat lalu sedikit berlari ke arah berlawanan dari pintu keluar. Donghae terdiam, menatap punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia…aneh"gumam Donghae pelan.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Namja itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sekali lagi sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Menghubungkannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Appa?" Leeteuk menghela nafas lega begitu panggilannya tersambung dengan cepat.

'Star? Bagaimana? Kalian sudah tiba?' suara berat di seberang sana terdengar tenang dan tegas. Sosok yang dipanggil Leeteuk 'Appa' itu berdehem singkat, seolah menetralkan gema suaranya.

"Ne, sekarang kami akan ke apartement Heechul. Appa sudah membicarakan ini dengan Umma?" jawab dan tanya Leeteuk cepat, dia kembali mengawasi sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada Donghae atau Kyuhyun didekatnya.

'Hm, Appa sudah bicara dengan Dahae dan Hyera. Ini mungkin akan sangat tidak adil bagi kalian tapi, kami memutuskan untuk meyerahkannya pada kalian'

"Mwo? Appa? Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa kalian lepas tangan seperti itu!"

'Star, dengarkan Appa. Bagi kami ini sebenarnya mudah, bukankah kita hanya tinggal menceritakan semuanya pada Hyunnie dan mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya? Tapi, masalah ini justru datangnya dari kalian. Kau, Donghae, Kibum dan yang lainnya. Hubungan kalian yang mempersulit. Ketakutan kalian yang membuatnya sulit'

"Appa, apa Appa sedang berusaha mengatakan padaku kalau ini hanya masalah sepele? Apa semua ini terlihat semudah itu bagi Appa?"

'Star, appa tanya padamu, apa yang sebenarnya sulit? Semua ini mudah jika saja kalian sama-sama berbesar hati. Bagaimanapun juga, kita tetap keluarga dan kalian masih akan tetap bisa bertemu sekalipun semuanya terbongkar nanti. Kalian hanya perlu saling menasehati dan saling memberi perngertian. Berbesar hati menerima semuanya, tidak ada yang sulit.'

"Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa berbesar hati! Jangan bicara seolah-olah Junghyun hanya barang yang dititipkan lalu tinggal dikembalikan! Dia adikku sekarang!"

'Star! Dengarkan Appa dul-'

"Ini mungkin mudah bagimu Appa! Tapi tidak bagiku! Jangan melihat dari sudut pandangmu saja! Coba melihat dari sudut pandangku dan juga Hae! Kenapa kalian, para orangtua, justru menganggap ini hal yang sepele? Aku! Aku yang selalu ada bersama Hae dan Hyunnie selama ini, sebagian besar waktuku aku habiskan bersama mereka berdua. Aku tidak sama denganmu, Umma, Hyera-umma atau pun Cho-appa yang justru memilih melarikan diri! Posisi kita sepenuhnya berbeda! Pikirkanlah! Bagaimana bisa aku bertindak semudah itu tanpa memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi? Ada Cho Kibum juga disini, adikku yang selama ini perasaannya aku abaikan! Apa Appa tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya aku memikirkan semuanya!"

'Justru karena aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Park Lee Teuk! Justru karena kami semua tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran kalian! Karena kami tidak mengerti! Maka kami memutuskan melepas kalian untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri daripada kehadiran kami malah memperburuk keadaan! Kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini dan tidak mau mendengarkan!'

Leeteuk terdiam, nafasnya terdengar memburu dan matanya memerah karena rasa marah yang mendesak muncul. Dia mendengarkan, bagaimana sang Appa mulai berbicara dengan emosinya. Namja itu memejamkan matanya kuat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Mengatur emosinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

"Mianhae Appa" ujar Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Walau dia masih menyimpan rasa marah atas keputusan yang diucapkan oleh Ayah kandungnya itu.

'Ini memang terkesan tidak adil Star, tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Kami memberikan waktu untuk kalian agar dapat menyelesaikannya dengan lebih hati-hati. Kami berusaha mengerti apa yang kalian rasakan, karena itu kami menyerahkannya pada kalian. Tapi bukan berarti kami melepas tanggungjawab begitu saja, kami yang sudah menyeret kalian semua dan kami akan bertanggungjawab menyelesaikannya juga. Namun kali ini, Appa menuntutmu untuk lebih dewasa, berusahalah menjadi sosok Hyung yang adil bagi adik-adikmu. Appa percaya padamu, Star'

Namja itu memejamkan matanya kuat, dia menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi. berusaha menetralkan rasa marah juga kesalnya. Sang Appa diseberang sana juga terdengar tengah menghela nafas. Leeteuk menatap dinding putih dihadapannya, namja itu menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Appa"

PIP.

Sambungan telepon itu diputuskannya sepihak. Tidak perduli seseorang di seberang sana mungkin masih ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi. Leeteuk marah, namja itu kecewa dengan keputusan semua orangtua itu, yang lagi-lagi memilih melarikan diri. Membuatnya merasa semakin tertekan.

"Aku berharap kau ada disini Moon-ah. Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" lirihnya sedih. Park Lee Teuk, kau hanya belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Pip. Pip.

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya, sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama Donghae yang muncul dilayar handphone itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

'**Kita tunda besok hyung. Diluar hujan deras dan Hyunnie juga sepertinya kurang enak badan. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kami sudah kembali ke dalam. Cepat selesaikan urusan mobil itu dan kembali. Aku lapar hyuuung~'**

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul dibibirnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Donghae, adik kecilnya yang tidak pernah dewasa. Kyuhyun, adik kecilnya yang sok dewasa namun nyatanya sangat manja. Apa dia bisa kehilangan salah satunya? Kemana takdir akan membawa kisah mereka? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang akan tahu.

.

.

.

Fajar telah menampakkan dirinya. Ditemani ribuan burung yang berkicau menyambut udara pagi yang begitu segar. Dedaunan tampak basah oleh embun pagi bercampur air hujan sisa semalam. Membuat banyak orang memilih bangun lebih cepat untuk sekedar menikmati udara sejuk yang begitu menenangkan sambil berolahraga kecil. Akhir pekan, juga termasuk dalam musim libur beberapa universitas. Waktu yang sangat memungkinkan untuk bersenang-senang bersama keluarga. Tentu saja hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang punya keluarga. Namun, bagaimana dengan dia? Namja yang kini bahkan masih meringkuk dalam tidurnya.

Sreeek

Bunyi tirai yang dibuka mengusik indra pendengarannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan cahaya menyilaukan mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak matanya. Anak itu membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam pembaringannya.

"Bum-ah, bangunlah. Ini sudah sangat pagi"

"Aku pusing" gumam namja yang dipanggil 'Bum' itu pelan, masih dengan mata yang terpejam dan suara seraknya.

"Wajar saja, kau banyak minum semalam!" hardik sosok yang kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Hyuk, apa aku dikamarmu?" tanya-nya lagi, masih dalam posisi nyamannya.

"Ne. Cepatlah bangun dan makan, aku sudah menelpon Yesung-hyung untuk menjemputmu"

"Ne?" mata itu langsung membuka. Dia cepat membawa tubuhnya duduk dan sedikit meringis saat merasakan pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku menelponnya, dia tidak marah. Dia ternyata tahu kalau kau kabur bersamaku, dia menyadari mobilku yang mengikuti mobil kalian saat itu. Yesung-hyung tidak mencarimu karena dia mengerti kalau kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bum-ah, aku rasa kau perlu mempertimbangkannya. Alasan mereka, aku rasa kau harus memberi mereka kesempatan unt-"

"Aku pulang hyuk"

"Yak!" Eunhyuk segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mencekal lengan Kibum. Anak itu seenaknya saja datang dan pergi seperti ini.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu bodoh!" bentak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" balas Kibum datar.

"Tapi Bum-ah, kau tidak bisa seper-"

"Aku pulang" Lagi. Cho Kibum berusaha mengabaikannya. Anak itu menarik tangannya sedikit kasar dan segera keluar dari kamar sahabatnya itu. Wangi masakan langsung menyapa indra penciumannya ketika pintu itu dibukanya.

"Bum-ah? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makan bersama, hyung sudah memasak untuk kalian" Kibum sedikit tersenyum melihat sosok Kangin tengah sibuk menata peralatan makan. Dia kembali meringis saat merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Eoh? Kau masih pusing? Aigoo, bagaimana bisa kau minum dua botol wine sendirian hm? Ck, jika Jungsoo tahu kau seperti ini, dia pasti akan sangat marah" Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar nama Jungsoo disebut oleh sahabat kakak-nya ini.

"Hyung, jawab satu pertanyaanku dengan jujur" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba saat dia berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Kangin.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Kangin heran, dia berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap Kibum.

"Kau . . . apa kau tahu Jungsoo-hyung memiliki kembaran?" tanya Kibum lirih. Dapat dilihatnya air muka Kangin yang sedikit berubah.

"Itu . . ."

"Kau tahu, kau tahu lebih dahulu dari pada aku." simpul Kibum cepat.

"Ne, aku tahu lebih dahulu." Ujar Kangin setelahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau tahu?" lanjut Kibum dengan tatapan mata yang menyipit tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Bum-ah?" ujar Kangin keheranan.

"Kyuhyun adikku, kau tahu dia masih hidup? Tinggal bersama saudara kembar Jungsoo-hyung?"

"Aku tahu dari Hyuk, dia yang menceritakan ceritamu padaku kemarin malam saat aku lihat kau tertidur dalam kedaan mabuk" jawab Kangin jujur.

"Kau tidak terkejut? Hyuk bahkan tidak terkejut, kalian seolah sudah tahu sebelumnya" tanya-nya heran, Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang bersikap begitu tenang?

"Ini bukan masalah terkejut atau tidak Bum-ah, ini masalah bagaimana kau melihatnya. Kami melihat ini dari sisi yang baik, bukankah semua yang mereka lakukan untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun? Dalam posisimu saat ini, rasa pengertiamu yang dituntut untuk menyikapinya. Bum-ah kau hanya perlu meyakinkan hatimu unt-"

"Kalian sama saja. Maaf sudah merepotkan, aku pulang hyung"

"Bum-ah! Bum-ah!"

Kangin menghela nafasnya pasrah saat melihat Kibum berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Anak itu mengabaikan panggilannya begitu saja. Cho Kibum yang dikenalnya sudah banyak berubah.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, dia lalu membawa dirinya duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dimeja makan. Malipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya? Dia terlihat tak cukup baik" ujar Kangin heran. Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat Eunhyuk justru menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menetralkan emosinya hyung, biarkan saja" ujarnya datar.

"Hm, sepertinya kau benar"

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah sangat lamban. Wajah itu tampak lelah. Kibum, anak itu bahkan belum sempat membasuh wajahnya tapi sudah berkeliaran diluar pagi-pagi seperti ini. Dia tidak menunggui Yesung sebagaimana seharusnya, Kibum berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Menikmati udara pagi dengan caranya sendiri. Banyak orang yang sudah berkeliaran sepagi ini, rata-rata tengah berlari-lari kecil atau bersepeda. Bersenda gurau bersama saudara atau pun teman mereka disepanjang jalan. Kibum hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya, dia lantas menundukkan kepala. Berjalan pelan seolah menghitung berapa banyak ubin yang diinjak oleh kakinya.

Satu dua orang berlalu di sisinya. Berlari dalam ritme yang teratur. Kibum mengeratkan jasnya. Dia dapat merasakan tak sedikit mata menatap aneh ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih memakai pakaian formalnya ketika pergi mengunjungi makam Jungsoo kemarin. Terlebih lagi, kemeja bagian dalamnya sudah kusut karena dibawanya tidur. Jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang memenuhinya. Anak itu hanya menghela nafas lelah dan mencoba tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia hanya perlu terus berjalan.

"Yak! Hyun! Tunggu aku!"

Kibum merasa terusik dengan teriakan keras itu. Dari banyaknya suara yang didengarnya sedari tadi, suara itulah yang paling mengganggunya. Mungkin karena orang itu berteriak saat berada tepat disisinya.

"Hae! Hati-hati dengan langkahmu!"

Kibum menghela nafas lagi, dia menebak, yang baru bersuara itu pasti saudara atau teman dari namja yang barusan berlalu di sisinya itu. Anak itu sudah akan mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melirik. Namun rasa pusing di kepalanya tanpa sadar membuat langkahnya sedikit limbung dan pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam.

Tap.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kibum mengernyit saat merasa seseorang tengah memegangi bahunya erat dari arah samping. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Matanya yang terpicing erat itu perlahan dibawanya membuka. Menatap mata seseorang yang kini tampak tengah menatapnya cemas.

DEG

Nafasnya tercekat, Kibum merasa waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Jangtungnya berpacu cepat seolah berontak ingin terbebas dari tempatnya. Dia seolah kehilangan udara yang dihirupnya. Matanya melebar menatap wajah itu, wajah yang begitu sangat dia rindukan sampai detik ini. Kibum merasa kakinya melemas saat itu juga hingga sosok itu harus semakin erat memeganginya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda sakit?" Kibum tidak kuat lagi. Ini seperti mimpi. Melihat bagaimana kelopak mata itu berkedip, bagaimana mata hitam itu menatapnya, bagaimana bibir itu bergerak untuk bicara padanya. Kibum merasa dunianya kembali saat itu juga. Matanya memerah, siap menumpahkan rasa sedih dan haru yang selama ini terpendam begitu lama. Bibirnya bergetar, bergumam diantara segala isakan yang menyedihkan.

"J…jung..soo…hyu..ngg"

DEG

Keadaan berbalik, sosok yang tengah memeganginya tampak tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Tubuhnya ikut melemas dan akhirnya mereka terduduk bersamaan di jalanan, mengundang tatapan heran orang-orang yang berlalu. Namun mereka tidak perduli, mereka tetap saling menatap lekat tanpa ada yang mengerti apa arti tatapan itu.

"Ki…kibum?" kalimat itu terdengar lirih, seperti pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan. Sosok Kibum hanya diam, menahan nafasnya saat tangan sosok dihadapannya terangkat, mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

"K….kau..Ki..bum?" ulang sosok itu lagi. Kibum mengangguk pelan, terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya.

"h..hyung…."panggil Kibum sedih, bibirnya bergetar, banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan, banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan. Namun tidak ada yang bisa terucapkan, setiap dia membuka mulutnya, hanya suara isakan yang berlomba untuk keluar.

"Bum-ah, ini aku . . . Leeteuk-hyung" Leeteuk menahan nafas saat mata itu berubah terkejut menatapnya. Dia mengerti, Kibum pasti akan seperti ini.

"Aku Park Lee Teuk" ujar Leeteuk lagi saat mata itu masih menerawang ke arahnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Tubuhnya kembali melemas, bahkan Kibum merasa kalau jantungnya sepertinya berhenti berdetak. Dia memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Sangat sesak hingga dia kesulitan bernafas. Hilang sudah, dunia yang sempat dikiranya kembali itu ternyata hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Orang ini, sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini, hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

"Ukkhh" rintihan itu terdengar samar dalam isakannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. Sosok Leeteuk terkejut, dia meraih wajah Kibum dan mengusapnya perlahan. Matanya ikut memerah menahan tangis ketika melihat wajah itu begitu kesakitan dan kulitnya terasa begitu dingin.

"Bum-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Rasanya Kibum ingin berteriak kencang saat itu juga. Berteriak dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat, sangat dan sangat sakit. Namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sesak yang muncul. Dadanya seperti terhimpit batu yang sangat besar hingga dia merasa lebih baik mati saja dari pada seperti ini.

"Men…jauh…dari… …per…gihh…" Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk dari wajahnya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Leeteuk untuk menjauh dari sisinya. Leeteuk jelas terkejut akan sikap itu. Namun ini bukan saatnya menyerah begitu saja, dia berusaha meraih Kibum lagi. Menahan bahu itu kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" ujar Leeteuk panik saat melihat Kibum semakin lemas, dia meraih tangan kiri Kibum dan mengalungkan tangan itu ke lehernya. Anak itu berontak, namun Leeteuk masih sanggup menghadapinya. Dia segera menghentikan sebuah taxi dan membawa Kibum beserta dirinya masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang sempat mengawasi mereka dalam kebingungan.

Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam segala rasa emosinya yang bercampur. Matanya menatap terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan. Donghae, dia membawa kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyatu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat begitu saja dan tangannya terasa dingin. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan sana, dimana sebuah taxi berhenti dan telah membawa pergi sosok hyung-nya beserta seseorang yang dikenalnya. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, entah kenapa Donghae begitu yakin kalau sosok itu adalah . . . Cho Kibum. Seseorang yang sangat tidak diharapkannya akan hadir disini, saat ini dan di tempat ini.

"H..hyungie…"lirih Donghae pelan, menatap sedih taxi yang sudah menjauh itu. Menatap khawatir sosok sang kakak yang sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Hae-hyung!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Donghae, dia segera berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Sang adik kini telah kembali dengan tiga kaleng minuman di tangannya. Dahinya lantas mengernyit heran melihat Donghae terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hyung-nya itu seperti habis melihat hantu saja.

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri kakaknya, menatap Donghae dari dekat dengan wajah cemas yang begitu terlihat. Donghae langsung menggeleng dan menampilkan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Ayo kembali Hyun, aku lelah" ujarnya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun kembali terheran-heran.

"Baru satu putaran hyung-ah! Cepat sekali kau lelahnya. Dimana Teuk-hyung?"

"Aku lelah hyun, ayo pulang, ayo kita pulang, bersama . . ."

"Hyung . . ." Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Menatap punggung Donghae yang perlahan berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkannya dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Donghae terlihat begitu aneh, seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Anak itu menjatuhkan minuman ditangannya begitu saja, membuat ketiga kaleng itu pecah karena terhempas dan isinya tumpah disekitar kakinya. Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap ke depan sana. Ke tempat yang sama. Tempat yang sama dengan yang ditatap Donghae sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dadanya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Siapa . . ." lirihan itu terdengar begitu pelan. Teredam oleh semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh tingginya. Kyuhyun, anak itu . . . apakah sebenarnya ikut menyaksikan semua yang baru saja terjadi?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk tergesa ke apartement mereka. Dahinya langsung mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati suara berisik dari arah kamar yang saat ini ditempati Donghae dan juga dirinya. Mereka memang memilih tidur dikamar yang sama. Anak itu lekas memeriksa apa yang tengah terjadi dan dia cukup terkejut melihat sang kakak kini tampak tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang mereka. Barang-barang mereka tampak berantakan, tak ada satu pun yang terlipat dengan benar di dalam koper yang masih terbuka lebar itu. Donghae hanya terus mengambil dan mendesakkan pakaian-pakaian itu begitu saja ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Dia meraih tangan Donghae, menahan tangan itu agar berhenti. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kita pulang"ujarnya singkat. Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar dan kembali pada aktifitasnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ternganga lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae dan menarik bahunya agar hyung-nya itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kita pulang! Kau tidak dengar?!" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat suara Donghae meninggi, rahang lantas mengeras, ikut terbawa emosi.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Donghae hanya diam dan kembali menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya.

"Kita pulang! Jangan bantah aku! Kita pulang!" ujarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan tegas.

"Hyung! Apa-"

"JANGAN BANTAH AKU PARK JUNG HYUN!"

"h…hyungie.."

"Jangan bantah aku! Kita pulang sekarang juga!"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bahkan Leeteuk hyu-"

"Biarkan saja dia! Kita akan pulang ke Jepang!"

"Mwo? Hae hyung! Kenap-"

"JANGAN BANTAH AKU!"

Mulutnya spontan mengatup. Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya berdiri saat satu bentakan lagi keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Donghae tampak begitu kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, seolah tengah menahan emosinya mati-matian. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat adiknya tidak berkutik sama sekali ditatap seintens itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup saat mata itu mengawasinya begitu kentara. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Park Dong Hae, dia tampak begitu menakutkan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kita kembali ke Jepang. Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Kita kembali."

Kalimat itu keluar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, dia terlalu terkejut. Donghae terlihat begitu berbeda saat ini. Anak itu tidak menjawab, dia juga tidak sanggup mengangguk. Dia hanya terpaku disana sampai Donghae selesai dari kegiatannya dan menyeret koper mereka keluar kamar dengan sangat kasar.

Bruk

Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh berlutut, menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu ke lantai. Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan sesekali tampak tercekat. Donghae, kakaknya itu sama sekali belum pernah seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu kayu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh menimpa punggung tangannya. Bibir itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil seolah mengejek.

"Kalian benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, benar kan? hyungie . . ." lirihnya tertahan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ooopsss saya potong disini dulu, hahaha XD

Lagi-lagi Kibum dan Kyu belum ketemu, apakah akan sempat? Kita lihat chapter depan yaaa

Maaf update-nya lama, kalau bisa cepat sih selalu diusahakan. Tapi ya, mau gimana lagi kan? Rencana tinggallah rencana . . . Saya sedang hiatus dari kegiatan Fangirl-an, tp untuk FF saya beri pengecualian. Saya akan menyelesaikannya, gak enak punya hutang sama reader semuanya.

Kita gak bisa balas review sekarang T.T Chap depan aja yaaa? Yayaayaa? Gak marah kan yaaa? Untuk ituuu, silahkan bertanya dan mengkritik sepuasnya dichapter ini karena chapter depan UC benar-benar bakalan balasin satu-satu dan jawab pertanyaan chingu semuaaa^^ Gumawoooo^^

.

.

.

**Review please^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review juga gak apa-apa . . . Yang jelas terimaksih sudah membaca cerita sayaa . . . Sudah menyempatkan diri menikmatinya dan selamat datang buat readers baruu yaaa . . .**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak ****typo(S)**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast :

SJ Member

Cho SuJun as Cho Appa

Cho Hyera as Cho Umma

Park DongHwa as Park Appa

Park DaHae as Park Umma

Shim Chang Min - Kim Jung Mo - Ahn Jae Hyun

And Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu* Saya benar-benar mencintai Kyu~

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi dan juga ketelitian XD kkkkk~

Summary : "BUKAN SALAHKU!"

**NB : Bosankah? Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf yaa, UC lupa passwordnya dan harus bongkar buku dulu buat nyari secarik(?) kertas yang UC selipkan diantara buku-buku yang sudah dimuseumkan -_- dan baru sempat nyari seharian ini karena UC terlalu sibuk dan masih sangat sibuk. Maaf sekali lagi karena semua ini, dan maaf juga jika chapter ini akan membuat anda kecewa. Tolong review-nya yang banyak untuk chapter depan yang kilat(?) hahahaha. Oke? Terimakasih.**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sebelumnya . . .

Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh berlutut, menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu ke lantai. Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan sesekali tampak tercekat. Donghae, kakaknya itu sama sekali belum pernah seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu kayu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh menimpa punggung tangannya. Bibir itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil seolah mengejek.

"Kalian benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, benar kan? hyungie . . ." lirihnya tertahan.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

"Ne? Jae-ah! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Heechul mengerang frustasi. Menatap sang adik yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Dia marah . . . Donghae tidak pernah semarah itu. Anni, dia bahkan tidak pernah marah padaku" ujar Jaehyun pelan, namja itu bahkan terkekeh kecil setelahnya, membuat Heechul segera wajah yang tampak masih terkejut itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, ini bukan seperti itu . . . Dia hanya belum mengerti, kita perlu bicara dengannya. Hyung yakin kalau dia akan mengerti." Jaehyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Heechul dengan mata kecilnya.

"Hyung tahu? Dia bilang aku 'pembohong' dia bilang aku…dia bilang aku…aku…"

"sssttttt, tidak seperti itu Jae-ah. Bukankah kau yang paling mengenal Donghae? Anak itu memang tidak pandai dalam mengontrol emosinya, dia tipe orang yang akan mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya dan setelah itu baru akan minta maaf dan menyesalinya. Bukankah Donghae seperti itu? Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti ini" Heechul mencoba menghibur sang adik. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Donghae yang tiba-tiba menelepon Jaehyun, menanyakan apakah Kibum benar-benar ke luar negeri dan Jaehyun yang masih tetap pada kebohongannya. Mengatakan kalau Kibum ada di Jerman bersama Siwon dan kekehan sinis Donghae langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya.

'Pembohong!'

Jaehyung terkejut, tentu saja. Nada suara yang begitu menusuk itu berhasil membuat sendi-sendinya melemas.

'Aku melihatnya disini! Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Pembohong! Kau berbohong padaku hyung! Kau mengingkari janjimu! Kau pengkhianat! Aku bodoh karena sempat mempercayakan semua ini padamu! Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu! Kalian bekerjasama bukan? Aku tahu! Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu tentang Hyunnie! Jangan berfikir kalau aku akan diam saja! Dia adikku! Aku tidak akan diam begitu saja!'

Nada suara Donghae yang begitu tinggi membuat Jaehyun terdiam. Dia bisa membayangkan semarah apa Donghae padanya. Anak itu tidak lagi memperhatikan sopan santunnya sama sekali. Dia terus saja berteriak dan berteriak lagi, membuat Jaehyun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa hingga saat suara keras khas benda yang dibanting menutup panggilan itu. Dia bisa menebak, Donghae melempar ponselnya dan benda itu mati secara paksa.

"Jae? Hei? Kau melamun?" Jaehyun terkesiap, dia menatap Heechul yang ada di depannya. Sang hyung tersenyum lembut, sangat kontras dengan sikapnya di luar sana sebagai seorang yang dianggap sangar.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertemu dengan kita? Bagaimana jika dia sangat marah dan membenci kita?" pertanyaan itu hanya disambut Heechul dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Bukan itu pertanyaan yang tepat untuk saat ini"

"Ne?"

"Pertanyaannya, dimana Donghae dan Hyunnie sekarang . . ." kalimat itu membuat Jaehyun sedikit tersentak. Ah, kenapa dia tidak berfikir secepat Heechul? Ini lah untungnya memiliki seorang seperti dia, dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu. Dia akan memikirkan apa yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain.

"Aku yakin, Donghae tidak akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di Seoul saat tahu Kibum ada disini. Dia pasti sudah menyeret Junghyun untuk menghindari kita" ujar Heechul yakin. Sebuah seringaian terpampang diwajahnya, membuat dahi Jaehyun berkerut tak mengerti.

"Ini menyenangkan. Kita akan memulai semuanya jauh lebih mudah"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku yakin, Hyunnie pasti keheranan akan sikap Donghae dan dia menaruh rasa curiga. Anak itu sangat pintar dan pikirannya itu sekritis seorang Cho Kibum, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan diam saja setelah semua hal mencurigakan muncul disekitarnya" Jaehyun hanya diam, membiarkan Heechul kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tampak membuat panggilan dengan seseorang.

"Bocah, aku butuh bantuanmu!" ujar namja cantik itu dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Dia kembali lagi kesini. Bandara yang bahkan baru semalam diinjaknya. Kyuhyun diam, sama sekali tidak bicara sedikitpun. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan Donghae terus menarik lengannya kesana-kemari untuk mengurus keperluan penerbangan mereka. Sang kakak pun tidak ada bedanya. Juga diam dengan wajah datarnya. Satu-satunya yang masih sama adalah genggaman tangan itu, ya . . . masih hangat seperti biasa. Namun Kyuhyun lelah, dia hanya bisa meringis tertahan saat Donghae lagi-lagi menyeretnya begitu saja.

"sssshhh" ringisan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya dan membuat Donghae menoleh. Sang kakak menatap wajahnya yang pucat, kemudian menghela nafas dan berujar . . .

"Tunggu saja disini dan jangan kemana-mana" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Memperingatinya untuk diam, persis seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan melihat Donghae yang mulai menjauh. Anak itu menatap tangannya, masih bergetar walau tidak sehebat sebelumnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, melihat sang kakak berada cukup jauh disana, tampak berbincang dengan seorang petugas. Anak itu kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, mendial nomor Leeteuk disana untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Maaf. Nomor yang an-'

Pip.

"Haah . . ." dia menghela nafas. Memijat pelipisnya pelan dan menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya yang putih. Pandangan matanya meredup, lihatlah bahkan pakaiannya belum diganti. Masih sama seperti saat mereka berolahraga tadi pagi. Donghae benar-benar tidak memberinya celah. Memangnya dia bisa kemana di kota sebesar ini? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini. Jika ini Busan, dapat dipastikan dia sudah kabur seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Lamunan itu langsung terhenti ketika Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri dibahunya dan tubuhnya terdorong cukup kuat ke depan. Seseorang telah menabraknya dari belakang.

BRUKK

TRAK

"ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf!"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, menatap ponselnya yang terjatuh dan terinjak oleh seseorang yang baru saja menubruk bahunya. Orang itu berseru panik, mengatakan kata maaf dalam nada tinggi yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih tepat disebut teriakan. Kyuhyun meringis ketika melirik ke arah ponselnya, benda itu bahkan baru dibeli kemarin. Baiklah, Leeteuk akan marah jika tahu hal ini nanti.

"ah, bagaimana ini!" orang itu menarik rambut kecoklatannya kuat ketika melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun yang retak. Dia kemudian meraihnya dan mencoba menyalakannya.

"Ah tidak mau menyala! Maafkan aku! Aku akan menggantinya, sungguh aku akan menggantinya!" Kyuhyun menutup telinganya , suara orang ini benar-benar mengganggu. Terlebih saat ini Kyuhyum masih terduduk di sisinya, membuat jarak resolusi gema suaranya semakin menusuk gendang telinga saja.

"Tak apa, aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya saat melihat orang itu menatap horor ponselnya dengan hidung yang memerah, seperti ingin menangis saja. Dia jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menggantinya! Aku akan mengganti….n..nya"

DEG

Mata itu menatapnya, melebar dengan pupil yang membesar. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Mata mereka bertemu, dalam makna yang berbeda. Sosok dihadapannya itu membatu, terdiam seribu bahasa. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membola. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah orang ini sedikit memucat dengan bibir yang bergetar. Namun tatapan matanya itu benar-benar tidak dapat Kyuhyun artikan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mulai tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Jika tatapan bisa menelanjangi, Kyuhyun rasa dia sudah telanjang sekarang. Dan dia merinding saat membayangkannya.

"K….kau…Kyu..hyun?"

DEG

Apa ini?

Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap orang itu dengan mata yang juga terkejut. Satu tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Kyuhyun. Nama seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya. Nama yang selama ini muncul dalam potongan ingatannya.

KYUHYUN.

Semua pertanyaan ambigu itu seperti baru saja terjawab. Apakah itu adalah nama dirinya sendiri? Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan hal itu. Kyuhyun menatap sosok dihadapannya itu cepat lalu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya begitu erat. Membuat sosok itu terheran-heran dalam rasa terkejutnya.

'Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Apa ini bagian dari hal yang mereka sembunyikan? Orang ini mengenalku, bukan sebagai Junghyun tapi sebagai Kyuhyun. Hae-hyung, ini untuk ingatanku, aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali'

Kyuhyun menatap ke depan, dimana sang kakak masih terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap sosok dihadapannya itu dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja . . .

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini! Siapa pun kau, bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti!"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

DEG

'Kyuhyun-ah'

'Kyuhyun-ah'

'Kyuhyun-ah'

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, panggilan itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Kyuhyun semakin menyakini keputusannya. Orang didepannya ini pasti sangat mengenalnya dan sangat dekat dengannya hingga berani memanggilnya seakrab itu. Anak itu menelan ludahnya gugup kemudian semakin mempererat genggamannya pada sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini" ujar Kyuhyun semakin yakin. Dia melirik sekali lagi sosok Donghae yang ada di depan sana, memastikan kalau sang hyung sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Sebuah senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya, namun cepat terhapus saat tingkah aneh Donghae pagi ini teringat di otaknya.

'Sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan itu . . . Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri,hyung-ah. Maafkan aku . . .'

.

.

.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kepercayaan"

–CKH-

.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" suara panik itu menyambut seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang rawat. Namja itu sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Ah? Ne, dia baik Leeteuk-shi. Suhu tubuhnya memang sedikit tinggi, setelah istirahat ku rasa tidak akan ada masalah. Reaksinya beberapa saat yang lalu tidak lebih karena shock dan masih dalam batas yang ringan. Mungkin terpicu karena kelelahan juga stress ringan yang dialaminya. Namun, pada umumnya dia baik-baik saja."

"Haah, syukurlah" helaan nafas itu terdengar. Sosok Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang ada disana. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya sekali lagi untuk mengusir segala kepanikan juga rasa terkejutnya.

"Jadi . . . Leeteuk-shi, kau-"

"Panggil Leeteuk-hyung saja, aku mengenalmu dengan cukup baik" potong Leeteuk cepat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok berbaju putih dengan name tag 'Choi Siwon' di bagian dadanya. Siwon mengangguk canggung, lalu membawa dirinya untuk duduk di dekat Leeteuk. Dia mulai meneliti wajah lembut di sampingnya itu dan tampak tersenyum setelahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali" ujarnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ne?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajah ini, wajahmu dan Jungsoo-shi benar-benar mirip" ujar Siwon dengan wajah sendu. Leeteuk yang ada disebelahnya tampak tersenyum lembut.

"Kau yang mengoperasi mereka saat itu kan?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian. Dia bisa melihat Siwon mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu damai masih terekam jelas diotakku. Jungsoo-shi sama sekali tidak takut atau pun ragu, dia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya. Walau tidak bisa berbicara banyak saat itu, kami bisa melihat keyakinan lewat matanya. Mata yang terbuka walau sebentar, kami bisa melihat betapa inginnya dia memberi kehidupan bagi Kyuhyun. Jungsoo-shi, dia benar-benar sosok yang kuat. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Terlebih saat memaksakan sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya ketika Ahjumma belum juga dapat menguatkan hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan. Dia mengatakannya, dengan tatapan yang begitu menenangkan seolah mengatakan kalau 'tidak apa-apa'jika dia harus pergi . . ." Tatapan Siwon menerawang, membawanya kembali ke sebuah ingatan yang membuatnya merinding kala itu.

'_Adikku, kumohon Umma . . . biarkan dia hidup. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya bukan? Izinkan aku menepati janjiku'_

Kalimat dengan nada pelan itu mampu membuat tulang-tulangnya terasa menggigil. Melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana sosok Jungsoo begitu tegar dalam penderitaan rasa sakitnya. Bagaimana dia terus saja memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mata itu tertutup perlahan dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Dan setelah itu dia kehilangan kesadaran lagi dengan kondisi yang kembali melemah, kami tidak bisa menunggu lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera melakukan operasi walau berisiko besar. Tapi, syukurlah semuanya berlangsung dengan lancar."

"Ya, tapi aku kehilangan saudaraku . . ." kata-kata itu membuat Siwon tersentak. Dia segera menatap Leeteuk yang menunduk, membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah membahas ini.

"Ma..maafkan aku" ujar Siwon akhirnya. Dia pun menundukkan wajahnya, membuat keheningan tercipta disana.

"Jung….anni, ,maksudku Kyuhyun, kau juga tahu kalau dia amnesia saat ini. Menurutmu, jika dia kembali mendapatkan ingatannya dan sadar untuk kedua kalinya kalau jantung itu milik Jungsoo, apa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan itu?" pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Siwon menghela nafas lelah. Tidak dipungkiri, dia pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama selama ini.

"Dia pasti akan terguncang lagi. Tapi, bukankah ini tugasmu Teuk-h..hyung?" tanya Siwon hati-hati dan sedikit memberanikan diri memanggil Leeteuk seakrab itu. Leeteuk menoleh, memberikan senyumnya pada Siwon lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" jawabnya jujur. Mereka kembali diam, membuat suasana kembali canggung.

"Jadi…hyung akan mempertemukan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan itu membuat Leeteuk tersentak. Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga!" ujarnya panik membuat Siwon memandangnya khawatir.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Aku meninggalkan mereka" jawab Leeteuk cepat sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Membuat Siwon kembali terheran-heran.

"Tidak ada yang aktif, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Aish! Bodohnya aku! Siwon-ah, aku harus kembali sekarang" ujar Leeteuk singkat. Membuat mata Siwon melebar terkejut. Leeteuk sudah berdiri, kepanikan begitu terlihat di wajahnya. Dia sudah akan melangkah jika saja Siwon tidak mencekal lengannya.

Tap

Leeteuk menoleh, menatap Siwon yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Dia bahkan belum sadar hyung . . ." Leeteuk sedikit berjengit, dia menatap ke arah pintu kamar tempat Kibum kini tengah terbaring.

"Ada kau disini Siwon-ah" ujar Leeteuk kemudian dengan nada bingungnya. Bukankah Siwon bekerja disini? Dia bisa mengawasi Kibum bukan?

"Hyung . . ."

"Siwon-ah, aku harus cepat. Hyunnie sedari tadi menghubungiku, banyak panggilan tak terjawab darinya. Ku rasa tengah terjadi sesuatu dan aku harus pergi sekarang . . . mereka membutuhkanku" ujar Leeteuk khawatir, dia berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cekalan Siwon. Oh Park Lee Teuk, kau melupakan seseorang di dalam sana semudah itu.

"Kibum juga membutuhkanmu hyung! Terlebih . . . kau harus bicara padanya, dia tidak setegar yang terlihat! Ku mohon! Setidaknya temui dia dulu!" Siwon tidak perduli jika nada suaranya begitu tinggi. Dia menatap leeteuk dengan mata yang memerah, bercampur antara rasa marah dan sedihnya. Mengapa Kibum mereka yang selalu tersisihkan? Yang selalu terabaikan? Kenapa harus Kibum mereka yang diperlakukan setidak adil ini?

"S..siwon-ah"

"Tidakkah kau sedikit memikirkannya? Demi Tuhan! Dia juga adikmu! Kenapa tidak ada Kibum dalam pikiranmu? Kenapa? Ada darah yang sama dalam tubuhnya, darah yang juga sama denganmu! Apa Kibum sebegitu tidak berartinya? Tidakkah kau berfikir apa yang akan dirasakannya jika kau pergi bahkan tanpa mau bicara dan menjelaskan semua ini padanya? Sekali pun nantinya ia bersikeras mengusirmu, kau punya kewajiban untuk menenangkannya dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkanmu!" nafas Siwon terengah, dia tidak pernah lepas kontrol seperti ini. Berterimakasihlah pada perawat yang lewat dengan wajah menunduk, sehingga mengingatkan Siwon akan posisi dan juga tempatnya saat ini. Hingga dia sedikit meredam suaranya. Namja berdimple itu tersenyum miris lalu melepas lengan Leeteuk. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Leeteuk yang juga kini tengah menatapnya. Wajah lembut itu tampak sedikit berubah, namun Siwon tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk kelancanganku barusan. Aku sangat menghormatimu hyung, namun aku tidak merasa salah atas apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu. Aku hanya….."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya Siwon-ah, benar begitu?" lanjut Leeteuk cepat. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini, aku berhutang banyak hal padamu. Kau sepertinya jauh lebih mengerti dia dari pada aku. Aku ingin berada disini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ku mohon, kali ini . . . sekali lagi, tolong jaga dia untukku. Aku akan segera datang padanya, sebentar lagi. . . katakan padanya untuk menunggu, sebentar lagi . . . hanya sebentar lagi . . ." Siwon menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti. Namun dia tidak sanggup untuk membantah. Mata lembut itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Dokter muda itu hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Leeteuk memeluknya sekilas sebelum namja itu berlari kecil meninggalkannya yang masih mematung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kibum yang selalu diminta menunggu? Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu" lirih Siwon sedih, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dibalik pintu sana telah mendengar semua percakapan mereka dalam diam.

"A…ku..ti..dak..butuh…kalian…" ujarnya dengan aura kelam yang menguar begitu pekat. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan bahu itu perlahan bergetar. Menyisakan tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi lantai yang dipijaknya.

.

.

.

"Masuklah . . ." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Melewati pemuda yang kini tengah membuka lebar pintu sebuah apartement yang bisa dikatakan mewah dan rapi. Dia canggung, tentu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali pemuda ini, walaupun mungkin saja dulu mereka kenal bukan? Entahlah, dia harus berusaha keras menggali ingatannya.

"Terimakasih hmm…"

"Changmin, Shim Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu" lanjut pemuda itu cepat saat menyadari Kyuhyun bergumam karena tidak tahu namanya.

"Eumm" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sabagai jawaban. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan keadaan yang canggung. Changmin yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang justru tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hm, Jadi..Changmin-shi…."

"Kau biasanya memanggilku 'Min' atau paling parahnya 'Tiang Listrik' Kyuhyun-ah. Panggil seperti itu saja . . ."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bukankah orang ini tadi bilang 'Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu' tapi kenapa malah memotong omongannya dengan hal yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak penting disaat seperti ini.

"Changmin-shi, aku…."

"Changmin saja, tidak perlu seformal itu . . ."

Baiklah, Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"Changmin-ah, apa…"

"Nah, seperti itu lebih enak didengar. Bersikap sopan sama sekali bukan dirimu"

Oke. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika kali ini dia menyumpahi pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun sudah memicingkan matanya tajam, jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau orang ini sudah menolongnya tadi, mungkin saja anak itu sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya secara terang-terangan.

"Changmin-ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesu…"

"Kau mau minum apa Kyu? Bagaimana kalau soda? Akan aku ambilkan, sebentar . . ." Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya. Melihat sang penolong itu telah berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak ke tempat yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah dapur. Anak itu menggeram, tenggelam antara rasa penasaran dan juga kesalnya. Namun dia hanya bisa mendesah lirih dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa.

Ting.

Bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca itu kembali membawanya bertatapan dengan pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Changmin itu. Changmin tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil duduk di sisi Kyuhyun, tidak lagi berhadapan.

"Kau amnesia?" pertanyaan itu membuat mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar namun dengan segera dia bergumam untuk menjawabnya. Kepalanya dibawanya untuk mengangguk ragu.

"Eumm"

"Sudah ku duga" ujar Changmin dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ne?"

"Dari tingkahmu, aku bisa menyadarinya. Kau bahkan tidak ingat namaku, jahat sekali." lanjut Changmin saat Kyuhyun masih menunggunya untuk bicara, dia terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

"Hm, baguslah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kalau aku tidak menge…nalmu…." ujar Kyuhyun, mengecilkan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat. Masih canggung dan bingung dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini. Hal yang sangat tak logis menurutnya.

"Anni. Aku butuh penjelasan Kyu, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku…aku mencarimu…Penculikan itu, jika saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Jika saja aku, ah… lupakan. Penyesalan ini tidak berguna. Aku bersyukur, kau baik-baik saja. Aku percaya, kau anak yang kuat. Apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tidak mengingatnya? " kata-kata itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Anak itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah di atas meja. Mencoba mencari celah untuk memulai ceritanya. Ya, dia memang tidak ingat sama sekali semua yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, pertama kali aku membuka mata . . . aku ada di sebuah rumah, rumah orangtuaku di Jepang. Terbaring di tempat tidur dalam sebuah kamar yang tertata seperti sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat medis yang menempel ditubuhku " ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang. Dia ingat saat wajah Donghae lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika membuka mata. Ingatan itu membuatnya memikirkan Donghae, hyung-nya itu pasti sedang panik sekarang.

"Jepang? Rumah orangtuamu? Mwo?" Kyuhyun sedikit meringis mendengar suara tinggi itu. Apa orang ini punya pengeras suara ditenggorokannya itu? Kenapa suaranya begitu melengking?

"Eumm, Changmin-ah bisa kau kecilkan suaramu? Telingaku sedikit sakit" ujar Kyuhyun ragu, sedikit tak enak karena takut Changmini tersinggung. Changmin tampak salah tingkah kemudian berdehem singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian punya rumah di Jepang. Aku juga tidak pernah diberitahu tentang hal itu, tentang kau yang dibawa ke Jepang. Aku bertanya kesana-kemari namun tidak ada yang bisa memberikanku jawaban. Bahkan hyung-mu itu lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup dari pada manusia sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dia di kampus seminggu yang lalu. Jika aku bertanya tentangmu, dia hanya akan menatapku sebentar kemudian pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Memang apa salahnya dengan mengatakan kalau kau ada di Jepang. Setidaknya, biarkan aku tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja." ujar Changmin lirih, Kyuhyun mengernyit dibuatnya. Merasa ada yang sangat aneh dari kalimat panjang itu.

"A..apa kau bilang tadi? H..hyung? Maksudmu? H..hyung ku?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Waeyo?" Changmin memutar tubuhnya kesamping. Menghadap Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti orang bingung. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kalimatnya itu?

"Mari kita luruskan ini" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian. Tatapan matanya berubah serius hingga Changmin tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"N..ne?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku dengan singkat dan jangan bertanya sebelum aku selesai bertanya" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian. Changmin mengangguk ragu-ragu, tampak tak enak melihat tatapan mata itu. Baiklah, walau anak ini amnesia, sifat dan sosoknya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tadi kau bilang, hyung ku? Disini? Di Seoul? Kampus?"

"N..ne, Hyung-mu selalu menyempatkan datang ke kampus ditengah kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan. Aku sering bertemu dia karena jalan ke gedung fakultasku dan dia sejalur. Namun, dia lebih sering mengabaikanku dan terkadang berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Jahat sekali, padahal dulu dia tidak begitu, dia berubah tiga tahun terakhir ini dan ku rasa itu kerena kau tidak ada disisinya. Apalagi orangtuamu memutuskan tinggal di Ilsan, membuatku berfikir hyung-mu pasti sangat kesepian. Tapi, jika kau ada di Jepang dan ternyata orangtuamu juga disana dan bukannya di Ilsan seperti yang aku kira selama ini, kenapa dia tidak menyusul kalian saja? kenapa memilih tinggal bersama Siwon-hyung? ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran hyung-mu itu. Dia hidup menyedihkan seperti mayat dan membuat orang khawatir padahal mudah saja, dia tinggal menyusul kalian kan? atau itu karena orangtuamu yang tidak mengizinkan dan memaksanya mengurus perusahaan disini? Ck, sepertinya bukan. Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi bukan orang seperti itu"

Penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat Kyuhyun berdebar. Cerita apa ini? Apa ini benar-benar cerita tentang dirinya? Atau Shim Changmin ini salah mengenali orang? Mungkin saja kan tiang listrik di depannya ini salah mengenali orang? Tapi, nama itu….'Kyuhyun'…. itu nama yang sama dalam mimpinya, dia yakin. Namun kenapa kisah ini sangat jauh dari perkiraannya? Ini seperti cerita dari dua kehidupan yang berbeda, dari dua orang yang berbeda. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali keyakinannya. Dia mengabaikan tatapan heran Changmin dan kembali bertanya. Mulai dari hal-hal dasar terlebih dahulu, mungkin dari sini dia bisa menarik kesimpulan. Kyuhyun mengangguk sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Siapa namaku?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

DEG

"C..Cho?" Kyuhyun tercekat saat Changmin mengangguk perlahan dengan kening berkerut. Dia cukup heran dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

'Margaku bukan Park?' batin Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ini mungkin akan mudah jika saja namanya 'Park Kyuhyun' tapi . . . 'Cho Kyuhyun' . . . tidakkah ini terlalu? Terlalu . . . mengada-ngada. Namun Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Menertalkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin liar dan tak sabaran.

"Orangtuaku, kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Hei, apa ahjumma atau ahjusshi tidak pernah membahas tentangku? Aku sahabatmu Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah membahasku! Kau seharusnya tahu tentangku walaupun kau hilang ingatan! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Hei, apa kau salah makan? Aku tidak memberimu alkohol, kenapa mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa kau menderita Alzaimer? Hingga setiap saat harus diingatkan tentang orang-orang di dekatmu? Astaga! Amnesiamu saja sudah membuatku sedih dan kau sekarang malah menderita penyakit itu?"

"JAWAB SAJA!"

"B…baiklah. SuJun Ahjusshi dan Hyera Ahjumma. Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan? Kuharap bukan hal bodoh seperti 'Berapa nomor sepatuku' mungkin?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan candaan Changmin, dia termenung cukup lama. Sujun dan Hyera. Dua nama itu, dia tidak pernah mendengarnya dan sekarang pemuda di depannya ini bilang kalau itu nama orangtuanya? Oh, mungkin saja Shim Changmin ini salah mengenali orang. Bukankah katanya setiap orang memiliki tujuh cermin atau tujuh orang di dunia ini yang memiliki wajah nyaris mirip? Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe anak yang akan mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia sangat ingin mempercayainya. Kyuhyun-shi, kau mulai takut dengan kebenaran eoh? Takut terluka karena kebohongan? Entahlah . . .

"Saudaraku? Kau tahu?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi saat tawa Changmin mereda, kali ini nada suaranya lebih tenang karena rasa penasarannya memudar. Dia berpikir kalau Shim Changmin ini memang salah mengenali orang. Memangnya yang namanya 'Kyuhyun' cuma ada satu di dunia? Dan ingatan itu, mungkin bukan tertuju untuknya atau mungkin hanya mimpi anehnya saja. Kyuhyun tengah mencoba berpikir positif saat ini. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, entah kenapa rasa takut akan segala kebenaran itu tengah berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau punya dua orang saudara laki-laki" jawab Changmin ringan, dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Changmin mulai sedikit berubah, seolah menyelidik namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

'Ah, yang ini benar. Aku punya dua orang saudara.' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan sedikit tersenyum karenanya. Dia menatap Changmin dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan ini, akan jadi pertanyaan penutup jika saja masih menyimpang dari yang 'seharusnya'. Ya, yang seharusnya seperti yang selama ini 'Park Jung Hyun' jalani.

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Hyung pertamamu, Cho Jung Soo. Hyung keduamu, Cho Ki Bum."

"Sudah ku duga"

"Ne?" Changmin mengernyit, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum begitu lega seolah baru saja terbebas dari beban yang berat.

"Changmin-shi"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Changmin sa-"

"Anni. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Kau salah mengenaliku, aku bukan Kyuhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat, dia menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang kini tampak mengerutkan dahi itu. Apa Kyuhyun berniat untuk berkenalan lagi?

"Perkenalkan namaku Junghyun, Park Jung Hyun."

Ah, benar.

"Ap..apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah? Kau Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau amnesia tapi aku tidak, aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah dan juga suaramu. Aku tidak lupa, aku tidak akan lupa pada sahabatku. Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" ujar Changmin dengan nada suara tak yakin, dia cukup bingung dengan situasi ini. Cukup bingung atau sedang berakting bingung? Shim Changmin, aktingmu buruk sekali. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya? Apa kau memang serius memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Anniyo, aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Nama orangtuaku bukan Sujun-shi atau pun Hyera-shi seperti katamu. Nama orangtuaku Park Dong Hwa dan Park Da Hae, aku memang memiliki dua orang hyung tapi nama mereka Park Lee Teuk dan juga Park Dong Hae. Aku rasa, kau salah mengenali orang. Apa aku dan sahabatmu itu sangat mirip?"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Changmin cepat. Dahinya berkerut heran, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum.

"Namaku Junghyun, Park Junghyun. Dari ceritamu tadi, aku menyimpulkan kalau kau salah mengenali orang. Aku memang amnesia dan ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun dan juga seperti katamu, itu sejak aku mengalami penculikan. Tapi, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud. Ini sepertinya hanya kebetulan saja. aku rasa aku juga sudah salah paham karena mengira kau bisa membantuku karena mengenalku. Maaf, ini salahku yang tak berfikir panjang sebelum bertindak sehingga saat ini kau harus menampung orang asing di Junghyun, aku tidak memiliki hyung yang tinggal disini. Aku hanya mempunyai dua saudara dan nama mereka Park Lee Teuk dan Park Dong Hae. Hyung keduaku, Donghae, dia memang seorang mahasiswa tapi tidak disini, dia bersekolah di Busan. Dan baru kemarin kembali dari Jepang, jadi tidak mungkin dia ada di Seoul bahkan bersekolah disini. Juga, kelihatannya hyung-ku itu bukan orang yang menyukai Seoul hingga mau berurusan dengan kota ini. Sehingga tidak mungkin dia ada disini dan bertemu denganmu di kampus. Sementara Leeteuk-hyung, dia mengurus peru…"

"Tunggu! Leeteuk? Park Lee Teuk?" Kyuhyun diam, menatap Changmin yang tampak berfikir. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran wajah Changmin yang berubah begituu serius.

"Ada apa Changmin-shi?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya saat Changmin meliriknya dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam.

" Ah, tidak. Hanya saja namanya terdengar tidak asing bagiku Junghyun-shi, apa kau memiliki foto hyungmu? Bolehkan aku melihatnya?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu berkedip heran namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu ingin melihat foto hyungku, tapi aku akan memperlihatkannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku, ini dia…foto keluargaku, yang memakai jas putih, dia hyung-ku, Park Leeteuk." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan foto yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dompet itu pada Changmin. Sebuah figura keluarga bertema formal. Dia meneliti perubahan wajah Changmin yang tidak bisa tertebak. Wajah itu begitu datar tanpa memberikan arti yang jelas. Namun mata itu, tampak marah, kesal dan juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa…kau mengenal hyungku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin kembali mengangsurkan foto itu kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal hyung-mu 'yang ini'." Ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lucu. Kyuhyun mengernyit, kalimat dan juga senyuman itu begitu aneh dimatanya.

…..'Tapi aku mengenal kembarannya, Jungsoo-hyung, hyung-mu….' lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

"Sudah ku duga, kau salah orang Changmin-shi. Aku juga salah, maafkan aku"

"Ya begitulah, sepertinya untuk saat ini aku salah orang. Sudah, tidak apa. Setidaknya aku menemukanmu"

"Ne?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Mari kita ulangi. Perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin."

"Ne, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, namaku Park Jung Hyun."

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu Park Jung Hyun-shi"

.

.

.

'**bagaimana? Masih butuh penjelasan dariku? Ayolah kau itu pintar, aku tahu kalau kau sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi disini' **suara bernada sinis itu menyambut gendang telinganya saat panggilan itu baru saja terhubung. Membuat seorang Shim Changmin merengut kesal.

"Hm, aku mengerti hyung" ujarnya ringan namun sorot mata itu tampak sedih.

'**Baguslah, seperti yang aku harapkan darimu'** jawab sosok diseberang itu cepat.

"Tapi, kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang? Aku selalu bertanya padamu selama tiga tahun" tuntut Changmin tidak senang, dia cukup marah akan hal ini.

'**Karena ini waktu yang tepat' **lagi, jawaban seenaknya itu membuatnya menggeram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

'**Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menahannya dan mempertemukannya dengan Kibum, tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan ini. Seminggu, apa bisa? Tahan dia selama seminggu ditempatmu' **lanjut sosok diseberang sana, membuat air muka Changmin sontak berubah.

"Kau gila? Dengan status yang baru saja aku ciptakan kalau kami ini hanya 'orang asing' mana mungkin dia mau tinggal bersamaku disini" ujar Changmin dengan menekankan kata 'orang asing' dalam nada suaranya.

'**Yak! Jangan mengataiku bocah! Itu tugasmu! Aku tidak mau tahu! Jika kau masih perduli pada semua hal ini! Maka kau harus ikut terlibat! Suka atau tidak! Bisa atau tidak! Kau harus mengusahakannya! Kita bertaruh disini, ini harus selesai' **suara diseberang sana terdengar gusar, sukses membuat Changmin membeku.

"B…baiklah….aku mengerti" ujar Changmin takut-takut.

'**Lalu, dimana dia?'** suara itu normal kembali, membuat Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"Dikamarku, sedang mandi"

'**Kau melihat Donghae saat dibandara?'**

"Ya atau mungkin tidak, aku tidak tahu wajahnya sebelum Kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto 'keluarganya' tadi. Jadi, aku tidak yakin apa melihatnya atau tidak tapi ku rasa tidak"

'**Aiissh! Kenapa bahasamu berbelit sekali! Aku peringatkan. Hindari Donghae, jangan sampai Jung…anni, maksudku Kyuhyun, jangan sampai mereka bertemu'**

"Wae?"

'**Karena Donghae pasti akan membawanya pergi'**

"Separah itu?"

'**Kau tidak tahu Donghae, dia menganggap Kyuhyun segalanya'**

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

'**Sepertinya sama, Donghae juga segalanya. Tapi, semua gelagat aneh Donghae pasti terbaca olehnya sehingga dia berani kabur bersamamu. Anak itu tipe pemikir yang sangat kritis'**

"Aku tahu, aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau hyung" ujar Changmin jengah, ayolah, Kyuhyun itu sahabatnya.

'**Kalau begitu aku harap kau bisa diandalkan!'** ujar sosok diseberang sana lagi.

"Tentu, akan aku usahakan"

'**Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar bocah! Kau bukan hanya harus mengusahakannya! Kau harus mwujudkan apa yang akan aku perintahkan! Harus!'**

"B…baiklah"

'**Aku punya tugas untukmu!'**

"Apa itu?"

'**Besok, bawa Kyuhyun ke galeri mu. Asal kau tahu, sekarang dia itu maniak lukisan'**

"Benarkah?" baiklah. Dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut seharian ini, kejutan bahwa Kyuhyun seorang maniak lukisan jauh lebih membuatnya 'terkejut' lagi. Wajah itu malah ikut berbinar karenanya.

'**Hei! Ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang! Jaga kewaspadaanmu! Aku akan membawa Kibum kesana besok' **

"Mwo? Kau gila? Secepat itu? Dia pasti akan terkejut!"

'**Yak! Sekali lagi kau mengataiku, aku bunuh kau! Lagi pula apa bedanya? Cepat atau lambat, jika dia tahu tentu saja dia akan terkejut! Dan aku lebih suka masalah ini cepat diakhiri'**

"B…baiklah hyung, aku mengerti"

'**Baguslah, aku mengandalkanmu Shim Changmin'**

"Ne, Chullie-hyung"

PIP.

Panggilan itu berakhir, ditutup oleh seseorang yang diseberang sana. Changmin menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah meredup dan memantulkan cahaya lampu di atas sana. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras saat nama Leeteuk muncul dalam otaknya. Entah kenapa, Changmin merasa bahwa sosok itu begitu sangat buruk, sangat jahat, sangat menyebalkan.

"Kibum-hyung, pasti sangat tersiksa selama ini. Aish! Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena selama ini selalu menanyakan Kyuhyun padanya, pantas saja dia tidak menjawabku, karena . . . dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau keluarganya sendirilah yang sedang mempermainkannya" ujar Changmin dengan wajah sedih, matanya memerah, membayangkan sesakit apa Kibum selama ini. Jika itu dia, mungkin dia sudah lama memilih mengakhiri segalanya. Hidup sendirian, merasa terbuang karena ditinggalkan ayah dan ibu, lalu menyadari bahwa tengah dipermainkan, tengah dibohongi semua orang, semua hal itu pasti berat untuknya.

"Kibum-hyung, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun padamu besok. Pasti, aku akan membawanya" ujar Changmin yakin.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berlari memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai apartement mereka-yang bahkan belum sehari ditempatinya itu-. Namja itu berulang kali merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa bahwa ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang pasti kebingungan mencarinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat lari pagi. Namja dewasa itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar setelah pintu lift terbuka, dia lalu memilih sedikit berlari saat yakin tidak akan mengganggu penghuni apartement yang lain. Tak butuh waktu lama, namja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement yang ditujunya dan mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan kode password untuk membuka pintunya.

PIP.

Seiring dengan bunyi tanda pintu terbuka, entah kenapa Leeteuk dapat merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari dalam apartement itu. Namja itu bergegas masuk dan kontan tercengang mendapati kondisi apartement merkas yang sangat berantakan. Sepertinya ada badai yang kebetulan lewat, atau lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang baru saja mengamuk disini.

"Hae! Hyunnie!" tanpa melepas alas kakinya, Leeteuk segela berlari menuju kamar yang ditempati kedua adiknya. Berharap Donghae dan Kyuhyun ada disana dan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Namun, begitu pintu itu didorongnya dengan tak sabaran. Pemandangan yang dia lihat lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan pijakan. Tubuhnya membeku ditempat dengan wajah memucat karena terkejut.

"HAE!"

.

.

.

PRANGG

"Astaga! Junghyun-shi! Gwenchanayo?" Changmin berujar panik, dia segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari meja kaca itu. Meja yang pecah karena Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya tepat kesisi atas meja. Padahal anak itu tengah membantu Changmin untuk membereskan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Junghyun-shi? Kau mendengarku? Hei? Kau terluka?" Changmin berujar cemas, dia meneliti wajah Kyuhyun. Anak itu tampak pucat dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Junghyun-shi?"

Masih diam. Kyuhyun masih diam, tampak termenung seperti orang bodoh.

"Kyu . . ."

DEG

"N…ne? Kau memanggilku Changmin-shi?" gantian Changmin yang tersentak. Kenapa justru panggilan itu yang sukses menarik Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bertanya, kau kenapa? Apa kau terluka?" mata Kyuhyun membulat menatap meja kaca Changmin yang sudah pecah. Hei, apa dia tidak sadar?

"Ah! Mianhaeyo, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku janji akan menggantinya, aku akan segera menghubungi hyung-ku besok untuk memintanya menjemputku disini dan mengganti kerugianmu. Mianhaeyo Changmin-shi, aku akan segera membereskannya" Kyuhyun berujar panik dengan wajah bingung dan dia sudah akan berjongkok untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya jika saja Changmin tidak cepat meraih bahunya. Membuat anak itu kembali berdiri secara paksa dan berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Changmin.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan menyuruh orang lain membereskannya. Aku bertanya, apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin serius. Dia melihat air muka Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Dahinya berkerut seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Changmin lagi saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anniyo" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, namun ekspresi wajahnya memberi jawaban yang berbeda dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Junghyun-shi?" panggil Changmin saat Kyuhyun tampak lembali termenung.

"Ah, Ne?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin dengan alis berkerut. Ini terlalu bertele-tele. Ada apa dengan anak ini?, pikirnya.

"N..ne. hanya saja, perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ah, mungkin karena saat ini hyung-ku sedang mencariku. Mereka pasti khawatir. Tapi, aku tidak mau bertemu dia sekarang. Aku tidak mau pergi, aku masih ingin di Seoul." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya, dia menatap Changmin yang saat ini juga menatapnya. Changmin tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu untuk membuat perasaanmu membaik?" tanya Changmin dengan alis terangkat.

"Ne?"

"Galeri pribadiku di ruangan ini, apa kau mau melihatnya? Kau juga boleh melukis di kanvasku, aku penasaran dengan karyamu " lanjut Changmin lagi, dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun berubah berbinar.

"Tentu! Aku mau!" Kyuhyun semangat. Dia segera mengekori langkah Changmin, namun sesuatu membuatnya berhenti . . .

"Changmin-shi? Dari mana kau tahu aku bisa melukis?"

DEG

Oh, demi seluruh makanan yang ada dikulkas miliknya, Changmin merutuki otak cerdasnya yang bekerja dengan ceroboh saat ini. Anak itu merutuk dalam hatinya dan memutar otak untuk memberikan alasan yang logis.

"Ah itu, aku memiliki penciuman yana cukup peka pada cat dan juga tanganmu menunjukkan ciri-ciri kalau kau seorang pelukis" ujar Changmin asal, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya curiga. Namun Changmin mencoba mengabaikannya dan meraih lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, akan ku perlihatkan karyaku yang hebat!" ujarnya semangat, tak memberikan Kyuhyun celah untuk membalas kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Rumah megah dengan cat yang tampak kusam itu kini terlihat hidup. Lampu-lampu yang ada kini menyala begitu terang seolah tengah menunjukkan cahayanya yang selama ini tersimpan. Seseorang ada disana, duduk di sofa menghadap televisi besar yang tertutupi oleh kain putih berdebu. Dia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri, tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang turut kotor terkena debu. Dia tampak terlalu malas, bahkan untuk menarik kain putih penutup sofa itu. Mata lelahnya terbuka sayu, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diruang yang sunyi itu. Sedikit mendengus untuk sekedar mengusir rasa kesalnya usai pemaksaan yang dia lakukan di rumah sakit tadi hanya agar diizinkan pulang.

"Aku sudah membereskan kamarmu" suara berat itu membuatnya menoleh, mendapati seorang namja berbaju hitam berdiri di ujung tangga dengan wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu, kau terlalu keras kepala hyung" ujarnya datar. Anak itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga dan berpapasan dengan sosok 'hyung' itu.

"Kau sakit, tak akan ku biarkan kau tidur ditempat penuh debu seperti itu. Setelah ini akan aku hubungi seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat ini segera" ujar sang 'hyung' itu lagi. Namun anak itu hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas.

"Terserah kau saja hyung, aku mengantuk" ujarnya singkat. Kakinya mulai melangkah menapaki anak tangga, namun sesuatu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau, apa akan tinggal bersamaku disini?" tanyanya pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri di ujung tangga dan kini tengah memperhatikannya seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang harus diawasi.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, Cho Kibum." Ujar orang itu singkat dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh kalimat itu sekarang. Pulanglah dan larilah, seperti yang kau lakukan dahulu. Jangan perdulikan aku diwaktu yang sudah sangat terlambat ini" ujar anak itu, Cho Kibum.

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Aku akan tetap disini. Tidak ada yang terlambat, aku disini untukmu, bukan untuk kepentinganku" Ujar orang itu pasti. Kibum mendengus, dia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Siwon, aku mau kau memaafkannya dan berbicara dengannya." Kibum menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan berbalik dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya kau khawatir pada dirimu sendiri, bersyukurlah karena aku masih mau memanggilmu 'hyung' dan tidak mengabaikanmu seperti yang lainnya" ujar Kibum datar. Anak itu menatap orang itu dengan matanya yang kosong. Orang itu tersenyum, membuat Kibum terheran akan sikapnya.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk itu. Tapi, Siwon jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Setidaknya dia tidak melarikan diri dan meninggalkanmu seperti yang aku lakukan." Ujar orang itu lagi. Kibum menghela nafas lelahnya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit jika memikirkan semua hal ini.

"Yesung-hyung, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang. Tinggalkan aku, untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku sendiri" ujar Kibum akhirnya. Anak itu menatap Yesung sekilas kemudian segera berbalik, mengabaikan Yesung yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Bum-ah, aku di bawah sini jika kau butuh sesuatu" ujar Yesung akhirnya, tepat sebelum Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Blam.

Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan itu mengakhiri sandiwaranya. Kibum jatuh berlutut memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia mencengkram kuat rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Kibum tahu, Siwon sudah memperingatinya untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Dia terlalu banyak berfikir dan kelelahan hingga mudah sakit kepala bahkan puncaknya sampai kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, semua hal yang terjadi ini tentu membuatnya berfikir keras. Adiknya, Cho Kyuhyun ada disini, dalam jarak yang mungkin sangat dekat dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memikirkan hal itu? Mengingat semua orang selama ini telah bermain opera di atas kepedihannya, bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan hal itu. Cho Ki Bum tidak sekuat itu, dia juga manusia yang punya batas lelah dan punya perasaan.

"Umma…." Lirihnya tertahan. Tiga tahun lamanya, Kibum berani bersumpah kalau panggilan itu tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya. Namun saat ini, tolong biarkan dia menjadi anak manja yang menangis memanggil Ibunya. Kibum berusaha menutup kenyataan kalau semua ini juga karena Ibunya. Dia membutuhkan sosok itu saat ini, untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit hingga bernafaspun terasa sulit. Aliran air mata itu tercipta, membawanya berbaring dilantai yang dingin dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya masih terbuka, memandang kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan mengalir.

"Apa salahku…"tanya-nya entah pada siapa. Kibum memejamkan matanya, mencoba memasuki alam mimpi secepat yang dia bisa. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuknya, menyiksanya hatinya, menyiksa tubuhnya, menyiksa jiwanya. Alam mimpi jauh lebih baik, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Jungsoo disana, bertemu Kyuhyun-nya, berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Tertawa bersama, seperti yang mereka lakukan dahulu. Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, ketika bangun nanti biarkan dia kembali mengecapi pahitnya kenyataan ini. Semoga saja Cho Kibum tidak berubah menjadi sosok penuh kebencian dan menjadi musuh dunia nantinya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk seorang Shim Changmin. Anak itu tersenyum sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisikan dua kotak susu. Salahkan dia yang memang tak berniat berlangganan pada pengantar susu hingga harus keluar pagi-pagi sekali untuk membeli minuman wajib-bagiKyuhyun- untuk sarapan pagi itu. Changmin jarang minum susu, dia berfikir kalau dirinya sudah sangat tinggi. Apa jadinya jika dia rajin minum susu nantinya? Ah, mungkin jerapah akan menemukan teman baru berbeda spesies dengan wajah yang sangat tampan-pikirnya-. Changmin tersenyum, menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa sedekat ini hanya dalam waktu semalam. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak berubah, memudahkan Changmin memahaminya dengan cepat. Toh, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Hilang ingatan sama sekali tidak menyulitkannya untuk memahami watak bocah-pria dewasa- keras kepala itu.

Ceklek.

"Aku pulaaang" suara cempreng Changmin memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Namja kelewat tinggi itu memeperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berbaring menghadap televisi. Changmin tersenyum kecil, dia segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka yang terlambat karena Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin minum susu terlebih dahulu. Namun sekarang anak itu malah kembali tertidur di sofa. Tak perlu diceritakan bagaimana Changmin berhasil menahan Kyuhyun di apartementnya. Dia cukup pintar untuk memanfaatkan ketertarikan Kyuhyun pada game dan juga lukisan. Satu hal lagi, perlu dicatat, Shim Changmin yang saat ini tengah menuang susu itu adalah seorang pelukis sekaligus pembuat komik yang cukup terkenal dengan nama penanya-nama samaran-. Dia cukup pintar untuk memanfaatkan kekuasaan sang kakak –Shim Yunho- untuk dapat menghendle kebebasannya sebagai pekerja lepas yang hanya akan berkarya jika dia ingin. Dia tidak ingin terlibat kontrak atau pun projek kerja lainnya di umurnya yang masih belia ini.

"Junghyun-ah, bangunlah! Aku sudah membelikanmu susu" ujarnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu, nyaris membuat Changmin mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik pipi yang gembul itu.

"Kau sudah pulang" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya, dia melirik Changmin dengan mata sayunya.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Changmin sambil mengangsurkan segelas susu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, meminumnya cepat dan kembali memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Changmin.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk telepon yang ada dibelakang Changmin.

"Hm? Tentu, pakai saja. Ada yang ingin kau hubungi? Hyung-mu lagi? Bukankah kau bilang handphone-nya sibuk saat berusaha kau hubungi semalam?" tanya Changmin dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah. Changmin berdiri, mengambil handphone-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera sibuk dengan ponsel itu, mencari kontak yang sudah sengaja disimpannya disana.

"Ah! Aktif!" ujarnya semangat, membuat jantung Changmin berdebar.

'Astaga! Bagaimana jika dia meminta hyung-nya datang untuk menjemputnya?' batin Changmin cemas hingga tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibirnya.

'Yeoboseo?' suara lembut namun terdengar lelah itu membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Anak itu melirik Changmin yang ada didepannya seolah minta perlindungan jika saja tiba-tiba Leeteuk mengamuk diseberang sana. Changmin hanya bisa memandangnya kikuk.

"tt…teuki hyung ini aku" ujar Kyuhyun terbata.

'Hyun? Hyunnie? Astaga! Kau dimana saeng-ah? Aku mencarimu semalaman ini! Kenapa ponselmu mati? Kau…membuatku takut hyun-ah' suara Leeteuk yang bergetar membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia menarik nafas pelan untuk sekedar mengusir perasaannya yang tidak enak.

"h..hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia yakin kalau sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi diseberang sana. Leeteuk tidak biasanya sepanik ini, bahkan saat Kyuhyun kabur sekalipun, hyung tertuanya itu lebih memilih bersantai menunggu sambil mengerjakan persentasi dari pada mencarinya.

'Baby-hyun, hyung akan menjemputmu. Katakan padaku kau ada dimana?'tanya Leeteuk lagi, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram, dia yakin ada yang tidak beres diseberang sana.

"Hyung dimana? Biar aku yang kesana? Hyung di apartement? Apa Hae-hyung ada disana? Dia marah padaku?" Changmin mengernyit, nada suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar membuatnya jadi sedikit khawatir.

'Seoul Hospital….hyung menunggumu disini. Jangan bertanya, hyung akan menjelaskannya setelah kau tiba disini'

PIP.

Kyuhyun tercengang, matanya melebar tak percaya melihat sambungan telepon itu telah tertutup secara sepihak. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak mengizinkannya bertanya. Dia menatap kosong ponsel Changmin yang ada ditangannya, membuat si pemilik begitu keheranan.

"Min-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat denganku" suara dingin itu terdengar. Menyapa gendang telinga tiga orang namja yang kini tampak tengah 'sedikit' beradu argument dengan Yesung. Kibum, si pemilik suara dingin itu sedikit berdecak kagum melihat seisi rumah telah begitu bersih dan rapi. Dia menatap Yesung yang sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman, bahkan kemeja namja itu tampak sedikit kotor.

"Kibum-shi, aku harus bicara denganmu" suara tenang itu terdengar, membuat Kibum menatap sinis namja cantik yang baru saja bicara itu.

"Aku menolak" ujar Kibum santai, dia melangkahkan kaki ke sisi Yesung. Menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk disamping namja itu dan memberikan tatapan tak senangnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berusaha hyung, itu membuatku kesal. Bersihkan dirimu, aku harus menemui Dokter cerewet itu pagi ini." Kalimat sinis itu ditanggapi Yesung dengan senyum. Dia yakin, Kibum pasti memikirkan kata-katanya semalam dan kini telah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Namun masalahnya, Yesung sama sekali tidak tahu keputusan macam apa itu. Namja itu lebih memilih menuruti perkataan Kibum untuk segera membersihkan diri setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada tiga orang 'tamu' nya.

"Kibum-shi…."

"Hentikan! Aku bilang, aku menolak untuk bicara!" tatapan nyalang itu kembali dia tunjukkan. Membuat Kim Heechul mati-matian menahan geram. Tempramentnya memang sedikit buruk dan dia bukan orang yang sabar.

"Terserah kau mau dengar atau tidak! Aku hanya ingin memberi…."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar!" ujar Kibum dingin. Menatap langsung kedua bola mata Heechul seolah tengah menantangnya.

"Kau…."

"Heenim, biar aku yang bicara" Hangeng merangkul bahunya, mengusapnya pelan untuk menenangkan. Heechul diam, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain agar amarahnya teredam. Dia benar-benar benci ditentang dan diremehkan seperti itu. Membiarkan Hangeng yang bicara mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kibum-ah"

"Kita tidak seakrab itu sehingga kau bisa memanggilku begitu Hangeng-shi" kalimat pedas itu membuat Hangeng tersenyum. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah ke sisi Kibum, membuat anak itu menatapnya bingung namun enggan bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau marah dan kau berhak untuk marah" kalimat itu membuat Kibum mendengus, antara kesal atau mengejek sebenarnya. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar jika sudah dihadapkan dengan wajah penuh senyum itu. Dia hanya kembali menutup mulutnya ketika mata lembut itu menatapnya.

"Cih, lihat dirimu. Kau kehilangan kata-kata"

"Heenim?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tolong abaikan saja aku"

Kibum dan Hangeng tampak mengerutkan kening mereka ketika Heechul memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namja itu sepertinya lebih memilih untuk pergi, memberikan waktu bagi Hangeng 'Sang Dokter' untuk melaksanakan aksi 'merayu'nya yang lebih 'sehat'.

"Kibum-ah" panggilan itu menyadarkan Kibum, dia berpaling, menghadap Hangeng dengan alis bertaut.

"Ayo pergi, menemui adikmu…Cho Kyu Hyun…." dan Kibum, menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masih terasa hangat hari itu. Koridor panjang bercat putih itu membawa sepasang kaki melangkah, bukan langkah terburu-buru yang membuat orang cemas, hanya langkah santai dengan ritme teratur. Pemuda dengan jas dokter bername tag 'Choi Siwon' di dadanya itu tersenyum, menyapa setiap orang dengan sikap sopannya. Suasananya cukup baik hari ini, mungkin satu-satunya yang salah hanyalah kantung matanya yang terlihatt jelas, menandakan kalau Dokter tampan itu tidak cukup beristirahat.

"Annyeonghaseyo" suara berat namun lembut itu mengawali langkah masuknya kesebuah kamar VIP yang cukup mewah. Membawanya bertatapan dengan soerang pemuda kekanakan yang diketahuinya berumur 21 tahun, seumuran dengan 'adiknya', Cho Ki Bum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini Donghae-shi?" sapa Siwon ramah, dia mulai memeriksa namja berwajah terlampau polo situ hati-hati, terutama dengan balutan dipergelangan tangannya.

"Dimana hyung-ku" kalimat itu membuat Siwon tersenyum, kenapa nadanya begitu datar untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tertidur…diruanganku" jawaban Siwon membuat Donghae mengernyit, menatap sang Dokter dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Dia terlalu lelah, terutama dihatinya. Kau membuatnya cukup pusing dengan segala kegilaan yang kau lakukan kemarin." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan tenang, namun terselip begitu jelas 'teguran' yang disampaikannya.

"Bukan salahku" nada datar itu kembali didengarnya, membuat Siwon tersenyum dan duduk disisi tempat tidur Donghae setelah kegiatannya selesai.

"Ini…tidak cukup dalam untuk membunuhmu. Walaupun begitu, aku akui kau banyak kehilangan darah dan akan mati secara perlahan jika saja Leeteuk-hyung tidak segera menemukanmu" Siwon kembali tersenyum, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Donghae yang terbalut perban dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berniat untuk bunuh diri kan?" pertanyaan itu membawa Donghae menatapnya dan anak itu tampak menggeleng pelan. Siwon terlau gemas melihat hal itu, untuk seorang namja seumuran Kibum, Donghae begitu lucu dimatanya. Oh, mungkin itu karena selama ini, Kibum tidak pernah bersikap kekanakan, dia selalu bersikap dewasa atau berpura-pura dewasa. Entahlah…

"Hae-ah, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Donghae tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Siwon memutuskan sepihak, tidak dijawab berarti boleh.

"Kanapa kau melakukannya?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya Donghae menghela nafas, dia lelah untuk menjelaskan.

"Entahlah" jawabnya acuh, memalingkan wajah untuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Karena Kyuhyun? Karena dia melarikan diri?" kali ini Donghae mendelik, menatap Siwon dengan raut kesalnya.

"Namanya Junghyun, Park Jung Hyun. Dan dia tidak melarikan diri, aku yakin kalau kalian yang merencanakan ini!" ujarnya penuh penekan. Siwon tersenyum maklum, persis seperti yang dibayangkannya, Donghae terlalu sulit diberi pengertian karena dia tipe anak yang begitu egois.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu rencana apa yang kau maksud. Tapi, jujur saja… kami memang sempat merencanakan sesuatu namun semuanya gagal karena Kibum terlalu keras kepala dan begitu pemarah" Siwon dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah begitu nama Kibum disebut. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum lagi, mengusap kepala Donghae pelan sebelum berujar….

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, aku harap kalian bisa bicara baik-baik. Aku dan Leeteuk-hyung akan ada diluar, kau bisa memanggil kami jika butuh sesuatu." Donghae menatap Siwon curiga, dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Siapa?"tanya-nya dengan nada cemas.

"Seorang teman lama mungkin? Entahlah, apa hubungan kalian cukup akrab untuk dikatakan 'teman'. Tunggulah, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. aku akan membangunkan Leeteuk-hyung lalu kembali kemari" setelah berujar seperti itu, Siwon segera berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, dia yang meminta seperti itu. Tak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali dokter yang merawatnya dan juga 'Kyuhyun' jika saja anak itu datang nanti. Bahkan Leeteuk pun dilarang masuk dan dilarang menghubungi orangtua mereka.

.

.

.

Krieet.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, suara itu cukup untuk membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka pelan. Entah kenapa decitan pintu kali ini membuatnya begitu berdebar. Seolah ada angin yang berbisik, dia bergidik merasakan hawa yang tak begitu enak menyapanya ketika sepasang kaki melangkah masuk. Sepatu kets hitam bergaris merah, celana jeans biru dengan baju kemeja berwarna biru muda. Wajah itu tampan namun tanpa senyum dan yang paling menusuk adalah pandangan benci yang begitu kentara dari sepasang bola mata yang begitu mirip dengan 'Park Jung Hyun' adik kecilnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Donghae-shi" suara dingin itu terdengar. Menusuk gendang telinga Donghae yang ketak….tidak, dia tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali. Matanya balik menantang orang itu. Melemparkan tatapan benci yang nyaris sama menakutkannya.

"Keluar" ujar Donghae tajam, pemuda dihadapannya tampak menyeringai kecil. Menandakan kalau dia menolak perintah itu.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja dengan luka itu." Kibum, anak itu melangkah pelan ke arah Donghae lalu berhenti tepat berhadapan dengannya. Menyalurkan kekesalan dan amarahnya dengan menatap tajam sosok berbaju pasien dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Donghae sinis, membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil namun tampak seperti ejekan dimatanya.

"Adikku…Cho Kyu Hyun, aku memintanya secara baik-baik. Akan aku beri kau kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua ini padanya, menjelaskan kalau kau bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya seorang pembohong" Donghae menggeram, meremas selimut rumah sakitnya marah. Jika dia marah, itu artinya dia kalah. Karena itu, dia lebih memilih mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Kibum tenang.

"Aku menolak. Dia Park Jung Hyun adikku, dan kau bukan siapa-siapa….dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

DEG

Sakit, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Kibum lupa satu hal, ya….sekalipun dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Kibum tidak lebih dari orang asing bagi adiknya itu. Donghae tidak mengerti, dia hanya diam menatap Kibum yang memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dengan tangan mengepal. Dia mengamati wajah Kibum, wajah itu memerah, entah karena kesal oleh kata-katanya atau karena hal lain. Donghae tidak tahu. Namun tatapannya meredup ketika Kibum membuka matanya kembali, dia bisa melihat jelas kepedihan yang ada disana.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengingatku, karena itu…tolong bersikap dewasalah dan kembalikan semua ini dijalan yang tepat. Karena…kau lah yang menjadi alasan mereka selama ini menutupinya dariku.." nada suara Kibum berubah, tidak memelas memang tapi Donghae merasa begitu bersalah hanya dengan melihat kedua bola matanya. Seolah saat ini dia tengah dihadapkan dengan sosok Kyuhyun-nya yang merajuk.

"Aku…aku…"

"Aku mengeti semua ini akan berat. Namun, itu konsekuensi yang harus kalian tanggung untuk semua ini. Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku mencoba mengerti namun aku selalu marah saat mengingatnya. Kalian keterlaluan! Bermain-main dengan hidupku! Bermain-main dengan perasaanku! Kalian kumpulan orang-orang berengsek yang menganggap apa yang kalian lakukan itu benar!" Kibum terengah, menatap Donghae yang terdiam dengan mata berair. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Donghae. Kenapa Donghae juga harus terlihat menyedihkan? Kenapa? Kenapa dia justru merasa iba disaat seperti ini?

"Memangnya kenapa? Hiks….bukan aku yang memintanya….mereka yang memberikanku semua skenario ini dan aku hanya mencoba menjalaninya dengan baik..hiks…apa salahnya aku menyayanginya? Kenapa?...kenapa rasa sayangku justru jadi hal yang salah…aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini Kibum-ah…beritahu aku…sejak kapan rasa sayang bisa semengerikan ini?...bukan aku! Bukan aku yang meminta agar dia jadi sosok yang begitu berharga untukku! Bukan aku! Kalian yang memulainya! Memberikannya padaku dan sekarang kalian menyalahkanku karena aku menyayanginya! Kenapa? Siapa yang egois disini? Kenapa ini jadi salahku? Kenapa? Kenapa….beritahu aku….tolong…aku juga tidak mau menyakiti siapapun….aku tidak mau….hiks…jebal..jangan salahkan aku…" Kibum tertegun, ya…Donghae juga benar. Kibum benar, Donghae juga benar. Lalu, sebenarnya semua kekacauan ini salah siapa? Kenapa Kibum harus begitu lemah saat ini hingga dia terdiam dan tak dapat menjawab segala pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan dengan begitu menyakitkan.

"Dia….adikku…"ujar Kibum pelan, seolah hanya itulah jawaban yang paling benar untuk semuanya hingga Donghae dapat dipersalahkan. Namun, Kibum kembali tidak yakin dengan jawabannya ketika matanya dan Donghae bertemu dan seolah menceritakan betapa beratnya semua ini.

"Dia…juga adikku…" ujar Donghae lirih, membawa Kibum pada linangan air mata hingga dia turut menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku merindukannya…ini tidak adil hyung…." ujar Kibum, menundukkan wajahnya. Dia ingat, mereka sempat akrab dulu…dulu sekali, setelah dia tahu kalau Jungsoo punya kembaran. Pasca kejadian di Game Center saat Kibum mengetahui kalau dia dan Jungsoo ternyata adalah saudara kandung Se-Ibu. Pertemuan berikutnya…. antara dia, Leeteuk dan 'Fishy', semuanya mulai membaik karena dia tahu mereka keluarga. Sampai mereka kehilangan kontak setelah Jungsoo meninggal dan Leeteuk yang bahkan tidak datang diupacara pemakaman. Hingga saat ini, mereka kembali bertemu dalam situasi yang memaksa mereka saling membenci dan mewaspadai satu sama lain.

"Jangan salahkan aku…kau juga yang membuangnya terlebih dahulu hingga Hyera umma tidak lagi bisa mempercayakan kebahagiannya padamu…pikirkanlah! Dari mana semua ini berawal! Dan siapa yang sebenarnya patut kau tuntut untuk pertanggungjawaban…." Kata-kata Donghae cukup untuk menelan Kibum dalam segala rasa sakit dan bersalahnya. Dia menatap Donghae sebentar, membuatnya ingat kalau sosok yang lebih tua enam bulan dihadapannya itu bukanlah orang jahat. Kibum butuh banyak berfikir ulang untuk menata hatinya. Bukan, bukan Donghae yang salah…ini…ini…salah…entah siapa…entah siapa yang patut dipersalahkan…Kibum seolah kehilangan otak cerdasnya, dia tersenyum sekilas lalu membungkuk hormat pada Donghae, menandakan kalau anak itu menghargai Donghae sebagai 'hyung'nya, lalu berbalik…keluar dari sana dengan lemas. Salah, apa yang dipikirkannya salah….bukan Donghae…lalu siapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi lebih kacau lagi, terutama dibagian perasaannya.

Diluar, situasi tak jauh berbeda….ada Siwon, Leeteuk juga Hengeng yang terdiam. Mereka pasti mendengar percakapannya dan juga Donghae didalam sana hingga saat ini orang-orang itu tampak tengah mengintropeksi diri mereka masing-masing dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang patut dipersalahkan disini. Dari semua orang yang tengah menunduk tak berani menatap Kibum, hanya Yesung yang mampu mengangkat kepala…. Menatap Kibum dengan tersenyum menenangkan. Kibum terdiam, cukup lama hingga memutuskan menghampiri Yesung dan berhenti tepan dihadapan namja itu.

"Kibummie…." panggil Yesung pelan seraya mengusap sisa air mata yang sempat jatuh dipipi sepupunya itu. Mata Kibum yang jauh lebih redup dari sebelumnya itu membuat Yesung terdiam cukup lama sampai….

Bruuk.

Yesung terdorong ke dinding, namun dia tersenyum. Kibum memeluknya tiba-tiba, membenamkan wajah ke dadanya dan menangis disana. Yesung tahu, karena dia dapat merasakan kemeja bagian depannya yang basah. Bahu Kibum bergetar kuat hingga Yesung harus memeluknya begitu erat untuk menenangkannya. Untuk mengatakan lewat pelukan itu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau…masih punya aku Kibummie…aku akan menuruti semua keinginan dan keputusanmu apapun itu…." ujar Yesung berbisik, dapat dirasakannya Kibum mengangguk pelan. Dan pembicaraan itu….hanya mereka berdua yang tahu maksudnya….

.

.

.

Disisi yang lain…..seseorang tengah berlari dalam segala rasa cemasnya. Meninggalkan sosok Changmin dibelakangnya, tampak kerepotan menyaingi langkahnya karena lelah. Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu… entah kenapa semakin dekat jaraknya dengan ruangan yang disebutkan Leeteuk, maka semakin kuat debaran jantungnya hingga dia harus mencengkram dadanya kuat. Rasanya panas dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. Namun dia tidak perduli, dia hanya ingin mencapai Leeteuk secepatnya dan bertanya kenapa sang kakak ada ditempat seperti ini. Tempat yang Kyuhyun benci. Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dan menatap sekelilingnya. Bau obat-obatan yang begitu kental membuatnya pusing, jantungnya seolah ingin meledak karena sesak dan saat ini dia begitu mual. Kesadarannya bisa saja hilang jika saja Changmin tak segera merangkul bahunya erat.

"Junghyun-ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kamarnya? Kenapa berhenti disini?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kali ini mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya meringis saat jantungnya terasa sakit, bukan dalam artian sakit yang sebenarnya…hanya terasa begitu berat hingga dia hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin cemas, dia hendak menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk namun anak itu menolak dengan halus. Changmin melapaskan pegangannya pada Kyuhyun saat anak itu mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Changmin hanya bisa diam, melihat Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan.

"Kenapa…ada apa denganku…" lirihan itu terbawa angin, Kyuhyun menatap jauh kedepannya. Menyentuh jantungnya yang saat ini berdebar namun tiba-tiba menghangat begitu saja saat punggung seseorang terlihat olehnya dari jauh. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat Leeteuk disana, juga Hangeng dan sosok lain yang tidak dikenalinya. Changmin yang kini berdiri disisinya tampak terkejut, anak itu dapat mengenali sosokk Yesung juga Kibum saat itu juga dari jarak sejauh ini. Dia segera menatap Kyuhyun cepat.

'Apa aku harus membiarkannya bertemu Kibum-hyung disini?' batin Changmin cemas. Sepertinya Kim Heechul lupa memberinya 'perintah'. Sementara dia sibuk menimbang-nimbang, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melangkah. Tatapannya tampak hanya fokus pada punggung itu. Menatapnya dalam, karena entah mengapa semakin dia menatapnya…maka jantungnya semakin menghangat dan terasa begitu tenang. Hingga…dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya sehingga dia tidak mengerti kenapa matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja…

"h….h..hyungie…."

Dan panggilan itu pun, dia tidak tahu sebenarnya ditujukannya pada siapa…..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan segala kalimat penyemangat untuk mendorong saya update. Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu dan meriview tanpa bosan-bosannya pada FF ini. Dan saya harap saya masih mendapatkan review walaupun sudah keterlaluan karena update begitu lama.

Dah juga, kemarin saya berulang tahun yang ke-19. Karena itu, hadiahkan saya review yang banyak yaaa chingudeul. Saya memang tidak bisa membalasnya tapi saya benar-benar membacanya dan menyimpan baik-baik segala masukannya.

**Review please^^**

**Yang bersedia review, UC sangat berterimakasih . . . Yang gak review jangan baca lagi(?) hahahaha becandaaa, saya agak emosional belakangan ini XD**

**Oiyaaa, maaf kalau banyak ****typo(S) yaaa**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


	20. Pengumuman

Hallo...selamat malam/karenasayabuatnyamalam/

Mohon maaf karena ini bukan update,sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Saya selaku author yg punya akun ini, hanya ingin tahu... Apakah masih ada yg berminat dengan cerita saya yg ada disini?

UC minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya, UC tahu ini sudah sangat lama sekali...terhitung dari tgl terakhir UC update...

UC merasa harus menjelaskan alasan dibalik UC hiatus tanpa kabar dan alasan mengapa UC muncul sekarang...

UC kehilangan laptop UC dan keadaan belum memungkinkan bagi UC untuk bisa membeli yg baru. Mungkin alasan ini terdengar sangat klasik, reader pasti berfikir seperti ini "kan bisa ke warnet dan update?"

Yap, memang bisa seperti itu...namun sekali lagi, keadaan ekonomi keluarga UC sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan UC untuk menyia-nyiakan uang untuk nongkrong diwarnet selama berjam-jam(karena sekalinya UC hanyut dlm menulis, susah buat berhenti)...

UC mohon pengertiannya...jujur, UC masih sangat ingin menulis dan melanjutkan cerita yg ada disini namun fasilitas sama sekali tidak mendukung...namun, kemarin ada seseorg yg memberikan saran kepada UC untuk melanjutkan cerita ini lewat instagram(untuk sementara)...

Jika reader berkenan agar cerita ini UC lanjutkan, UC bersedia melanjutkannya lewat instagram...namun seperti yg kita sama-sama tahu, di intagram terdapat limit caption sehingga nantinya cerita ini akan UC potong menjadi part-part tiap chapternya, terhitung dr chapter 20 untuk All is well, saeng dan chapter 3 untuk Sino...

Itu pun akan UC lakukan jika reader tidak keberatan...

Karena dgn belum tamatnya cerita ini, UC jadi gak enak sendiri...tangan gatel pengen ngetik sih...

Untuk itu, silahkan komen bagi yg tdk punya akun dan langsung pm bagi yg punya akun, UC ingin tahu apakah chingu setuju atau tidak...nanti akan UC berikan id instagramnya setelah melihat respon chingu semua...

Sekali lg UC mohon maafnya dan juga UC sangat berterimakasih atas pengertiannya...

Selamat malam :)


End file.
